Los Héroes mas Poderosos del Universo
by Roy4
Summary: Dos universos estan en un inesperado choque en donde se librara unas grandes batallas, para ver cual de los dos universos tienen a los caballeros mas poderosos
1. Chapter 1

**Renuncia de derechos: La obra de Saint Seiya (Caballeros del Zodiaco en territorios de habla hispana) así como los personajes de diversas obras de anime y videojuegos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Este especial de fanfiction esta hecho sin ningún tipo de fin lucrativo, y solo esta hecho para fines de entretención**

 **Como nota a tomar en consideración, recomiendo que primero antes de leer esto hayan pasado por mis otras obras crossover de Saint Seiya con otros animes, como Amor Desde el Espacio, Alma Dorada y Monstruos, Melodia de la Humanidad y Terra 2. Aclaro que no es obligatorio haber leído alguna para entender de que va, pero con solo haber leído una les puede servir de referencia**

 **Sin mas empecemos**

Especial: Los Héroes más Poderosos del Universo

En la mansión de la Fundación Graude se encuentra en el patio el cuarteto de caballeros de oro conformado por Rito Yuki como caballero de Aries y también conocido con el alter ego de Conde R, seguido esta Tsunayoshi Sawada o también llamado Tsuna por sus amigos y actual caballero dorado de Acuario. Seguidamente esta el extravagante caballero de Cáncer Tsukune Aono y por ultimo el mundialmente conocido primer piloto masculino de Infinite Stratos de nombre Ichika Orimura, que entre todos están teniendo una platica de un tema en particular

Al frente de los demás esta Ichika mirando detenidamente a Aries y a Cáncer — Chicos no creerán esta nueva habilidad que soy capaz de hacer

— ¿De que se trata Ichika? ¿Te inventaste una nueva técnica como tu Masamune? — Pregunta Tsukune con una mirada curiosa

— No, es algo más genial. Es una transformación como si fuera un Súper Saiyayin y esta bien vergas — Responde Capricornio bastante emocionado agitando los puños

El caballero de Aries viendo la actual altura de su amigo que esta por encima de los 1.95 metros de alto, con una tranquila mirada comenta — Hmm… Ya veo, por eso parece que creciste de golpe al igual que Tsukune y yo

— Es una larga historia y mejor que se las cuento a detalle

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dentro de la mansión esta la actual encarnación de la diosa Atenea reconocida como Saori Kido, que en su oficina esta teniendo una charla telepática con una mujer cuyo poder de Cosmos es abismalmente superior. Que es su equivalente desde otro universo alterno

— _Entiendo, tres de tus caballeros están interesados en ver cuanto han progresado en comparación a como son en otros mundos y realidades alternas como esta por ejemplo_

— _Exacto Saori. Es como aquella vez que le envié a mi doncella de Géminis de nombre Iris Heart por si no se acuerda, que ella tenía una curiosidad por medir su poder_

— _Y estos tres caballeros ¿Qué tan fuertes son en términos generales?_ — Dijo Saori con un tono curioso

— _Aunque no llevan mucho que dominan el séptimo sentido, puedo decir que igual de poderosos que un caballero dorado acorde a los estándares de mi elite de guerreros. Aunque tal vez eso sea demasiado para sus guerrero, de acuerdo a lo que me dijo Iris Heart_

— _No se preocupe, cuatro de mis caballeros han tenido un gran aumento de poder últimamente. Por lo que tal vez ellos se adecuen mejor para esos tres invitados_

— _Perfecto, enseguida les avisare para hacer los preparativos de enviártelos a tu universo. Es un placer conversar contigo Saori_

— _Lo mismo digo Palutena_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El mismo Ichika continua relatando su historia especial — Y luego cuando estaba en una extraña dimensión repleta de monstruos poderosos y quede hecho mierda tras sobrevivir a una oleada. Llego una misteriosa mujer que parecía a la gran Atenea a simple vista pero mucho mas alta, y me dijo algo que soy interesante y luego me puso por un momento una extraña mascara. Era de cabello blanco con rallas rojas en las mejillas y una azul en la frente, con ojos negros que recuerdo

— Adivinare, cuando te puso esa mascara sentiste un gran poder emerger en todo tu cuerpo — Comenta Tsukune con una ligera sonrisa — Y sobre esa mujer ¿De casualidad tenia penetrantes ojos de pupilas amarillas con una armadura morada?

— ¡Si! Y luego ella me comento que intentara enojarme mas elevar mi Cosmos más allá de mis limites. Que al hacerlo ocurrió esta genial transformación — Da unos pasos por detrás para tomar algo de distancia y se pone en postura de jinete mientras baja la mirada muy determinado — Oooooohhhhh ¡HAAAAAAHHHHH! — Su dorada aura de Cosmos empieza a volverse tornarse en un claro lila casi dando una sensación siniestra, mientras que su cabello azul oscuro de forma parpadeante cambia a un intenso blanco en que el rostro les sale unas rallas rojas en las mejillas y una azul en forma de cristal en la frente. Que de repente el ambiente llega a tornarse en un intenso color purpura mientras que el propio caballero empieza a brillar en un intenso blanco, que llegado a un punto explota en una intensa luz que al apagarse se muestra cambiado. Empezando que su cabello es blanco y que sus ojos brillan en un intenso blanco sin pupilas ni nada y que se ve un par de colmillos dándole un aspecto demoniaco e intimidante, además que su altura aumento de forma drástica alcanzando los 2.47 metros con marcados músculos tonificados haciéndolo ver muy cuadrado. Que curiosamente la ropa creció por arte de magia adaptándose al tipo de cuerpo del joven Ichika, y este con un imponente tono de voz responde — Me volví en un ser monstruosamente poderoso, casi en alguien semejante a un dios. Que ni siquiera el mas temible adversario que tuve duro tan siquiera diez segundos ante mi gran poder

— Ya lo sabemos — Dijeron Rito y Tsukune al unisonó para nada impresionados, que ejerciendo sus dorados Cosmos igualmente se vuelven lilas que en una explosión de luz, hacen la misma transformación con los mismos ojos totalmente blancos y rallas rojas e azules en la cara. Cuya altura aumentan con 2.45 en el caso de Rito y 2.49 en el caso de Tsukune, que de igual forma sus ropas crecieron adaptándose a la altura que adquirieron

— ¡Que! ¡¿Ustedes también pueden hacerla?! — Exclamo Ichika impresionado de la demostración de Aries y Cáncer con hacer el mismo tipo de transformación

— Al igual que tu Ichika, es una muy larga historia de como obtuve este tipo de poder. Hasta me tope con esa mujer parecida a la gran Atenea — Afirma Tsukune con mucha tranquilidad estando transformado en una versión mas poderosa de si mismo

— En mi caso diría que lo tuve desde hace un tiempo, pero nunca pude acceder a este tipo de poder en su totalidad. Sino mas bien a una fase incompleta — Aclara Rito haciendo un gesto pensativo

— Guau chicos, y yo creía que era el único en tener este gran poder — El joven Capricornio fija su mirada al caballero de Acuario — ¿Tu también puedes hacerlo Tsuna?

Moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación, Tsuna responde — No, y creo que entre nosotros yo estoy muy atrasado aparentemente

— Descuida Tsuna aun eres parte de la banda — Insinúa Tsukune tocándole el hombro derecho a su amigo — Aunque seas un completo enano a lado de nosotros (Tsuna mide 1.70)

Entre los cuatro, Rito gira la cabeza con mucha seriedad — La gran Atenea viene hacia acá — Para su transformación volviendo como estaba específicamente a una altura de 1.93 metros. Seguidamente Tsukune vuelve a la normalidad a su altura de 1.95 metros e Ichika hace lo mismo

A los pocos segundos llega Saori dando el siguiente aviso — Chicos, pronto vendrán unos invitados especiales a probar su poder. Son de Terra 2 para mas información

— ¡¿TERRA 2?! — Exclamaron los cuatro guerreros dorados, entre impresionados y hasta notoriamente aterrados ante la noticia

— O sea que volverá esa demonio de Géminis llamada Iris Heart ¿Cierto? — Pregunta Tsukune con cierto nerviosismo y sudando al frio. Al recordar la terrible paliza que le propino aquella doncella de Géminis de Terra 2

— Es una locura, si aquella doncella de Géminis soportaba las Exclamaciones de Athena llamándolas petardos. Ni siquiera nosotros cuatro uniendo nuestras fuerzas fuimos rival para ella — Dijo Rito bastante aterrado al recordar de como entre el junto con Ichika y Tsukune formaban la técnica prohibida de la Exclamación de Athena para hacerle un daño a aquella guerrera llamada Iris Heart, que aunque la repitieron más de cinco veces seguidas. No sirvió para nada tal técnica, aun cuando el propio Tsuna dio apoyo adicional con su Ejecución Aurora

— No se trata de ella, esta vez vendrán de invitados unos tres caballeros de bronce cuyo poder es equivalente al de un caballero dorado — Declaro la diosa griega, que al decir eso los cuatro caballeros dieron un respiro de alivio

— Fiuu… Falsa alarma, solo serán tres caballeros de bronce — Dijo Tsuna bastante aliviado

— Pero esperen chicos, nos hemos vuelto muy fuertes en todo este tiempo. No creo que tengamos otra paliza como aquella vez — Insiste Ichika de forma motivacional — Aparte tenemos esta transformación — Nuevamente ejecuta su transformación a aquella entidad de cabello blanco en frente de la propia Atenea — Con este poder no tenemos que preocuparnos, ni siquiera de un dios

— Entonces Ichika tu también puedes transformarte en un Kishin (1) — Dijo Saori con ligera sorpresa ante tal cambio y aumento de poder

— ¿Un Kishin? — Dijeron los cuatro caballeros dorados a la vez con mucha sospecha

— Ya veo mi señora, ahora entiendo porque al usar este poder sintiera que me volví en un dios — Insinúa Rito con un gesto pensativo

— Y tal vez eso explique el porque mi mano que estaba amputada volvió a crecer — Dijo Tsukune mirándose su mano derecha que anteriormente la perdió ante un ser muy poderoso y tuvo que fabricarse un guantelete cibernético desde entonces. Pero tras transformarse en un supuesto Kishin en su momento, de forma sorprendente su mano volvió tal como la recordaba exceptuando que tiene una permanente marca o tatuaje amarillo por detrás de la palma, que consiste en un símbolo de tres triángulos dorados formando un gran triangulo dorado

La diosa griega siguiendo su punto — De cualquier forma solo quiero que cuatro de ustedes tengan un enfrentamiento con nuestros invitados

Ante eso los cuatro caballeros se miran entre ellos con ligeras sonrisas siendo Tsukune el primero en responder — Pues aquí estamos, somos cuatro caballeros de lo mas poderosos de la orden

— Lo lamento pero solo tres de ustedes los veo indicados — Saori mira a Tsuna de Acuario con lastima — Perdóname Tsuna, pero conozco a alguien mas fuerte que tu

Sintiéndose internarte desilusionado pero manteniendo una sonrisa, Tsuna le pregunta a su diosa — Entiendo gran Atenea ¿Pero de quien se trata?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En las calles de Tokio 3 se encuentra caminando el joven caballero de Lira Shinji Ikari junto a su nueva compañera Daedalus de Lagarto, que van directo al centro comercial. Que entre la multitud de personas presentes principalmente chicas se quedaban paradas viendo al joven Ikari como si estuvieran hipnotizadas con las caras rojas, otros por otro lado se quedaban impresionados ante la gran altura física del mismo guerrero en comparación a su compañera que tiene una estatura mas o menos estándar de aproximadamente 1.77 metros

— Señor ¿Es un jugador de baloncesto? — Pregunta un niño viendo con admiración la gran estatura de Shinji viendo que sobrepasa los 1.95 metros

— No niño aunque no estaría mal practicar ese deporte — Hablo tranquilamente el noble caballero de Lira

Enseguida aparece la hermana mayor del niño que mira con interes al guerrero de la Lira — Oye guapo ¿No quieres que te haga compañía?

Inmediatamente aparece una chica a lado de Shinji que en esencia tiene el mismo aspecto que la fallecida Caos de Coma Berenice pero que cuyo color de cabello azul claro, tez de piel albina y hasta ojos rojos que aunque ocultos con su largo flequillo la hacen parecer mas a Rei Ayanami. Con la misma actitud estoica interrumpe a aquella pretendiente — Disculpa pero el amo Ikari es alguien bastante ocupado como para atender chicas interesadas

— Ehh esta bien, te dejo a tu novio tranquilo — Se retira junto a su hermano menor

— Oye Daedalus no es necesario que actúes de esa forma — Sugirió Shinji con una mueca incomoda

— Lo siento maestro Ikari, pero de repente al ver a esa mujer cerca de ti en mi interior me sentí incomoda sin ninguna que pueda explicar — Explico la joven de cabello azul con un tono monótono casi robótico

— Ok… Eso tal vez significa algunas cosas, que ni yo pueda explicar — Insinúo el joven Ikari bastante extrañado mientras mira hacia otro lado

— _¿Me escuchan?_ — Hablo la propia Saori mediante telepatía al par de guerreros

— _¡La escuchamos Gran Atenea!_ — Exclamaron telepáticamente Shinji y Daedalus con un tono firme e serio

— _Descuiden no tienen que estar así, no pasa nada grave. Solo quiero que pasen a mi mansión para un asunto particular, en especial para ti Shinji_

— _¿Para mi?_ — Pensó el caballero un poco sorprendido — _Me halaga escuchar eso de usted Gran Atenea_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nuevamente dentro de la mansión Graude entran a la sala principal el caballero de Lira y la nueva doncella de Lagarto, que en el sofá se encuentra sentados los caballeros de Aries, Cáncer y Capricornio que se voltean a ver a los recién llegados

— ¡Hey Shinji! ¡Cuánto tiempo amigo! — Saluda Tsukune bastante alegre levantándose del sofá para darle un fuerte abrazo amistoso al caballero de Lira — Y vaya que estas muy cambiado. Empezando que eres igual de alto que yo ja, ja

— Igualmente es un placer volver a verlos — Asiente Shinji y le mira la mano derecha del caballero de Cáncer — Una cosa ¿No usabas un guantelete metálico porque perdiste tu mano? ¿Cómo es que la tienes devuelta?

— Que curioso porque viendo tus manos, noto que ya no tienes esas prótesis cibernéticas que Franky junto a los demás caballeros y doncellas de oro te instalaron ¿Qué paso? ¿Te regeneraste por arte de magia? — Cuestiona Tsukune viendo con interés el físico de Shinji al notar el cambio

— Pues es algo extraño y algo complicado de explicar con palabras… Por lo que mejor hago una ilusión de mis recuerdos para mostrar como fue todo — Usando una avanzada ilusión en todo el lugar. Shinji recrear el escenario de su decisiva batalla en aquel universo alterno contra el temible arcángel Helel, mas precisamente en el momento donde Caos de Coma Berenice en un intento desesperado se autodestruye en una explosión Kamikaze para matar al arcángel. Pero fue en vano y de allí Shinji al ver tal muerte mas que sus aliados en aquel momento que eran Hallelujah y Jack Frost estuvieron a punto de morir, empezó a estallar en una monstruosa ira que elevo su Cosmos más allá de los limites. Que la magnitud de poder era tan grande que literalmente hizo que todo el universo temblara de forma que varios planetas colapsaron, hasta se generaron supernovas e hipernovas que terminaron por desaparecer varias galaxias. Todo para al final mostrar a un Shinji vuelto en un Kishin con una imponente altura de 2.84 metros, mas vestido de una impresionante armadura samurái que luego se lanza al ataque a darle la mayor paliza a aquel temible arcángel en una masacre donde tal entidad no era mas que un saco de golpes para el ya enfurecido caballero de Lira — Tras volver a la normalidad, fue como mis brazos y piernas hasta los ojos volvieron a la normalidad

Al finalizar la ilusión todo el personal presente estaba mas que boquiabierto, incluso la propia Daedalus estaba con los ojos exaltados. Que entre todos sale Tsukune a dar su mas sincera opinión — Shinji… Lo que hiciste estuvo de poca madre… Literalmente hiciste que todo un universo se cagara encima

— En ese entonces estaba tan furioso que ni esa transformación me importaba, solo quería destruir a ese desgraciado de una vez por todas — Afirmo el caballero de Lira con una mirada seria

— ¡Impresionante amo Ikari! ¡No sabia que tenia ese tipo de poder! — Exclama Daedalus mirando a Shinji con estrellas en las pupilas

Por el lado del caballero de Aries da un paso adelante con una expresión reflexiva ante todo lo que presencio — Puedo notar que la transformación a Kishin no solo aumenta el Cosmos de forma abrumadora. Sino que también reconstruye el cuerpo y genera un aumento en la estatura

Shinji mira con atención al chico de cabello negro con ojos amarillos que viste un traje negro, que aunque su peinado y Cosmos le hacen familiares, enseguida le pregunta — Disculpa ¿Pero quien eres? Por tu voz me pareces familiar

— Ah fui muy grosero en no saludar como es debido. Saludos amigo Shinji, soy yo Rito Yuki que tal vez mi aspecto esta muy diferente a como lo recuerdas… Solo digamos que tuve una renovación de imagen — Saluda cordialmente el noble caballero de Aries bajando la cabeza con la mano en la cintura

El joven Lira asiente un poco extrañado— Ok… Creo entender, aunque… ¿Cómo es eso de volverse un Kishin?

De ahí interviene Ichika a responder — Si recuerdas esa transformación que mostrarte, fue la de un Kishin como nos dijo la Gran Atenea. Además que también Rito, Tsukune y yo también podemos hacerla a voluntad

— En palabras simples, eres parte de la banda — Insinúa Tsukune tocándole el hombro izquierdo al joven Ikari

— Bueno, esta bien que ustedes puedan usarla. Aunque yo en lo personal solo la use una vez y no estoy seguro si pueda volver a usarla — Dijo Shinji con la mirada baja

— Pero deberías de intentarlo y tal vez practicarlo. Puede que lo llegues a necesitar en alguna emergencia — Insinúa Ichika muy motivado

— Por fin llegaste Shinji — Hablo Saori al entrar a la sala y le empieza a explicarte todo el asunto con respecto a los invitados de Terra 2

— Ya veo mi señora ¿Y cuando llegaran esos caballeros de bronce? — Pregunta Shinji con interés

— Es que ya llegaron — Dijo la diosa Atenea con una pequeña sonrisa mientras voltea la mirada — Por favor presentase

Al otro extremo de la sala llega un cuarteto de chicos en que entre si se forma una línea horizontal, donde el primero en presentarse es un chico de cabello castaño de ojos azules, que viste una chaqueta blanca manga larga con una camisa negra que a espaldas tiene el logotipo de un Pegaso alzando sus alas, mas un par de pantalones blancos y botas marrones. Que con una mirada alegre se presenta — Hola me llamo Pit y soy caballero de Pegaso — Extiende su brazo izquierdo señalando a los demás invitados — Y ellos son mis hermanos

Entre todos exceptuando Daedalus, miran con atención al recién anunciado Pegaso y al unísono les viene a la mente — Se parece bastante a Seiya

El segundo en presentar es un chico rubio de peinado puntiagudo ligeramente levantados y de ojos azules de, que viste una chaqueta blanca y otra chaqueta negra con pantalones que son negros en la parte de la cintura y parte de los muslos pero grises en las demás partes, más un par de zapatos grises. Que con una mirada tranquila y reservada se presenta — Un gusto me llamo Roxas, y soy caballero de León Menor

Tsukune le empieza a hablarle al oído a Ichika diciéndole — Oye Ichika, es mi imaginación o ese chico rubio tiene la misma voz que tu (2)

Ya el tercero es otro chico de cabello castaño pero de ojos verde jade que viste una ropa formal de estudiante escolar, con un suéter beige con camisa blanca manga larga y corbata roja, mas un par de guantes marrones, pantalones beige y botas marrones. Mostrándose con cierta confianza — Mucho gusto me llamo Tatsumi y soy caballero de Unicornio

De forma humorista los caballeros dorados junto a Shinji empiezan a murmurar chistes en relación al mayordomo que igualmente se llama Tatsumi con decir que tiene un hijo, o que se fusiono con Issei Hyoudou para volver a ser joven

Ya el ultimo invitado, en esencia se ve idéntico a Pit de Pegaso en apariencia pero con el detalle que su cabello es negro con el mismo peinado, y sus ojos son rojos mas que viste lo que pareciera ser un Cosplay de Han Solo (3) en que viste una chaqueta negra sin mangas con una camisa blanca manga larga, pantalones azules y botas negras. Estando de brazos cruzados y con una cara seria de pocos amigos responde con un — Hmph…

Interviene Pit haciéndole la presentación al último — Ehh… El es Black… Y es un caballero negro, más bien se le conoce como Pegaso Negro

Ante esa afirmación muchos miran con total curiosidad al supuesto Pegaso Negro y entre todos sale Ichika dando un paso al frente señalando — ¿Un caballero negro? ¿De esos renegados que luchan por sus propios intereses personales y que venden sus almas al diablo para cumplir sus fines?

— No se que concepción tienes de un caballero negro, pero desde muy temprana edad mi padre me obligo junto a gran parte de mis hermanos a ser caballeros negros. O morir en el intento — Responde Black con mucha seriedad

Rito mira a Pit con seriedad y le cuestiona — Dijiste que es tu hermano ¿También a ti te obligaron a ser un caballero negro?

— Eh no, desde que tengo memoria a mi junto a Roxas y a Tatsumi nos educaron para ser legítimos caballeros. Ni si quiera sabíamos lo que era un padre o tener un hermano hasta hace poco — Responde Pit rascándose un poco la nuca

— ¿No se supone que eran tres de ustedes? ¿Por qué vinieron cuatro? — Pregunta Shinji con cierta sospecha

— ¡Es que íbamos a ser solo Roxas, Tatsumi y yo! ¡Pero Black insistió en ir también! — Exclamo Pit señalando a su hermano Pegaso Negro de forma acusadora

— ¿Algún problema? Yo también quiero medir mis fuerzas con seres muy fuertes — Dijo Black de forma seca y con cierta agresividad en su tono de voz

— Guau que actitud. Aunque no sienta maldad en ese caballero negro, puedo sentir un gran espíritu de pelea — Comenta Tsukune ligeramente impresionado

Por el lado de los invitados, estos a excepción del Pegaso Negro miran con atención Ichika y este muy extrañado les responde — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

— No, es que nos recuerda al caballero dorado de Sagitario de donde venimos y su nombre es Chrom (4). Lo digo por su rostro y peinado, solo que el tiene el cabello azul y es mucho mas alto que usted — Detallo Roxas mirando de forma pensativa al caballero de Capricornio

— ¿Alguien parecido a mi y que es caballero de Sagitario? Quisiera conocerlo en persona — Afirma Ichika con mucha curiosidad

— Bueno, yo me llamo Shinji Ikari y soy caballero de Lira — Se presenta cordialmente el joven Ikari extendiendo su mano a cada uno de los invitados, y luego presenta a su compañera — Y ella se llama Daedalus y es doncella de Lagarto

Los invitados al verla la miran con mucha cautela, hasta el propio Pegaso Negro se mostraba un poco temeroso que inmediatamente le pregunta a Shinji — ¿De casualidad ella no intento amarrarte o tenerte en una jaula? ¿Cierto?

— No ¿Por qué? — Dijo Shinji sin entender nada

— Por donde vengo las doncellas gustan de según alguna que me respondió. Con jugar con los chicos a su manera, como secuestrar, acosar y dar un intenso amor — Explico el caballero negro al recordar todas las veces que tenia que correr por su vida, para evitar ser el juguete de las doncellas negras con intenciones que no garantizaban una buena salud mental

— Y ahora bien ¿Para cuando los enfrentamientos? — Dijo Ichika con relativo entusiasmo

— Yo tengo una idea que puede funcionar — Intervino Saori con una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en una supuesta gran idea

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dos días después en varios medios como periódicos, anuncios publicitarios, comerciales de televisión y tráilers subidos a internet en todas partes del mundo. Daban el siguiente gran anuncio:

 **EL COLISEO HA ABIERTO: UNA NUEVA GRAN BATALLA ESTA A PUNTO DE COMENZAR**

 **LA PELEA DEL SIGLO ESTA A PUNTO DE COMENZAR**

 **LA BATALLA CONTRA LOS GUERREROS MÁS PODEROSOS DEL UNIVERSO**

En la escuela Sainan en pleno receso varias estudiantes incluyendo a Lala, Yami y hasta la propia Riko estaban viendo una pantalla que la propia Némesis puso por mero aburrimiento, que ahora mismo esta sintonizando….

— Con ustedes los cuatro caballeros seleccionados para participar en este gran evento, conocidos como Los Cuatro Héroes Universales — Se muestra a Saori en su ropa como diosa Atenea portando el cetro de Nike haciendo de presentadora del evento — El primer rey es el Demonio Galáctico, Conde R — Se muestra una enigmática silueta oscura que inmediatamente se releva en un individuo portando una armadura oscura con mascara de gas que se asemeja al casco de un caballero medieval, pero con el detalle de tener unos brillantes ojos amarillos rectangulares y que la frente tiene una tiara de cinco picos afilados asemejándose a los cuernos de un demonio aparte que atrás se deja verle su cabello negro. Tiene un par de hombreras negras que entre ambas sujetan una capa purpura, y lleva puesto un smoking negro dándole un aire elegante de un conde mientras que los brazos llevan un par de guanteletes negros cuyos dedos tienen puntas afiladas pareciendo garras, por ultimo lleva un par de botas metálicas negras cuyas calzas cubren los tobillos hasta las rodillas. Se muestra al mismo Conde R en medio de un planeta distante en frente de abominables creaturas, que lanzando un poderoso fuego se deshace de tales creaturas reduciéndolas a nada que de ahí la propia Saori comenta — Pese a su intimidante aspecto, su nobleza y bondad es tan grande como cualquier héroe

Las chicas con mucha curiosidad al recién anunciado Conde R, empezando por Lala que de forma inocente insinúa — Debe de ser una especie de superhéroe para verse así

— Bueno técnicamente todos los caballeros y doncellas usan súper poderes a atrás del poder del Cosmos, como nos explico Kiki — Dijo Momo de forma pensativa

— Aunque ese tal Conde R se ve genial con ese traje, ojalá Rito estuviera en ese evento — Dijo Run con notorio entusiasmo

— No se, hay algo en ese Conde R que me resulta familiar — Insinúa la clon del caballero de Aries de nombre Riko Yuki viendo con sospecha al Conde R

— Si, lo mismo pienso — Asiente Yami igualmente viendo fijamente la pantalla

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En otra parte de la ciudad se encuentra la agrupación de estudiantes de la Academia Youkai como Moka Akashiya y su hermana Kokoa Shuzen, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki y Ruby Tojo que entre todas ellas caminan por las calles siguiendo una carta de alguien en especial. Que llegan al centro de la ciudad

— Bien ya estamos aquí, ahora que es lo que sigue — Se pregunta Kurumu viendo los alrededores plagados de gente

— Ni idea, pero espero que sea de verdad algo importante y no una perdida de tiempo — Dijo con mucha desgana la vampiresa Moka con los ojos entrecerrados

— Ah por fin llegaron — Hablo una chica con un tono tranquilo a unos metros de distancia, que al escucharla toda la agrupación de chicas monstruos se voltean a verla

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Tu! — Señala Yukari muy sorprendida con los ojos abiertos como platos

Se trata ni mas ni menos que la propia doncella de Piscis Rías Gremory que viste una elegante ropa de oficinista en un conjunto de rojo con negro siendo rojo la camisa y los tacones pero negro la mini falda e las pantimedias y llevando una rosa roja en su mano derecha, haciéndola ver muy refinada y con mucha tranquilidad les saluda a las estudiantes — Hola ¿Me extrañaron?

— Tu ¿De verdad eres la misma Rías que estudio con nosotros? ¿Cómo es que has crecido tanto? — Dijo Kokoa totalmente boquiabierta viendo que la altura de la doncella ronda alrededor de los 2.13 metros, siendo abismalmente mas alta cuando la recordaba

— Hmm… Digamos que solo tuve un pequeño estirón — Insinúo Rías muy bromista levantando ligeramente los hombros con una pequeña sonrisa

— ¡¿Pequeño estirón?! — Exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo muy sorprendidas, y a la vez se imaginan a la propia Rías golpeando un bloque amarillo con un signo de interrogación que sale un hongo rojo con ojitos negros, donde la doncella al tomarlo se hace abismalmente mas grande

— Volviendo al tema ¿Por qué nos enviaste hasta aquí? — Pregunta Moka estando de brazos cruzados

— Tal vez les interese ver lo que están pasando por la televisión — Rías señala la gigantesca pantalla que se ve en lo alto de toda la calle, en donde ahora mismo se esta mostrando al propio caballero de Cáncer sentando en un trono de huevos y calaveras dentro de una zona de aspecto lúgubre e siniestro. Mientras el mismo Tsukune se muestra vestido de una peculiar armadura azul que el mismo fabrico que en la cabeza tiene un casco que solo cubre la frente y tiene un lente azul que cubre ambos ojos, tiene una malla de caballero medieval y un par de brazales que no dejan nada al descubierto, lo mismo con las botas que cubren por completo las piernas y que en esencia solo le faltaría llevar una pala para repartir justicia (5)

— El segundo héroe es llamado como El Heraldo de la Muerte, Tsukune Aono que con el poder de su Cosmos es capaz de condenar las almas de seres maligno a un destino peor que la muerte — Anuncia Saori en que se muestra al mismo Tsukune que con la punta de su dedo índice lanza su técnica de Ondas Infernales directo a una horda de demonios, que estos al recibirlo se muestra como sus almas son separadas de sus cuerpos y que los mismos cuerpos se vuelven en unas grotescas momias con expresiones de horror. Y que el mismo caballero de Cáncer se levanta de su trono, que alzando su mano derecha dejando visible su símbolo de tres triángulos dorados este empieza a brillas mientras que arriba las almas de los demonios se juntan en una masa ectoplasmica de rostro deformados que constantemente gritan de agonía y terror — Hasta es capaz de atemorizar a los mayores demonios

Volviendo en medio de la ciudad las chicas monstruos se quedan impactadas tras verlo en pantalla — ¡¿ESE ES TSUKUNE?!

— ¿Y porque lleva esa armadura? — Señala Mizore muy interesada como impresionada

— Es mi imaginación o Tsukune se ve mas alto de lo que recuerdo— Dijo Yukari tras analizar lo que vio

— Oigan escuche de que Tsukune es un heraldo de la muerte y sobre condenar almas — Comenta Kurumu bastante preocupada e inquieta

— Podría ser que tal vez que Tsukune sea un Shinigami (6) y explicaría muchas cosas — Insinúa Ruby muy pensativa

— ¡Explicarnos que esta pasando y porque Tsukune esta en televisión! — Exige Moka con un tono agresivo ante la doncella guerrera

— Mejor que me sigan para que tengan todas las respuestas — Dijo Rías con cierta picardía y con un tono juguetón

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En otra parte de Tokyo 3 se encuentran las ex pilotos de EVAS Asuka Langley Shikinami, Mari Illustrius Makimari, Rei Ayanami hasta la ex mayor Misato Katsuragi junto con personal de la ya extinta NERV como la doctora Ritsuko Akagi y Ryuji Kaji reunidos a unas calles cerca del Coliseo de la propia Fundación Graude tras recibir una invitación de alguien anónimo

— Aun me sigo preguntando ¿Quién nos abra invitado al Coliseo? — Se pregunta Misato muy pensativa mientras camina acompañada de los demás invitados

— ¿Qué importa? Al menos veremos un espectáculo en vivo de chicos súper poderosos dándose de golpes contra otros chicos súper poderosos — Insinúa Asuka bastante relajada

— Pero decía algo de una gran sorpresa, de algo debe de tratarse — Dijo Rei un poco curiosa al respecto

— Bueno, al menos veremos a gente que conoce a Shinji… Aunque quisiera volverlo a ver — Sugiere la ex piloto Mari con cierta nostalgia al recordar por aquel entonces desaparecido caballero de Lira

Por otro lado a casi unos diez metros de distancia se encuentra un chico de cabello gris de ojos azules con un chaleco amarillo con marrón en las mangas largas, que camina acompañado de una hermosa chica de largo cabello pelirroja con ojos del mismo color y que viste un vestido rojo, cuyo escote hace resaltar sus bustos copa D. Y por ultimo esta un curioso ente de aspecto caricaturesco que es literalmente un muñeco de nieve blanco con botas azules y un collar de bufón con un gorro de un par de puntas asemejándose a unos cuernos, cuyos ojos negros y boca negra parecen sacados de una caricatura de los años 30. Y su corto tamaño es comparable al de un niño de ocho o siete años, que camina alegremente junto a la pareja

— Vaya ese Coliseo se ve realmente impresionante. No cabe dudas que ahí estará Shinji — Hablo el chico de cabello gris de nombre Hallelujah (NOTA: Se pronuncia Jal-leluja)

— Con toda esta gente entusiasmada no es difícil deducir que en ese Coliseo será el evento que nos pidió que viniéramos — Dijo la chica pelirroja de nombre Yuusha

— Yo solo quiero volver a ver al jefe hee-ho — Insinúo muy alegre el muñeco de las nieves de nombre Jack Frost que curiosamente llega a llamar la atención de mas de uno

Ya dentro de la entrada del Coliseo el grupo de ex trabajadores de NERV son guiados por una de las empleadas hacia una mesa reservada para invitados especiales, que enseguida toman asiento que enseguida les sirven un plato de comida lujosa

— Guau acá el servicio es de calidad — Dijo Misato viendo maravillada la cantidad de buena comida que les sirvieron

— Por cierto ¿Notaron que hay unos tres asientos vacíos? — Insinúa Ritsuko viendo con curiosidad los asientos libres con platos ya servidos

— Tal vez sean para otros invitados. Aunque significa mas para mi — Sugirió Asuka mientras empieza a comer del pollo frito servido

A tan solo unos pocos minutos de tomar asiento aparece la misma empleada que los guio, y esta vez trae a los otros invitados mas específicamente al chico Hallelujah, a la pelirroja Yuusha y al pequeño Jack Frost, que al momento de tomar asiento todos se quedaron mirando con suma atención al muñeco de las nieves con vida y este al notar las miradas empieza a saludar muy sonriente levantando la mano — ¡Hee-hola! ¡Me llamo Jack Frost!

— ¿Pero quienes son estas personas? — Se pregunta Mari totalmente extrañada e impresionada de los peculiares invitados

— ¡Por fin llegaron! ¡Los he estado esperando! — Un poco lejos exclamo el joven caballero de Lira muy feliz al ver a los invitados. Que todos al reconocer la voz se voltean a ver

— ¡Aquí estas jefe! — Jack Frost se levanta de su asiento muy alegre a correr para saludar al joven Ikari acompañado de Daedalus, lo mismo hace Hallelujah y Yuusha al respecto

Por otra parte… — ¡¿ERES SHINJI?! — Los otros gritaron muy conmocionados al volver a verlo tras un mes de tenerlo por desaparecido. Pero lo mas que les impresiono fue el abismal aumento de estatura, que si no fuera por el rostro cualquiera lo confundiría con otra persona parecida, que inclusive por sus manos desnudas que tiene se deja entrever que ya no tiene las prótesis cibernéticas. Por no decir que por el traje formal azul oscuro que lleva le da un toque mas maduro y casi irreconocible

— Hola amigos ¿Ha pasado un tiempo no? — Saluda Shinji al ex personal de NERV levantando la mano

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En las instalaciones de la prestigiosa academia para jóvenes pilotos de Infinite Stratos, ahora mismo se encuentra en una pequeña fiesta de celebración de victoria tras una larga y complicada misión que involucro un atentado terrorista. Que en medio de la sala de cafetería en donde están gran parte de las estudiantes pilotos de IS se encuentran mirando en la gran pantalla el anuncio patrocinado por la Fundación Graude

— ¿Los héroes mas fuertes del universo? Que titulo tan pretencioso — Hablo la piloto IS de China Hyuang Ling con mucho escepticismo

— ¿Pero no que Ichika tenia unos súper poderes que obtuvo por cuenta propia? — Dijo la piloto francesa Charlotte Dunoirs con cierta curiosidad

De ahí asiente la piloto alemana Laura Bodewig — Supuestamente tuvo que entrenar muy duro desde los 9 años en condiciones infrahumanas, al igual que varios chicos

— Aunque debo admitir que de esos chicos aparte de verse fuertes, se ven también muy apuestos con esas armaduras. Ojalá estuviera Ichika en ese evento — Insinúo muy interesada la piloto de Inglaterra Cecilia Alcott mientras toma una taza de té

— Sea en donde este Ichika, espero que el este bien — Dijo la piloto japonesa Houki Shinonono con una mirada melancólica al recordar que tras un extraño incidente donde Ichika fue absorbido por una especie de vórtice dimensional, fue declarado desaparecido en paradero desconocido

Desde la gran pantalla se muestra una silueta oscura que atrás suyo esta saliendo el sol naciente dando su luz y revelando aquella silueta como el propio Ichika Orimura sentado en posición seiza (7) que al levantarse se muestra vistiendo lo que parece ser una versión moderna de una armadura samurái entre mezclada con una armadura europea de color verde claro. En que la cabeza solo tiene un protector de frente adornada con un par de cuernos que parecen de un cordero, cuya malla brillante esta tiene un par de hombreras cerradas que cubren los hombros por completo mas un par de brazales, un calzón metálico que conecta con las calzas que protegen las piernas y que en las partes no cubiertas como el cuello de frente o ligeramente los muslos se puede apreciar una tela negra que cubre todo el cuerpo. Y se muestra muy motivado con una sonrisa determinada con ejercer su dorada aura de Cosmos

— El ultimo héroe el valiente samurái Ichika Orimura, que con sus poderosos golpes que cortan todo hasta el metal mas duro del universo. Nadie malvado estará a salvo ante tan valeroso héroe — Se muestra al mismo caballero de Capricornio corriendo al ataque hacia un grupo de monstruos y entes malvados sacados de una producción Tokusatsu, que haciendo un salto acrobático mueve su brazo derecho de forma horizontal y luego hace un movimiento vertical con lanzar ondas cortantes de Cosmos que rebanan por la mitad a varios. Que al momento de aterrizar vuelve a correr con hacer varios movimientos con los brazos como si fueran sables y al estar a distancia de toda la horda, estos mueren partidos en incontables pedazos. Mientras que el mismo Ichika empieza a mirar hacia el horizonte con una ligera sonrisa dando un toque heroico

— ¡ICHIKA! — Gritaron las pilotos de IS personalizados, así como gran parte de las estudiantes como también la propia Chifuyu Orimura y la profesora titular Maya Yamada bastante impresionadas al ver al único piloto masculino de IS. Estando vivo y en medio de un evento

— ¡¿Pero que demonios hace Ichika allí?! — Exclama Ling muy conmocionada ante el anuncio

— No me imaginaba que Ichika es uno de los héroes mas poderosos del universo — Dijo Laura con el ojo abierto como plato que hasta se le cae su parche que oculta su ojo dorado

— ¿Alguien noto que Ichika parece que se ve mas alto? — Pregunta Charlotte bastante extrañada y sin idea de lo que ocurre

— ¡¿Vieron la armadura que tiene puesto?! Se ve tan genial con ese aspecto de héroe — Dijo Cecilia bastante emocionada y con la cara ruborizada

— ¡Profesora Orimura! ¿¡Nos permitiría ir a ese Coliseo para ver a Ichika!? — Pide Houki con bastante seriedad en su tono de voz

De ahí la hermana mayor del noble caballero de Capricornio de nombre Chifuyu Orimura asiente sin vacilar — Permiso concebido, yo también tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle a mi hermanito

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En los interiores de las instalaciones del Coliseo mas precisamente en la recamara en donde se encuentra Saori sentada en su sillón con su ropa de diosa, en la pared esta un sofá donde se encuentra Ichika, Rito y Tsukune sentado mientras que al otro lado esta otro sofá en donde están los invitados de Terra 2 sentando a la espera del evento

— Disculpa Gran Atenea ¿De verdad esto era necesario? — Pregunta Ichika con una sonrisa nerviosa y sudando un poco al frio

— ¿Ocurre algo Ichika? Si ahora mismo el mundo no se encuentra en peligro — Dijo Saori con una tranquila sonrisa

— Mi señora ¿No cree que estos duelos de sparring con los caballeros de bronce invitados deberían de ser secretos? — Insiste Ichika con un notorio tono de preocupación mientras sonríe

— No veo la necesidad que sea secreto. Además, lo mas probable que una persona normal tome todas sus habilidades con el uso del Cosmos como elaborados efectos especiales, como ocurrió en el anterior Torneo Galáctico — Responde Saori de forma gentil

— Disculpa ¿Pero porque tanto secretismo con que queramos tener un simple duelo? — Pregunta Tatsumi de Unicornio con mucha curiosidad

— ¿No están conscientes de que nosotros como orden de caballeros de Atenea somos una sociedad secreta a ojos del mundo? ¿O es que se les olvido? — Insinúa Tsukune con una mirada seria

— Pues a mi me preocupa que mi hermana me vea en este evento — Dijo Ichika muy nervioso y aterrado en imaginarse de como reaccionaria su hermana mayor o cualquiera de sus amigas de la academia IS

— Que raro… Por donde venimos todo el mundo sabe lo que es un caballero y el poder del Cosmos. Hasta nuestro fallecido padre que era Patriarca tenia como ambición, que toda forma de vida inteligente en todo el universo tenga acceso a usar el poder del Cosmos sin restricción alguna — Explico Pit de Pegaso bastante extrañado ante el secretismo de este universo

Por su parte el trio de caballeros dorados estaban sorprendidos con los ojos como platos ante tal declaración, en especial ante la idea de que todo el mundo pueda usar el poder del Cosmos

— ¿Qué clase de locura es esa de que todos puedan usar el Cosmos como si nada? ¡Deberían de entender lo peligroso que es eso! ¡En especial en manos de gente equivocada! ¡Que irresponsabilidad de alguien con el cargo de Patriarca! — Exclama Tsukune notoriamente molesto

— Calma Tsukune, recuerda que ellos provienen de otro universo con sus propias reglas y costumbres. Lo que es normal para ellos nos pueden parecer extraño ante nuestros ojos — Insinúa Saori de forma reflexiva haciendo que sus caballeros dorados se pusieran mas calmados

El caballero negro con una mirada desinteresada responde — Si les sirve de algo, nuestro padre tenia pensado dar luz a una nueva era de seres humanos que nazcan con el talento innato de usar el Cosmos de forma natural. Y para eso hace varios años hizo un genocidio a gran escala donde la población fue reducida a 15% hombres y 85% mujeres, que habiendo tantas mujeres seria fácil dar luz a niños con el poder del Cosmos ya dominado. Nosotros cuatro mas otros 200 hermanos somos producto de su ambición… Así de loco era nuestro padre

Nuevamente los caballeros dorados e inclusive la propia Atenea se quedaron sorprendidos con los ojos muy abiertos ante tal revelación. Que entre todos Rito comenta — Guau… A eso le llamo un plan muy ambicioso

— ¡Pero no todo era malo! — Exclama Pit de Pegaso levantando la mano derecha en señal de atención con una expresión de nerviosismo — Hubo una guerra civil de quienes estaban a favor de nuestro padre contra quienes estaban en contra, pero esto ultimo eran los buenos y al final ganaron y padre fue destituido como Patriarca, pero se escondió durante varios años como un fugitivo… Inclusive yo, Tatsumi y Roxas cuando éramos bebes fuimos recogidos por los buenos para ser criados como honorables caballeros — Mientras daba su explicación desesperada, el caballero de León Menor y Unicornio asiente repetidas veces para no ser vistos como los malos, mientras Pit señala a su hermano Pegaso Negro — Entre nosotros solo Black fue criado por nuestro padre y varios de mis hermanos para que sean caballeros negros, que hasta tuvimos muchos enfrentamientos en el pasado… ¡Pero no se preocupen! Que el ahora esta con los buenos

El Pegaso Negro con los ojos entrecerrado mira a sus otros hermanos de sangre que de forma despectiva les dice — Ustedes imbéciles, aunque no sean mis enemigos no significa que me caigan bien

— Ok… Y yo que pensé que mi familia era complicada. Pero esta a otro nivel — Comento Ichika aun sorprendido ante tanta información

— Bueno pasando a otro tema… Díganme chicos ¿Están listo? — Pregunta Saori con una gota de sudor en la frente y manteniendo una sonrisa forzada

Los caballeros dorados de Aries y Cáncer asiente sin dudar, en cambio Capricornio esta temblando un poco y gira lentamente la cabeza a responder — Estoy listo mi señora… Solo quiero hacer esto rápido y que nadie se entere

— Yo estoy listo. Aunque no estoy si deba luchar sin mi armadura de León Menor — Dijo Roxas de León Menor con ligero entusiasmo y luego bajando un poco la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa

— No te preocupes, nosotros no usaremos nuestras armaduras sagradas. Sino unas armaduras artificiales que nosotros fabricamos para este tipo de eventos, que aunque no son igual de resistentes que una armadura de oro, al menos hacen su función de protección — Insinúa Tsukune poniendo orgullosamente su puño en el pecho

— ¿Y hay armaduras artificiales para nosotros? Digo para estar en igualdad de condiciones — Pregunta Tatsumi de Unicornio con ligera preocupación

— Pues claro chicos que las hay para ustedes. Y son replicas exactas de las armaduras de Pegaso, León Menor y Unicornio que tenemos, pero con el detalle que una vez que se rompan no pueden ser restauradas de forma tradicional — Informo Rito y fija la mirada hacia el caballero negro — En tu caso tuvimos que improvisar con tomar de base la armadura de Pegaso con ciertas remodelaciones, y ponerle el color negro

— Por mi esta bien. Nosotros los caballeros negros usamos armaduras artificiales, por lo que esto no es nada nuevo para mi — Asiente Black de Pegaso Negro sin darle mucha importancia al tema

Mientras tanto desde la puerta de la zona — Ya volví — Aparece Shinji

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo Shinji? — Pregunta Saori

— Estaba saludando a varios amigos y conocidos míos, hasta tres que son de otro universo — Mientras explicaba su cuartada, entre sus piernas sale el pequeño muñeco de las nieves y Shinji al verlo lo sujeta con su brazo izquierdo mientras que el muñeco se sienta muy sonriente — Este es uno de mis amigos, y se llama Jack Frost

— ¡Hee-hola a todos! — Saluda el muñeco de las nieves levantando su mano muy alegre

— Guau no sabia que acá hay otros Frost — Dijo Pit ligeramente sorprendido

— ¿Qué hay otros de mi? — Divago Jack Frost ante esa información

— Si, por donde venimos conozco a varios como Jack Frost. Hasta algunas doncellas tienen a uno como compañero de batalla de nombre Frost Ace, y hasta nuestro hermano que es caballero de Cisne tiene su propio Jack Frost de compañero — Asiente Tatsumi de Unicornio señalando al muñeco de nieve parlante

— Vaya Jack, parece que estas en todas partes — Insinúa Shinji con una larga sonrisa, mientras dirige su mirada hacia sus camaradas de oro — Por cierto chico, empezando contigo Rito. Me encontré con Kiki y vi que esta acompañado con varias chicas que te conocen como una tal Lala, una de nombre Yami y otra que se parece a ti que dice ser tu clon. Les hable de ti que tu participarías en este evento bajo el nombre de Conde R, y dicen estar muy entusiasmadas en volver a verte en acción. Y creo que hasta una que no me se su nombre, dio un grito y saco su celular a llamar a todas sus contactos

— ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?! — Grito el caballero de Aries muy aterrado al grado se volvió totalmente blanco del susto, que lentamente gira la cabeza hacia el frente con la mirada perdida, diciendo sin cesar — El horror, el horror, el horror

— A ti Tsukune me hablo Rías que venia acompañada de unas chicas no humanas que dicen conocerte. Y que la propia Rías piensa hacerte una gran sorpresa cuando llegue el momento, según lo que ella me dijo

El caballero de Cáncer se le ensombrece la mirada presa del miedo, que inmediatamente baja la cabeza y pone sus manos por encima de la nuca — Hay coño, hay verga, hay coño, hay verga

— E Ichika, mientras caminaba me consulto una chica con un uniforme escolar blanco que venia acompañada de varias vestidas similar mas una mujer que dice ser tu hermana mayor. Y preguntaban por ti, y que quieren hablar contigo

En ese momento el caballero de Capricornio sentía que se iba a quebrar en millones de pedazos y que el cielo se iba oscurecer en una gran pesadilla. Que hasta en frente suyo veía la entrada a Yomotsu lista para ir directo al reino de la muerte, y con agarrarse de los cabellos decía muy aterrado — Oh no, no, no, no estoy en problemas, estoy en problemas

Los invitados de Terra 2 miran muy extrañados al trio de caballeros dorados que estaban mas que alterados, y viene Roxas a preguntar — No entiendo ¿Acaso paso algo malo?

Sale Tsukune señalando a Shinji con el pulgar — Digamos que este pendejo abrió mas de una caja de Pandora que nunca debido de abrir, y ahora algo muy malo nos pasara a nosotros de seguro

— Por favor chicos, recuerden que esto será transmitido a todas partes del mundo en todo tipo de medios. Por lo que no tiene caso estar así, hasta invite gente que me tomaban por muerto — Decreto Shinji con una mirada de desgana

— ¡¿Y yo que?! ¡Si mi identidad de Conde R la cree para que nadie supiera de mi existencia en especial Lala y otras amigas que me tomaban por muerto! ¡Ahora por tu culpa todo se fue al carajo! — Exclama Rito bastante molesto como muy alterado

— Lo que menos quería ya esta pasando, ahora de seguro ellas se van a enojar bastante — Dijo Ichika estando sentado en posición fetal

— No sean tan negativos, lo mas seguro es que estén muy felices en querer volverlos a ver en persona. De no ser así no se habrían dado la molestia de llegar hasta aquí, aparte… Tenemos un evento a que asistir — Dijo el noble caballero de Lira con mucho optimismo y dirige su mirada hacia los invitados — ¿No lo creen chicos? — Ve como estos asienten ante sus palabras

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En medio del interior del escenario en donde se dará inicio la gran batalla contra los chicos mas poderosos del universo, se ven las gradas llenas de gente muy entusiasmada de varias partes del mundo a presenciar del evento en vivo, que inclusive hay una sección a primera fila resguardada para la elite de oro, mas los guerreros de plata y bronce del actual Santuario. Por otro lado al Esté de las gradas están las conocidas del caballero de Aries muy emocionadas de volverlo a ver, al oeste se encuentra los invitados del caballero de Lira gozando de sus asientos a primera fila, en el norte están la agrupación de amigas del caballero de Cáncer a primera fila a cortesía de la propia Rías de Piscis que goza de su asiento de lujo en la sección especial. Y al sur de las gradas se encuentran las pilotos de Infinite Stratos con la legendaria piloto Chufuyu Orimura, que gracias a sus puestos y reputación les fue muy fácil de hacerse de estar a primera fila. Mientras que el ring de batalla es una gigantesca estrella de aproximadamente 50 metros de largo

El techo empieza a cerrarse y con ello las luces se apagan, pero en el mismo techo se llega a darse una visión del espacio exterior adornada de hermosas estrellas y de varios cuerpos celestes como planetas, satélites y soles. Que entre toda esa visión estelar llega la diosa Atenea caminando en todo ese mar estelar

— Desde la era del mito han existido unos grandes guerreros milagrosos, que con el solo revés de sus puños desgarran los aires y de un puntapié destruyen las estrellas. Han salvado al mundo y al universo entero de incontables males que han amenazado con sumirlo en la total oscuridad, pero gracias a su gran poder han logrado superar cada obstáculo — La misma diosa tras llegar a un punto termina por sentarse en un gran trono dorado, que luego la vista cósmica se disipa mostrando el techo como tal — Estos son los Cuatro Héroes más Poderosos del Universo entero — Por debajo de donde esta se muestran cuatro pilares le luz resplandecientes, que desde el suelo empiezan a salir unas siluetas dificiles de distinguir pero que una vez apagada la luz se revelan a los cuatro caballeros de Atenea como Conde R, Tsukune Aono, Shinji Ikari y Ichika Orimura sentados en vistosos tronos dorados dando un aire de poder absoluto con sus armaduras artificiales puestas. En especial por el joven Ikari que lleva una impresionante armadura de Templario gris metálica con una capa roja a espaldas — Y hoy estos valerosos guerreros han sido retados por unos jóvenes caballeros de una tierra muy lejana, que han venido hasta aquí a querer ser reconocidos como los siguientes héroes del universo. Y estos son…

Pit de Pegaso

Sale el caballero de Pegaso de Terra 2 desde la entrada del escenario y al otro extremo se encuentra la replica de la armadura de Pegaso ensamblada, que al momento donde el joven caballero hace un gran salto acrobático la armadura empieza a desprenderse saliendo la imagen residual de un gran Pegaso blanco y cuyas piezas se lanzan hacia el chico para vestirlo. Empezando por las piernas, pasando por la cintura luego los brazos, seguido de un pecho de una sola pieza y finalizando con la cabeza con una tiara (NOTA: Es la misma armadura de Pegaso en versión 4 de la saga de Hades) Que al aterrizar de forma triunfal al ring de batalla, levanta el puño derecho con mucha convicción mientras mira los alrededores de las gradas con una larga sonrisa

— _Increíble, aunque sea una imitación se siente igual como usara la armadura autentica de Pegaso_ — Pensó el joven Pit bastante emocionado mientras empieza a saludar al publico con mucho entusiasmo — ¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy Pit el caballero de Pegaso!

Roxas de León Menor

Sale Roxas corriendo desde la entrada y al momento que hace un gran salto de altura, al otro extremo yace un gran león de fuego salido de la nada que igualmente hace un gran salto para engullir al joven caballero con sus llamas. Que al momento de apagarse se muestra al mismo chico ya vestido con la replica de la armadura de León Menor (NOTA: Es una fusión de como se ve la armadura de León Menor del manga original con su versión anime, teniendo la tiara y el pecho del manga pero todas las demás partes son del anime) Y cae al ring estando a lado de su hermano Pegaso, y saluda al publico de forma cordial

— _Pronto mediré mi Cosmos ante guerreros muy poderosos. Debo dar lo mejor de mi_ — Pensó el guerrero de León Menor con cierta convicción mientras aun sigue saludando al publico

Tatsumi de Unicornio

Ahora es el guerrero Tatsumi quien sale corriendo hacia el ring mientras que desde arriba sale una onda de Cosmos energía en forma de Unicornio que sobrevuela la zona para dirigirse hacia el joven caballero, mientras hace un salto para enseguida chocar con el Unicornio en una explosión de luz que inunda todo el escenario. Que al terminar se muestra a Tatsumi vestido con la replica de la armadura de Unicornio (NOTA: Es la armadura de la versión anime con todo y casco) Que aterriza al otro lado de su hermano Pegaso y baja la cabeza en saludo al público

— Hola querido publico soy el gran Tatsumi de Unicornio — Saluda el caballero de Unicornio bastante motivado con una brillante sonrisa enseñando sus dientes mientras que piensa en — _Pese que estoy en otro universo. No debo de subestimar a mis oponentes_

Y el Caballero Negro de Pegaso Black

De repente la luz se apaga, dejando a todo el mundo extraño y en medio de todo sale un resplandeciente Pegaso negro de intimidantes ojos rojos cubierto por unas llamas moradas, que vuela hacia el ring de batalla que al aterrizar explotar en una gran luz morada. Que una vez terminada las luces del lugar empiezan a prenderse y en medio del ring esta el caballero negro Black vistiendo la armadura negra del Pegaso Negro (Nota: Es la misma armadura del anime, o sea la primera versión de la armadura de Pegaso pero de color negro) Y el mismo guerrero se queda parado con los ojos cerrados sin prestarle atención al publico

— Oye Black ¿No deberías de saludar a la gente que nos están viendo? — Insinúa Pit con cierta ingenuidad

— Vine aquí a pelear, no hacer de payaso de circo — Respondió el Pegaso Negro con tono seco

Mientras tanto la diosa Atenea alza su báculo de Nike que resplandece en una gran brillo dorado — Ahora demos comienzo a la gran batalla de la historia

 **Continuara….**

 **Notas:**

 **1- Un Kishin es por decirlo una especie de entidad divina de la mitología budista y shintoista, que es de naturaleza noble ante la gente buena, pero son extremadamente agresivos y violentos ante cualquier presencia maligna. Normalmente a los Kishin se les asocia también con los Ashura por su naturaleza agresiva y ser tomados como unos dioses por su naturaleza divina pero a la vez son tomados como demonios dado a su temperamento violento**

 **Por dar un ejemplo en el videojuego de The Legend of Zelda: Majora´s Mask la ultima mascara de transformación de nombre Mascara de la Fiera Deidad, en el idioma original japonés la mascara tiene por nombre Kishin no Kamen que convierte al personaje Link en Fiera Deidad Link/Fierce Deity Link pero que en la versión japonesa así también en la propia fanaticada se le reconoce como Oni Link. Que como notaran esta fuertemente tomado de la mitología de los Kishin y que literalmente se traduce como Fiera Deidad**

 **2- El personaje Ichika Orimura en la versión anime de Infinite Stratos y el personaje Roxas de Kingdom Hearts en la versión japonesa comparten el mismo Seiyuu (Actor de voz o de doblaje japonés)**

 **3- Si conocen de Star Wars no tiene caso explicar quien es Han Solo, pero para los que no saben es aquel mercenario que pilotea la nave de nombre Halcón Milenario y esta acompañado del oso antropomórfico de nombre Chewbacca**

 **4- Para esto les recomiendo que busquen por internet imágenes de Chrom de Fire Emblem Awakening y de Ichika Orimura de Infinite Stratos, y las comparen para que noten el parecido en ambos personajes a nivel físico claro esta**

 **5- Imagínense que Tsukune hace Cosplay de Shovel Knight del videojuego independiente del mismo nombre, pero sin el yelmo característico**

 **6- Si conocen series como Bleach, Death Note, Boogiepoop Phantom y varias que tocan el tema de los Shinigamis o simplemente saben algo de mitología japonesa, es mas que sabido que un Shinigami es básicamente un dios de la muerte o la versión japonés de lo que acá en occidente conocemos como Parca**

 **7- La posición Seiza es la forma de sentarse muy común con los japoneses de estar sentado con las rodillas al frente y los tobillos recostados, usado normalmente para ceremonias y reuniones de toda índole. A palabras ciertas es una postura un tanto incomoda y que cuesta en parte mantenerla después de cierto tiempo, que inclusive en ciertas escuelas se les enseña a los japoneses principalmente mujeres que aspiran a ser Geishas a sentarse en esta postura, para una imagen refinada e elegante**

 **Otro detalle a considerar: Si este es tu primer fic de mi lista de trabajos con relación a Saint Seiya (Caballeros del Zodiaco) y también para los que hayan leído mis otros trabajos, tal vez mas de uno presto atención al detalle que llame Doncellas a toda mujer que porta una armadura (Cloth) de la orden de Athena. Ahora si mas de uno conoce el reciente anime de Saint Seiya: Shainta Sho sabrán de las Shaintas que son mujeres que luchan por Athena que a diferencia de las mujeres Saint (Mujer Caballero) estas no portan mascaras, que en términos simples todas las nombradas Doncellas son básicamente Shaintas. Y para quienes se pregunten ¿Por qué nombrar a las Shaintas como Doncellas? La respuesta es simple y es una cuestión de localización e translación de términos, de la misma forma que los Saints o Santos fueron localizados a caballeros para evitar controversias religiosas. Acá en mis fics de Saint Seiya se hace lo mismo con la Shaintas llamándolas doncellas en especial para que hagan juego con los caballeros, además que la función y descripción de las Shaintas como tal es más acorde al de una doncella, criada o maid como lo quieran llamar por ende la localización es del todo correcta en un dentro de lo que cabe, y así lo llevo visionando desde que leí el manga de Shainta Sho desde el 2012… Que por cierto es un gran manga digno de Saint Seiya en general y muy superior a Lost Canvas y Next Dimensión**

 **Más importante y es mejor que se lo mentalicen, acá en occidente conocemos a Saint Seiya como Caballeros del Zodiaco en los distintos idiomas como el francés, el portugués, el italiano y en ingles. Que por obvias razones el anime de Shainta Sho no puede venir con su nombre original sino con uno nuevo por obvias diferencias culturales. Que lo mas probable y que pongo las manos sobre el fuego, es que vayan a localizar a Shainta Sho bajo el nombre de Doncellas del Zodiaco o algo similar para que haga obvia alusión a Caballeros del Zodiaco y se haga muy fácil de asociar. Esto lo digo como fan de Saint Seiya, así como estudiante de mercadotecnia y marketing**

 **Notas de Autor: Hola a todos feliz año 2019 (Esto se escribió a principios de enero 2019) espero que hayan disfrutado de esta larga introducción a este particular experimento mío, que se me ocurrió en un día cualquiera y que quería hacerlo realidad lo mas antes posible antes que se acabe la inspiración.**

 **Como mas de uno se abra imaginado este especial esta hecho en plan de esas ovas o especiales de series anime como las películas de Dragon Ball o de Pokemon que están situadas en puntos específicos para presentar historias propias alejadas de la continuidad. Y como tal este fic estará dedicado principalmente a las peleas. De tal forma que los capítulos siguientes serán de un único enfrentamiento de los protagonistas (A excepción de Ichika) de sus respectivos fics, contra el cuarteto protagónico de otro de mis proyectos de nombre Terra 2, que aclaro de antemano las peleas que siguen van a ser muy larga, que diagnostico que duraran lo mismo que esta introducción y esto es con el fin de mostrar lo poderosos que son los personajes de ambos bandos. Y que tengo una estricta filosofía de que si se quiere hacer peleas épicas en todo sentido, es necesario darle su respectiva duración en que ambos contrincantes muestren todo su arsenal.**

 **Sin mas nos vemos para la siguiente pelea que dará inicio**


	2. Primer Enfrentamiento

**Primer enfrentamiento: Unicornio contra Conde**

Dentro del ring en forma de estrella se encuentra el cuarteto de caballeros de Terra 2 mirando hacia muy arriba en donde esta los cuatro caballeros mas poderosos de la orden de Atenea, mas la misma diosa griega que esta a punto de dar el siguiente anuncio

— Ahora para decidir como se organizaran los enfrentamientos, se hará un sorteo en donde se seleccionaran a los contrincantes. Las peleas se determinara en quien derrote a su enemigo con dejarlo incapacitado o inconsciente, pero si uno de los peleadores cae en suelo y no se levanta en un lapso de diez segundos será declarado perdedor. Lo mismo ocurrirá si esta otros diez segundos fuera del ring, que sin mas preámbulos ¡Que empiece la primera lucha!

Se muestra una gigantesca pantalla en donde sale una imagen rotativa de los nombres de los participantes del evento. Que llegado el momento se detiene nombrando a

 **Tatsumi de Unicornio VS Conde R**

— Vaya soy el primero. Eso es bueno — Comento el caballero de Unicornio con una ligera sonrisa al ver el anuncio

— Mucha suerte hermano — Dijo Roxas que hace un súper salto para retirarse del ring

— Esfuérzate Tatsumi, demuestra de lo que eres capaz — Asiente Pit con el pulgar arriba mientras hace lo mismo que León Menor en retirarse del ring

— Ojala que el siguiente sea yo — Insinúo el Pegaso Negro que camina fuera del ring mientras avanza con los ojos cerrados

Mientras tanto en donde se encuentran los cuatro caballeros seleccionados, el joven Ikari voltea la mirada hacia su compañero de Aries con decirle — Con que eres el primero Rito. Tal vez por ser Aries la primera constelación

— Por favor Shinji, llámame Conde R cuando este en lugares públicos con mucha gente. En especial mientras use este traje — Pide el caballero dorado de Aries con cierta pena y vergüenza

— Mejor que le hagas caso. Se toma bastante en serio de ocultar su identidad como un superhéroe — Dijo Tsukune con una ligera sonrisa

— Oye Rito deberías de apresurarte, que es tu turno — Señala Ichika de Capricornio

— Carajo Ichika tu también — El caballero de la primera constelación se engulle en una especie de fuego negro y desaparece de la vista de todos, para enseguida teletransportarse directo al ring con el efecto de volverse una llama negra y apareciendo con apagarlas. Que con mucho formalismo pone su brazo derecho con la palma de la mano firme y baja la cabeza para disculparse ante su oponente — Perdón la tardanza mi estimado Unicornio

— Menuda entrada triunfal… Tal vez deba practicar un nuevo tipo de teletransportación — Comento Tatsumi de Unicornio ligeramente impresionado de la entrada que hizo su contrincante, para luego adoptar su postura de combate

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En la gradas la agrupación de conocidas de Rito Yuki de Aries miran muy expectante al propio caballero, así también a su oponente de Terra 2

— ¿De verdad el que esta vestido de negro es Rito? — Pregunta Haruna con mucha sospecha

Entre las demás tanto Yami como Riko asienten ante esa interrogante, siendo la ex sicaria la primera en dar su respuesta — En efecto, siento el Cosmos de mi maestro en ese Conde R

— Pero es muy diferente a como lo recuerdo, empezando que su poder es mucho mayor. Mucho mas que el mío — Insinúo la clon del caballero de Aries con una mirada seria

— No entiendo nada, pero ese sujeto se ve muy diferente a Rito. Empezando que es mucho mas alto y que ese traje que lleva lo hace ver como un villano, a comparación de ese chico que hace llamarse Unicornio que si parece un héroe — Comenta Saki acompañada con cierto escepticismo y con los brazos cruzados, teniendo en sus lados a sus fieles amigas

— Sea como sea al menos sabemos que Rito aun esta vivo — Dijo Lala con una larga sonrisa esperanzadora

— Pero ahora mismo va a pelear, y si algo se es que Rito es alguien muy poderoso — Insinúa Momo viendo con mucho interés el ring

— Saben ese tal Tatsumi de Unicornio se ve bastante guapo con esa armadura — Comenta Nana con la cara ruborizada viendo con atención al joven Tatsumi

Por el lado de las estudiantes de la academia de Infinite Stratos, miran bastante impresionadas lo que aquel Conde R hizo

— ¡¿Vieron eso?! Acaba de volverse fuego y apareció en el ring como por arte de magia — Señalo la piloto China de IS con los ojos abiertos como platos

— ¿Pero que clase de efectos especiales uso para hacer eso? — Cuestiona Cecilia bastante intrigada

— Dudo que haya usado efectos especiales, ni siquiera hay un modelo de IS que pueda hacer ese tipo de teletransporte — Comenta la piloto y presidenta estudiantil Tatenashi Sarakishi

— Entonces debe de ser alguien con habilidades extraordinarias como las de Ichika — Insinúa Charlotte con mucha sospecha e curiosidad

— ¿A quien apoya? Yo le voy a Unicornio — Sugiere la piloto alemana con parche negro de nombre Laura

— Yo también le voy a ese caballero de Unicornio, ese se ve como un héroe dispuesto a acabar el mal. En cambio ese Conde R no me inspira confianza — Asiente la piloto Kanzaki Sarakishi con una mirada determinada

— Presten mucha atención chicas, que tal vez estemos a punto de presenciar una pelea de grandes proporciones — Dijo la profesora Chifuyu Orimura estando de brazos cruzados y manteniendo unos ojos firmes a lo que esta por venir

Pasando por donde están los demás caballeros y doncellas de oro de espectadores. Principalmente la doncella de Géminis Naruko Uzumaki, mira con una larga sonrisa con brillantes ojos teniendo la cara ruborizada con el pensamiento de — _Por favor caballero de Unicornio, rómpele el casco a Rito para que vuelva a ver su hermoso rostro_

— _Vamos Rito enséñame tu gran poder. Demuestra porque serás mi futuro esposo_ — Pensó la doncella de Libra Erza Scarlet con las mejillas rojas mientras fantasea con tener su boda con el caballero de Aries

A la izquierda de donde esta la diosa Atenea llega aparecer una imagen residual de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello verde hasta la cintura, de ojos del mismo color que porta una tiara dorada de ramas y un vestido blanco similar al de la diosa griega. Que inclusive lleva en su mano derecha un cetro azul con dorado que tiene una esfera azul levitando, y en el otro brazo porta un escudo azul de bordes dorado que esta sujetada por su brazo. Cabe decir que llama mucho la atención su impresionante altura de aproximadamente 2.73 metros de alto, que inclusive la propia Saori la mira muy impresionada

— Palutena ¿De verdad eres tu en persona?

— Exacto pequeña Saori, aunque técnicamente no estoy aquí realmente sino que uso una proyección mediante mi propio Cosmos desde mi oficina — Afirma la líder del Santuario de Terra 2 — Quiero ver el desempeño de mis pequeños caballeros de bronce

— Ya veo, en tu lugar haría lo mismo — Dijo tranquilamente Saori con una pequeña sonrisa

— Si no te molesta, envié a varias de mis doncellas y tres de mis caballeros a este universo para que presencien el espectáculo — Informo la suprema líder con los ojos entrecerrados — Todas ellas insistieron en querer ir

Entre las gradas, mas específicamente en donde se encuentra la agrupación de conocidas del caballero de Aries llegan a aparecer una misteriosa mujer de piel blanca de largo cabello azul hasta la cintura y de una resaltante altura de 1.85 metros, que viste un uniforme militar femenino de color blanco con negro en los bordes y en otras partes, que ocupa uno de los asientos libres. Y sale también un imponente hombre de cabello castaño con ligera barba que viste una especie de ropa de motorizado negra a tomar otro de los asientos libres, que tan llamativos son que varios de los espectadores se quedan viéndolos detenidamente

— _¿Quiénes son estas personas?_ — Pensaron gran parte de las amigas del caballero de Aries

— _Estos tienen un Cosmos abrumador_ — Pensaron Yami y Riko muy conmocionadas tras sentir el Cosmos de los recién llegados

Por su lado la chica de cabello azul uniformada que no es mas que Esdeath actual doncella dorada de Acuario, mira con las mejillas rojas al joven caballero de Unicornio con darle ánimos — ¡Vamos Tatsumi! ¡Se que puedes ganar!

En cambio aquel sujeto que es en realidad el legendario caballero de plata, Magno de Orión y maestro de toda la nueva generación de caballeros de Terra 2 mantiene una postura seria, que lo único que piensa es en — _Mas les vale que no hagan el ridículo en este universo_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ya en el ring la pelea esta a punto de comenzar y ambos guerreros empiezan a elevar sus Cosmos dejando una gran aura purpura, listos para dar su primer golpe

— Por respeto dejare que lances el primer golpe, si no es mucha molestia — Afirma el noble Conde R volviendo a bajar la cabeza de forma respetuosa

— Hmm?... ¿No es muy peligroso darle oportunidad a tus enemigos? — Dijo Tatsumi bastante extrañado ante el comportamiento del oscuro Aries, para entonces volver a su postura y lanzar un puñetazo — ¡Aquí voy!

Al momento que el guerrero de Unicornio toca al caballero de Aries, este ve como su puño lo atraviesa dándose cuenta que era una imagen residual y que el verdadero aparece a espaldas. En que el mismo guerrero de Aries con un puño cargado de fuego negro hace su contraataque — Muy predecible… ¿Qué? — Irónicamente cuando ataca a Tatsumi su puño lo atraviesa siendo una imagen residual que se desvanece, mientras que el verdadero se encuentra suspendido arriba para conectar una fuerte patada directo a la cabeza, que lanza al caballero dorado hacia las lonas del ring

— Supuse que ese permiso era en realidad una finta para que me confiara. Pero lo lamento estimado Conde R, que ya me he enfrentado a guerreros que usan el factor sorpresa, así que esos trucos no funcionan conmigo — Afirma el visitante de Terra 2 bastante seguro de si mismo mientras mira muy desafiante a su oponente

— Interesante, ahora entiendo mejor porque quieres medir tus fuerzas — Rito alza hacia el frente la palma de su mano para hacer un fuerte choque psíquico para lanzar al Unicornio, pero este inmediatamente reacciona con hacer lo mismo con ambas manos y así logra contener el poder psíquico del caballero dorado

— ¡Has cometido un gran error! ¡Soy todo un experto en la Psicoquinesia! ¡No dejare que nadie me gane en mi terreno! — Grita Tatsumi muy determinado mientras ejerce su Cosmos para redireccionar el empuje hacia Rito, pero este no se deja ceder y alza su otra mano mientras eleva su poder cósmico a lo mas alto para no ser victima de su propio ataque. Que tal choque de fuerzas psíquicas es tan grande que genera un pequeño remolino alrededor del ring, que se intensifica al momento que ambos combatientes elevan sus Cosmos en que se ven intensas chispas eléctricas chocando entre si, y que llegado un punto….

 **¡BLAASSSSTTT!**

Ocurre una gran explosión eléctrica que lanza violentamente a ambos guerreros a chocar contra las paredes del campo de batalla, dejando serias grietas en tales muros

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tal muestra de poder fue tan impresionante a la vista de todos, que las reacciones no se dejaron esperar

— ¡Definitivamente estos no son efectos especiales! ¡Esto es real! — Exclamo Ling totalmente boquiabierta, junta a las demás pilotos de Infinite Stratos y gran parte del publico con la misma expresión

— Pensaba que Ichika era el único con habilidades así de impresionantes — Dijo Houki muy anonadada

— Ahora entiendo porque se hacen llamar los Héroes más Poderosos del Universo — Insinúo Charlotte igualmente impresionada

Por el lado de los guerreros dorados miran con bastante normalidad todo lo que ocurrió, que entre miradas serias y algunas ligeras sorpresas. Más de uno empezó a reflexionar del desempeño de ambos guerreros

— _Para ser de otro universo realmente tiene un Cosmos muy destacable. Ni siquiera creo poder ser rival de ese caballero de Unicornio_ — Pensó el actual caballero de Leo, el alemán Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez con bastante seriedad

De lado de Leo, el caballero de Tauro el estadounidense Franky mira bastante expectante el encuentro y mentalmente reflexiona — _Impresionante, se puede sentir que aunque elevaron sus Cosmos ambos se están conteniendo bastante en no usar su máximo poder_

— _Veo que Rito no la va a tener fácil. Lo cual es bueno porque así veré que tan poderoso es mi futuro esposo en su totalidad_ — Pensó Erza de Libra con una sonrisa reflejando interés

— _Ya han pasado diez segundos y aun no le ha roto el casco a Rito. ¡Apresúrate caballero de Unicornio en romperlo!_ — Insinúa la doncella de Géminis bastante impaciente

Con la agrupación de conocidas del caballero de Aries solo tienen un pensamiento en mente

— _¡¿Rito esta bien?!_

En cambio la clon de Aries de nombre Riko se mantiene muy pensativa ante algo, que sin mas comenta a voz alta — Hay algo raro aquí

— ¿Qué es? — Pregunta Lala

— Se supone que los caballeros dorados como Rito se mueven a la velocidad de la luz, y lo mismo va para quienes están a esos niveles. Pero en todo momento parece que se mueven a una velocidad de la cual cualquiera puede ver las acciones que esos dos hacen, cuando en realidad no debería ser así — Término de explicar la clon con un tono de sospecha mientras no pierde de vista el encuentro

— Eso tiene una explicación sencilla — Interviene Magno de Orión señalando a donde esta sentada Saori Kido — ¿Ven a esa chica que esta sentada? Pues ella con su Cosmos mantiene una barrera invisible alrededor de toda el área de combate, en la cual cualquiera que esta dentro puede usar sus habilidades y moverse a la velocidad a la que puede, pero por fuera parece que todo ocurre a un ritmo mas o menos visible para el ojo humano… Piénsenlo como que esos dos están en una dimensión interna, pero por fuera los vemos moverse a ojos de quien creo la barrera

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso es increíble! — Exclamo Lala muy emocionada

— ¿De verdad se puede hacer eso? — Pregunta Momo muy curiosa

— Créeme chica, que mediante el poder del Cosmos se puede doblegar el espacio tiempo y hasta crear dimensiones con sus propias reglas. Y lo mejor que esta barrera bloquea los ataques que cualquiera de esos dos lancen, así evitando que cualquiera de aquí en las gradas salga lastimado — Asiente el legendario caballero de Plata con una ligera sonrisa

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto se anuncia el conteo electrónico por estar fuera del ring

 **10**

 **9**

 **8**

— Creo que he sido demasiado grosero en subestimarte caballero de Unicornio, ahora tendré que mostrarte gran parte de mi poder — Divago el Conde R aun estando pegado de la pared para enseguida despegarse y correr directo al ring

— Genial… Parece que necesitare ir en serio si quiero ganar ja, ja — Comento entre risas Tatsumi para despegarse y hacer lo mismo de correr hacia el ring con mucha determinación

 **7**

 **6**

Cuando ambos contrincantes llegan a pisar las escaleras del ring en los lados que están, al mismo tiempo hacen un gran salto de altura y quedan suspendidos en el aire como si estuvieran volando, que inmediatamente — ¡Cohete Estelar!/¡Galope de Unicornio! — Conde R extiende su puño derecho con lanzar una gran onda dorada de Cosmos mientras que el caballero de Unicornio lanza una serie de poderosas que lanzan ondas purpuras de Cosmos que chocan contra el Cohete Estelar, y que tras varios impactos tal cohete es anulado que — ¡Aaahh! — El mismo Rito recibe de lleno los galopes de lleno desde la cabeza, que al recibir la última patada es lanzado hacia el ring cayendo directamente de cabeza

— Es fuerte, muy fuerte. Necesito elevar aun mas mi Cosmos para tener oportunidad — Pensó Rito ligeramente nervioso mientras intenta levantarse de tan dura caída, que a frente se encuentra su oponente muy motivado

— Eso fue mi técnica mas básica, ahora te daré mi golpe final — Tatsumi empieza a correr preparando su puño derecho cargado de Cosmos energía pero…

— ¡Domo Oscuro! — Rito con su Cosmos crea una barrera purpura transparente que al momento que Unicornio hace contacto, recibe una violenta descarga eléctrica y es repelido hacia el otro extremo del ring

— _¡Maldición! Olvide por completo las habilidades defensivas que tienen los guerreros de la constelación de Aries. Debo evitar caer en ese truco otra vez_ — Pensó Tatsumi bastante frustrado mientras se levanta de la fuerte descarga que recibió, y mira muy pensativo a su contrincante que esta encerrado en su domo

— Es inútil, mientras este dentro de mi Domo Oscuro ninguno de tus ataques me hará daño desde fuera — Afirma muy tranquilo Conde R mientras levanta su puño derecho con concentrar su aura de Cosmos purpura — ¡Nebulosa Corrosiva! — Abre su puño con lanzar una corriente nebular purpura directo hacia el caballero, que inmediatamente la esquiva con un gran salto

Tatsumi mira sorprendido desde debajo de como aquella nebulosa engulle el otro extremo del ring en donde estaba, que al disiparse se puede apreciar de como derritió parte del mismo y hasta dejar un agujero en el piso — Eso estuvo cerca — Luego sube la cabeza viendo que a sus alrededores hay una gran cantidad de destellos morados brillantes que parecen estrellas, que están suspendidas a lo largo del rango del campo de batalla — ¿Esto podría ser?

— Te tengo, ahora sufrirás mi ¡Campo Minado Estelar! — El oscuro caballero de Aries apunta a Unicornio con su dedo indicé, en donde tales estrellas moradas se lanzan directo hacia el caballero de bronce en un mar de explosiones

— ¡Uuaaaagggghhhh! — Grito de dolor el caballero de bronce al recibir millones de las minas explosivas, donde la potencia de las mas débiles son lo equivalente a la explosión de cien millones de hipernovas en conjunto. Tanto así que cae al suelo fuera del ring, que levantando ligeramente la cabeza mira muy seriamente a su oponente pensando en — _Diablos, tengo que encontrar una forma de burlar su defensa. Sino puedo atacarlo desde afuera… Tendré que atacarlo desde dentro_ — Su mirada cambia a una de confianza con una media sonrisa, y salta hacia el ring — Ahora prepárate Conde R, que tengo un ataque muy especial contra ti

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer? Te he dicho que es inútil intentar atacarme estando dentro de mi Domo Oscuro — Insinúo Rito de Aries sin darle crédito a su oponente que se muestra muy seguro de lo que hará

Por su lado el joven caballero de Terra 2 empieza a concentrar su Cosmos en su mano derecha con crear una onda esférica purpura del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto — ¡TOMA ESTO! — La lanza directamente hacia Conde R

— ¿Qué clase de técnica ridícula es esta? Si toca mi Domo Oscura rebotara hacia el con mas fuerza — Mira bastante decepcionado al ver la esfera de Cosmos energía aproximarse y — ¡¿Pero que carajo?! — Tal esfera se detiene a casi diez centímetros de tocar el domo de Cosmos, que de forma extraña se dirige hacia arriba del domo y luego baja, para enseguida volar hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha de forma alocada. Con recorrer todo el ring con mucha velocidad y de una forma que lo hace parecer una mosca volando de forma aleatoria

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

De igual gran parte del publico mira con confusión la esfera voladora que se mueve a gran velocidad alrededor del domo sin tan siquiera tocar, que hasta algunos empiezan a tener mareos de no poder seguirle el paso

— ¿Qué se supone que hace ese caballero? — Cuestiona Riko que mira con atención la esfera de energía con ciertas dificultades de seguirle el paso

— No lo se, pero eso me esta dando mareos — Insinúa Lala que tiene los ojos como remolinos al igual que las demás chicas

— Increíble Tatsumi, ya veo a lo que quieres llegar — Dijo Esdeath de Acuario bastante animada siguiendo sin problemas los pasos de la esfera

A lado de la doncella, el caballero de Orión asiente con una media sonrisa en plan de entender la táctica de su discípulo — Interesante táctica Tatsumi

Con los otros caballeros seleccionados para participar que están sentados en sus respectivos tronos, miran con curiosidad de como se esta llevando a cabo la pelea

— Vaya, ese caballero de Unicornio tiene un control del Cosmos admirable para mover esa esfera a todas direcciones sin perder la concentración en ningún momento — Comenta Tsukune de Cáncer con cierta admiración ante el visitante de bronce

Con Shinji de Lira asiente ante la afirmación de su camarada dorado — Ciertamente hasta a mi se me dificultad tener ese tipo de control de mi poder… Tal vez cuando esto termine, tenga que practicar en hacer algo similar para largos periodos de tiempo

— ¿De casualidad es fan de Yamcha para hacer la Souki Dan? — Insinúa Ichika de Capricornio con mucha curiosidad al ver el tipo de técnica que aplica Tatsumi

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Volviendo al ring, Rito mira con mucha confusión de como la esfera vuela a toda velocidad sobre su Domo Oscura sin la intención de tocarlo, que teniendo serias dificultades de seguirle el paso a la creciente velocidad a la que va millones de veces mayor al de la luz solo piensa en — _¿Pero que pretende con imitar la Souki Dan de Yamcha?_

Por su parte Tatsumi mira con logro al ver de como su oponente se le hace mas complicado seguirle el paso de su esfera de Cosmos, que lo dirige mediante el uso del par de sus dedos indicé y moviendo la mano en varias direcciones, con llegado a un punto — _¡Ahora!_ — La sumerge al interior del suelo con hacer un gran hoyo en el ring

Rito por debajo de sus pies — ¡Ugh! — De como la esfera de su oponente sale con darle un fuerte golpe a la cabeza y al chocar contra el techo del domo rebota con mas fuerza, dando otro golpe mas fuerte que el anterior. Y el mismo caballero de Unicornio hace lo posible para direccionarla y siga rebotando en el interior del Domo Oscuro, en que cada golpe es mucho mas potente que el anterior y la misma esfera se hace mas grande al absorber tanta energía, mas golpeando al propio Conde R sin poder hacer nada para defenderse a raíz de la velocidad incrementada de la esfera. Que una vez conectado el ultimo gran golpe

 **¡KA-BOOOOM!**

Explota a una poderosa magnitud de forma que el Domo Oscuro es totalmente disuelto, que en medio de una gran nube de humo esta un lastimado caballero de Aries tendido en el suelo, y empieza a levantarse despacio con mirar a su oponente que mostrando cierta admiración le insinúa — Brillante caballero de Unicornio… No me esperaba ese tipo de ataque, ni mucho menos que hayas burlado mi Domo Oscuro. Fue una táctica muy inteligente de tu parte

— No en balde me llaman el Genio Unicornio. Además tu mismo dijiste la clave, si no podía atacar por fuera lo mejor seria atacar desde dentro. Que para eso era necesario crear una apertura adecuada — Afirma muy confiado Tatsumi mientras vuelve a su postura de combate — Ahora te demostrare una gran sorpresa que no te imaginaras — Enseguida junta las palmas de sus manos en un solo aplauso, y concentra su cosmos para concentrar una alta electricidad con separar la manos empuñándolas cargadas de energía eléctrica

— ¿Una sorpresa? Ni creas que caeré en tus ataques tan fácil — Rito corre hacia Tatsumi y da un gran salto para preparar su puño cargado de Cosmos purpura — ¡Fuego Estelar! — Lanza una ráfaga de fuego negro directo hacia el Unicornio

— _Caíste en mi trampa_ — Pensó el caballero de Terra 2 con una pequeña sonrisa mientras extiende sus puño hacia arriba de forma diagonal — ¡Bankokou Kurishoutsu! — Abre sus manos para lanzar un poderoso rayo que sobrepasa el Fuego Estelar del caballero dorado, que luego atrapa al mismo dejándolo totalmente inmovilizado sin poder defenderse ni atacar mientras sufre una tortuosa descarga eléctrica — Ja, ja, ja ahora estas bajo mi total dominio. Cualquiera que este atrapado en mi Bankokou Kurishoutsu solo tiene dos opciones, rendirse o morir

— ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡Ni creas que me rendiré! ¡AAAHHHHH! ¡Mi orgullo como caballero me obliga a seguir hasta el final! ¡AAaahhh! — Exclama muy determinado el conde pese a la fuerte tortura que esta sufriendo, e intenta elevar su Cosmos para zafarse de la técnica aunque resulte en vano

— Entonces que así sea — Sin mas Tatsumi aumenta la potencia de la descarga, hasta llegar a una fuerte explosión que genera una gran nube de humo. Que con una mirada determinada le dirige a su oponente — Increíble, aun sigues de pie

Entre la nube de humo que se disipa se encuentra Conde R aun de pie a duras penas, pese que tiene la pierna izquierda ligeramente recostada y ambos brazos relajados hacia abajo del agotamiento — No tu eres mas increíble con el gran poder que has demostrado joven Tatsumi

— No es por presumir… Pero solo he usado nada mas que el 7% de mi poder total, y creo que me contuve demasiado — Afirmo el caballero de bronce con rascarse la nuca

Por su lado el casco del caballero de Aries que oculta su rostro estaba mas que agrietado y en un mal estado. Que sin más empieza a desquebrajarse revelando ante todo el mundo su verdadero rostro, en donde el mismo caballero dorado esta con una ligera sonrisa de ojos relajados que gracias a la protección que brindaba el casco tal rostro no tiene ninguna herida o imperfección

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Después de que al Conde R se le rompiera casco se hizo un gran silencio ante todo el público presente, en especial por el público femenino que estaban totalmente de piedra ante el verdadero rostro de Aries con las caras ruborizadas, que en su mayoría sintieron como un flechado directo hacia el corazón mas que las pantallas gigantes daban un acercamiento directo al propio caballero dorado

 **¡KYYYYAAAAAAHHHHH!**

Inmediatamente se hizo una gran conmoción en donde gran parte de las chicas no paraban de gritar muy emocionada, como si estuvieran en presencia de una gran celebridad. Que inclusive el grupo de amigas del caballero dorado no tardaron en reaccionar

— ¿Ese es Rito? — Preguntaron Haruna y Lala al unísono con las caras rojas como tomates

— Definitivamente es mi maestro, pero con una apariencia renovada que se genial — Dijo Yami con estrellas en los ojos mirando a Rito

— Hay que admitir que ese cabello negro con esos brillantes ojos amarillos le quedan muy bien — Insinúa Riko notoriamente ruborizada

— ¡Si ese es mi Rito! ¡Entonces enseguida le pediré que sea mi prometido cuando termine la pelea! — Exclamo Saki con corazones en los ojos al igual que sus amigas

Por el lado de las chicas monstruos de la academia Youkai estaban igual de rojas al mirar el verdadero rostro del caballero dorado

— ¿Me pregunto si ese Conde R tiene su propio castillo? — Insinúa Moka ruborizada con imaginarse a Rito viviendo en su propio castillo de aspecto similar a Transilvania situado a la cima de un precipicio

— Si es así espero tener su dirección para visitarlo — Dijo Kokoa con corazones en las pupilas y estando muy sonriente

— Con ese casco parecía un demonio, pero sin eso parece un príncipe de cuentos de hadas — Comenta la bruja Ruby soñando despierta con el caballero de Aries montados encima de un unicornio morado

— Esta decidido, necesito tener a ese Conde R, al chico Unicornio y a Tsukune para mi harem de chicos — Dijo Kurumu muy determinada con flamas en los ojos

Con las pilotos de Infinite Stratos estaban mas o menos igual de conmocionadas ante tal revelación

— Cambio de planes, ahora apoyo a Conde R — Dijo Laura con el rostro ruborizado

— Si por un momento creí que parecía un villano, pero en realidad resultaba un valeroso héroe que se ocultaba tras una mascara como los de verdad — Asiente la piloto Kanzaki bastante determinada

— Ulala ¿Me pregunto si Ichika lo conoce para saber un poco mas de el? — Dijo Charlotte viendo al caballero de Aries como si estuviera hipnotizada

— Si de verdad es un conde de ser alguien muy importante, hasta demostró tener un porte refinado y elegante como todo un noble caballero londinense — Insinúo Cecilia pensando en volver a su país Inglaterra para ver si puede llegar a saber mas del caballero dorado

— Hmm… Aparte de ser poderoso es un chico muy atractivo. Una combinación arrolladora — Dijo Tatenashi teniendo su abanico por debajo de su cabeza

— De seguro debe de ser amigo de Ichika, a lo mejor debamos de interrogarlo mas tarde — Sugirió la profesora Orimura viendo con ojos depredadores al conde

Con las ex pilotos y anterior personal de la extinta organización no se quedaron atrás

— No sabia que era un chico guapo detrás de esa mascara — Comento Rei con la cara roja

— Eso me trae recuerdos de cuando Shinji usaba una mascara similar — Insinúo Misato con cierta nostalgia al recordar la operación que se le hizo al caballero de Lira

— ¡Maldita sea! Ahora estoy en un dilema existencial — Exclama la ex piloto Mari con agarrarse de la cabeza muy angustiada — ¡No puedo decidirme si a Shinji! ¡O aquel desenmascarado de negro!

— La pregunta será ¿Ese tiene a una entrometida que no lo deja solo? Como aquella molesta Catherine que siempre acaparaba a Shinji — Insinúa Asuka muy pensativa al recordar lo complicado que era acercarse al caballero de Lira Shinji Ikari, a causa de anterior compañera de nombre Caos de Coma Berenice que siempre lo acompañaba cuando tenia oportunidad

— Vaya, si hacer que toda una multitud de mujeres se griten muy apasionadas calificara como un poder. Entonces no caben dudas que son realmente poderosos — Comento Kaji con una ligera sonrisa al ver la gran conmoción del publico femenino ante la presencia de Conde R

Ya con las doncellas de oro, la joven Virgo de nombre Hao Asakura mas la guerrera de Escorpión Evangeline McDowell estaban mas que felices de poder volver a su camarada de Aries sin el casco, lo mismo con la doncella de Géminis que esta babeando con corazones en las pupilas de tan solo verlo y solo pensaba — _¡Por fin! ¡Gracias Tatsumi de Unicornio!_

Por su lado Erza con la cara ruborizada, levanta su puño derecho muy determinada pensando en — _Descuida mi querido caballero de Aries, cuando termine iré por ti antes que cualquiera de esas sucias arpías intenten profanarte con sus asquerosas garras. Lo juro como tu futura esposa_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ya en el ring, el mismo caballero dorado se toca el rostro notando que ya no tiene su casco. Que viendo las reacciones de la gente en especial los gritos y declaraciones de amor de las chicas, baja la mirada un poco ensombrecida pensando en — _Necesito estar oculto donde nadie me encuentre, por todo el tiempo necesario_

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Pregunta Tatsumi un tanto extrañado

— Si y parece que se abrió una caja de Pandora que no podre cerrar nunca — Insinúo con una ligera sonrisa mientras le dirige una mirada determinada a su oponente — Tatsumi. Para ser un caballero de bronce, es realmente admirable que solo hayas usado el 7% del poder de tu Cosmos. Yo en cambio use mas de la mitad y aun así no he sido un digno rival para ti, por ende no pensé que tenga que usar esto — Extiende ligeramente sus puños a sus laterales con adoptar la postura del jinete — ¡Prepárate a sentir todo mi poder oculto!

— ¿Poder oculto? — Divago Unicornio estando alerta

Se muestra el aura del Cosmos del caballero de Aries ejercerse a una gran intensidad, que pasa de purpura al característico color dorado de un guerrero de ese rango y que se hace aun mas intenso — Oooohhhh…. ¡Haaaaaahhhhhh! — Con un intenso grito de poder el aura cósmica poco a poco cambia de un resplandeciente dorado a un imponente blanco, que extrañamente se oscurece un poco adoptando el tono purpura pero bajo un sentimiento siniestro. Que termina por estallar en una luz blanca que inunda toda la zona, al grado que gran parte del publico se cubrieron los ojos a excepción de quienes llevaban gafas de sol, que al apagarse se muestra al guerrero del primero signo zodiacal transformado en su forma Kishin con sus brillantes ojos blancos sin iris ni pupilas, mas marcas rojas en las mejillas y una azul en la frente y el cabello blanco, inclusive el smoking negro pasa a uno blanco con capa del mismo color dando un aire de pureza e misticismo. Que junto a su gran altura de 2.45 metros y el siniestro aura de Cosmos purpura lo hacia ver alguien totalmente imponente y hasta algo aterrador, que con una voz calmada le insinúa a su contrincante — Ahora la verdadera batalla esta por empezar

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Con la reciente transformación de Rito de Aries, a ojos de la gente muchas lo ven con mucha admiración por la sensación de poder que emite, mientras que otros sienten bastante temor. En cuanto a las chicas hubo cierta división de las que lo ven con temor, mientras que varias aun seguían hipnotizadas alegando que el color blanco del cabello y la ropa que lleva, le da un atractivo único con un gran aire de madurez y nobleza

En cuento al grupo de estudiantes de la escuela Sainan están muy impactadas ante el repentino cambio de su amigo Rito

— ¿Ese de verdad es Rito? — Pregunta Lala sin poder asimilar lo que estaba viendo

A lado de la princesa del planeta Deviluke, Yami asiente con responder — Es mi maestro, solo que uso una especie de transformación

— No solo eso, también puedo sentir un monstruoso Cosmos. Es como si se hubiera convertido en un dios — Afirma la clon de Aries bastante seria con sudando al frio

— No entiendo lo que esta pasando, pero Rito se ve impresionante con ese color blanco — Insinúa Saki muy emocionada viendo a su amado caballero con estrellas en las pupilas

— ¡También se hizo aun más grande! No se si una mujer puede ante alguien así — Dijo Momo imaginándose a ella misma lisiada de por vida por tener una noche apasionante con el joven Aries en la forma como esta actualmente

— _¿Conque necesita de una transformación para elevar aun mas su Cosmos? Carajo, no me imaginaba que así de débiles eran los caballeros dorados de hace mil años_ — Pensó el caballero de Orión viendo con mucha normalidad el cambio del Conde R, sin mostrarse impresionado en lo absoluto

— Se hizo mas grande y su Cosmos mas intenso. Aunque no es para tanto, hasta yo de un golpe lo derrotaría con esa forma que tiene — Dijo la doncella de Terra 2, Esdeath de Acuario con mucha tranquilidad

Por donde se encuentra la diosa griega, a su derecha aparece en una nube de humo una hermosa mujer de largo cabello morado hasta la cintura y de resaltantes ojos amarillos cuyos rasgos faciales la hacen semejante a la desaparecida doncella de Equulus (Caballo Menor) Kyoko. Que viste una gabardina del mismo color que su cabello con brillantes botones dorados, y por dentro tiene una media de cuerpo color azul marino que cubre gran parte del cuerpo a excepción de los brazos y llegando hasta el cuello, mas un par de tacones morados. Y esta sentada en una especie de trono cristalino amatista, que al igual que con la visitante de Terra 2 de la izquierda, esta también tiene una resaltante altura de no mas unos 2.28 metros y de una muy esbelta figura. Que voltea la mirada a saludar muy animada a la diosa Atenea — ¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

— Ah eres tu Majora ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunta Saori bastante tranquila mientras fija su mirada en el ring

— Vine aquí porque estoy aburrida sin nada mejor que hacer — Afirma la bizarra dama de morado con los ojos cerrados mientras voltea a ver el ring — Parece que ya uno de tus niños lo domina

— Hmm?... ¿Sabes de la capacidad que tiene Rito de volverse un Kishin? — Pregunta la diosa con cierta curiosidad

— Digamos que me lo encontré en una noche, y vi que estaba muy angustiado de sentirse que era débil. Por lo que le di un pequeño empujón para que se haga mas fuerte — Explica la mujer morada y hecha un vistazo a Ichika e Tsukune para señalarlos — Ese mismo empujón se lo aplique a ellos cuando me los encontré

— Ya veo, ahora todo tiene sentido. Pero no crees que fue algo imprudente en darles ese tipo de poder sin mi consentimiento — Dijo Saori con cierta preocupación

— Tal vez si o tal vez no. Pero estas de suerte que uno de tus niños de oro pueda dominarlo sin volverse loco, dudo mucho que ese niño Unicornio pueda serle rival — Insinúa la maga extraña con mucha tranquilidad

— No entiendo nada, pero honestamente con esa transformación que ese caballero de Aries hizo no creo que le pueda ganarle a Tatsumi. Ni si quiera con ese nivel aumentado esta cerca de cualquiera de mis caballeros de oro — Dijo la suprema Palutena con cierta duda señalando al joven Aries

— ¿Debes estar exagerando querida? Con ese poder que tiene puede hasta matar a un dios olímpico sin muchos problemas — Afirma Majora con mucha seguridad en sus palabras

Mas abajo en donde están los caballeros y doncellas de oro, estos se quedan estupefactos ante la transformación mas el gran aumento de poder de su camarada Aries. A excepción de Erza, Naruko y Rías que se quedaron muy serias al respecto, más que al sentir la presencia de la misteriosa Majora sus cabellos momentáneamente se volvieron morados y sus ojos amarillos, que al segundo siguiente vuelven a la normalidad sin que nadie de sus compañeros de oro lo notara a raíz de lo conmocionados que están

— _Pensé que Tsukune era el único que podía hacer ese tipo de transformación. Algo me dice que Majora fue la responsable_ — Pensó Rías de Piscis bastante intrigada, mientras levanta la vista notando a la maga que la saluda al cruzar miradas

— _¿En que estas pensando Rito? Tal vez ese caballero de bronce fanfarroneo con decir que uso el 7% de su poder. No hay necesidad de excederse Rito_ — Pensó Naruko muy seria y preocupada ante el comportamiento de su camarada

— Ya veo Rito, le tienes un gran respeto a tu oponente para que tengas que usar esa transformación como señal que vas en serio — Insinúo Erza con una pequeña sonrisa de convicción y de orgullo

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

— _¿Qué gran Cosmos? Se acerca un poco al nivel de los caballeros y doncellas de oro que conozco_ — Pensó Tatsumi bastante serio tras sentir el aumento de poder que emana su contrincante — _Necesitare intensificar las cosas en adelan… Te?_ — Ve como el caballero de Aries desaparece y reaparece a frente suyo para arremeter una serie de rápidos pero brutales golpe, que al recibir un Upper Cut es mandado a volar hasta llegar a chocar contra el techo que después cae de cabeza directo al centro del pentágono. Que muy adolorido empieza a ver todo borroso a causa del golpe — ¡Maldición! Es realmente fuerte en ese estado. Debo hacer algo pronto o perderé — Empieza a cerrar los ojos y a tranquilizarse

A unos pocos segundos de que el caballero de Unicornio aun siguiera en el piso sin hacer nada, comienza el conteo

 **10**

 **9**

 **8**

 **7**

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1…**

— _¡Ahora!_ — Al momento que casi finalizara el conteo Tatsumi desaparece de la vista de todos y reaparece suspendido en el aire encima del Conde R — ¡Toma esto! ¡Galope de Unicornio X2! — Lanza la misma serie de fuertes patadas pero con doblegadas en una mayor potencia, de tal forma que logra herir seriamente a su oponente que al conectar la ultima patada directo a la barbilla, para elevarlo por los aires y enseguida clavar una doble patada directo al abdomen para chocar violentamente contra el suelo y rematar con otra patada directo a la cabeza, con lanzarlo al otro extremo de la lona — ¡Como te quedo eso Aries!

— Vaya estrategia. Aprovechaste el conteo para dar un descanso momentáneo y tener el tiempo suficiente para preparar tu ataque continuo — Dijo el guerrero de Aries muy tranquilo mientras se levanta y empieza a limpiarse la suciedad e arreglarse el traje. Que una vez terminado concentra su Cosmos en sus manos en unos parpadeantes destellos purpuras — ¡Prepárate para mi! ¡Supremacía Estelar! — Alza sus manos al frente lanzando una versión mejorada de la Revolución Estelar donde incontables estrellas purpuras de Cosmos van directo hacia su oponente

Por su lado Tatsumi hace su — ¡Psicoquinesia! — Alzando las palmas de sus manos al frente en crear un muro psíquico que logra contener la lluvia de estrellas cósmicas, que hace lo posible en elevar su Cosmos con tal de mantenerlas contenidas el tiempo necesario

— Te tengo en donde quiero ¡Doble Cohete Estelar! — Enseguida el cambiado caballero de Aries extiende sus puños disparando un par de poderosas ondas blancas de Cosmos a donde su oponente contiene su Supremacía Estelar

— ¡Oh no! — Al momento que tales cohetes de Cosmos se combinan con la contenida oleada de estrellas — ¡HAAaaaaahhhh! — Crea una poderosa explosión de energía que manda a volar a Tatsumi directo hacia los muros haciendo otra grieta — _¡Mierda! No pensé que ese caballero de Aries fuera estratégico en su forma de pelear_ — Mira como su oponente vuelve a concentrar su Cosmos en sus manos listos para lanzar su siguiente ataque mientras el conteo vuelve a resonar — _Si vuelvo al ring me recibirá con un ataque directo, si me quedo aquí hasta que conteo llegue a diez perderé. Tendré que arriesgarme en un todo o nada_ — Cuando el conteo llego a cinco se desprende del muro y concentra su Cosmos en lanzar una esfera de energía que inmediatamente lo lanza. En que el mismo Rito la repele de un golpe chocando contra el techo, que en ese entonces el propio caballero de Unicornio empieza a correr directo al ring mientras concentra su Cosmos en sus puños cargándolos de una fuerte electricidad, que en ese lapso dispara pequeños rayos laser hacia su oponente de forma consecutiva, mientras Aries los repele sin muchas dificultades. Con ello logra volver a pisar el ring de forma segura en que el conteo llegaba a dos

— Interesante forma de volver Unicornio. Si no fuera por esos láseres fácilmente te hubiera rematado con mi Supremacía Estelar — Dijo Aries con cierta admiración ante la táctica de su contrincante

— Necesitaba crear una apertura por mas peligrosa que fuese posible… Y ahora — Enseguida Tatsumi vuelve a arremeter con disparar incontables rayos láseres de una ligera potencia directos hacia la cabeza del caballero dorado, mientras el mismo los bloquea cubriéndose cruzando ambos brazos. Que ante tal hostigamiento de láseres se crea una gran nube de humo, del cual Tatsumi aprovecha para — ¡Shinku! ¡Bankokou Kurishoutsu! — Lanzar su sorpresa eléctrica a toda potencia logrando tener al ya transformado caballero dorado bajo su merced de nuevo, en que sigue elevando aun mas su Cosmos para evitar que se libere de cualquier forma — Que lastima, para haber aumentado tu poder al máximo aun caes en las mismas trampas

— ¡MIERDAAAAA! — Grita muy desesperado el caballero dorado a sufrir de la poderosa trampa eléctrica, al grado que — ¡HAAAAHH! — Tuvo que elevar aun mas su Cosmos para poder liberarse del ataque, y mira con una ligera sonrisa desafiante al caballero de bronce — Maldición, aun con esto veo de que sigues siendo todo un desafío. Mucho mayor a todo enemigo que me haya enfrentado

— Gracias supongo… Igualmente me he enfrentando con muchas personas que en su mayoría eran más poderosos que yo y en varios casos más inteligente… Y que también me conozco el estilo defensivo de los guerreros de Aries — Dijo Tatsumi ligeramente avergonzado mientras recuerda con un pequeño regocijo sus innumerables enfrentamientos contra poderosas bestias salvajes, sus hermanos caballeros negros y parte del personal de elite de su ya fallecido padre. En donde la gran mayoría logro salir victorioso gracias a su determinación e inteligencia en preferir hacer estrategias arriesgadas que casi le costaron la vida… Que ya volviendo a la realidad vuelve a su postura de combate, mas determinado a pelear — ¿Seguimos?

— Ya veo… Por tu desempeño puedo notar que eres un guerrero más que experimentado en el combate. Por ende si pretendo seguir mejor será ir más allá de lo que esta transformación me puede proveer — Enseguida Rito eleva aun mas su Cosmos y levanta su puño derecho con una firme mirada desafiante, que luego — ¡Supremacía Estelar!

Tatsumi al ver que su contrincante lanzo su técnica de nuevo, reacciona con hacer un gran salto acrobático y mira con atención del como aquellas estrellas de Cosmos se dirigen hacia donde esta en medio de los aire. Que inmediatamente — ¡Psicoquinesia! — Usa su avanzada habilidad psíquica para contener tal ataque y redirigirlo hacia el caballero de Aries que se encuentra parado en medio del ring

Esbozando una media sonrisa — ¡Domo Oscuro! — Ejecuta su técnica defensiva logrando hacer que su anterior ataque que fue redireccionado a su contra, rebote directo hacia el caballero de Unicornio con mucha mas potencia en forma de una resplandeciente ráfaga de energía

— ¡HAAAAAaaaahhhh! — Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo recibe de lleno el ataque, que destruye el casco y desquebraja parte de la armadura artificial. Que sin mas cae violentamente hacia el suelo quedándose allí por unos segundos

Vuelve a sonar el conteo y el propio caballero de la primera constelación del zodiaco viendo de como su contrincante se que queda tendido al suelo a propósito para ganar tiempo. Decide desactivar su técnica y hace un salto de altura para quedarse suspendido en medio del aire mediante su levitación — ¡Barrera Oscura! — Que enseguida hace la misma técnica de Domo Oscuro, pero con la diferencia que esta es una barrera de Cosmos en donde no hay ningún punto ciego o fisura para traspasarla de forma convencional

Al momento que el conteo llego a dos Tatsumi se levanta y nota el tipo de técnica que esta usando su contrincante caballero dorado, que una sonrisa ligera comenta — Ahora veo que te lo estas tomando muy enserio

— Se acabo Tatsumi de Unicornio, ahora estoy usando mi defensa absoluta y nada de lo que me lances va a funcionar estando dentro de mi Barrera Oscura. Tu única opción es rendirte y aceptar tu derrota de buenas a primeras, o sufrir una dolora humillación — Concentra en sus puños gran parte de su Cosmos, en que las mismas empiezan a brillar en un intenso blanco — ¿Qué decides?

Gira la cabeza en señal de negación y luego señala con la punta del dedo a su oponente suspendido a la vista de todos — Lo siento, pero ni uno ni lo otro. Lo único que se es que voy a ganar este encuentro, de eso estoy seguro

— Entonces no tiene caso volver a insistir — Levanta su puño derecho y — ¡Cohete Estelar! — Dispara su onda blanca de Cosmos, en que el mismo Unicornio la esquiva sin muchos problema. Repite el mismo ataque con el otro puño y Tatsumi lo esquiva con un gran salto, que para sorpresa de todos cae fuera del ring y que el mismo Aries nota que hizo tal acto a consciencia. Por lo que prosigue en lanzar una ráfaga de fuego negro desde la palma de su mano derecha

El caballero de bronce sigue esquivando tal fuego mientras corre en círculos fuera del ring. Que inmediatamente empieza el conteo y en ese lapso reflexiona — _Si no funcionara cualquier ataque de proyectil que le lance. Entonces tendré que lanzarme yo mismo, aunque el riesgo sea muy alto_ — Mientras corre y esquiva el fuego, presta atención al conteo que al momento que llega a 1 hace un salto para volver sobre el ring, y ve arriba a donde esta el guerrero de Aries con decirle — Oye ¿No crees que es jugar sucio con atacarme estando fuera del ring?

— No me vengas con esa doble moral, que hiciste lo mismo estando fuera y además. Nada prohíbe que uno ataque tanto fuera como dentro del ring, por lo que no he rompido nada — Responde el guerrero de Aries con un aire refinado, mientras lanza bolas de fuego negro a su oponente que las esquiva y que tales llamas dejan serios agujeros en el ring

— _Ok, es todo o nada_ — Tatsumi hace un gran salto de altura estando en frente de su oponente dentro de su Barrera Oscura, que enseguida empieza a elevar su Cosmos a gran medida

— Es inútil, ya te dije que nada de lo que lances servirá estando dentro — Insiste el guerrero dorado con mucha seriedad sobre su poder

— ¿Ni siquiera a mi mismo? — De repente empieza a clavar sus manos como sables dentro de la barrera de Cosmos, que de forma sorprendente abren una pequeña fisura pero a su vez empieza a sufrir una terrible descarga eléctrica de alta potencia. Que llega a agrietar aun mas los guanteletes mientras hace un gran esfuerzo por seguir abriendo la fisura, llegando a punto que tales guanteletes se rompen pero en ese entonces logra abrir aun mas la barrera llegando romperla por completo

— ¡¿Imposible?! ¡Rompiste mi Barrera Oscura con tus propias manos! — Exclamo muy sorprendido Rito de Aries al ver como su absoluta defensa fue derrotada de la forma mas inesperada posible

— ¡Ahora toma esto! ¡Galope de Unicornio Definitivo! — Con todo su poder al máximo repite su clásica técnica de caballero de Unicornio, esta vez con una potencia millones de veces mayor que las anteriores. Cuyas poderosas patadas dejan fuertes marcas en el torso de su oponente rompiéndole la ropa y parte de la armadura que lleva puesta, que con la ultima patada lo lanza directo fuera del ring haciendo un gran agujero de unos tres metros de profundidad. Para después lanzarse como un misil y rematar con una ultima doble patada que le rompe las costillas al caballero de Aries, que de ahí hace otro salto para regresar al ring

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras la pelea se hacia cada vez mas intensa en donde ninguno de los dos combatientes intentan ceder ante la derrota. La gente tras ver tanto intercambio de poderes entre ambos caballeros, no tardaron en dar sus propias impresiones en especial por el grupo de amigas del guerrero del primer signo zodiacal, que están bastante preocupadas

— ¡¿Deberían de parar esta pelea?! ¡A este paso Rito podría morir! — Exclama Lala bastante angustiada ante el estado de su amigo dorado

— Lo lamento princesa Lala, pero aunque duela admitirlo esto es un duelo entre combatientes que se respetan mutuamente. Es mejor esperar en ver quien gane al final, de lo contrario seria un insulto al honor de ambos caballeros si esto fuese interrumpido de forma abrupta — Aclara Yami con una seriedad y cierta convicción en sus palabras

— Pero juro que se escucho que cuando le dio esa ultima patada en los pectorales, como si se hubiese desquebrajado los huesos de las costillas — Dijo Haruna bastante preocupada

La clon de Aries asiente a lo que dijo — En efecto ese ataque que le propino le rompió los huesos de las costillas… Pero no hay que preocuparse que Rito es capaz seguir vivo ante ese tipo de daños, además que su contrincante no tiene intenciones de matarlo ni nada parecido

— No se tu, pero yo estaría aterrada si alguien le rompa los huesos de una persona sea o no con intenciones asesinas — Comenta Momo un poco escéptica con una gota en la nuca

Del lado de los guerreros sagrados mas principalmente en donde se encuentra la diosa griega más las invitadas como espectadoras, la extraña dama de ropa morada mira con sospecha a la líder de Terra 2 — ¿De verdad ese niño Unicornio tiene un nivel de Cosmos comparado a alguien de oro? Porque de ser así nunca le haría nada a ese Rito en el estado que se encuentra, ni aunque usase una armadura divina

— Claro que Tatsumi esta cerca de esos niveles… De acuerdo a mis estándares — Afirma la dama de largo cabello verde con mucha normalidad

— ¿Cómo así? ¿Podría explicarlo? — Pide la diosa griega con mucha curiosidad

Voltea la mirada hacia la anfitriona — Ok, sin ofender Saori pero si esos cuatro caballeros que escogiste son los mas poderosos. Déjame decirte que son demasiado débiles en comparación a cualquiera de mis caballeros y doncellas de oro… Hace un tiempo una de mis doncellas pidió que la enviara a tu mundo para ver que tan fuertes eran los caballeros y doncellas de antes en comparación a los actuales de Terra 2. Que cuando volvió me dijo sin rodeos que eran tan débiles, que ni siquiera cuatro caballeros dorados uniendo sus fuerzas pudieron hacerle nada — Pone la vista al frente con una expresión neutra — En su momento pensé que solo estaba presumiendo, pero ahora mismo veo que decía la verdad

— Ya veo… Asumo que debido de ser una de tus doncellas mas poderosas para decir ese tipo de cosas — Insinúa la maga Majora con una media sonrisa

— No para nada, mi doncella de Géminis Iris Heart es en comparación una de las doncellas de oro menos poderosas y hasta cierto punto una novata con gran futuro. Al igual que mis caballeros Pit y Roxas que están siendo considerados por sus superiores en ser posibles caballeros dorado en un futuro próximo — Vuelve a afirma la gran Palutena con girar levemente la mano izquierda para aclarar ciertas cosas

Abajo en donde se encuentran los otros tres caballeros seleccionados que escucharon todo y se impresionan de sobremanera, en que el propio caballero de Lira es el primero en responder al respecto — ¿Escucharon eso chicos? ¿Realmente así de poderosos son los caballeros de Terra 2?

— Así parece — Asintieron Ichika y Tsukune al mismo tiempo con las miradas ensombrecidas del miedo ante lo que eso significaba

— Eso significa que tendremos que esforzarnos al máximo como lo esta haciendo Rito — Insinúa Shinji bastante motivado para pelear

— No lo se Shinji, si fuera tu me estaría debatiendo si luchar u huir por mi vida — Dijo Tsukune de Cáncer con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras esta sudando al frio

De ahí Lira por curiosidad pregunta — Por cierto ¿Conocen a esos cuatro caballeros dorados que se enfrentaron a esa tal Géminis?

— Es que esos cuatro fuimos nosotros dos mas Rito y Tsuna. Y créeme mejor que la evites si es que realmente valoras tu vida — Responde Ichika que tiembla de miedo de tan solo recordar el nombre de Iris Heart

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan fuerte era esa doncella? — Insiste sin tener mucha idea del tema

— Simple, esa tal Iris Heart es una completa demonio que no tiene comparación alguna. Ni siquiera entre yo Ichika y Rito que nos juntamos para hacer la Exclamación de Athena varias veces con Tsuna dando apoyo con su Ejecución Aurora, pudimos hacerle un rasguño y ella con solo la punta del dedo lanzaba su versión de la Explosión de Galaxias que hace ver la Exclamación de Athena como un ataque inservible — Respondió a detalle el caballero de Cáncer recordando con horror el día que se enfrentaron ante esa visitante de Terra 2, para luego mirar con preocupación a aquel caballero de bronce en el ring — Si esos cuatro caballeros de bronce están a niveles cercanos a aquella doncella, entonces eso significa que estamos en un serio, pero serio problema

— Entiendo… Se lo que significa de que algo como la Exclamación de Athena no funcione ante un poderoso adversario — Insinúo Shinji recordando aquella decisiva batalla ante tal cruel y despiadado arcángel, en que haciendo tal técnica supuestamente prohibida junto con Hallelujah y Jack Frost varias veces. No pudieron hacerle gran cosa ante tal temible enemigo, que luego reflexiona de como se llevo gran parte de la pelea de Rito contra Tatsumi de Unicornio — Viéndolos bien, si Rito puede lidiar con uno de ellos entonces hay esperanza del que podamos darles pelea

— Vaya Shinji estas muy optimista. Aunque si Rito con esa transformación esta fuera del ring hecho mierda, por lo que no puedo opinar lo mismo — Dijo Tsukune con una sonrisa forzada con ver de como va la pelea

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Con el caballero de Aries fuera y seriamente herido, empieza el conteo y enseguida intenta levantarse a duras penas. Que al hacerlo de forma inesperada empieza a vomitar sangre dejando una gran mancha en el piso que deja mas de uno horrorizado, y enseguida corre para volver al ring estando en frente de su oponente

— No me imagine que fueras así de atrevido he, he — Dijo entre risas y jadeos el caballero de Aries, que al poco rato se retuerce del dolor de tener las costillas rotas — Eres el primero que logra romper mi barrera con usar las manos de una forma arriesgada… Ignorando todo sentido común

— Tu mismo lo dijiste, si lanzarte cualquier ataque no serbia. Entonces me vi forzado a arriesgarme con lanzarme a mi mismo, aunque eso significara perder el encuentro — Explico Unicornio que con una sonrisa aun se mantiene en alerta, preparándose para seguir peleando — Tengo una estricta filosofía, en donde arriesgarse lleva al triunfo

— Ya veo… Entonces yo mismo tendré que arriesgarme si quiero ganar — Adoptando la postura del jinete, Rito empieza a elevar aun mas su Cosmos de lo imaginado que en el transcurso se regenera de todas sus heridas físicas incluyendo los huesos rotos, mientras su aura purpura se intensifica con abarcar todo el ring — ¡Barrera Oscura! — Hace un gran salto para quedarse varado en medio del aire mientras se cubre con su barrera de Cosmos, esta vez mucho mas resistente que la vez pasada con cubrirse de un amenazante fuego negro. Y empieza a levantar las manos concentrando gran parte de su poder en hacer que estas brillen en un intenso blanco — ¡Prepárate Tatsumi! ¡Este es mi ataque definitivo! ¡Tormenta Estelar! — Lanza una infinidad de grandes ondas blancas de Cosmos simulando cuerpos celestes que se dirigen directo a destruir a su oponente

En el lapso en que Aries se preparaba también Unicornio hace lo suyo — ¡Haaaaahhh! — Eleva su Cosmos purpura y mueve sus manos dibujando la constelación de Unicornio, que una vez terminado cruza los brazos en una firme X cubriendo la parte inferior de su rostro — ¡Sho! ¡Hakai-Ko Sen! — De su frente dispara un abrumador rayo de energía a toda potencia

Cuando ambos ataques llegan a chocar, el propio Aries insiste en seguir elevando su poder para sobrepasar el poderoso rayo destructor de Unicornio, pero este tampoco se deja ceder e de igual manera eleva también su Cosmos a medida que su rayo poco a poco se sobrepone de los cuerpos celestes de Aries. Mientras este aun mas desesperado sigue insistiendo en potenciar su ataque todo lo que pueda, viendo de como tal rayo logra deshacerse de su Tormenta Estelar — ¡Es inútil! ¡Aunque atravieses mi ataque! ¡Mi Barrera Oscura se encargara de dar el golpe final!

— ¡No me importa! ¡Mi Hakai-Ko Sen destruye todo lo que toca! — Grita muy determinado Tatsumi mientras empieza a dar pequeños pasos hacia adelante, manteniendo firme la postura que adopta con potenciar su destructivo rayo — ¡HAAAAH!

Al final el Hakai-Ko Sen de Unicornio llega a sobrepasar la Tormenta Estelar del caballero dorado de Aries, que llegando a tocar la Barrera Oscura del mismo tal rayo no es repelido, sino que al contrario se mantiene firme llegando de a poco agrietar la barrera de Cosmos. Logrando romperla y traspasar al propio Rito directo al abdomen

 **¡BOOOOM!**

Tras recibir el rayo, el cuerpo del propio caballero sufre una brutal explosión cuya potencia destruiría mas de cinco universos al unisonó. Y se genera una gran nube de humo que cubre toda la zona sin la posibilidad de que una persona normal pudiera ver algo, que una vez terminada se ve a Rito tendido en el suelo de la parte superior del ring boca abajo y que ahora volvió a su estado original con parte de la ropa y la armadura que usaba ya totalmente destruidas, estando únicamente en pantalones a la vista de todos. Que pasado unos segundos

 **10**

 **9**

 **8**

 **7**

 **6**

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

Tatsumi mira como su oponente pese a todo el daño sufrido llega a levantarse muy despacio, y lentamente camina hacia el caballero de Unicornio, pero esta vez sin intenciones de atacar. Que ya estando en frente de su adversario le sujeta el hombro izquierdo y levanta la cabeza teniendo un hilo de sangre en la boca, que una sonrisa triunfal le dice — Felicidades Tatsumi — Inmediatamente cierra los ojos y cae al suelo boca arriba totalmente inconsciente, con mantener tal sonrisa a presencia del publico que se quedo muy sorprendido del resultado

 **GANADOR: TATSUMI DE UNICORNIO**

 **Fin del Encuentro**

 **Notas de Técnicas mostradas en el enfrentamiento:**

 **Rito Yuki de Aries/Conde R**

 **Nebulosa Corrosiva: Peligroso ataque que consiste en crear una corriente de gas toxico simulando una nebulosa que derrite toda materia que haga contacto. Cabe decir que esta técnica toma de base el Aliento Corrosivo de Mazinger Z**

 **Cohete Estelar: Proyectil de Cosmos en que el usuario mediante su puño dispara una estrella de Cosmos para desintegrar a la victima, tiene una versión mas potente denominada Doble Cohete Estelar en donde se lanza la misma técnica con ambos puños. Al igual que con la Nebulosa Corrosiva, esta tomado del Puño Cohete de Mazinger Z**

 **Domo Oscuro/Barrera Oscura: Habilidad defensiva que Rito usa para protegerse y redireccionar cualquier ataque enemigo, que en esencia es una versión perfeccionada del Muro de Cristal. En que esta barrera lo protege de cualquier dirección sea de frente o a espaldas, con el unico inconveniente de estar expuesto a ataques bajo tierra. Pero tal problema no esta presente en la Barrera Oscura que proporciona una defensa total**

 **Campo Minado Estelar: Técnica en donde Rito cubre gran parte del área de innumerables estrellas de Cosmos suspendidas en el aire, que una vez listas van directo hacia el objetivo a destruirlo. Cabe decir que esta técnica esta tomada del Makun Hoidan de Piccolo/Pikoro de Dragon Ball en su pelea contra el Androide 17 antes que interrumpiera Cell para absorberlo**

 **Supremacía Estelar: Versión mejorada de la Revolución Estelar en que Rito lanza una serie de destructivas estrellas de Cosmos de alta potencia, que van directo hacia su oponente de forma teledirigida cuya posibilidad de escape es baja o hasta nula de formas convencionales**

 **Tormenta Estelar: Al igual que la Supremacía Estelar, la Tormenta Estelar es una versión mas potente de la Extinción Estelar en donde el mismo Rito prepara sus brazos para lanzar una innumerable cantidad de grandes ondas de Cosmos destructivas directos hacia el oponente**

 **Tatsumi de Unicornio**

 **Psicoquinesia: Técnica de uso de habilidades psíquicas sea de forma defensiva u ofensiva, mediante lanzar al objetivo o contener ataques específicos para después lanzarlos hacia el oponente en su contra**

 **Galope de Unicornio: Clásica técnica de los que están protegidos por la constelación de Unicornio, que consiste en dar numerosas patadas a una súper velocidad mediante dar un gran salto. Que en el caso de Tatsumi su versión se divide en los siguientes niveles de acuerdo a su potencia, que son**

 **Nivel Aumentado: Galope de Unicornio X2 (X2: Multiplicado dos veces, por dos)**

 **Nivel Máximo: Galope de Unicornio Definitivo**

 **Nivel Más Allá de los Limites: Galope de Unicornio Infinito**

 **Bankokou Kurishoutsu: Técnica ofensiva en donde el usuario concentra su Cosmos en sus manos, generando grandes concentraciones de electricidad con el fin de atrapar al oponente en una trampa eléctrica dejándolo totalmente inmovilizado. Tiene una versión mas potente denominada Shinku Bankokou Kurishoutsu. Cabe decir que es extraida totalmente de Dragon Ball siendo la principal técnica del Maestro Roshi usada en su enfrentamiento en el Budokai Tenkaichi (Torneo de Artes Marciales) bajo la identidad de Jackie Chun contra Goku, en que este se libera al transformarse en Ozaru (Gran mono o Mono Gigante) al ver la luna llena**

 **Sho Hakai-Ko Sen: Traducido literalmente como Súper Rayo Destructivo, en donde Tatsumi tiene que elevar su Cosmos mediante dibujar la constelación de Unicornio mediante sus brazos, para enseguida disparar un destructivo rayo que una vez que haga tacto con su objetivo este explota desde dentro. Cuya potencia de destrucción actualmente es capaz de destruir alrededor de cinco universos o hasta más, siendo por decreto el ataque definitivo de Tatsumi de Unicornio. Al igual que el Bankokou Kurishoutsu el Sho Hakai-Ko Sen es extraído directamente de otra obra, pero que tal vez casi nadie conoces o si quienes han jugado el videojuego de Tatsunoko VS Capcom sabrán del personaje Casshan/Cashern de la franquicia anime Sentai (Superhéroes) Shinzo Ningen Casshan… Si ya conocían la técnica y al personaje antes citado ya al haber leído este fic… Pues ¡Felicidades! ¡Son Hombre/Mujeres de cultura!**

 **Notas de Autor: Muy buenas a todos, ya la primera pelea fue concluida en donde el mismo Tatsumi de Akame Ga Kill (Adaptado para el fic de Terra 2) derrota a Rito de Aries (Protagonista del fic de Amor Desde el Espacio) Con honores, pese a que el mismo uso su transformación de Kishin o Fiera Deidad como la quieran llamar, o también God Rito para los que gustan de hablar ingles. En donde ambos guerreros demostraron sus mejores herramientas siendo Tatsumi el que mayor ventaja tuvo a raíz de su experiencia y por su gran ingenio a la hora de combatir, y de sacar provecho de cualquier via para derrotar a su oponente aunque eso involucre arriesgarse en el proceso. Y que ante todo momento hubo mucho respeto y determinación por parte de ambos guerreros principalmente por Rito de Aries, tomando con mucha admiración la determinación de Tatsumi como caballero de bronce, tanto al grado que aun estando en un mal estado a raíz de sobrevivir muy lastimado del Sho Hakai-Ko Sen. Le felicita a Tatsumi de la forma mas triunfal posible**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la pelea, porque hare todo lo posible que las otras tres restante tengan o sean mas intensas y llenas de acción que esta. Tenlos por seguro**

 **Y antes de irme quiero aclarar algunas para posibles dudas**

 **1- ¿Esto ya fue mostrado en los fic?: Para quienes han seguido mis otros trabajos, notaran que desde lo que vendría siendo el primer capitulo de este fic, mas la pelea de Unicornio contra Aries se expuso muchos detalles todavía no mostrado en los fic de Amor Desde el Espacio, Alma Dorada y Monstruos, Melodía de la Humanidad y Terra 2 respectivamente. En donde cabe decir que este fic esta situado al finalizar los tres fanfics antes mencionados y lo que planeo que sea la primera parte de Terra 2 finalizada. Se de antemano que francamente me arme un Spoiler de los gordos, pero esto se debe a lo siguiente**

 **En caso de quienes me llevan tiempo siguiendo mis otros trabajos, sabrán que en una ocasión subi un mensaje de pidiendo ayuda de uno o hasta varios asistentes, pues a día de hoy eso todavía no ha pasado y aun sigo escribiendo mis fics totalmente solo sin la ayuda de nadie. Que tal vez muchos tomen esto como poca cosa, y que escribir un fic es sencillo… Pues ¡Ja! ¡Ja! Entra en un si y en un no a la vez. A lo que voy es que escribir un Fanfiction al principio puede ser fácil, pero a la larga es un trabajo agotador y tedioso, sin contar que en muchos casos se requiere de un esfuerzo creativo y armarse de voluntad en hacer realidad todo lo que uno escribe. Principalmente de voluntad, porque es muy fácil desviarse o entrar en los horribles bloqueos mentales en donde uno no sabe como carajo continuar y en consecuencia están los interminables casos de fanfics de X cosa que prometen ser largos, pero que después de unos capítulos entran en Hiatus bastante largos o simplemente se dejan en abandono… Y lastimosamente yo no soy la excepción a esa regla, dado que veo que uno de mis fics que casi lo tengo en total abandono que es Alma Dorada y Monstruos recibe mas favoritos y seguimientos que mi fic de Melodía de la Humanidad de la cual este es el que mas seguimiento y planeación pienso dedicarle**

 **A lo que voy con todo este texto largo, es que a estas alturas prefiero aprovechar usar estos especiales para adelantar elementos que serán usados mas adelante en ciertos fics y tenerlos ya fijo, en caso que los vuelva a retomar o darles seguimientos en los momentos cruciales. Para así no estar peleando en ver que poner o tener ya un punto de referencia con que trabajar para seguir escribiendo. Y que valga la redundancia esto lo hago por mero hobbie y no gano ni un solo céntimo, mas que estoy en una muy jodida situación en donde necesito hacer dinero rápido para mantenerme y vivir de forma mas o menos estable (Quienes viven o conocen como está Venezuela entenderán mejor) Y que tal vez el día de mañana (Es una metáfora para los despistados) Deje de escribir fics para dedicarme a hacer otra cosa con el afán de ganar algo de dinero para tener de que comer y ver si puedo comprar cosas relacionadas a mi gran amor por los videojuegos y la tecnología (Que acá en Venezuela todo esta ABSURDAMENTE CARO y todo sube de precio de la noche a la mañana)**

 **2- ¿De verdad con el poder del Cosmos se puede crear dimensiones?: Totalmente si y eso ya se ha demostrado en el manga original siendo el ejemplo mas claro las dimensiones o mejor dicho universos creados por Hades como el Inframundo, La Súper Dimensión y los Campos Eliseos que eran sostenidos por el Cosmos del dios que una vez muerto dichas dimensiones colapsaron. Otro ejemplos serian la Dimensión de Japeto de Episodio G en donde Mu de Aries la destruyo con la Starlight Extintion/Extinción Estelar, la dimensión de la diosa Eris de nombre El Jardín del Edén y el fondo del mar gobernado por Poseidón que técnicamente seria como una especie de dimensión interna en conjunto de lo que seria la Tierra. También estaría la técnica de los Santos de Géminis la Another Dimension/Otra Dimensión que es descripta como una técnica que distorsiona el espacio tiempo con hacer portales dimensionales. Esto lo digo para justificar ciertos detalles y que a fuerzas tenia que improvisar en algo, de como explicar de gente normal puedan ver con claridad lo que hacen seres súper poderosos haciendo desmadres sin que nadie corra algún riesgo. Mas que para las siguientes peleas me atreveré a que los personajes lancen ataques destructivos mas seguidos, que tal vez para algunos piensen que esto seria rozar a la exageración… Pero que podemos pedir de un simple especial de tipos Súper Poderosos dándose de golpes contra otros tipos Súper Poderosos de la cual siempre se ha caracterizado los animes y mangas del genero Nekettsu**

 **3- ¿Por qué son tan poderosos los personajes de Terra 2?: Si han prestado atención a este capitulo mas en especifico, principalmente cuando la propia Palutena de Kid Icarus (Y la equivalente a Atenea en Terra 2, siendo que técnicamente es Atenea pero es otra historia) Le responde a Saori que de que sus caballeros/doncellas/saints/shaintas son demasiado débiles en comparación a los suyos. O que la propia Iris Heart de Hyperdimensio Neptunia acá mencionada como la Géminis de Terra 2 siendo la mas débil en de la elite dorada, soporta Exclamaciones de Athena como si fueran simples petardos y que lanzando su propia versión de la Explosión de Galaxias se jodio a cuatro dorados sin esfuerzo alguno y es que todo esto tiene una explicación razonable que para efectos prácticos será profundizado en el propio fic de Terra 2… Para hacerlo mas claro, desde hace un tiempo atrás ya tenia pautado que los niveles de poder o powerscaling como lo quieran llamar, del fic de Terra 2 hacerlo superiores a los estándares máximos mostrado en Saint Seiya en general, como punto de referencia la elite de dorados son tan poderosos como los demonios de mediano a alto nivel de la saga principal de juegos RPG de Shin Megami Tensei, mientras que la propia Palutena es mas comparable a lo poderoso que es un Mesías (Véase Kayuza, Aleph, Demi-Fiend/Hitoshura, Tadano alias El Doomguy, Flynn y Nanashi) Quienes sepan de esta saga y de los niveles de poder que maneja, sabrán a lo que me refiero y quienes no o no la conocen se las dejo de tarea… Pero para que se hagan una idea, personajes poderosos como Zen-O-Sama de Dragon Ball Súper, el Super Toppa Tengen Gurren Lagaan y Arceus de Pokemon no son mas que hormigas delante de personajes de un nivel medio de la escala de poder de Shin Megami Tensei**

 **En fin eso es todo lo que quería aclarar, cualquier duda me la pueden avisar al privado o mediante reviews**


	3. Segundo Enfrentamiento

**Segundo Enfrentamiento: El Indomable contra la Muerte**

— ¿Gane? — Dijo Tatsumi un poco incrédulo al ver como el caballero de Aries yace en el suelo completamente inconsciente, que como señal de respeto hace un pulgar arriba diciéndole — Pues gracias fue un gran enfrentamiento

En medio del ring aparece la doncella de Libra sorprendiendo a mas de uno de la forma tan repentina como llego a través de su súper velocidad, que para ojos de la gran mayoría apareció por arte de magia. Y empieza a carga al dormido Aries estilo nupcial, mientras le dice a Tatsumi — Eres alguien realmente fuerte caballero de bronce, no cabe dudas que de donde vienes deben de haber mucha gente talentosa como tu

El joven de Terra 2 baja ligeramente la cabeza — Muchas gracias señorita… ¿Me puede decir su nombre?

— Erza Scarlet y soy doncella dorada de Libra — Asiente la guerrera de la séptima constelación del zodiaco con mucha cordialidad, mientras mira a Aries con la cara ligeramente enrojecida — Descuida, el todavía esta bien y yo… Me hare cargo de el hasta que despierte — Sin mas desparece a la vista de todos de la misma forma como entro

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Gran parte del publico gritaron muy emocionados de como resulto toda la pelea en si, aunque gran parte de las chicas estuvieron mas preocupadas por el caballero de Aries, en especial por aquella mujer salida de la nada que se lo llevo entre sus brazos

— ¿Esta bien Rito? — Pregunta Lala preocupada al igual que Haruna

— Puedo sentir su Cosmos, que aunque muy debilitado por la pelea — Responde Yami de forma estoica

— Bueno al menos estará seguro a manos de la maestra Erza — Insinúa Riko con una sonrisa de alivio

— Pero al menos ambos chicos estuvieron muy geniales — Dijo Nana bastante emocionada

— Mas importante aun… ¿Quién carajos es esa mujer que se lo llevo en sus brazos? — Pregunta Saki muy irritada

— Bien hecho Tatsumi. Al menos espero que los otros hagan algo similar — Pensó el legendario Orión con una pequeña sonrisa por la victoria de su discípulo

— ¡Genial Tatsumi! ¡Así se hace! ¡Eres el mejor! — Exclama Esdeath de Acuario alzando su puño derecho

Con las pilotos de Infinite Stratos quedaron bastante emocionadas tras todo lo visto

— ¡¿Vieron todo eso?! ¡¿De verdad que estuvo de poca madre?! — Exclama Ling bastante emocionada mientras que las demás asienten

— Y que lo digas, aunque quisiera saber ¿Cómo hacen para hacer ese tipo de ataques? — Insinúa Cecilia bastante intrigada

— Si Ichika dijo que todo lo que puede hacer lo hizo mediante entrenamiento, entonces cualquiera lo puede hacer — Dijo Laura con notorio entusiasmo

— Claro que es posible… Si no fuese porque ese entrenamiento involucra llevar al límite las capacidades humanas, haciendo un montón de cosas arriesgadas con altas probabilidades de morir — Siguió la profesora Orimura con un tono serio que hizo que sus alumnas se les helara la sangre de tan solo pensar, del tipo de entrenamiento que fue sometido Ichika a plenos 9 años de edad

Con los otros guerreros seleccionados, Shinji mira con algo de lastima de como su compañero de armas cayo derrotado y solo podía decir — Hiciste lo que pudiste Aries. Puede que haya una próxima vez

En cambio Cáncer y Capricornio veían seriamente preocupados de como su gran amigo fue derrotado, pese a todo el esfuerzo que hizo en especial por haber usado su transformación de Kishin. Que por el lado de Ichika con ligero nerviosismo dice — Es una lastima, el primero en pelear es también el primero en caer

— Si… Sinceramente esto me esta poniendo me esta poniendo de nervios — Asiente el joven caballero de Cáncer con una sonrisa nerviosa y sudando al frio

— Vamos chicos, no tienen que estar así. Recuerden que estos enfrentamientos son meramente amistosos — Insinúa el guerrero de Lira con mucha tranquilidad

— Eso dijo esa Iris Heart cuando nos quiso probarnos a nosotros junto a Rito y Tsuna por aquel entonces… Termino en algo horrible, muy horrible… De tan solo nombrarla me llegan mis traumas de Vietnam — Dijo Tsukune recordando con horror a esa guerrera de Terra 2 que lo volvió en un saco de golpes, en donde el mismo caballero dorado de Cáncer termino apaleado a golpes sin la menor gota de piedad y con los dientes e huesos rotos mas la armadura dorada destrozada — Sinceramente odiaría ser el siguiente

— Bueno por el caballero de Unicornio en como peleo se podría decir que estos chicos no son tan bestias como esa doncella — Comento Ichika intentando ser lo mas optimista posible, pese que en el fondo tiene miedo de terminar peor que aquella vez

Mientras tanto el joven Unicornio de Terra 2 se retira del escenario para ir a la entrada de donde vino a reunirse con sus otros hermanos, que entre Pegaso y León Menor lo esperan con ansias

— Eso estuvo increíble Tatsumi — Dijo Pit de Pegaso bastante alegre mientras golpea con mucha suavidad el hombro de su hermano de Unicornio

— Realmente te luciste hermano — Asiente tranquilamente Roxas de León Menor

— Gracias chicos, la verdad es que ese Aries tiene buenas habilidades como esa transformación que uso. Aunque no sea tan fuerte en comparación a los caballeros dorados que conozco — Insinúo Tatsumi de Unicornio rascándose un poco la nuca mientras reflexiona un poco sobre su encuentro

— Bah… Ni si quiera hiciste gran cosa, se nota que te contuviste demasiado. Si hueves ido en serio lo hubieras derrotado en un instante — Comento Black de Pegaso Negro con los ojos cerrados estando de brazos cruzados

— ¿Y eso que? ¿Entiendes que estos enfrentamientos son amistosos? Por lo que no hay necesidad de ir con todo desde el inicio — Insinúo Tatsumi levantando ligeramente los hombros mostrándose muy relajado

— Entonces ¿Para que putas vinimos en primer lugar? Se supone que estamos aquí para pelear contra guerreros fuertes. No hacerse la estrella en un ridículo show — Dijo el caballero negro de forma muy despectiva y con ligera agresividad

— En parte tal vez tengas razón, pero en mi caso me divertí bastante peleando contra ese caballero de Aries... Tal vez los otros tres sean mucho más fuertes que ese Conde R — Insiste Tatsumi bastante seguro de sus palabras

— Espero que así sea, de lo contrario esto abra sido una vil perdida de tiempo — Black camina alejándose de sus hermanos de sangre

— Yo estoy ansioso a que sea mi turno — Insinúo Pit muy entusiasmado

— Veo que lo están disfrutando bastante el evento — Hablo una voz adulta a unos metros de distancia acercándose tranquilamente, que mas adelante se revela como un hombre de cabello azul de peinado similar al del caballero de Capricornio, y con ojos del mismo color que curiosamente en el ojo izquierdo tiene una marca blanca como una especie de emblema. Tiene una impresionante altura de 2.47 metros y viste una chaqueta azul militar que en las largas mangas de los antebrazos tiene el logotipo de un águila alzando sus alas, usa unos pantalones de aviador con botas metálicas grises que cubren hasta las rodillas. Su nombre es Chrom (Se pronuncia Krom) y es el actual caballero dorado de Sagitario

— ¡Maestro Chrom! ¡Esta aquí! — Exclama Pit muy emocionado poniéndose en frente del caballero dorado de Terra 2

— Maestro Sagitario ¿Por qué esta aquí? — Pregunta Roxas bastante impresionado

— Escuche por mis hijas que ustedes fueron a otro universo para probar su poder ante otros caballeros de gran poder — Responde Chrom muy tranquilo mientras fija la mirada hacia Unicornio — Vi tu pelea Tatsumi, y realmente has progresado bastante en estos últimos tiempo. Con el talento que tienes podrías volverte en un candidato a ser un nuevo caballero dorado

— Gracias Maestro Sagitario, aunque personalmente prefiero mantenerme como Unicornio y tal vez llegar a ser un caballero legendario como el Maestro Magno — Insinúo el joven Unicornio un poco apenado

— ¿Y que hay de Lucina, Lilina, Cynthia y Selena? — Pregunta Pit con mucha curiosidad

— Solo llego Lucina y Lilina, dado que Cynthia y Selena están en una misión de cazar a una bestia. Y como su padre no quise dejarlas solas en un universo desconocido — El gran Sagitario señala al otro lado del pasillo — Y trajo a algunas amigas que tal vez conozcan

Se ven llegar un grupo de varias chicas dirigiéndose a donde están los chicos, siendo una de ella una hermosa joven de largo cabello azul y de ojos del mismo color que en el ojo izquierdo tiene la misma marca que de su padre Sagitario, tiene una destacable altura de 1.92 metros de medidas copa C y viste lo que parece ser a simple vista un uniforme escolar de camisa blanca de botones manga larga con una falda azul marino con una cintura de cuatro botones que cubre parte del abdomen y pantimedias negras con zapatos escolares negros.

A lado suyo esta una chica de la misma altura y medidas de busto, de largo cabello blanco alborotado por la parte de atrás y que tiene un par de ojos rojos de pupilas rasgadas tipo reptil mas un par de orejas puntiagudas como si fuera una elfa, viste de igual forma una especie de uniforme escolar pero de color marrón en su mayoría como la camisa manga larga de botones tipo marinera, con mini falda azul marino mas pantimedias marrones y unas sandalias de tacón alto.

Sigue una chica similar a la primera de mismo largo cabello azul de ojos del mismo color con la misma marca en el ojo, de una altura de 1.72 metros y de medidas copa C que viste una curiosa ropa en su mayoría roja en la tiara, una mini chaqueta y el delantal en frente junto al vestido blanco por dentro mas pantimedias marrones con botas blancas y de calzas rojas, que en general da la sensación de ser una maga.

A su derecha esta una chica de cabello verde recogido en una cola de caballo y ojos del mismo color que también tiene un par de orejas puntiagudas de elfa, tiene una altura de 1.68 metros de medidas copa C entre que viste una gabardina roja con una media de cuerpo rosa claro que cubre todo su cuerpo hasta el cuello y unas botas rojas hasta las rodillas de tacones altos. Y

a a la derecha esta otra chica de cabello negro recogida en una coleta en una cinta roja que se asemeja al moño amarillo y sus ojos son de color amarillo mas que su altura es de 1.65 y de medidas copa D, viste un uniforme escolar japonés con una camisa blanca manga corta con corbata azul marino, una mini falda y zapatos negros que curiosamente lleva una media de cuerpo azul marino que la cubre hasta el cuello. Que entre todas ellas caminan hasta donde esta parado el joven caballero de Pegaso de Terra 2

— Holas amigas ¿Cómo están? — Saluda Pit con su larga sonrisa

— Hola Pit, espero que estés bien — Saluda de forma cordial la gran chica de cabello azul de nombre Lucina (Se pronuncia Luquina o Lukina) actual doncella plateada de Flecha

— ¿Te lastimaron hermanito? — Pregunta muy preocupada la chica de cabello blanco de nombre Kamui, actual doncella plateada de Lagarto de Terra 2 y empieza a abrazar muy cariñosamente al joven Pegaso que aparentemente lo trata como su hermano menor, pese que técnicamente no son familiares de ningún tipo— Descuida acá llego la gran Kamui a protegerte

— Oye ¿No ves que el se encuentra bien? — Insinúa la otra chica de largo cabello azul de nombre Lilina, actual doncella de bronce de la constelación de Quilla. Que jala el brazo de Pit para separarlo de la doncella de Lagarto

Por su parte la joven de cabello verde de nombre Tiki actual doncella de bronce de la constelación de Dragón, aprovecha la situación para tomar de la mano al joven Pegaso y le dice de forma gentil — Te queda muy bien esa armadura, se parece un poco a la armadura de Pegaso que usas

— Es que esta armadura supuestamente es una imitación artificial de la armadura de Pegaso de este universo — Afirma el joven Pit

— Pit ¿Es verdad que viniste aquí a pelear? — Pregunta la joven de cabello negro de nombre Asuka, actual doncella de bronce de la constelación de Equulus o también llamada Caballo Menor

— Así es Asuka, estoy en un evento en donde mediré mis fuerzas con los caballeros mas poderosos de este universo — Asiente el Pegaso bastante seguro — Y no se preocupen, que esto solo serán enfrentamientos amistosos

— Pero aun así procura tener cuidado de no lastimarte seriamente — Comenta la doncella de Flecha con una mirada de preocupación

— No se preocupen chicas, si yo gane mi encuentro con el Aries de este universo. Entonces Pit puede salir victorioso también — Afirma Tatsumi poniendo su puño en su pecho con mucho orgullo

— ¿Y quien será el siguiente en pelear? — Pregunta el gran Sagitario con ligera curiosidad

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Con el Pegaso Negro que pasea con desinterés los pasillos con ignorar a la gente que lo mira, hasta que de repente escucha a una chica gritando con nombrarlo de una forma bastante particular

— ¡Te encontré mi príncipe oscuro!

Black voltea la mirada, notando que una chica que reconoce corre hacia el bastante alegre. La joven en cuestión es alguien de tez de piel morena y de cabello castaño oscuro que parece negro teñido de una larga cola de caballo mas un par de ojos color verde jade claros, su altura es de 1.70 metros y de bustos copa D que viste una ropa casual que consiste en una camisa blanca que tiene escrito el kanji Fuego y pantalones vaqueros azules, mas un par de zapatos grises. Su nombre es Homura y es doncella negra conocida como la Equulus Oscura o Caballo Oscura, que una vez estando en frente del Pegaso Negro lo mira con una larga sonrisa mientras que el propio Black le responde

— ¿Cómo es que llegaste a este universo?

Atrás del Pegaso Negro sale una silueta oscura de alguien que debe de tener aproximadamente 2.08 metros de alto y que con una sensual voz femenina dice — Estábamos buscándote y no podíamos localizarte. Por lo que no tuvimos mas opción que pedirle a la propia Palutena en donde estabas, y nos envió aquí — La silueta se revela en una hermosa mujer de largo cabello morado hasta la cintura de mechones ondulados en curvas en la parte de atrás y de ojos del mismo color que solo se ve el derecho dado que el izquierdo esta oculto por un gran flequillo. Viste un vestido negro de noche bastante elegante que resalta su esbelto con bustos copa D, que más abajo se le ven las pantimedias negras y tacones morados y que también en sus manos resaltan sus puntiagudas uñas negras que parecen garras. Su nombre es Camilla la doncella negra de Lagarto y empieza a abrazar a Black de forma cariñosa con casi pegar la cabeza del chico con sus grandes bustos — ¿Me extrañaste lindo Pegaso?

El propio Black que se pone rojo como un tomate, intenta zafarse del abrazo y solo logra retirar la cabeza, que con cierto nerviosismo empieza a exclamar bastante incomodo — ¡¿Y para que carajos vinieron?!

De la nada sale una mano que agarra al caballero negro de espaldas y lo jala separándolo de la doncella negra de Lagarto, que mas tarde se revela como una chica de largo cabello rubio de ojos morado, tez blanca de piel y de una estatura aproximadamente de 1,94 metros, que viste un pañuelo naranja en el cuello mas una chaqueta marrón de gran escote que hace resaltar sus grandes bustos copa D y deja el abdomen un poco al descubierto, mas un par de largos guantes negros y un short negro con cinturón marrón, y un par de botas beige. Que de igual forma empieza a abrazar muy cariñosa al chico — Muy fácil, porque eres mi adorado poni oscuro — Su nombre es Yang Xiao Long conocida como la Dragona Negra y de igual forma pega sus bustos a la cara del joven

— ¿Quién te dijo que es para ti? — Sale otra chica que agarra al Pegaso Negro de espaldas y lo abraza para si misma — Para tu información es mi prometido — En cuestión es alguien de largo cabello azul marino hasta la cintura y con ojos del mismo color, de una altura de 1.88 metros y bustos copa C. Y viste una especie de uniforme escolar que consiste en un vestido blanco con una corbata de moño morada, lleva una media de cuerpo negra y zapatos femeninos negros. Su nombre es Kuroha Neko y es conocida como la temible Cáncer negra

— ¿Desde cuando? — Pregunta el caballero negro con la cara roja de la vergüenza

— ¿Eso importa? — Digo extrañada la doncella negra de Cáncer con un signo de interrogación por encima de la cabeza

— Al carajo eso, yo ya lo reclame desde hace mucho. Así que consíguete el tuyo — Amenaza Yang bastante molesta mientras jala el brazo izquierdo de Black, y Kuroha que se niega a darlo le agarra por el brazo derecho

— Ni hablar, el es mi príncipe oscuro. Y siempre lo he amado — Interviene Homura de Caballo Negro muy determinada con jalar de la pierna izquierda de Black

— Oye, oye el solo me necesita a mi. Y yo solo puedo brindarle todo el amor que necesita — Insiste Camilla muy dominante con tomar de la pierna derecha y jalarlo

Mientras tanto el pobre caballero negro estaba en medio de una tortura en como sus extremidades están siendo violentamente jaladas por las doncellas negras, que mentalmente pide gritos de ayuda al sentir que en cualquier momento podría a estar brutalmente mutilado por accidente. Pese que a la vista de la gente que ve la escena esta recibiendo fuertes miradas de odio por parte de los hombres a raíz de la maldita suerte que tiene porque cuatro grandes bellezas luchan por el, aunque otros miran con preocupación de como podría terminar todo. Pero eran mas los que se quedaban embobados de la belleza de las cuatro doncellas negras y en especial de su gran altura mucho mas que la de una mujer promedio

— Muchas gracias por reservármelo — Otra vez de la nada aparece otra chica que aprovecha la situación para agarrar al joven guerrero oscuro por debajo de la espalda, y lo carga estilo nupcial dejando a mas de uno sorprendido como las doncellas negras, y que gran parte de los hombres se molestaran ahogados en su mar de envidia y celos. Por otro lado la joven con el rostro ruborizado esbozando una sonrisa gentil le pregunta al chico — ¿Me extrañaste adorable Pegaso? — Es de largo cabello negro hasta la cintura y de serios ojos morados con dando la sensación de ser de las que pocas veces sonríe, mide unos 1.93 metros y su talla de bustos es copa C, viste lo que parece ser un uniforme militar morado de uso femenino con camisa de bolsillos en los bustos mas una mini falda y unos guantes negros, mas una media de cuerpo azul marino y unas botas femeninas negras de tacón alto. Que mientras ve la cara ruborizada y siente los nervios del Pegaso Negro le responde — Ya veo, me extrañaste desde el fondo de tu corazón — Su nombre es Ayra y es la actual doncella negra de Tauro

— Yo pues… No sabia… y no se… Yo tengo algo… Pendiente… y es importante… Y eso — Divago el caballero negro totalmente rojo y dominado por los nervios, al grado que le es casi imposible dar una conversación mininamente entendible

Por otro lado las demás doncellas negras miran con las caras ensombrecidas y con venas negras en la frente, de como aquella entrometida se atrevió a llevarse a su adorado caballero

— ¡Oye tu! ¡¿Qué haces cargándolo de esa forma?! ¡Si esa debería de ser yo! — Exclama Yang apretando los puños

— ¡Ese es mi amado príncipe oscuro! ¡Y solo me quiere a mi! — Señala Homura muy molesta

— Es mi prometido y no dejare que le pongas las manos encima — Insinúa Kuroha mientras enciende su Cosmos azulado simulando el fuego fatuo

— Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya. Porque lamentaras conocer mi furia — Insiste Yang manteniendo una ligera sonrisa dando una intimidante sensación de mal augurio. Empieza a ejercer su Cosmos negro en que se muestra su intimidación siendo una especie de Dragón negro antropomórfico de carácter occidental de cuerpo físico culturista, y lanza fuego negro de su boca y ejerciendo presión en sus bíceps

Con la doncella negra de Tauro se para volteando la mirada hacia las demás guerreras oscuras, mirándolas con fieros ojos — Si quieren pelea, yo con gusto trapeare el suelo con ustedes — Ejerce su Cosmos morado mostrando su intimidación, siendo una especie de mujer minotauro similar a ella pero de cuerpo tonificado cargando una gran hacha y con grandes cuernos

El ambiente se empieza a tornarse muy pesado con tales guerreras oscuras, dispuestas a pelear por su adorado Pegaso Negro. Que en medio de todo ocurre…

 **SIGUIENTE ENCUENTRO: BLACK DE PEGASO NEGRO VS TSUKUNE**

— ¡Gracias por YHVH! ¡Estoy salvado! — Exclama muy alegre el Pegaso Negro que se suelta de la doncella negra de Tauro y empieza a correr a toda velocidad con dejar un gran humo de polvo en su camino

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

— Puta… Madre… — Dijo Tsukune de Cáncer maldiciendo su suerte, al ver que será el siguiente en pelear

— Mucha suerte Tsukune — Dijo Shinji apoyando con un pulgar arriba

— Asegúrate de ganar este encuentro — Insinúa Ichika de forma motivacional

— Si… Hare lo que este a mi alcance… Je, je… ¡JA, JA, JA! — Entre nerviosismos y bizarras risas el guerrero de la 4to signo del zodiaco usa su habilidad de teletransportación en hacerse un haz de luz dorada, que desaparece de donde esta sentado y reaparece en el centro del ring. Y mira hacia los lados, que mostrando un porte muy confiado con alzar hacia arriba su puño derecho empieza a gritar a todas luces — ¡Aquí esta el Gran Heraldo Mortal! ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡Todo aquel que se atreve a enfrentarme conocerá la muerte! ¡¿En donde abra huido ese cobarde caballero negro?!

— ¿A quien llamas cobarde?

Desde la entrada sale corriendo el guerrero de armadura oscura, que llegando a unos diez metros de distancia hace un gran salto giratorio para en seguida aterrizar parado del pie izquierdo, y señala al caballero de Cáncer con la punta del dedo de forma desafiante — ¡Yo jamás huyo de un combate! ¿¡Me oíste!? ¡Nunca!

— Interesante, entonces veamos quien es el más valiente — Tsukune empieza adoptar una postura de combate que consiste en empuñar su puño izquierdo estando en defensa mientras que la otra mano tiene los dos dedos índices levantados con firmeza y ligeramente alzados hacia delante. Luego da el pie izquierdo hacia atrás y con el otro un paso hacia delante

— ¡Ja! Para mi solo es un juego de niños — El Pegaso Negro adopta su postura que va de tener ambas manos entreabiertas, solo que el izquierdo esta cubriendo el pectoral y el derecho esta de lado de la cadera de forma ofensiva para preparar lanzar un puñetazo directo. Mientras que en las piernas alza la rodilla izquierda y la pierna derecha esta por detrás — Estoy listo para dar el primer golpe

Al momento que la campana suena el guerrero de la 4ta constelación del zodiaco inmediatamente arremete disparando un sinfín de rayos laser purpuras desde su par de dedos índice, hacia su oponente caballero negro que las recibe de lleno y que tras varios disparo crea una gran nube de humo que cubre mitad del ring

Tsukune tras dar un ultimo tiro con mas potencia que los anteriores mira con confianza, teniendo en mente — _Listo ya gane el encuentro_ — Que poco después de que el humo se disipara, su expresión cambia — ¿Qué? — Tras notar que su oponente desapareció y mira por los lados, para enseguida notar una sombra cubriéndolo y mira hacia arriba

Que en medio del aire se encuentra el propio Pegaso Negro con los brazos cubriéndose el cuerpo — Ni creas que con esos rayitos vas a hacerme algo — Abre sus brazos y ejerce su Cosmos de tonalidad oscura alzando su puño derecho hacia atrás — Ahora recibe mis ¡Meteoros Negros!

— ¡Aaaahhh! — Cáncer recibe varios golpes de una oleada de ondas de Cosmos negros, que tras recibir los últimos es tirado hacia atrás del ring — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eso realmente dolió! — Y se levanta viendo como su oponente aterriza en el centro del ring

El caballero negro cierra los ojos y con cierta calma comenta — Se acabo, ahora yo soy quien gano esta pelea. No tiene caso que continúes

— Ja, ja, que manera tan infantil de alardear de una simple técnica. Si es lo mismo que los Meteoros de Pegaso pero con color negro de adorno — Insinúo muy confiado el caballero de Cáncer, pero de repente se para de rodillas con una mueca de dolor — ¿Pero que?

Abriendo ligeramente los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa, Pegaso Negro le responde de forma sarcástica — ¿Solo lo mismo? Entonces dime ¿No estarás sintiendo un gran ardor en tu cuerpo ahora mismo?

— ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué me esta pasando?! — Grito Tsukune bastante angustiado abrazándose del estomago, que empieza a quitarse el guantelete izquierdo para encontrarse con una extraña sorpresa — ¡¿Qué es esto?! — Ve unas manchas negras en la piel de su brazo que poco a poco se expande y salen más manchas negras alrededor del cuerpo

— Me lo imagine… Para tu información todo aquel que recibe mis Meteoros Negros sufrirá la Muerte Negra. En donde la sangre del cuerpo es infectada por un mortal veneno que daña los órganos, arterias y el sistema nervioso causando un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo, mientras que los sentidos poco a poco empiezan a dañarse provocando una lenta pero dolora muerte — Detallo Black de Pegaso Negro mientras abre por completo los ojos con una mirada de malicia — Ríndete ahora si realmente valoras tu vida, así considerare anular el efecto

— ¡A la mierda rendirse! — Tsukune se levanta muy determinado y eleva su Cosmos dorado en que las manchas negras del brazo desaparecieron casi de forma instantánea, que adoptando una postura de boxeador — Para que sepas tengo un gran sistema inmunológico, de tal modo que ningún veneno o virus me matara. Por lo que tus Meteoros Negro con tu Muerte Negra son totalmente inútiles — Empieza a recordar de la vez en que la doncella de Piscis le hizo un suero especial para curarse de un terrible virus que lo dejo en muy mal estado, y desde entonces nunca mas volvió a enfermarse

— Ya veo… Eres igual a la gran mayoría de oponente que tuve en que mis Meteoros Negros no sirvieron — Black vuelve a su postura de combate manteniendo una ligera sonrisa reflejando interés — Esto hará de este encuentro mas interesante, de lo contrario hubiera sido muy aburrido derrotarte así de fácil

Inmediatamente Tsukune vuelve arremeter con disparar rayos laser purpuras a su oponente, notando cierto sentimiento de desesperación en su rostro mientras que el propio caballero de armadura oscura con sus manos bloquea los laser, a la vez que camina lentamente notando que cada ves tales rayos son mas intensos y veloces pero que de igual forma los bloquea sin mucho esfuerzo

— Eres un completo idiota si crees que con esto me detendrás — Tras dedicarles tales cínicas palabras de manera despectiva, el Pegaso Negro logra estar a medio metro de distancia de su contrincante que responde con una mueca de desesperación al ver que su lluvia de láseres no sirvió como esperaba. Que enseguida cambia de ataque con concentrar su puño derecho gran cantidad de su Cosmos, pero en ese entonces Black golpea con la palma de su mano izquierda el abdomen de Tsukune y conecta con un fuerte Uppercut directo a la mandíbula que termina por lanzarlo a los aires, mientras que el Pegaso Negro cerrando los ojos comenta — Si eso es todo lo que puedes ofrecer, entonces no eres mas que una vil decepción de caballero dorado

Al oír tales palabras Tsukune con una expresión de molestia exclama — ¡Te equivocas! ¡Tengo mas poder que te puedas imaginar! — Eleva su Cosmos y levanta su par de dedos índice — ¡Explosión Infernal!

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tal explosión por parte del caballero de Cáncer genera una gran nube de humo que inunda todo el coliseo, que momentos después de disiparse se puede apreciar de que el ring de batalla en forma de pentágono desapareció dejando un gran cráter de alrededor de unos cuatro metros de profundidad. Que en el mismo se encuentra Black de Pegaso Negro en buen estado, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de su armadura que se encuentra un poco agrietada en algunas partes como también sucia por la cantidad de polvo levantado. Ante tal demostración de poder gran parte del guerrero dorado dejo a mas de uno boquiabierto, en especial a sus conocidas de la Academia Youkai

— ¡¿Vieron eso?! ¡Tsukune hizo boom y destruyo el ring! — Exclamo la bruja Yukari con los ojos muy abiertos

— No me imaginaba que el tuviera ese tipo de habilidades — Dijo Kurumu un poco incrédula de lo que esta viendo, mas al notar al caballero negro mostrándose serio — Pero parece que a ese chico le afecto tal explosión

— Sea como sea, una vez que esto termine le ordenare a Tsukune que me enseñe todas sus habilidades — Insinúa Moka bastante impresionada con una mirada de seriedad

— ¿Aprender dices? No me hagas reír — Por arriba en donde están las chicas monstruos se encuentra la agrupación de las cinco doncellas negras sentadas, siendo la propia Caballo Negro quien dijo tales palabras estando sentada por arriba de Moka que sigue con — Alguien que no domina el Cosmos, jamás hará ni la técnica mas básica

— ¿Ustedes quienes son? ¿Vinieron a apoyar a Tsukune? — Pregunta Mizore volteando la mirada hacia arriba

— Error querida, vinimos para apoyar a mi querido caballero negro Black — Responde Camilla con un tono dulce mientras ignora las miradas de sus camaradas doncellas

— Disculpa con relación a lo que dijeron ¿Saben el tipo de habilidades o magia que hace Tsukune como ese chico llamado Black de Pegaso Negro? — Pregunta la bruja Ruby con suma curiosidad — ¿De casualidad son Shinigamis al igual que esos dos chicos?

— ¿Magia y Dioses de la Muerte? No entiendo a que se refieren, pero para su información tanto ellos como nosotras somos tan humanas estrictamente hablando. Solo con el detalle que usamos el poder del Cosmos, a diferencia de los obsoletos humanos que no tienen acceso a tal poder — Afirma Yang de Dragón Negro con relativa calma

— Si se les hace tan complicado de entender, nos pueden llamarnos Terrans (1) para diferenciarnos de los humanos de este mundo — Dijo Homura de Caballo Negro mirando con seriedad el enfrentamiento

— ¿Y saben el tipo de técnica que uso Tsukune llamada Explosión Infernal? — Pregunta Moka manteniendo su mirada seria

— Lo que hizo ese caballero dorado de Cáncer no fue mas que una ráfaga explosiva de Cosmos de gran potencia comprimida. En esencia es una habilidad básica en que cualquiera con apuntar el dedo puede desintegrar lo que sea a distancia (2) — Explica Kuroha con mucha tranquilidad mientras imita la misma postura de levantar los dedos tal como lo hizo Tsukune — Hasta yo se hacer esa Explosión Infernal a la perfección

— ¿Deben de estar bromeando? ¿Dices que son humanos? Es verdaderamente imposible que un humano de verdad pueda hacer ese tipo de cosas — Insinúa Kurumu con mucha incredulidad

— ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba niña idiota? — Dijo Yang de forma amenazante enseñando su puño derecho, pero es detenida por la doncella negra de Tauro

— No las culpes, son solo seres inferiores que no saben absolutamente nada del verdadero poder

La vampiresa pelirroja se molesta a ser insultada de tal forma, que se levanta de su asiento — ¡¿A quien llamas seres inferiores?! Yo… — Que antes de seguir ve que las doncellas negras ejercen sus auras de Cosmos negro, que acompañados de unas ensombrecidas miradas penetrantes terminan por paralizar de miedo a la grupo de chicas monstruos

Inclusive la propia Moka que mantiene su mirada seria, estaba luchando de no salir corriendo por su vida al sentir el poder lleno de una fiera agresividad de las doncellas — _¿Pero quienes son estas chicas?_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsukune tras hacer su técnica aterriza afuera del cráter que hizo con mirar a su contrincante de forma burlona — ¡Ups! Creo que se me paso un poco la mano y termine por desaparecer el ring… Lastima, porque ahora la única forma de ganar es ver quien quede de pie al final

— ¡Mph! Por mi esta bien, de este tipo de peleas es la que vivo todo el tiempo — Afirma bastante seguro el Pegaso Negro mientras vuelve a su postura de combate

La segunda ronda empieza y ahora es el caballero negro quien se lanza a la ofensiva mediante hacer una especie de Wavedash (3) en que solo se agacha muy ligeramente, pero que de alguna forma se mueve directo hacia su oponente como si fuese un misil preparando un derechazo directo a la cara. En que obviamente Tsukune no se iba quedar parado y reacciona con alzar la palma de su mano izquierda al frente para bloquear el puño mientras que con la otra mano prepara su puño cargado de Cosmos para el contraataque, pero a casi unos cinco centímetros de llegar el derechazo el propio Black hace un pivote (4) hacia su izquierda que toma por sorpresa al caballero dorado y en ese mismo instante tal derechazo baja a golpear el abdomen, que hace que el caballero de Cáncer se agache un poco abrazando el estomago de lo cual el Pegaso Negro aprovecha para dar un fuerte codazo en la cabeza para tirar a su oponente al suelo

— A juzgar por la manera como has peleado, puedo notar que eres mas dado a la defensiva y solo atacas cuando estas en una posición segura. De tal forma que me es muy fácil burlar tu pobre defensa — Afirma Black estando de ojos cerrados manteniendo su posición de combate y estando a espaldas del guerrero dorado — Si así peleas, déjame decirte que eres alguien bastante aburrido y predecible de luchar

Tras volver a ser insultado, el joven guerrero del cangrejo hace un esfuerzo por mantener la calma y se levanta estando a espaldas de su oponente — Entonces… Creo que es hora de ir realmente en serio — Comienza a elevar su Cosmos dorado que luego cambia a un tono azulado simulando el fuego fatuo, con quedarse parado sin hacer otra cosa mas aparte de dejar su aura visible ante todo el mundo

— _Que raro… Parece que esta elevando su poder. Pero de alguna forma no logro sentir su Cosmos, como si estuviera desasiéndose de su presencia… Es como si estuviera en todas partes, pero no esta en ningún lugar especifico_ — Pensó el caballero negro manteniéndose en alerta con los ojos semi abierto para ver fijamente a su oponente inmóvil — ¡Ugh!

A espaldas del caballero negro se encuentra Tsukune que dio un traicionero golpe a la espina dorsal, que hace que el guerrero oscuro de unos pasos adelante con la mirada hacia abajo que al levantarla se percata que lo que estaba viendo era una ilusión, estando el verdadero atrás suyo que este remata con un golpe en la cabeza para tirarlo en el piso y con mucha crueldad empieza a pisotearle la espalda de forma consecutiva

— ¿Qué insinuaste de que soy aburrido y predecible maldita basura? Para tu información pedazo de escoria, estaba siendo muy blando contigo en no usar mi poder. Pero veo que pides a gritos sufrir la peor de las agonías ¡Ja, ja, ja! — Hablo el guerrero de Cáncer con mucha malicia mientras sigue pisoteando sin piedad al caballero negro, para luego dar un fuerte doble pisotón y dar otra patada para tirarlo a unos cinco metros de distancia — Créeme niño imbécil, que esto es solo el comienzo

Pegaso Negro se levanta a duras penas con los ojos cubiertos de una sombra — El único imbécil aquí eres tu, porque ahora conocerás mi furia — Vuelve a su posición de pelea y muy molesto se desliza lanzando su — ¡Doble Meteoros Negros! — Ataque con mucha mas potencia hacia su oponente que se queda parado sin hacer nada, pero — ¡¿Qué?! — Ve como su ola de meteoros de Cosmos traspasan al caballero de Cáncer como si fuera un fantasma. Pero que en realidad era otra ilusión de la cual cayo sin percatarse

— ¡Demasiado obvio! — Por su parte el verdadero Tsukune aparece a lado su oponente para contraatacar con una fuerte patada directo a la cabeza, que al conectar lo lanza hacia las paredes de la arena de combate — ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué pasa poni de mierda? ¿Ya no eres tan rudo como pareces?

— _Miserable, te hare pagar por burlarte de mi_ — Pensó bastante molesto Black estando pegado de la pared, que enseguida se desprende para lanzarse como un torpedo a preparar un fuerte golpe cargado de Cosmos. Pero una vez al hacer contacto con el caballero de Cáncer lo vuelve a atravesar siendo de nuevo una ilusión

— ¡Aquí estoy imbécil! — Aparece Tsukune a conectar un fuerte codazo a la cabeza de Black y enseguida arremete con una combinación de golpes a una velocidad mayor que la luz. Que con el ultimo golpe directo al abdomen lo manda a unos metros lejos tirado en el piso — ¡Explosión Infernal! — Y levanta los dedos índice para hacer explotar en donde esta el Pegaso Negro con hacer otro cráter, y dejar al mismo caballero negro seriamente lastimado con parte de la armadura artificial rota — ¿Eso es todo? Porque yo tengo mucho a dar

Mientras tanto el caballero negro que se encuentra en el piso boca abajo empieza a reflexionar de todo lo sucedido — _Maldita sea, no puedo detectar su Cosmos ni menos atacarlo de frente sin que sea una jodida ilusión. Debe haber una forma de contrarrestarlo_ — Pasando los segundos empieza el conteo, que aun el guerrero negro sigue ideando un plan para salir a flote. Que ya con el conteo llegando a 7 — _¡Lo tengo!_ — Ya se levanta con una serenidad y estando de ojos cerrados, que pone en frente la palma de su mano derecha en señal de atención — Hagamos esto. Dejare que me lances todos los golpes que quieras, mientras yo espero aquí tranquilamente

Con notoria confusión el caballero de Cáncer responde — ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Así de desesperado estas por querer que te golpeen?

— Hazlo como gustes. Ten por seguro que ninguno de tus inútiles ataques me tocara — Afirma muy seguro Black con una pequeña sonrisa

— Bueno, quien soy yo para juzgar las tendencias al masoquismo. Pero si sientes placer a que te golpeen, pues que tus deseos son ordenes — Enseguida Tsukune empieza a correr hacia su oponente dispuesto a lanzar un fuerte puñetazo cargado de energía

Por su lado el Pegaso Negro se queda muy tranquilo mientras despeja su mente de toda duda y distracción, enfocándose en su oponente con notar que mientras corre sus pies no hacen sonido alguno. Lo cuál espera pacientemente a recibir el golpe, que llegado el momento tal puño atraviesa al caballero negro resultando ser otra ilusión y el verdadero — ¡Te tengo! — Aparece a espaldas a lanzar su ataque, pero en ese mismo instante el propio Black esquiva el ataque con un pivote y contraataca con un fuerte Uppercut directo a la nariz de Tsukune

El mismo guerrero de Cáncer que cae al piso totalmente incrédulo de lo que acababa de pasar — ¡¿Pero como?! No lo entiendo ¿Cómo pudiste saber mi ubicación?

Con una ligera sonrisa con los ojos cerrados el Pegaso Negro responde — Debo admitir que esa habilidad de ocultar tu Cosmos mediante esparcirlo a toda la zona es bastante útil para confundir a cualquiera, en especial con esas ilusiones en hacer creer que uno esta a simple vista… Pero analizando la forma de como me atacaste, supuse que no tenia caso lanzarme a la ofensiva sabiendo lo que podría venir después. Por lo que era mejor esperar a ver que pasaba, y vaya que la paciencia tiene sus virtudes en especial ante cobardes rastreros que atacan por la espalda de sus oponentes

— Ya veo… No solo eres fuerte sino también bastante listo para descifrar mi táctica — Tsukune se levanta con una mirada seria, que enseguida empieza a elevar su dorado Cosmos — De tal forma que te voy a compensar con un boleto a primera fila — Levanta su dedo hacia arriba cargando grandes cantidades de Cosmos y luego lo apunta hacia el Pegaso Negro — ¡Directo al infierno! ¡Ondas Infernales: Destrucción de Almas!

Desde la punta del dedo el guerrero del cangrejo dorado dispara unas ondas circulares de Cosmos purpura, que una vez atinados hacia el caballero negro este empieza a ser rodeado por unos aros blancos espirituales que lo inmovilizan. Que en ese mismo momento comienza a sentir un insufrible dolor tanto en su cuerpo, como en su mente y primordialmente su propia alma — _¡¿Esta técnica?! ¡Siento como si mi alma ardiera en llamas! ¡Si no algo pronto!_ — Entre el angustiante dolor y de forma desesperada, empieza a elevar su Cosmos lo mas que pueda y de poco a poco su cuerpo logra movilizarse hasta que… — ¡HA! — Levanta ambos brazos con las manos empuñadas alzando su negro Cosmos, logrando en si anular por completo las Ondas Infernales y con ello salvar su propia

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No puede ser?! ¡Bloqueaste mi Ondas Infernales con tu Cosmos! — Exclamo Tsukune muy impresionado de la hazaña de su oponente que jadea un poco del esfuerzo que hizo, que notando eso le insinúa — Tu mente, cuerpo y alma deben de estar seriamente dañados para que sigas de pie

Black de Pegaso Negro adopta la postura de jinete con presionar los brazos empuñados y las rodillas — Aaaahhhh ¡HAAAAAHHHH! — Para elevar su oscuro Cosmos a gran nivel, con ejercer su aura en una imponente llama negra que cada vez se hace mas intensa. Que ya terminado se levanta y vuelve a su postura de combate para afirmar de forma desafiante — Lo lamento pero me conozco de memoria esa técnica, aparte que tengo harta experiencia en ataques que dañan el alma y la mente junto al cuerpo de una vez… Prepárate, porque veras el terror de mi Cosmos

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Ante tal demostraciones de poder y destreza de ambos combatientes, las reacciones del publico no se hicieron esperar aunque en esta ocasión cada vez se volvían mas dispersas estando los que se quedan boquiabiertos ante las extraordinarias habilidades de los dos caballeros, como también los que ven con cierto horror y preocupación de como unos chicos aparentemente jóvenes en especial por el caballero negro que sufren de palizas bastante brutales para alguien de entre 13 o 14 años de edad. En donde tal actuación parece estar hiendo se de las manos en como se están llevando las cosas a opinión de la mayoría

Que con los caballeros y doncellas de oro, más específicamente Rías Gremory de Piscis se pone la mano en la frente decepcionada de lo que hace el caballero de Cáncer — Carajo Tsukune, se supone que esto es un amistoso. No te pases de verga por favor

Por otro lado el caballero de Tauro de nombre Franky junto con el caballero de Sagitario de nombre Allen Walker, miran con sumo interés la actitud y desempeño del visitante de Terra 2 que esta combatiendo siendo Tauro el primero en hablar — Vaya, hay que admitirlo. Para ser un supuesto caballero negro su espíritu de lucha y determinación es comparable al de cualquier guerrero honorable

— Si, y aunque eleve su Cosmos no se siente un sentimiento de odio ni de maldad en su ser. Pero si una agresividad de alguien que nunca se rinde — Insinúo Allen Walker de Sagitario con una pequeña sonrisa

Interviene la doncella de Géminis, Naruko Uzumaki a dar su apreciación del encuentro — No solo tiene un Cosmos agresivo en un buen sentido, también se nota que es alguien muy experimentado en el combate y que hace uso de estrategias para sacar provecho de su oponente. Como en la forma de como engaño a Tsukune mediante fintas y usar sus tácticas en su contra

Con las chicas monstruos de la Academia Youkai junto a las doncellas negras, están en una clara división de quien apoya a quien siendo las chicas monstruos que le dan ánimos a Tsukune, mientras que la otra banda hace lo suyo con animar a su Pegaso Negro y tirándole insultos al caballero de Cáncer

— ¡Vamos Pegaso Negro! ¡Demuéstrale a ese inservible Caballero Dorado que tu mandas! — Grita Yang con mucha euforia levantando su puño derecho

— ¡Tú puedes Tsukune! ¡Se que eres muy fuerte! — Grita Kurumu a toda voz junto a la bruja Yukari muy entusiasmada

— Mmm… ¿Qué significa eso que le daño el cuerpo, la mente y el alma de aquel chico en un solo ataque? — Murmuro Moka de brazos cruzados muy pensativa de lo que decía el guerrero del 4to signo del zodiaco, en medio de la pelea

— ¿Te refieres a las Ondas Infernales que ese caballero de Cáncer uso? — Pregunto con curiosidad Kuroha de Cáncer Negra

— ¿Ondas Infernales? — Dijeron al unísono toda la agrupación de chicas monstruos con cierta intriga

Al notar tal expresión la propia doncella negra de Cáncer da su explicación — Las Ondas Infernales es una técnica que separa el alma de la victima de su cuerpo residente y es enviado directamente al mundo de los muertos. Como tal tiene ciertas variantes como el simple separar almas como método de exorcismo, y también de destruir el alma directamente que afecta el cuerpo y la mente por igual. La que ese caballero uso fue esta ultima variante

— ¿Y porque sabes tanto de esa dichosa técnica? ¿Acaso Tsukune te lo explico? — Interroga la bruja Ruby con mucha intriga

— Lo se porque yo también puedo usar las Ondas Infernales — La doncella negra de Cáncer levanta su dedo índice de su mano derecha y ejerce una mínima porción de su Cosmos para hacer un pequeño fuego morado — Y personalmente no conozco a ese Tsukune, pero yo también soy una guerrera de la constelación de Cáncer al igual que el, y este tipo de técnicas son muy comunes de los que son de nuestra estirpe

Ante tal declaración la propia Moka con ciertas inquietudes sale a preguntar — Pero no entiendo esto. Si es una técnica que afecta el alma como también la mente y el cuerpo a la vez ¿Cómo es que ese chico pudo sobrevivir a eso?

De ahí entra Camilla de Lagarta Negra a explicar — Muy fácil querida, con el Cosmos se puede usar todo tipo de ataques que van más allá de lo físico como la mente, el alma hasta distorsionar la realidad y el espacio tiempo. Todo eso es inservible si se esta enfrentando contra alguien que tiene un Cosmos abismalmente mayor, que en este caso mi querido Black al momento de recibir esa técnica inmediatamente reacciono con elevar su poder a gran nivel. Logrando en si anular por completo las Ondas Infernales… Es simple lógica de poder niveles de poder, en donde el poder mayor se sobrepone ante todo

— Lo mejor que como mi Príncipe Oscuro anulo esa técnica, cada vez esta teniendo mas ventaja ante su oponente. Que al paso que va de seguro va a ganar — Sigue Homura de Caballo Negro esbozando una larga sonrisa

— Ya veo… Como que estoy entendiendo de que va la cosa — Asiente la vampiresa de largo cabello plateado

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

— Prepárate Tsukune de Cáncer a recibir mi ¡Embestida Oscura! — Moldeando su Cosmos negro en unas largas alas negras de Pegaso por la espalda, Black se lanza hacia su oponente conectando una brutal estampida que manda a su oponente al otro extremo de la zona de combate, pegado a la pared. Que enseguida se desplaza a donde esta para agarrarle del brazo izquierdo y aventarlo al piso con mucha violencia, para luego lanzarlo a los aires — ¡Asalto de Flechas Sombrías! — Con su Cosmos hace que toda la arena se rodee de un brillo purpura en el piso, que el mismo Pegaso Negro teniendo su brazo derecho entre sus pectorales empieza a moverlo a la dirección opuesta. Que de ahí el brillante piso salen incontables flechas purpuras de Cosmos que van directamente a masacrar a su victima

— ¡AAaaaaaahhhhhhh! — Grito de agonía tras sentir como innumerables proyectiles lo atraviesan de lleno y le destruyen gran parte de la armadura que lleva puesta. Que cae al piso muy mal herido, al grado de parecer moribundo derramando sangre por la boca

— ¿Suficiente? Porque apenas estoy calentando — Dijo Black con ligero sarcasmo mientras concentra levemente su oscura Cosmos energía en todo su cuerpo, para regenerar sus heridas físicas

El muy lastimado caballero dorado que esta tendido en piso sangrando golpea el piso con mucha violencia, y se levanta de poco a poco mirando a su oponente con una cara de enojo con las venas en la frente remarcadas. Más que su dorado Cosmos se ejerce de manera que parece una violenta llama dorada — Ahora si estoy furioso maldita escoria

Mirando al mal trecho Tsukune con los ojos entreabiertos, le insinúa de forma burlona — ¿En serio? ¿Y que pretendes hacer estando hecho mierda como ahora?

— ¡Esto! — Tsukune levanta los dedos índice de su mano derecha para hacer un movimiento horizontal a su izquierda, haciendo una oleada de violentas explosiones alrededor de donde esta parado el Pegaso Negro y que termina por mandarlo a volar. Que en ese entonces aprovecha para hacer un súper salto para agarrarle la cabeza y tirarlo violentamente hacia el piso e seguidamente aterrizar parado a espaldas del caballero negro, que enseguida le vuelve a agarrarle la cabeza para correr arrastrándolo en el piso con mucho salvajismo. Finalizando le agarra uno de los brazos para lanzarlo por los aires mientras el propio Tsukune eleva su Cosmos posicionándose parado de los brazos empuñado y — ¡Toma esto hijo de puta! ¡Cañón Diabólico! — Dispara una gran ráfaga de Cosmos dorado dando un daño masivo a su oponente, que una vez terminado el ataque mira como el caballero negro cae hacia el piso con gran parte de su armadura destruida y lo mismo de la ropa estando sin camisa con los pantalones ligeramente rotos — Ja, ja, ja ¡¿Ahora entiendes de lo que soy capaz miserable caballero negro?!

Con el Pegaso Negro que se levanta a duras penas con el cuerpo muy mal trecho tras el ataque que recibió, empieza a elevar su Cosmos a gran magnitud en su cuerpo para recuperarse del todo el daño que recibió de los ataques que fue sometido y mira con seriedad al caballero de Cáncer — Lo admito, te he subestimado bastante y ese ataque con que me diste realmente me dolió al grado que tuve que usar mi técnica de regeneración para seguir peleando a tope

— _¿Técnica de regeneración? Entonces es mas peligroso de lo que pensé_ — Empieza a elevar su Cosmos mientras vuelve a usar su postura de combate — Ya veo, entonces a este no lograre mucho. Por lo que me veo obligado a usar el total de mi poder — Cambia su postura a la del jinete para seguir elevando su Cosmos a mas no poder — ¡Oooooohhhh! — Su cabello empieza a tornarse blanco, al igual que sus ojos brillan con intensidad y le salen las marcas rojas e azules en la cara — ¡Haaahh! — Al final su Cosmos explota en un gran estallido de luz blanca, solo al final usar la transformación a Kishin en que sus heridas se han sanado por completo, e inclusive la armadura que estaba casi en su totalidad destruida es reconstruida en un resplandeciente color platino. Que parándose en frente de su oponente haciéndole sombra de su imponente tamaño le dice claramente — Prepárate Pegaso Negro, porque ahora peleare al 100%

 **Continuara?**

 **Notas de ciertos detalles:**

 **1- Quienes conozcan la saga de videojuegos de Estrategia en Tiempo Real (Abreviados R.T.S.) de nombre Star Craft sabrán sobre los Terran, que de acuerdo a la historia de los juegos son humanos exiliados de la tierra en su mayoría presos condenados a cadena perpetua bajo la misión de colonizar planetas. Quienes hayan leído el primer y hasta la fecha único capítulo del fic de Terra 2 sabrán que mas o menos puse algo similar, y esto lo digo para quienes hayan notado la similitudes en especial, dado que soy gran fan de Star Craft y me inspire fuertemente en la historia de los Terrans para justificar el nombre del fic y porque se sitúa en otro planeta. Mas adelante en caso que llegue a continuar Terra 2 se utilizara la palabra Terran como un término para todos los humanos provenientes de Terra 2 o una forma de referirse a la raza humana en general**

 **2- En el manga original de Saint Seiya mas precisamente en el arco de los Black Saints (Caballeros Negros) Se ve a Shiryu de Dragón al llegar a Yamir destruye una gigantesca roca con solo apuntar el dedo índice a distancia, y el mismo Misty de Lagarto en su aparición en su persecución a Mu de Aries que carga a un inconsciente Seiya, el mismo Misty con solo su dedo abre un cráter en el piso a distancia para detener a Mu y a Kiki. Tal habilidad bastante útil que mas adelante no se vuelve a ver más en el manga**

 **3- El Wavedash que traducido se puede interpretar como Onda Deslice o Deslice de Ondas, que es una técnica avanzada del videojuego Super Smash Bros. Melee (Solo exclusiva para esta entrega y para el Mod de Project M, no se puede usar en las demás entregas) Usada de forma competitiva que consiste en hacer que el personaje usado en turno haga una especie de derrape mediante cancelar la animación de salto mediante hacer un esquive aéreo (Air Dodge) moviendo el Joystick en dirección diagonal abajo sea izquierda o derecha. Todo eso lo mas rápido posible hasta de forma instantánea para que el personaje haga Wavedash, que haciendo bien esta técnica el personaje puede todo tipo de ataques como si estuviera parado véase Tilts, Ataques Smash, Agarres y especiales. Cabe decir que el Wavedash es una técnica que requiere de mucha practica y memoria muscular para dominarla bien, y que el tiempo de aprendizaje depende del personaje que se use con habiendo algunos que es muy sencillo de ejecutar como Luigi, Samus y los Ice Climbergs, pero otros es más complicado como Captain Falcon, Fox, Peach y Zelda… No en balde es una técnica muy común de ver por jugadores profesionales**

 **4- Un pivote es básicamente un soporte para que un cilindro de motor pueda girar, pero también es una técnica usada en el baloncesto en donde un jugador hace un giro en plan de finta para burlar a los jugadores y seguir adelante o dar un pase a los otros jugadores del equipo. También en videojuegos como Super Smash Bros. For 3DS/Wii U (Principalmente la versión de Wii U) Es una técnica avanzada que consiste en cancelar la animación de correr lo mas rápido posible para hacer un giro hacia el lado opuesto para contraatacar con cualquier ataque como los normales, los Smash Cargados y agarres. Esto es llamado por la comunidad competitiva como Perfect Pivot traducido como Pivote Perfecto, cabe decir que esta técnica no es tan complicada o exigente como la Wavedash pero si requiere de cierta practica y dedicación para dominarla como es debido, claro esta que esto se tiene que hacer con un Control Pro o uno de GameCube dado que no es para nada recomendable hacer esto en una 3DS porque de lo contrario se terminaría por degastar el Botón Deslizante (Circle Pad) tampoco es viable hacer en la Game Pad de la Wii U ni en Wiimote o con Nunchuck por la ergonomía de los controles mencionados**

 **Notas de técnicas mostradas en la pelea:**

 **Black de Pegaso Negro:**

 **Meteoros Negros: Técnica característica de todos los caballeros negros de este puesto, que en esencia es similar a su contraparte original en su ejecución pero con una clara y mortal diferencia. Y es que cada quien reciba tan siquiera un solo golpe de esta técnica su sangre inmediatamente es contaminada por un mortal veneno denominado la Muerte Negra. En que tal veneno causa serios dolores y malestares en todo el cuerpo hasta en los órganos vitales, causando una tortura casi inenarrable. Como tal esta técnica tiene sus variantes mas poderosas que son:**

 **Nivel Avanzado: Doble Meteoros Negros**

 **Nivel Definitivo: Meteoros Maligno**

 **Nivel más allá de los Límites: Meteoros Destructores**

 **Embestida Oscura: Black concentra su Cosmos en su espalda para materializar unas alas negras simbolizando al Pegaso Negro, y se lanza sobre su victima para dar un gran choque que puede terminar en ser lanzado a otra dirección, o de plano ser desintegrado de no resistir el impacto. Esta técnica tomada directamente del videojuego de Kid Icarus Uprising, más precisamente de la pelea de Dark/Black Pit como jefe en el capitulo 6**

 **Asalto de Flechas Oscuras: Black genera con su Cosmos genera en el piso un campo purpura de rango variable, que una vez lista salen incontables flechas purpuras de Cosmos que van directo hacia la victima para aniquilarla de forma brutal. Al igual que con la Embestida Oscura, esta técnica también la saque de Kid Icarus Uprising, nuevamente de la pelea contra Dark/Black Pit como jefe de nivel en el capitulo 6**

 **Tsukune de Cáncer:**

 **Explosión Infernal: Tsukune concentra su Cosmos en la punta de sus dedos índices, que una vez que los levanta genera una poderosa explosión directa al objetivo que quiera, su rango es variable pudiendo enfocarse a un único objetivo, como también ir a grupos numerosos incluyendo ejércitos de gran magnitud. Hasta llegar a destruir galaxias enteras si se le antoja… Como tal este ataque esta fuertemente tomado de Dragon Ball más precisamente de la técnica conocida como Ráfaga Explosiva usada por personajes como Nappa cuando llego a la tierra y hace su disque saludo, que termino por destruir todo Est City/Ciudad del Este**

 **Cañón Diabólico: Ataque consiste en lanzar una ráfaga de Cosmos energía pura hacia el rival, dependiendo de la dirección en donde este, pudiendo dispararse hacia arriba para casos especiales. Al igual que con la Explosión Infernal, esta técnica también es de Dragon Ball más precisamente de Vegeta al momento cuando asesina a sangre fría a Nappa. Y que también es usado como ataque definitivo del videojuego de peleas Dragon Ball FighterZ en su versión de estado base**

 **Se que me salte por completo la descripción de las Ondas Infernales (Sekishiki Mekai Ha) pero como ya en este capitulo la explique mas o menos a detalle, veo totalmente innecesario volver a repetir su descripción así como sus variantes nombradas**

 **Notas de Autor: Ya el segundo enfrentamiento comenzó y las cosas ahora se están poniéndose mas duras para ambos peleadores. En donde Tsukune en desespero para mostrar quien es el mas vergas usa su transformación a Kishin/Fiera Deidad para usar su poder al 100%, por lo que el propio Black de Pegaso Negro (Que técnicamente es Dark/Black Pit, pero para efectos prácticos tanto de este especial como para Terra 2, se llamara Black a secas para evitar confusiones) Se las tendrá que ingeniárselas como sea posible si es que quiere ganar, o morder el piso de la derrota…**

 **Como tal y creo que mas de uno lo noto, pero para los que no. Dejo en claro que el fic de Terra 2 tendrá desde el vamos Harem, y vamos que desde el capitulo uno de este especial deje en claro que la población humana solo un 15% son hombres mientras que el otro 85% son puras mujeres. Por lo que este tipo de cosas no eran de extrañarse, y creo que he sido mas explicito de quienes constituyen el harem de Pit de Pegaso como de su hermano caballero negro Black de Pegaso Negro… Que vienen de ciertas series y franquicia, que tal vez ya algunos las conocen de donde provienen, pero los que no tienen idea aquí les va**

 **Grupo pro Pit de Pegaso: Lucina (Fire Emblem: Awakening) Kamui (Fire Emblem if/Fates en occidente y que mas de uno la conocerá como Corrin) Tiki (Fire Emblem: Shadow of Dragon/Awakening) Lilina (Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi) Asuka (Senran Kagura)**

 **Grupo pro Black de Pegaso Negro: Homura (Senran Kagura) Yang Xiao-Long (RWBY) Camilla (Fire Emblem if/Fates) Kuroha Neko (Gokukoku no Brynhilrd) Ayra (Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy Wars)**

 **También Roxas de León Menor tiene su harem ya fijo que será adelantado cuando llegue su turno, y lo mismo para Tatsumi de Unicornio solo que esta más monopolizado por Esdeath de Acuario. Haciendo que las demás al ser en su mayoría unas calenturientas sin remedio vayan por sus otros hermanos caballeros más precisamente Pit y Roxas…. Ojo que esto ya lo tenia fijo desde hace años y casi antes de hacer el fic de Terra 2**

 **Sin más, nos vemos para la siguiente parte de la intensa pelea que se hará aun mas dura**


	4. Satsui no Hadou VS La Trifuerza

**Continuación de Pegaso Negro VS Cáncer:**

 **Satsui no Hadou contra el Poder de la Trifuerza**

— Prepárate Pegaso Negro, porque ahora peleare al 100%

— _¡¿Esa transformación?! ¡Aumento su poder una barbaridad! ¡Y siento que sigue aumentando!_ — Pensó el Pegaso Negro bastante serio ante la repentina transformación divina de su adversario

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Nuevamente todo el público presente se quedó sorprendido ante el cambio presentado por el caballero de Cáncer, con verse similar a como hizo el anterior guerrero de Aries en esa transformación en donde su tamaño crece de forma abismal y su cabello como los ojos se vuelven blanco, en especial por la armadura reconstruida que le da un aspecto semejante al de un dios. Que más de uno lo miraban con una mezcla entre temor y respecto ante su sola figura, y no eran pocos quienes ven con preocupación al propio caballero negro

En especial por las chicas monstruos de la academia Youkai que estaban igualmente impresionadas de tal cambio

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Ese es la verdadera forma de Tsukune?! — Exclama la bruja Ruby bastante sorprendida

— Mmm… Ahora tiene sentido del porque Tsukune puede hacer todo ese tipo de habilidades. Debe de ser un dios, por eso siempre ocultaba su verdadera identidad — Comenta Yukari al hacer memoria de todas las veces que se le interrogo a Tsukune sobre la raza a que pertenece, en donde el mismo siempre hacia de todo para evadir tal pregunta

— Un dios… Con ese poder que demostró está más que claro que debe de ser uno — Dijo Mizore bastante convencida de lo que insinúan sus amigas

— Se equivocan. Su amigo Tsukune sigue siendo humano dentro de lo que cabe, solo que está usando una transformación que amplifica su poder — Afirma la doncella Camilla de forma clara y calmada

— ¡¿Deben de estar bromeando?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser un humano?! ¡¿Acaso no vieron lo que acaba de hacer?! — Exclama la vampiresa Kokoa un poco molesta señalando al cambiado caballero dorado de Cáncer

Entre las demás chicas monstruos entra Kurumu asintiendo lo que dijo su amiga — Así es, un humano no haría ese tipo de cosas. Ni siquiera de usar transformaciones que lo hagan así de poderoso… O me dirán que tiene que ver con esa cosa que ustedes llaman Cosmos

— Es que en efecto esto tiene que ver con el Cosmos. De lo contrario no usaría eso para aumentar su poder — Dijo Homura con una mirada seria

— Para que entiendan seres ignorantes. Toda forma de vida en el universo puede acceder al poder del Cosmos si es capaz de despertarlo como seres inteligentes como véase humanos y otras razas como Protoss, Zoras, Shokans y Namekuseis por citar algunos. Hasta animales con el adiestramiento adecuado pueden usar el Cosmos con naturalidad (1) — Explica Ayra de Tauro Negra con un tono firme de militar

— Ni idea de lo que sea un Protoss o un Zora — Insinúo Kurumu restándole un poco lo que dicen las doncellas negras — ¿Y cómo explican que siendo un humano pueda usar una transformación de esa índole?

— Una de dos, o es un humano modificado como nosotras. O esta fusionado con otro ser para adoptar esa forma, y puede que sea esto último dado que su Cosmos se siente diferente, como si fuese otro ser — Sugiere la doncella negra de Tauro

— Mírenme a mí por ejemplo — Yang de Dragón Negro cierra sus ojos y al abrirlos estos se vuelven rojos de pupila rasgada como si fuera una reptil, hasta en su dentadura se ven crecerle unos filosos colmillos — Soy humana y puedo hacer esto, inclusive si me mutilan mis brazos y piernas me las puedo volver a hacer crecer en un instante — Hace memoria de cuando le cortaron los brazos y con solo ejercer su Cosmos en su cuerpo estos mismos volvieron a crecer como por arte de magia. Mientras vuelve a cerrar sus ojos volviendo a como estaban y lo mismo de su dentadura — Tenemos métodos para hacernos más fuertes, como absorber a otros seres fuertes, fusionarse o una fuerte emoción que nos impulsa a elevar nuestro Cosmos más allá de nuestros limites

— Nuestro líder que en paz descanse era apodado El Dios entre Hombres por ser alguien muy poderoso y era un hombre muy temido por todo el universo, al grado que nadie incluyendo peligrosos emperadores galácticos se atrevían a hacerle en frente por su gran por siendo un humano — Comenta Camilla de Lagarto Negra con cierto regocijo en sus palabras, recordando con orgullo al fallecido jefe de la legión de caballeros negros y doncellas negras

— ¿Un humano poderoso y temido por todo el universo? Es la porquería más ridícula que he escuchado en toda mi vida — Insinúa Kokoa con mucho cinismo, que enseguida recibe las intimidantes miradas de odio de las doncellas negras que ejercen sus oscuros Cosmos — Ok me cayo

— Tal vez se haya vuelto más fuerte con esa transformación, pese que sinceramente lo derrotaría de un solo golpe — Afirma Kuroha de Cáncer Negra sin muchas darle importancia al caballero de Cáncer que está luchando, mientras voltea a ver al caballero negro — Aunque me preocupa si Black puede hacerle en frente

— Claro que el ganara. Él es de esos chicos que prefieren morir que rendirse ante una pelea — Insinúa Homura tocándole el hombro a su camarada de Cáncer Negra

— Por favor ese disque humano que ustedes alegan, no le hará nada a mi Tsukune. Hasta afirmo que peleara usando el 100% de su poder como el dios que es — Insinúa Kurumu bastante confiada

— Hagamos una apuesta. Si su amigo gana la pelea aceptaremos que él es lo que ustedes insinúan que es, pero si nuestro Pegaso Negro le gana y vuelve a su estado original no tendrán más remedio que aceptar que él es un humano a fin de cuentas — Propone Yang esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

— Acepto la apuesta — Asiente Moka junta a las demás chicas monstruos

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Una nueva ronda empieza y es Tsukune el primero en dar su ataque, que lo primero que hace es mostrar su mano derecha empuñada enseñando aquel símbolo de tres triángulos dorados. Que al momento de ejercer su Cosmos dicho símbolo empieza a brillar en una intensa luz dorada y enseguida una extraña aura purpura empieza a engullir al caballero negro, que hace que el mismo se arrodille ante el suelo bastante presionado

— _¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Siento como todo mi cuerpo se sintiera un millar de veces más pesado de lo normal_ — Pensó muy angustiado Black de Pegaso Negro mientras toca el suelo con sus manos y al poco tiempo sus rodillas como las mismas manos empiezan hundirse en un ligero agujero

— ¿Qué ocurre pequeño? ¿No puedes soportar la gravedad combinada de todo un universo en conjunto? Mejor ríndete antes que la gravedad aumentada te aplaste como a un insecto — Sugirió de forma burlona y sarcástica el caballero dorado, mientras somete a su rival con su poder

— Yo… yo… nun… ca ¡NUNCA! — En un estallido de Cosmos, Black lograr librarse de la presión gravitatoria del cambiado Cáncer y se levanta con una mirada firme llena de convicción hacia su oponente — ¿Eh? — Pero luego se sorprende de como el mismo Tsukune en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparece en frente, y lo agarra por el cuello con estrangularlo

— Admiro tus agallas pequeño. Puedo entender de cómo te volviste tan poderoso como un caballero dorado — Mientras le seguía estrangulando con notoria crueldad, decide rematar con atacar en una explosión de Cosmos directa desde la mano que estrangula al Pegaso Negro, que lo manda a varios metros de distancia tirado al piso boca abajo y en ese entonces Tsukune da un salto de cinco metros de altura — Pero no lograras superar mi divino poder — Se lanza hacia el suelo con un dar un fuerte puñetazo que al impactar genera una gran onda expansiva de tal poder, que daña severamente a su oponente y lo manda más lejos

— Tonterías… — Pese a las heridas y el daño recibo el caballero negro del Pegaso Negro se levanta a duras penas, mostrándose muy firme ante su oponente con insinuarle — Me he enfrentado a varios que al igual que tu presumían de tener un poder imparable… Pero en todas esas batallas fui yo quien salió victorioso al final… Y tú no serás la excepción

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! Lindas palabras, pero te advierto algo que ante mi Divino Puño de la Trifuerza no eres nada — Afirma Tsukune con bastante confianza en si

— ¿El Divino Puño de la Trifuerza? — Dijo el Pegaso Negro bastante extrañado de tal termino

— Es un arte marcial que yo mismo invente tras un mortal entrenamiento — Mientras empieza a dar su explicación vuelve a empuñar su mano derecha con mostrar el símbolo de tres triángulos dorados — ¡¿Vez esto?! Este símbolo lo llamo La Trifuerza y es para simbolizar las tres bases fundamentales del Cosmos que son el cuerpo, mente y alma unidas en un solo punto. Pero a diferencia del ataque convencional de destruir los enlaces atómicos de la materia, mi arte marcial tiene como base fundamental el destruir y dañar al objetivo en cuerpo, mente y alma de un solo ataque. Que todo aquel que perezca ante mi poder es borrado de la total existencia

— Mmm… Suena a un estilo de lucha digno de guerreros realmente poderosos. Pero no es nada en comparación a mi poder — Insiste muy seguro el caballero negro mientras que de forma seria piensa en — _¿Ese arte marcial? ¿Creo haberla escuchado antes de mi padre y otros maestros?_

 **XXXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto con los otros guerreros de Terra 2 que miran desde dentro del pasillo de entrada, se quedaban bastante curiosos ante tal supuesta revelación del arte marcial inventado por el caballero de Cáncer

— ¿Puño Divino de la Trifuerza? Que extraño, creo haberla escuchado antes — Insinúa Pit con cierta curiosidad

— ¡No puede ser! ¡De verdad él fue quien invento ese arte marcial! — Exclamo el legítimo Sagitario de Terra 2 bastante sorprendido

— ¿Qué pasa papa? ¿Es algo especial ese estilo que él dice emplear? — Pregunta la hija de Sagitario, Lucina de Flecha con intriga

— Así es hija mía, para que se den una idea es el arte marcial que emplea la suprema Palutena al momento de luchar — Voltea a mirar a Pit y a Roxas — Y también lo usaba su padre después de ser promovido a Patriarca

— ¡Enserio! — Dijeron Pit y Roxas al mismo tiempo igual de sorprendidos

— Tenía entendido que era un arte marcial tan peligroso que entre los caballeros y doncellas, solo pocos eran seleccionados para usar tal estilo. Primordialmente reservados para quienes ocupaban el puesto de Patriarca o Matriarca para evitar que caiga en malas manos — Aclaro Chrom de Sagitario sudando al frío mirando a Tsukune de lejos — No puedo creer que ese chico sea el quien la invento

— Es curioso — Insinúa Kamui de Lagarto de forma pensativa — No de que la maestra Double de Virgo y hasta Iris Heart de Géminis usaba un arte marcial muy peligroso

Chrom de Sagitario asiente a tal cuestión— Algo así, pero ellas usan es el Puño Invisible que solo se enfoca en lanzar ataques indetectables tanto a la vista y hasta difícil de sentir el Cosmos del usuario. En cambio el Puño Divino de la Trifuerza lo destruye todo sin distinción alguna, y lo peor son los efectos que dan en caso de quienes logran sobrevivir a tal poder… Me temo que Black va a estar en serios problemas si sigue luchando

Con las chicas monstruos de la academia junta a las doncellas negras también se quedaron sorprendidas del arte marcial

— _¿Él fue quien invento ese arte marcial que el gran líder me enseño a usar?_ — Pensó bastante intrigada Kuroha de Cáncer Negro bastante curiosa mientras se mira las manos

— Guau, quien iba a pensar que hasta Tsukune es capaz de crear un arte marcial original — Insinúa Ruby bastante interesada

— Un estilo de lucha que destruye cuerpo, mente y alma a la vez… Definitivamente voy a exigirle que me lo enseñe a toda costa — Dijo Moka bastante decidida

— Totalmente imposible que puedas usar ese arte marcial — Insinúa Ayra de Tauro Negro bastante directa y calmada — Por mucho que entrenes jamás podrás dominarlo

— Adivinare, tiene que ver con esa cosa que ustedes llaman Cosmos — Dijo Kokoa con notoria desgana

Ante eso Camilla de Lagarto negro asiente a responder — Exacto, el arte marcial que su amigo presume es uno que toma las bases principales del Cosmos. Por ende es obligatorio tener un dominio absoluto del Cosmos para tan siquiera usarlo como es debido

— En palabras más simples niñita, si no tienes acceso al poder del Cosmos jamás y nunca podrás usar el arte marcial del Poder de la Trifuerza. Mismo arte marcial que usaba nuestro líder y del cual era una de las tantas razones del que lo apodaban el Dios entre Hombres — Dijo Yang de Dragón Negro con mucho cinismo, pero luego mira con preocupación a Black — Pero al saber que ese chico fue quien lo invento, ahora estoy seriamente preocupada por mi futuro esposo

— No te preocupes, mi príncipe oscuro va a ganar — Insinúa Homura de Caballo Negro con mucho optimismo — El también domina un arte marcial bastante poderoso

— Si fuera tu no estaría con esa cara de alegría — Insinúa Camilla con una mirada de preocupación — Al contrario estaría demasiado preocupada del bienestar de Black

— Oye ¿No me digas que quieres que el use eso que lo vuelve fuerte a costa de su sanidad mental? ¿Entiendes lo peligroso que es eso? — Insinúa Ayra con una mirada seria

— Entiendo su preocupación, pero conozco bien a Black y se que el lo domina a la perfección — Insiste Homura manteniendo su sonrisa pese a las miradas de preocupación de sus compañeras doncellas negras

— ¿De que estarán hablando? — Pensaron las chicas monstruos al unísono con mucha curiosidad

Por otro lado en donde esta Saori y las demás, la jefa de Terra 2 mira con bastante curiosidad e interés al caballero de Cáncer

— _Entonces, podré presenciar de cómo se originó el Puño Divino de la Trifuerza que tanto uso_

 **XXXXXXXXX**

— Admiro tu determinación, pero ten en cuenta que el daño de cada uno de mis golpes puede destruir tu mente y alma. Hasta anular por completo tus 6 principales sentidos, volviéndote en un cadáver viviente de por vida — Insinúa Tsukune de forma desafiante mientras vuelve a adoptar su postura de combate — ¿Piensas continuar en una muerte segura o rendirte para seguir viviendo?

— Al carajo con eso. Te voy a ganar y demostrare la superioridad de mi Cosmos ante tu arte marcial… Porque, yo también domino un arte marcial bastante peligroso y tomado como prohibido ante cualquiera — Insiste el Pegaso Negro mientras ejerce su aura de Cosmos que pasa de negro a un siniestro purpura — Te enseñare el gran terror del despiadado arte del Satsui no Hadou, un arte marcial maldito

— ¿Arte marcial maldito? Ah… Me trae recuerdos cuando antes usaba un estilo de lucha que llamaba Puño Maldito, estilo que lo evolucione con mi Puño Divino — Insinúo el guerrero de Cáncer con cierto regocijo de nostalgia

Mientras tanto el Pegaso Negro empieza a adoptar una postura similar a la del jinete (2) en que los brazos están esta uno al frente empuñado mientras que el otro está del lado de la cadera empuñado de forma defensiva, lo mismo de las piernas estando medio agachado de los muslos pero con las rodillas paradas e firmes y con los pies parados de punta. Que usa para canalizar su Cosmos en que aquella aura purpura empieza a elevarse como si de un ardiente fuego se tratase — ¡Oooooh! — Las pupilas de sus ojos rojos empiezan a brillar de forma intensa dando una mirada fiera llena de agresividad — ¡HAA! — Hace estallar su Cosmos con elevándolo a mayores niveles y en su espalda se empieza a salir una letra roja, que no es más que el kanji de paraíso (Tenku) Que se para con adoptar una pose de combate, en que el brazo izquierdo está al frente en posición defensiva con la mano entreabierta, mientras que el brazo derecho esta atrás empuñado de manera ofensiva (3) Y mira con mucha firmeza a su oponente — Ahora estoy listo de usar gran parte de mi poder

El caballero de Cáncer lanza una pequeña esfera de electricidad hacia el Pegaso Negro, y este empieza a desplazarse en frente dejando varias imágenes residuales que a los pocos instantes desaparecen. Que llega a la esfera y la traspasa como si fuera un fantasma

— ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿La acaba de traspasarla?! — Exclamo muy sorprendido Tsukune al ver como su oponente paso su ataque por el arco del triunfo moviéndose al frente, y el mismo guerrero negro sigue avanzando que una vez en frente suyo intercepta un fuerte golpe de gancho en todo el pecho del caballero dorado en que es sometido a una fuerte descarga eléctrica — ¡Aaaahhh!

— Mejor ríndete ahora, no eres nada ante mi Satsui no Hadou — Afirma Black con un calmado tono estando a espaldas de su oponente

— ¡Nunca! — En un acto de desesperación, empieza a concentrar su Cosmos en su puño derecho a grandes cantidades para lanzar un brutal golpe demoledor. Pero para su sorpresa el Pegaso Negro lo esquiva volviéndose momentáneamente intangible con dejar múltiples imágenes residuales al moverse

— Con mi Ashura Senku, tu insignificante poder nunca me tocara — El caballero negro contraataca lanzando su puño derecho que al momento de hacerlo, dispara una gran onda de Cosmos purpura que arrolla gravemente a Tsukune dejándolo pegado a la pared lastimado

El guerrero dorado se desprende de la pared y se lanza a dar una fuerte patada cargada de su Cosmos hacia su contrincante. Pero de igual forma Black de Pegaso Negro haciendo uso del Ashura Senku pasa de largo la patada y contraataca atacando de espaldas, poniendo a Tsukune boca abajo y de lo cual el Pegaso Negro aprovecha para agarrarlo del abdomen. Que enseguida le golpea la cabeza contra el suelo con mucha salvedad y luego hace un gran salto de altura de 20 metros

— ¡Destello Demoledor del Pegaso Negro! — Black se lanza hacia el suelo volviendo a pegar la cabeza de Tsukune contra el suelo con mucha más violencia que nunca, y repite el mismo procedimiento una vez más, y otras, y otra vez. Que tras el 5to choque patea la espalda del caballero dorado con lanzarlo a varios metros mientras cae boca abajo

— Maldito seas Pegaso Negro. Ni creas que te has salido con la tuya — Elevando su Cosmos con mucha ira, hace aparecer alrededor de cuatro clones de el mismo hecho de su propio Cosmos. Que entre todos ellos empiezan a rodear al Pegaso Negro y cada uno se lanza a darle un golpe, que termina por traspasarlo sin hacerle nada

— ¿Este es otra de tus técnicas? ¿Hacer clones que distraen, mas ni pueden hacer daño? — Cuestiona Black que sin hacer uso del Ashura Senku, nota que los clones hechos por el caballero de Cáncer son por defecto intangibles, en que cada ataque físico que lancen solo traspasan al caballero negro sin hacerle daño alguno

— Je, je… ¿Quién dijo que no pueden hacer daño? — Insinúo Tsukune con una sonrisa maliciosa, que de la misma forma sus clones de Cosmos la imitan y estos desde sus manos se ven que concentran cierta cantidad de energía eléctrica, que una vez lista la lanzan hacia el enemigo

— ¡Ughhaaaa! — Black recibe de lleno los rayos eléctricos de los clones, que no solo lo dañan seriamente sino que también lo dejan totalmente inmóvil del entumecimiento. Haciendo que se siente de rodillas retorciéndose del dolor

Por su lado Tsukune camina tranquilamente entando en frente de su oponente — En efecto, estos clones son intangibles al grado que no pueden dañar nada de forma física. Pero concentrando mi Cosmos puedo hacer que lancen ataques de energía a distancia con el mismo efecto — Enseguida arremete con lanzar una combinación de fuertes golpes directos al rostro del caballero negro — Ahora soy yo quien tiene la ventaja Pegaso Negro — Finaliza con lanzar un Upper Cut directo a la nariz del chico que termina por lanzarlo al aire con unos 10 metros, y hace un salto para agarrarlo del cuello para aterrizar en el suelo golpeando su cabeza — Ahora tu debes ser el que se rinda. O si no te borrare de la existencia

Pese a la presión que está recibiendo, Pegaso Negro eleva su Cosmos reflejándose en un aura de fuego purpura que empieza a engullir el cuerpo de su oponente que lo mantiene atado al suelo. Que poco a poco tal fuego de Cosmos se hace más grande y mar ardiente

— ¡Aaaahh! ¡Putas quema! ¡Aahh! ¡Coño! — Tsukune al no poder soportar el fuego de su enemigo inmediatamente lo suelta y de forma cómica se rueda por el piso para quitarse las llamas purpuras de encima

— Qué vergüenza… Dices ser un caballero dorado con un poder divino, pero reaccionas de forma estúpida ante el fuego de mi Cosmos — Dijo Pegaso Negro mientras se vuelve a levantar con los ojos cerrados, que al abrirlos vuelve a su postura de combate y mira de como su oponente sigue rodando por el piso para apagar las llamas purpuras — Te apagare esas llamas mediante mi ¡Tornado Oscuro! — Moviendo sus brazos de forma horizontal, genera una poderosa corriente de aire que se forma en una especie de tornado de color negro a causa del Cosmos de Black. Y agarra a Tsukune con apagarle las llamas, pero también en darle un severo daño de cortes en varias partes del cuerpo, y el propio caballero negro se adentra a su tornado — ¡Meteoros Demoniacos! — Para rematar con otra de sus técnicas que se combina con el Tornado Oscuro, con hacer un daño muchísimo mayor al caballero dorado recibiendo los meteoros a todas direcciones a causa del tornado. Que una vez disipado el tornado, Tsukune cae al piso boca abajo con parte de su armadura destrozada mientras que Black se pone de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados a espaldas (4)

— Aun… No… he acabo — Con un débil tono de voz, Tsukune se levanta lentamente a duras penas con una firme convicción y mirando al Pegaso Negro de forma desafiante — Ni creas, que has ganado Pegaso Negro. Aún no he mostrado mis mejores ataques — Levanta su mano derecha hacia arriba con la palma abierta mientras eleva su poder de a poco

— Mmm? — Black en el piso donde está parado, en que se forma un circulo brillante alrededor suyo y — ¡Ooaaahhh! — Sale un gran pilar de luz del Cosmos de Cáncer que daña seriamente al Pegaso Negro enviándolo por los aires. Que tras llegar al punto más alto sale en medio un pequeño destello de luz blanca, pero que en realidad se agranda al instante con volverse otro pilar que lo ataca severamente. Tras ese ataque Tsukune se lanza para arremeter una serie de violentos golpes, de los cuales Black de Pegaso Negro no se pudo escapar y al recibir el último golpe es lanzado lejos chocando contra la barrera invisible de Cosmos que protege a las gradas y sufre una violenta descarga eléctrica, que luego cae al suelo con marcas de quemaduras en la espalda

— Debes de estar seriamente jodido tras esos ataques Pegaso Negro. Sera mejor que te rindas antes que conozcas la muerte — Insinúa Tsukune con cierta burla y malicia en sus palabras, pero cambia a una expresión seria cuando nota que Black empieza a levantarse ante todo pronostico

— Esto no es nada… He sufrido cosas peores en anteriores enfrentamientos. A través de mis innumerables derrotas aprendí a no dejarme dominar por el dolor — Contesta el caballero negro con un aire de determinación y convicción mientras vuelve a ejercer su ardiente aura de Cosmos

— Entonces… — El caballero dorado concentra su Cosmos en su mano derecha haciendo una esfera eléctrica de forma leve — ¡Toma esto!

Al momento que Tsukune lanza la esfera, Black nota que la misma es lanzada a una velocidad muy fácil de esquivar y enseguida piensa — _Mph… ¿Qué pretende con lanzar una bola tan lenta? Mejor se la devuelvo_ — En el momento que la esfera llega a donde está, reacciona con golpearla y devolverla a su lanzador

— _Cayo en la trampa_ — Con una media sonrisa mira como su ataque es devuelto hacia sí mismo con más velocidad y poder pero… — _¿Qué extraño? Mi cabeza me está empezando a doler_ — Empieza a ver un poco borroso mientras se aclara al llegar la esfera eléctrica, por lo que la repele volviendo hacia su oponente con más fuerza y velocidad. Y el caballero negro repite la misma jugada, que enseguida Tsukune repite la misma táctica en plan de estar en medio de una partida de Tenis, pese que el mismo caballero dorado está teniendo un problema para mantener la concentración y ve todo más borroso. Que llegado a un punto — ¡Ughhh! — No logro reaccionar a tiempo de que Black le devolviera su ataque con mucha más fuerza y velocidad que antes, por lo que recibe toda la descarga eléctrica de lleno y quedando paralizado

Black al ver eso inmediatamente se lanza a dar una combinación de golpes, que parece que estuviera a punto de hacer un Ultra Combo (5) Pero antes de conectar el golpe decisivo. Tsukune con elevar su Cosmos lo expulsa en un gran estallido de luz, que alrededor de donde está parado sale el símbolo de la Trifuerza brillando con intensidad. Mientras que Black es expulsado a unos cinco metros con leves heridas tras el estallido, que esbozando una media sonrisa le comenta a su oponente — Vaya que eres persistente. Con razón eres un caballero dorado

— Tu tampoco estas mal… Mi táctica habría funcionado, de no ser que de repente mi cabeza me está doliendo y creo que estoy alucinando con ver cosas que no son — Dijo Tsukune de forma calmada mientras se frota la frente

— Ah… Olvide mencionarte que mis Meteoros Demoniacos a diferencia de mi Meteoros Negros, estos tienen el efecto de dañar la mente del rival haciendo que no pueda pensar bien, y hasta provocarle esquizofrenia — Tras terminar su explicación, Pegaso Negro vuelve a su postura de combate mientras eleva su Cosmos muy determinado — Mejor ríndete ahora, mentalmente ya no estas estable

— Creo que me estas subestimando demasiado… Con este poder divino que tengo te hare morder el polvo — Tsukune usa su habilidad psíquica de levitación para elevarse unos metros en el aire, y empieza a levantar las manos concentrando su Cosmos en hacer una pequeña esfera de luz dorada. Que poco a poco se hace más grande hasta tener el mismo tamaño que del propio usuario — ¡Ahora! — Lanza la gran esfera que se empieza dividirse en varios rayos de plasma de forma errática, pero dirigiéndose hacia su objetivo

Pegaso Negro viendo como aquellos rayos van hacia él, empieza a concentrar gran parte de su Cosmos para hacer su aura de fuego purpura de la cual absorbe los rayos de plasma. De forma que los engulle con su Cosmos y pone sus manos entreabiertas de lado suyo, para enseguida alzarlas al frente y disparar una gigantesca bola purpura

— ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Aaaahhh! — Tsukune recibe de lleno el ataque, que tras arrollado pierde su transformación de Kishin más teniendo parte de la armadura puesta destruida principalmente los brazales y casi toda la malla metálica, y cae al hacia el suelo con la mirada perdida terminando boca abajo

 **XXXXXXXXX**

La multitud tras todo lo mostrado se quedaron estupefactos similar a como ocurrió en el anterior enfrentamiento, mayormente por el intercambio de ataques de ambos contrincante. Pero principalmente por la durabilidad y tenacidad de los mismo tras recibir una absurda cantidad de daño por ambos lados, en donde por teoría deberían de haber muerto

Entre la diosa griega y las demás que la acompañan, la gran líder de la orden de caballeros y doncellas de Terra 2 miro con mucho interés el desempeño del caballero negro, pero en especial del caballero de Cáncer. Que se voltea a decirle a Saori — Tienes unos chicos muy interesantes, aunque no sean tan fuertes como mis guerreros de elite. Demostraron tener el espíritu y tenacidad de un verdadero caballero

— Gracias Palutena. La verdad es que a mí también me sorprenden el gran progreso que hicieron por su cuenta — Asiente Saori con una cálida sonrisa mientras mira el área de combate — Pero impresiona aún más lo fuertes que son tus guerreros, para ser caballeros de bronce y hasta caballeros negros

Con el personal de apoyo a Shinji, miraron con bastante impresión el encuentro

— Vaya fue una pelea realmente emocionante — Comenta Kaji con una pequeña sonrisa

— Pero en cierta medida es impresionante que hayan hecho semejante nivel de destrucción en una zona llena de gente, sin que nadie resultara herido — Dijo la doctora Ritsuko bastante analítica ante la situación

— Con que hablaban en serio con respecto a lo de comprimir sus ataques para no afectar lo ajeno — Asiente Misato bastante sorprendida de como quedo la zona de combate destruida

— Más impresionante es lo resistentes que son esos chicos, osea ¿Vieron todo lo que se hicieron? En especial esa parte que ese Pegaso Negro le hizo una llave de lucha libre para que el otro caiga de cabeza repetidas veces, y aun así siguió vivo. Hasta da la impresión de ser indestructibles — Comenta Asuka con los ojos abiertos como platos

— Es que ambos chicos son caballeros después, por su oficio ellos por naturaleza deben de estar acostumbrados a este tipo de batallas — Informa Hallelujah con una pequeña sonrisa llamando la atención de los demás — Lo sé, porque así de vez en cuando terminaba Shinji cuando ganaba sus peleas. Y también así terminaba yo

— Mmm… De ser así, no es para nada descabellado de que Shinji se hubiera enfrentado a todo un ejército militar intergaláctico el solo — Comenta Mari al recordar los relatos de la travesía del joven guerrero de Lira, sobre aquel universo extraño gobernado por demonios y monstruos

Mientras tanto la agrupación de chicas monstruos de la Academia Youkai miran con preocupación, incredulidad y cierta desilusión ante el estado del caballero de Cáncer

— ¡Tsukune! ¡No! — Grito Kurumu muy preocupada

— Lo ven chicas, al final teníamos razón después de todo. Con respecto de que su amigo Tsukune es un humano al final de cuentas — Insinúa Yang con un tono de satisfacción

— Pero no lo entiendo, si el mismo Tsukune afirmaba de usar un poder divino ¿Cómo pudo perder ante un humano? — Insiste Ruby con total incredulidad mientras fija la mirada al Pegaso Negro — ¿A no ser que ese otro sea un dios o semi dios por el estilo?

— ¡¿Qué clase de ofensa es esa?! Mi príncipe oscuro es un ser superior a un dios, inclusive barrio el piso con ese caballero dorado que presumía de divinidad — Exclama Homura de Caballo Negro molesta ante tal acusación

— ¿Un humano superior a un dios? ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa? — Insinúa Kokoa con mucho cinismo y molestia

Ante eso Ayra de Tauro Negra responde — Para que entiendan niñas ignorantes, mi amado Black de Pegaso Negro es uno de los tantos hijos de nuestro fallecido gran líder. Y el junto a gran parte de sus hermanos fueron adoctrinados para ser seres superiores a un dios, e iniciar una nueva era de seres humanos superiores. Hasta nosotras las doncellas negras, estamos en esa misión de renovar la especie humana en dejar prometedora herencia

— ¿Una era de seres humanos superiores? — Divago Moka muy pensativa ante tal idea, y tras ver las peleas da su conclusión — Con ver los fuertes que son, tiene mucho sentido esa nueva era

Con la doncella negra de Lagarto, da una pequeña sonrisa diciendo — Eso me recuerda, que aun Black me debe de darme un hijo

Las demás doncellas negras al escuchar eso, inmediatamente dan su protesta diciendo al mismo tiempo — ¡Eso ni hablar! ¡La primero soy yo! — Que mientras discuten de tal cosa, abajo el propio caballero negro empieza a tener un gran escalofrió recorriendo por su cuerpo

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

— Se acabó, finalmente gane el encuentro — Dijo el Pegaso Negro dándose la vuelta y cierra los ojos muy tranquilo. Pero los vuelve abrir tras notar que alguien golpea el piso y se voltea a ver

— No… Esto… No acaba — Volviendo a levantarse a duras penas. Tsukune mira muy desafiante al caballero negro, mientras levanta su puño derecho enseñando el símbolo de la Trifuerza que brilla con mucha fuerza en señal de que su Cosmos se está elevándose a un gran nivel — Te derrotare con mi ataque definitivo

— ¿Ataque definitivo?... Definitivamente estas completamente loco si piensas continuar, cuando física y mentalmente ya no estás en condiciones — Insiste el caballero negro con mucha seriedad en sus palabras — Sea lo que sea que pretendes hacer, ya entra en un caso perdido

— Te equivocas puto, una vez que active esta técnica ya no podrás defenderte ni atacar tampoco. Estarás totalmente a mi merced y no abra nada que lo evite — Dijo Tsukune con una media sonrisa mientras sigue elevando su Cosmos más allá de sus límites — Ahora te voy a joder

De repente Black se queda paralizado mientras que en el piso sale a relucir el símbolo de la Trifuerza en toda el área de combate, estando Tsukune en el centro volviendo a su postura de combate sin si quiera usar su transformación. Que ante eso lo único que el Pegaso Negro piensa es en — ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?!

— ¡Tu fin llego! ¡Triple Fuerza Z! — Tsukune desaparece de donde está parado y reaparece en frente de su enemigo, para asestarle un duro golpe en el pecho para enseguida arremeter con una brutal combinación de golpes cargados de Cosmos energía. Y al momento de asestar el último golpe — ¡Ahora desaparece!... ¡¿Qué?!

Mediante seguir elevando más su Cosmos, Black logra mover sus brazos y bloquea el ultimo puño del caballero de Cáncer para enseguida contraatacar con un cabezazo en la frente. Que hace que el mismo Tsukune desactive su técnica y que Black pueda moverse con total libertad

— Si ese es tu ataque definitivo, pues que decepción. Porque ahora yo te enseñare una de mis técnicas definitivas — Cubriéndose del aura de su Cosmos, que de un momento pasa de purpura a un rojo oscuro y se desplaza hacia Tsukune mediante su Ashura Senku, en que el mismo caballero dorado reacciona con disparar un rayo de energía desde sus dedos, pero tal ataque no surte efecto a causa de la intangibilidad de la técnica del Pegaso Negro y este estando ya al frente le agarra el cuello a su oponente — ¡Shun! ¡Goku! ¡Satsu!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se volvió oscuro a causa del Cosmos del caballero negro que cubrió todo el lugar, y solo se vio unos pequeños destellos de luz en donde debería de estar los peleadores. Que a un después de que volviera la luz se aprecia al Pegaso Negro estando de espaldas de su oponente en donde el Kanji de Paraíso (Tenku) brilla con más intensidad, mientras que el caballero de Cáncer yace tendido en el suelo boca abajo y con marcas negras en parte del cuerpo señal de haber sufrido mortales golpes

— Veo que eres una persona de noble corazón después de todo… Si hubiera sido lo contrario el Shun Goku Satsu te hubiera destruido por completo sin dejar nada, ni tu alma siquiera — Comento el joven Black con una pequeña sonrisa en señal de respeto a su oponente, pero luego su expresión se torna seria al darse ligeramente la vuelta. Para ver que aquel caballero de Cáncer ante todo pronóstico se vuelve a levantar — ¿En serio? ¿Aun quieres seguir?

— No… me… Importa… Mientras mi… Espíritu… Aun brille… Seguiré peleando… Sin importar el… Precio de mi… Vida… — Hablo con un muy débil tono de voz el guerrero de Cáncer y teniendo notorias dificultades para seguir de pie, hasta tiene la mirada perdida viendo de forma muy borrosa. Que aun así como esta sigue ejerciendo su aura dorada de Cosmos y camina lentamente hacia su oponente

— Tienes todo mi respeto por sobrevivir a mi Shun Goku Satsu y querer seguir luchando. Pero esto ya acabo, y si no quieres aceptarlo por las buenas — El Pegaso Negro apunta a Tsukune con sus dedos índice en concentrar su Cosmos en una especie de chispa eléctrica purpura — Entonces será por las malas ¡Laser Sombrío!

De los dedos dispara un mortal rayo láser purpura que termina por perforar a Tsukune con dejar un agujero del tamaño de una pelota de tenis en medio de los pectorales, y que el mismo guerrero dorado es empujado cayendo al piso — ¡Buagg! — Tras caer vomita un charco de sangre y sus ojos se vuelven totalmente blancos, quedando de una vez totalmente inconsciente e incapacitado para luchar

 **GANADOR: BLACK DE PEGASO NEGRO**

 **Fin del Encuentro**

 **Notas de técnicas mostradas en la pelea**

 **Tsukune de Cáncer**

 **Arte Marcial Secreto del Poderoso Puño Divino de la Trifuerza: En su estadía en la academia Youkai, el propio Tsukune en un régimen de entrenamiento especial perfecciono un arte marcial especial tomando de base los principios del Cosmos, en su concepción de ser la unión de Cuerpo, Mente y Alma en una sola. Para esto cuando perdió la mano ante un poderoso guerrero llamado Shao Khan, se la amputo con una mano cibernética que el mismo Tsukune fabrico y en la misma dibujo un símbolo de tres triángulos dorados que el mismo llama Trifuerza situado por debajo de los nudillos y que tal símbolo aún perdura en la reconstruida mano. Este arte marcial consiste en dar poderosos puñetazos y patadas cargados de Cosmos para destruir el cuerpo, mente y alma de todo ser vivo de una sola vez, que en caso que el objetivo sobreviva a tales golpes tiene el riesgo que su mente y alma queden gravemente dañadas y hasta pierda los 6 sentidos que son tacto, habla, vista, oído, gusto e extra sensorial, que cabe decir que cuando Tsukune usa este arte el símbolo de tres triángulos dorados que tiene en la mano empiezan a brillar. Las técnicas usadas bajo este estilo de lucha son las siguientes:**

 **Gravedad Mortal: Mediante enseñar la mano empuñada con el símbolo de la Trifuerza en frente, Tsukune emite una onda purpura de Cosmos hacia el objetivo fijo en donde este es sometido a una presión gravitatoria, en que su cuerpo como sus huesos y órganos empiezan a sentir un gran peso al grado que los mismos corran el riesgo de desprenderse**

 **Golpe Sísmico: Haciendo un salto Tsukune inmediatamente se lanza hacia el puño para dar un poderoso puñetazo generando una destructiva onda expansiva que todo lo destruye**

 **Clones Espirituales: Tsukune en su dominio de las artes de la necromancia, hace unos clones que tienen una porción de su Cosmos que cabe decir que son intangibles ante ataques físicos convencionales, y aunque no puedan dañar mediante golpes y patadas pueden lanzar ataques de Cosmos energía bastante peligrosas**

 **Estrangulamiento Explosivo: Con lanzarse a la víctima con dar un cruel y sofocante estrangulamiento, remata con una explosión peligrosa y si tal victima está en el aire. Al momento que Tsukune lo agarra lo avienta cruelmente hacia el piso**

 **Chispa Finta: Tsukune usando un poco de su Cosmos lanza una pequeña esfera eléctrica del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol, a una velocidad en la que el enemigo lo pueda ver con claridad y tenga el tiempo de sobra para reaccionar, que en caso que la esquive Tsukune aprovechara para atacarlo en la dirección a la que se dirige. O si se da el caso que decide redireccionarla el mismo caballero de Cáncer aprovecha para hacer una especie de partido de Tenis, en donde por cada golpe que reciba la esfera la misma aumenta su velocidad y potencia volviéndose letal ante quien la reciba, y si la victima recibe tal ataque es electrocutado y momentáneamente paralizado de la cual Tsukune puede usar para rematar con una brutal combinación de golpes. Claro está que el mismo Tsukune corre el mismo riesgo que su técnica le juegue en su contra**

 **Estallido Trifuerza: Al momento que Tsukune haga estallar su Cosmos, es expresado en una explosión dorada de rango triangular que por donde está parado el caballero de Cáncer sale el símbolo de la Trifuerza**

 **Truenos Hechiceros: Ejerciendo grandes cantidades de Cosmos energía en los puños, Tsukune al momento de alzar las manos de forma frontal dispara unos mortales rayos que una vez que impacten de lleno a las víctimas, estas sufren unas mortales descargas que los dejan paralizados de tal forma que el mismo Tsukune aprovecha para rematar con una combinación de golpes. Que si este ataque es combinado con los Clones Espirituales se vuelve en un ataque casi imposible de evadir**

 **Golpe y Patada Hechicero: Concentrando gran cantidad de Cosmos en cualquiera de los puños, es capaz de lanzar un poderoso golpe de una potencia destructiva abismalmente mayor a la destrucción de un universo entero, que una vez conectado la víctima es probable quede desintegrado o seriamente herido con serias dificultades para moverse. La Patada Hechicero es similar, con el detalle de ser una patada voladora en dirección hacia el objetivo de turno**

 **Pilar de Luz Purificadora: Funcionando como un derivado de la Explosión Infernal, Tsukune con levantar la mano hacer salir del piso un gran pilar de Cosmos energía concentrada expresada como si de un gran faro se tratase, y que desintegra todo lo que toca. Cabe decir que también lo pude hacer en el aire con apuntar los dedos de la mano de manera frontal para que dé al objetivo**

 **Mega Luz Destructora: Levantando ambas manos, Tsukune con concentrar una inmensa cantidad de su Cosmos crea una gran esfera de luz cósmica que una vez lista, va directo a su objetivo dividiéndose en varios misiles de luz teledirigidas que harán todo lo posible para destruir al objetivo**

 **Triple Fuerza Z: La máxima técnica del Puño Divino de la Trifuerza, en que consiste que Tsukune elevando todo su Cosmos al máximo crea un brillante campo de luz dorada en el piso, con el símbolo de la Trifuerza resplandeciendo a todo poder. En donde quienes estén atrapados en tal gran símbolo son incapaces de moverse o tan siquiera defenderse y atacar, mientras el propio Tsukune concentra su Cosmos en su puños para dar una serie de poderosos golpes cargados energía con el fin de borrar de la existencia a los objetivos. La máxima técnica en destruir al enemigo en cuerpo, mente y alma a la vez, la Z al final es para simbolizar la palabra Zero en manifiesto de reducir todo a nada**

 **NOTA: Como tal vez algunos noten las técnicas enlistadas no fueron nombradas alrededor del capítulo con excepción de la Triple Fuerza Z. Por no decir que para estas técnicas me tuve que basarme enteramente en la saga de videojuegos de The Legend of Zelda principalmente del villano principal Ganondorf en su versión de Ocarina of Time, At Link to the Past y en su aparición en Super Smash Bros. Que cabe decir la técnica de Triple Fuerza Z está inspirada en el Smash Final de Link, Toon Link y Young Link a la vez de la técnica de Neji Hyuga de Naruto llamada 8 Trigramas 64 Palmas. También aclaro que tal estilo de lucha con todas las técnicas explicadas lo puede hacer Tsukune en su estado base, y que más adelante en caso que retome su fic de Alma Dorada y Monstruos será explicado y mostrado… Piénsenlo como el Hokuto no Shinken pero en esteroides fusionado con el Hakai de Bills y los dioses de la destrucción de Dragon Ball**

 **Black de Pegaso Negro**

 **Arte Marcial Secreto del Demoniaco Puño del Satsui no Hadou: Traducido como Onda de Sangre Asesina, este arte marcial es un derivado del Ansatsuken (Puño Asesino) En donde sus usuarios se vuelven altamente poderosos mediante concentrar el Cosmos en la mente y alma en un férreo deseo de asesinar a sus adversarios de la manera más despiadada posible, haciendo que su poder aumente a pasos agigantados. Pero en caso de no poder controlar este poder, el usuario se vuelve en un auténtico demonio homicida que no descansara hasta en saciar sus deseos de asesinar a sangre fría a su tan anhelado objetivo… Las técnicas que el caballero negro Black de Pegaso Negro emplea son las siguientes:**

 **Meteoros Demoniacos: Versión mejoradas de los Meteoros Negros que reemplaza el efecto del veneno por un efecto alucinógeno, mayormente atormentar a la víctima en horribles ilusiones de pesadilla que haga que se sienta totalmente atemorizado y tenga serias dificultades para pensar**

 **Tornado Oscuro: De un movimiento horizontal de los brazos, Black lanza un gran tornado negro que destruye todo a su paso reduciéndolo a nada**

 **Ashura Sanku: Habilidad de teletransportación y desplazamiento en donde Black se hace intangible ante cualquier ataque sea físico o de energía pura, mediante dejar imágenes residuales al momento de desplazarse. Ideal para esquivar ataques mortales**

 **Gancho Eléctrico: Black concentra su siniestro Cosmos en cualquiera de sus puños para golpear en un mortal gancho, que una vez conectado la victima recibe una brutal descarga eléctrica que lo paraliza al momento y que Black aprovecha para rematar con cualquiera de sus demás ataques**

 **Destello Demoledor del Pegaso Negro: Variante oscura del Choque Rodante de Pegaso, en que Black hace la acción de agarrar al oponente de espaldas, solo que lo hace boca abajo para aventarlo violentamente hacia el piso en grandes saltos. En repetidas ocasiones dando a una brutal muerte**

 **Puño de Onda Destructora: Similar al Cometa de Pegaso, Black concentra su Cosmos para lanzar una poderosa onda de Cosmos negro que destruye a su víctima, o la deja seriamente herida de muerte**

 **Barrera Mortal de Cosmos: En un método de elevar su Cosmos, Black crea un campo circular con su Cosmos en que destruye todo lo que toque, y a su vez le sirve para bloquear todo ataque enemigo de forma efectiva, e inclusive el absorberla para redirigirla al quien la haya lanzado**

 **Shun Goku Satsu: Traducido como Instantánea Muerte Divina, es la máxima técnica para todo aquel que use el Satsui no Hadou en que el usuario se vuelve momentáneamente intangible para dirigirse hacia su víctima y agarrarla, para a continuación darle una serie mortales golpes en que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se vuelve oscuro, que una vez pasado el efecto la victima cae en el piso muerta en cuerpo y alma. Que cabe decir que si la víctima es un ser de naturaleza malvada el efecto del Shun Goku Satsu se intensifica dado que es también una técnica que castiga severamente a seres malvados de corazón oscuro y alma corrompida**

 **Laser Sombrío: Ataque que Black invento y que normalmente lo usa como tiro de gracia. Consiste en maximizar el Cosmos en la punta de los dedos para disparar un poderoso laser destructivos, y con ello matar al objetivo de una vez en donde las probabilidades de sobrevivir una vez recibido el láser son tan bajas hasta llegar a nulas, dado que perfora o hasta mutila a la propia víctima de tal manera que es difícil de curarse por métodos convencionales. Tan mortal es esta técnica que hasta tiene la propiedad de pasarse por el arco del triunfo toda defensa, barrera de energía y durabilidad a niveles conceptuales, a tal grado que solo aquellos que superen en poder a Black tiene el lujo de poder sobrevivir a este ataque**

 **NOTA: Al igual que con Tsukune, la técnicas enlistadas son en su mayoría tomadas de Akuma/Gouki de Street Fighter, también tome de base a Raoh de Hokuto no Ken o traducida como El Puño de la Estrella Norte. Y hasta del mismo Dark Pit en su versión de Super Smash Bros. Siendo el Laser Sombrío extraído de su Smash Final**

 **Notas:**

 **1- Sobre animales que pueden usar el Cosmos si existen, el mejor ejemplo seria la mascota de Káiser de Leo de Next Dimensión Goldie que es un León. Otros ejemplos aunque algo cuestionables serían los cuervos de Jamian de Cuervo y los lobos del asgardiano Fenrir de Alioth, y digo cuestionables porque no hay explicación o indicios de que tales animales tengan acceso al poder del Cosmos. Pese que en todas las obras de Saint Seiya se remarque el poder del Cosmos es algo que está muy en el interior de todo ser vivo que habita en el universo**

 **2- Sé que mencionado con anterioridad sobre la postura del jinete, pero tal vez para quienes no la conozcan acá una explicación: La postura del jinete es una pose de artes marciales asiáticas mayormente del Karate y el Kung-Fu, en donde la persona se medió agacha de los muslos con las rodillas parada y empuña los brazos al frente como si estuviera montado en un caballo, de ahí su nombre y es usado como un método para concentrar los músculos y canalizar la fuerza. Para que se den una idea más clara, es la postura usada en Dragón Ball en donde Goku, Vegeta, Gohan y demás personajes utilizan para concentrar y elevar su Ki al máximo. La variante que se menciona en el capítulo es la usada por personajes de Street Fighter principalmente por Akuma/Gouki y Ryu**

 **3- Es la postura de combate que usan Akuma/Gouki, Ryu, Ken, Gouken, Dan Hibiki y Sean Matsuda de Street Fighter**

 **4- Es la icónica pose de victoria de Ryu de Street Fighter para ser más específicos**

 **5- Quienes conozcan la saga de juegos de peleas de Killer Instinc, sabrán que un Ultra Combo es un combo de aproximadamente 15 o hasta 30 golpes, que en esencia son bastante complicadas de hacer y se requiere de mucha maestra con el control. Y saber manejar a los personajes a casi un nivel profesional**

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR: Por fin el segundo enfrentamiento en donde Black de Pegaso Negro resulto ganador, pese a que Tsukune lo dio todo y que a diferencia del anterior caballero de Aries Rito Yuki, Tsukune siguió adelante pese a que perdió su transformación de Kishin/Fiera Deidad y hasta en un todo o nada con su ataque más poderoso la Triple Fuerza Z… Pero al final tal insistencia le costó muy caro**

 **Tal vez algunos hayan notado algo particular entre este Tsukune de Cáncer y su oponente Black de Pegaso Negro, específicamente el paralelismo entre ambos en el rol del chico rudo de sus respectivos grupos. Siendo Tsukune más ¨ Estrafalario ¨ y hasta cierto punto confiado en su poder, en cambio Black de Pegaso Negro es más serio y calmado, y que no se anda con rodeos en usar su arsenal si la situación lo amerite**

 **Y en caso quienes conozcan a Tsukune por su serie de origen y están conscientes de lo diferente de como yo lo presento en su propio fic, como en los demás donde hace aparición en donde es radicalmente diferente a como es, esto tiene una explicación y que si bien en mi fic de Amor Desde el Espacio di una explicación más o menos sutil y hasta cierto punto comprensible. Acá la verdadera respuesta:**

Para aclarar el fic de Amor Desde el Espacio marcaria la base para los demás fics crossover que he escrito con base al lore de Saint Seiya con otros animes. Pero cabe decir que la idea de que Rito Yuki de To Love Ru fuese un Gold Saint de Aries (Cuando en realidad su signo es Libra) fue idea del usuario por aquel entonces Sekishiki (Actualmente su nombre de usuario es: ZGMF-X13A Providence

 **) Y lo mismo con la selección de los personajes en los signos de los Gold Saints que se incluyó a Tsukune como Cáncer (Que de hecho es su verdadero signo) e Ichika como Capricornio (También su signo es Libra) Hasta a Shinji Ikari de Neon Genesis Evangelion como Lira y a Caos de Sora no Otoshimono como Coma Berenice, que hasta me insistió en darles su propio fic por aquel entonces. Que de buenas a primeras acepte**

 **Ahora bien en el cambio o ajuste en las personalidades de algunos personajes más principalmente en el caso de Rito y Tsukune, hasta Tsuna de Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Se debe a lo siguiente: Varios de los personajes que me sugirió tenían el problema de que sus personalidades y hasta formas de ser eran similares por no decir idénticas (Convengamos que Rito, Ichika y Tsukune son los clásicos protagonistas Harem lerdos y hasta carentes de personalidad que solo sirven para que el espectador se auto inserte a la obra) Y que comparando la actitud seria y profesional de un Gold Saint, y haciendo paréntesis a los que toman el puesto decidí ajustarlos para hacerlos más semejantes a los puestos que toman, con ciertas diferencias claro esta debido que incluso entre los Gold Saint está el detalle que la gran mayoría son tipos de mirada seria y hasta estoicos casi la mayor parte del tiempo, con excepción de Deatmask y Deathtoll ambos de Cáncer, Dohko de Libra y Aphrodite e Cardinale ambos de Piscis. Por lo que esta decisión lo hice más para diferenciar mejor a uno del otro, y tal vez el más beneficiado de esto es el propio Tsukune Aono y lo digo principalmente por la cantidad de favoritos y seguidores que tiene el fic de Alma Dorada y Monstruos que aun hasta la fecha aún hay gente que lo lee y lo pone entre sus favoritos**

 **En el caso de Shinji Ikari es bastante obvio con respecto a cómo es el personaje originalmente y comparando con un Saint, obviamente no encajaría del todo… Bueno lo más cercano a alguien como Shinji seria básicamente Shun de Andrómeda. Pero creo que más de uno entenderá mi punto**

 **Con respecto al personaje de Black, que en realidad es el mismo Dark Pit (Black Pit en Japón, pero que se le tuvo que cambiar para evitar problemas de plagio con el actor Brad Pitt) obviamente tome de base de como es el personaje en el videojuego de Kid Icarus Uprising siendo la contraparte oscura de Pit que de ahí del porque es Pegaso Negro, pero también use de base a otros personajes**

 **En su actitud seria y hasta calmada tome de base a Jun Kenzaki de Ring ni Kakero**

 **En su filosofía del poder y la superioridad ante un dios, la tome de Raoh de Hokuto no Ken**

 **Obviamente en su estilo al usar el Satsui no Hadou la tome de Akuma (Gouki en Japón) de Street Fighter**

 **Ahora tal vez más de uno les haya parecido curioso las artes marciales ficticias que puse para este capítulo (Ignorando que la primera está basada en The Legend of Zelda y la segunda es extraída directamente de Street Fighter) Esto tiene ciertos propósitos, y el principal sobre todo es dar estilos de peleas más variados a los personajes, dado que y hay que ser claro. Saint Seiya no destaca por tener peleas fluidas y rimbombasticas como las de Dragon Ball, Hokuto no Ken y Toriko por citar algunos. Sino por tener en muchos casos peleas un tanto estéticas y muchas que pecan de ser demasiado simplones, que de igual forma muchos personajes tienen formas de pelear bastante simplones basándose casi en las técnicas que usa (Mayormente una o dos a lo mucho) Que hasta dan la impresión que ni saben pelear, en el sentido que pelean con ataques básicos de puños y patadas sin usar algún tipo de arte marcial como el Karate, Kung-Fu, Boxeo, Caporeira, Kickboxing, Muay Thai tailandés, Taekwondo y artes marciales Arabes, lo cual es hasta cierto punto triste que un Santo/Caballero se tenga que partir el culo durante casi unos cinco o seis años para al final lanzar ataques poderosos, pero con una forma de pelea tan básico y hasta predecible , que si uno con cierto dominio en las artes marciales y con un poder de pelea semejante le podria joderlo con facilidad… Las únicas excepciones serian Dohko y Shiryu de los únicos que se le han visto usar artes marciales como tal**

 **A lo que voy con esto, sea que para futuras peleas de mis fics relacionados al Lore de Saint Seiya se haga uso de artes marciales, o de formas más variadas de como lanzarse al ataque. Para dar por sentado el que si saben pelear de verdad, más allá de lanzar golpes y patadas genéricas mas una que otra técnica única. Y así que las peleas tengan más sustancia en cómo se desarrollan, y esto pienso hacerlo a lo largo de mis fics vigentes principalmente para Terra 2, que como tal vez hayan notado. Deje en claro que todos los Caballeros y Doncellas tanto de bronce, plata y oro tienen su contraparte Negra, que para esto veo bastante importante que cada uno tenga su forma de pelear, técnicas y arte marcial que dominan para marcar personalidades y estilos lo más variados posibles.**

 **Y eso es todo lo que quería decir de momentos. Cabe decir que lo siguiente que se viene es un pequeño descanso de tras dos batallas seguidas (Tres si tomamos que dividí en dos partes la pelea de Pegaso Negro contra Cáncer) Esto para no sobresaturar el fic, y dar algo de tiempo a los personajes principalmente a los que no usan el poder del Cosmos y los visitantes de Terra 2 para que interactúen entre sí. Y dado como termino la última pelea, creo que más de uno tendrán una idea de cómo reaccionaran la gente**

 **En fin, nos vemos en la siguiente parte.**


	5. Un Descanso Por Favor

**Un Descanso Por Favor**

El Pegaso Negro tras su victoria camina tranquilamente hacia el lugar por donde vino, mientras deja a un moribundo caballero de Cáncer en el suelo sin darle mucha importancia- Por otro lado gran parte del público presente no podían más que quedarse preocupados y horrorizados ante el estado del caballero dorado, en especial por cierto grupo…

— ¡TSUKUNE! ¡NO! — Grito Moka exasperada

— ¡Dios santo! ¡Tsukune va a morir! — Exclama Mizore a punto de estallar en yanto

Casi al momento de que la agrupación de chicas monstruos se levantaron de sus asientos, pero enseguida ven a alguien específica atender a su amado guerrero dorado

— Debiste haber tirado la toalla a tiempo Tsukune — Dijo Rías de Piscis con una obvia mirada de preocupación, mientras le pone en el pecho del caballero de Cáncer una especie de sustancia verdosa, que al engullir un poco de su Cosmos le cierra la herida junto con todo el daño interno que sufrió. Que tras hacer eso empieza a cargarlo estilo nupcial y usa la habilidad de teletransportación para desaparecer a la vista de todos

— ¡¿A dónde abra llevado a Tsukune?! — Protesto Kurumu con el ceño fruncido

— Ni idea a donde se fue, pero parece que uso algo para curarlo — Dijo Moka con una expresión seria

Con Saori y Majora voltean a ver a la líder de Terra 2 con el ceño fruncido, en plan de exigir una explicación razonable del comportamiento del visitante. A lo que ella un poco nerviosa responde

— No me culpen a mí, él es un caballero negro y su padre lo crio así. Yo no tengo nada que ver con su forma de ser, lo juro

Por otro lado con el mismo Pegaso Negro, una vez que entra a los pasillos es rodeado por sus otros hermanos que lo miran con cierta molestia

— ¡¿Te has vuelto completamente loco?! — Exclama Pit de Pegaso molesto

— Mmm?... Disculpa? — Dijo Black con los ojos entreabiertos

— No te hagas el tonto, tu sabes lo que acabas de hacer — Protesta Tatsumi de forma acusadora

— ¿Y qué es lo que hice mal? Si acabo de ganar mi pelea limpiamente — Pregunta mientras cierra los ojos con restarle importancia a la actitud de sus hermanos

— Vinimos aquí a simplemente luchar de forma amistosa, no a matar gente ¿Acaso pensabas matar a ese caballero dorado con ese ataque tuyo? — Responde Roxas con una expresión de decepción

— Disculpa, pero para su información ese caballero tampoco fue muy amigable que digamos. Hasta uso un arte marcial diseñada para matar ¿Qué querían que hiciera? — Protesta el Pegaso Negro ligeramente irritado — Además le dije que se rindiera por las buenas en varias ocasiones y no hizo caso. Inclusive aun tras sufrir mi Shun Goku Satsu, por lo que tuve que ordenar por las malas

— Tal vez tengas algo de razón Pegaso Negro. Pero llegar a esos extremos no fue una opción inteligente — Interviene Chrom de Sagitario con una expresión similar a los caballeros de bronce presentes — De no haber sido atendido a tiempo, de seguro ese Tsukune habría muerto por tu culpa

— Qué más da — Abriendo un poco los ojos mira a Pit y a Roxas — Ustedes dos mejor que se preparen, porque serán los siguientes en pelear. Yo ya cumplí mi parte, y si llegan a toparse con ese caballero de Cáncer díganle que fue un buen enfrentamiento. Pero que debe aprender a aceptar la derrota de vez en cuando — Termina por retirarse del lugar

— Bueno, cuando sea mi turno procurare no ser tan bestia como Black — Insinúa Pit tras dar un suspiro de decepción

— Yo igual, si pierdo no tendré problemas con ello — Asiente Roxas con una mirada seria

— Esta bien que no quieran que no maten a sus oponentes. Pero no creo que a ellos les sienten bien de que ustedes se contengan, den su mejor esfuerzo chicos — Sugiere Chrom de forma motivacional con tocar el hombro izquierdo de León Menor y el hombro derecho de Pegaso, mientras estos asienten a sus palabras

 **XXXXXXXXX**

A casi un minuto tras terminar la pelea, la mismísima Saori Kido decide dar el siguiente anuncio

— Queridos espectadores, ahora mismo daremos un descanso de aproximadamente una media hora. Pueden aprovecharlo para hacer sus necesidades y comprar alimentos de ser necesario. Tras terminar la media hora volveremos con los enfrentamientos

Luego de terminar la aclaratoria enseguida las luces se apagan, que deja a varios extrañados mientras que por donde están los caballeros y doncellas de oro

— Bueno chicos, manos a la obra — Dijo Franky levantándose de su asiento al igual que todos los demás guerreros dorados, mientras el propio caballero de Tauro alza la mirada por donde están Capricornio y Lira a preguntarles — ¿Nos pueden dar una mano?

— Seguro — Asiente Ichika de Capricornio de forma despreocupada

— De ser necesario, tengo a un par que nos puede ayudar — Insinúa Shinji, que haciendo uso de sus habilidades telepáticas se comunica con Hallelujah y a Jack Frost a decirles — Chicos ¿Creen que me puedan ayudar? Es para reparar el ring de batalla a toda marcha — Tras eso recibe una respuesta positiva de sus camaradas

A continuación todos los caballeros dorados presentes y demás guerreros con un nivel de Cosmos semejante y superior, empiezan a moverse a una súper velocidad millones de veces mayor que de la propia luz. De tal forma que parece que el tiempo mismo se hubiera detenido ante los ojos de estos extraordinarios guerreros, que sin más bajan a hacer una labor de reconstrucción y limpieza en conjunto, para reconstruir el ring en forma de estrella tal como estaba y todo el área de combate. En que los mismos caballeros y doncellas de oro tienen equipados cascos de trabajadores de construcción, más cargando los materiales necesarios para hacer la labor requerida

Y a casi un segundo después de que las luces se apagaron ya todo el conjunto de guerreros de oro más algunos colaboradores extras terminaron por reconstruir y reparar todo. A lo que en teoría hubiera sido días o semanas de trabajo en reconstrucción, gracias al gran poder y velocidad de tales guerreros se logró reducirse el tiempo a nanosegundos

Tras terminarse el trabajo las luces se vuelven a encender, y en ese entonces gran parte del público presente se quedaron estupefactos de lo que acaban de ver. De cómo la zona en donde los caballeros se enfrentaron y tras la última pelea quedo totalmente destruido, que literalmente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fue totalmente reconstruida como si nada hubiera pasado. Dejando casi medio mundo con cara de ¿Qué carajos paso?

Por ejemplo la agrupación de pilotos de Infinite Stratos que todas sin excepción estaban con los ojos como platos de forma caricaturesca al ver como todo se reparo

— ¿Pero qué paso? ¿Cómo es que ring fue reconstruido así de la nada? — Pregunta Houki

— No lo sé ¿Tal vez sea una habilidad como que de esos caballeros demostraron? — Sugiere Laura igual de impresionada

— ¿Habilidad dices? Más bien parece que hicieron algún truco de magia — Insinúa Cecilia entre impresionada e incrédula de lo que está viendo

— Mejor aprovechemos la media hora para preguntarle a Ichika directamente — Insiste la profesora Chifuyu levantándose de su asiento, y enseguida sus estudiantes le siguen el paso

Con las chicas monstruos de la academia Youkai sus reacciones no eran tan diferentes de la gran mayoría, que entre ellas es la pequeña bruja Yukari la primera en hablar

— ¡¿Vieron eso?! En un instante todo fue reconstruido

— ¡Si! ¡Eso tiene que ser magia de seguro! — Asiente Kurumu muy sorprendida

— ¿Pero qué magia y hechizo usaron? Inclusive las que se usan para hacer limpieza toman su tiempo, y no es algo que se hace de un momento a otro como ahora — Dijo la bruja Ruby con una expresión pensativa

— Es que en primer lugar no usaron magia — Aclara Kuroha de Cáncer negro sin muchos preámbulos

— ¡¿Cómo que no usaron magia?! ¡¿Acaso eres ciega?! ¡Algo así se hace mediante magia para que sea instantáneo! — Exclama Kokoa señalando el ring de batalla

— Lo que pasa es que al momento de que las luces se apagaran, vinieron un grupo de grupo de guerreros a repararlo todo a una velocidad muchísimo mayor al de la luz. Por eso que todos aquí que no usan el Cosmos ni están al nivel requerido, lo interpretan como magia cuando en realidad fue simple mano de obra — Explico a detalle Ayra de Tauro Negro

— Mmm… Entiendo. Es normal que cuando alguien es capaz de moverse a grandes velocidades, quienes no puedan captarlo lo interpreten como algo instantáneo — Dijo Moka en reflexión de las palabras de las doncellas negras, por lo que con curiosidad les pregunta — ¿Y de casualidad Tsukune y ese tal Pegaso Negro también se mueven más rápido que la luz?

— Obvio que sí y lo hicieron cuando estaban peleando. Solo que había una barrera invisible hecha por una sola persona, que permite que todo aquel dentro que se mueva sin importar su velocidad se pueda visualizarse desde afuera. Así para que a ojos de un humano obsoleto lo pueda ver — Responde calmadamente Camilla de Lagarta Negra con una ligera sonrisa

— ¿Qué es eso de humano obsoleto? ¿Acaso hay un nuevo tipo de humano? — Pregunta Yukari curiosa al escuchar tal termino

— Así llamamos a todos los humanos que no tienen acceso al poder del Cosmos, tal como nuestro gran líder nos enseñó. En caso de toparnos con un humano que usa el Cosmos, por más débil que nos parezca lo tratamos como un igual que tiene un futuro prometedor — Aclara Ayra de Tauro Negro — De ahí todo humano que no puede usar el poder del Cosmos, no es más que una escoria de vida inferior

Por otro lado los ex trabajadores de la extinta NERV miraron con cierta normalidad de cómo fue reconstruido el ring y toda la zona. Que inclusive a algunos le hicieron gracia las caras de sorpresa que ponían la gente y las reacciones exageradas de más de uno

— Ah esto me trae recuerdos, de cuando Shinji y Catherine reparaban partes de la base — Dijo Misato sintiéndose nostálgica al ver cómo reaccionan la gente

— No hay que culparlos, así nos poníamos en entonces cuando Shinji y su novia hacían de las suyas — Insinúo Kaji muy tranquilo

— Aun así sigue siendo impresionante de como por moverse a grandes velocidades, puedan hacer estas proezas dando la ilusión de ser algo mágico — Continua la doctora Ritsuko tras beberse un poco de café

— Hablando de Catherine, me siento mal al saber de qué ella sacrifico su vida para salvar a Shinji. Realmente ella es toda una heroína — Dijo Mari con un poco de melancolía

— Técnicamente ella está viva, porque esa Daedalus que estaba con Shinji es básicamente una clon de Catherine, pero con los genes de la primera elegida. Así me lo explico Shinji y que a su vez Catherine se lo conto antes de morir — Detalla la ex piloto Asuka mientras bebe un poco de refresco mientras que la propia Rei asiente sobre tal información

Tras esa aclaratoria los demás voltean sus miradas para fijarse en la doctora Ritsuko, que está sintiéndose como si estuviera en un juicio dice en su defensa — No me culpen a mí, fue idea de Gendo en primer lugar. En ese entonces yo estaba siguiendo órdenes y no tenía elección

Con las amigas del joven caballero de Aries, era más o menos lo mismo salvo que entre Riko y Yami les explicaron del asunto de que repararon todo mediante moverse a grandes velocidades mayores que la luz, lo cual las demás chicas entendieron de buenas a primeras. Y aprovechando el momento del descanso se levantan para averiguar en donde está su amado Rito Yuki

 **XXXXXXXX**

Mientras el Pegaso Negro camina por los pasillos, al poco rato comienza a caerse de rodillas y vomita un poco de su sangre, y empieza a ver todo borroso — ¿Qué?... ¿Qué me está pasando? — Enseguida escucha todo en un eco casi indistinguible, y le entra un dolor de cabeza. Que le provoca algunas alucinaciones que le hace difícil distinguir lo que es real, y lo que no

Cerca de donde esta una de las doncellas oscuras más específicamente Caballo Negro, que camina para a ver su amado guerrero, empieza a sentir que su Cosmos energía se debilito de golpe. Que muy preocupada corre, para luego al Pegaso Negro casi tirado en el suelo con una expresión de dolor — ¡Black! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

Con cierta dificultad el caballero negro logra distinguir la voz que lo llama. Y levanta un poco la cabeza para mirar a Homura, que a su vista la ve muy borrosa que casi la puede reconocerla — Eres tu… Homura…

— ¡Dime Black! ¡¿Qué te paso?! ¡¿Por qué estas así dime?! — Insiste la doncella negra muy preocupada con sujetarle el hombro al Pegaso Negro, mientras este empieza a cerrar los ojos y no da más respuestas — ¡Oh no! ¡Perdió la consciencia!

Rápidamente llegan las demás doncellas negras tras escuchar la alzada voz de su camarada, que de igual manera ven con extrema preocupación el estado en donde está el caballero negro. Que entre todas la doncella de Cáncer Negro pone su mano encima de la cabeza de Black, para diagnosticar su estado y a los pocos segundos retira su mano muy alarmada

— ¡Esto es terrible! ¡Su mente y alma están seriamente dañados!

— Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería lo más pronto posible — Dijo Camilla de Lagarta Negra cargando al Pegaso Negro estilo nupcial. Mientras ella y las demás empiezan a correr

 **XXXXXXXXX**

A unos minutos después de darse el descanso, en los pasillos se han formado algunas colas en las zonas de recepción de gente que son en su mayoría padres de familia que no paraban de dar quejas con respecto a la violencia mostrada en las peleas. E inclusive preguntaron por el estado de los caballeros de Aries y Cáncer, pero otras personas en cambio estaban más interesadas en saber del tipo de efectos especiales que se usaron para hacer tales efectos, de lo cual por obvias razones no obtuvieron respuesta alguna

En otra parte con el caballero de Acuario Tsunayoshi Sawada merodeando por los pasillos, que al poco rato se topa con Lala y compañía

— Por favor dinos ¿Rito está bien? — Pregunta la princesa Deviluke con una cara de preocupación

— Esta en recuperación, si gusta las llevo a la sala de enfermería a donde está confinado — Responde calmadamente Tsuna mientras ve que las chicas asienten a su sugerencia, por lo que da la vuelta para guiarlas. Que más avanzando se topan con Tatsumi de Unicornio acompañado de su maestro Magno de Orión y de Esdeath, en que esta al afirmar de que es doncella de Acuario de Terra 2 sorprende a Tsuna y decide sentir su Cosmos e telepatía para averiguar su nivel e conocerla más detalle. Que tras hacerlo hizo un esfuerzo para no mostrarse aterrado ante semejante nivel, al notar que él es solo una hormiga ante tal guerrera de hielo, y sin más los visitantes de Terra 2 acompañan a Tsuna y demás hacia su destino

Al momento de llegar a una doble puerta que por arriba tiene el símbolo de la Cruz Roja, Tsuna mira al lado suyo en donde llega la doncella de Géminis Naruko Uzumaki que está acompañada de las chicas monstruos de la Academia Youkai, y esta al ver a su camarada de Acuario le dice

— Adivinare, ustedes vienen por Rito ¿O me equivoco?

A lo que Tsuna viendo con atención a las chicas monstruos responde con una ligera sonrisa — Y ellas deben de venir por Tsukune

Una vez abriendo ambas puertas ven en frente a Rías de Piscis manipulando una especie de computadora y más delante de ella se encuentra varias grandes capsulas electrónicas, de aproximadamente 2.95 metros de alta y que en dos de ellas se encuentran Rito e Tsukune adentro de cada capsula, que están en ropa interior con una máscara de oxígeno atada a un cable. Mientras son bañados por un líquido verde claro, y que la propia Rías se da la vuelta muy gustosa al ver quienes llegaron

— Vaya, parece que hay visitas

— ¿Ese es Rito? — Señala Haruna que camina hacia la capsula en donde está dentro Rito para observarlo fijamente, que enseguida la acompañan Lala, Nana, Momo y Saki

— ¿Qué son estas máquinas? ¿Y porque Tsukune y aquel otro están dentro? — Pregunta Moka mirando fijamente la capsula en donde esta Tsukune

— Estos son capsulas médicas, y son lo último en tecnología salvavidas. Solamente con poner al paciente dentro de la capsula se le baña con una sustancia especial que cura todas las heridas físicas, y también cura fracturas, enfermedades y hasta virus mortales — Explica la doncella de Piscis con un tono triunfal y algo de orgullo en su tono de voz

— ¿En serio? Eso es increíble ¿De quién fue la idea? — Pregunta Yukari bastante impresionada

— El invento fue idea de mi camarada Franky y creo que aquella chica colaboro en el diseño — Rías señala a Lala que ella asiente sabiendo de que va la maquina — Pero la sustancia que se encarga de la recuperación es invento mío y de mi colega Akeno — Mentalmente la otra doncella de Piscis Akeno Himejima asiente a gusto de ser reconocida, pese que se aguanta las ganas de tomar el control del cuerpo de la propia Rías

— Mmm… Por dónde vengo estas capsulas son bastante comunes en los hospitales, y no hay ninguna enfermería que este falto de estas capsulas — Comento Magno de Orión viendo con detalle las capsulas medicas — Solo que las que recuerdo son más grandes de unos tres metros con 35 centímetros de largo y son más sofisticadas

— ¿Eso es cierto? Entonces supongo que en Terra 2 no deben de pasar necesidad en servicio médico — Insinúa Tsuna con una expresión curiosa

— Si… Si no fuera porque estar en una capsula como esta, es demasiado costoso para alguien de salario mínimo. Estar dentro de una es todo un lujo que solo gente adinerada se puede permitir — Dijo Tatsumi de Unicornio con cierto nerviosismo al recordar los elevados precios de los servicios médicos cuando tuvo la oportunidad de visitar un hospital

— ¿Qué es eso de Terra 2? ¿Es otro planeta cierto? — Pregunta Lala muy curiosa

Ante tal pregunta entre Tsuna, Naruko, Rías e inclusive los propios visitantes de tal universo alterno comenzaron a explicar a detalle sobre Terra 2 en sí. En que más de una se quedó boquiabierta al enterarse de que son de otro universo, más aun que se trata de un planeta habitado de humanos exiliados de la tierra que fue tomada por los dioses y monstruos. Que a raíz de eso la orden de caballeros y doncellas fungen como los legítimos protectores de lo que quedan de la humanidad, de toda amenaza que intente destruirla

— Haber, haber… Primero humanos que tienen habilidades extraordinarias por encima de toda lógica posible. Y ahora humanos que provienen de otro universo — Dijo Kurumu con total incredulidad ante tal historia

— Sinceramente es demasiado absurdo para tomarlo como tal — Insinúa Kokoa igualmente incrédula

— Ni tan así como dicen. Para que se den una idea yo soy de forma oficial el caballero de Acuario — Dijo Tsuna señalándose a sí mismo para luego señalar a Esdeath — Y aquella dama vestida de blanco es doncella de Acuario de manera oficial. Pero por ley solo puede haber uno que ocupe tal puesto independientemente si es hombre o mujer, pero tanto ella como yo ocupamos de manera legítima el puesto de Acuario, solo que ella lo es para su universo

— Así es, y ambos usamos casi las mismas técnicas y tenemos el dominio carioquinesis de congelar la materia a muy bajas temperaturas, hasta sobrepasando la barrera del cero absoluto — Asiente Esdeath con una pequeña sonrisa — Pero hay una diferencia que me distingue completamente de el

— ¿Cuál diferencia? — Pregunta Mizore con interés al escuchar sobre la capacidad de congelar

— Mi cuerpo ha sido modificado mediante experimentos científicos a tal punto que soy por decirlo, una chica de metal líquido. Y puedo moldear mi cuerpo a voluntad, además que el daño físico común no me puede hacerme daño y no necesito de medicinas para recuperarme — Afirma Esdeath mientras ejemplifica su condición física con alargar sus dedos en volverlas filosas garras metálicas de hielo, para luego volverlas a su estado original

Tras ver eso entre las compañeras de Rito en especial por Nana y Momo parecía que estaban viendo a una Yami en esteroides, mientras que la propia Oscuridad Dorada mira con ojos brillantes a quien inmediatamente la toma como su superior. Lo mismo con Mizore que estaba impresionada y entusiasmada de conocerla a más detalle, por ser alguien que usa el hielo al igual que ella

Mientras el ambiente se respira una gran calma. De la nada la puerta es abierta con mucha fuerza mostrando al grupo de doncellas negras con rostros de preocupación, cargando a su camarada de Pegaso Negro

— ¡Esto es una emergencia! ¡Necesitamos que lo atiendan enseguida! — Exclama Homura de Caballo Negro muy exasperada

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Dentro de los casilleros esta Pit de Pegaso acompañado de Roxas de León Menor en frente de Shinji de Lira e Ichika de Capricornio, que entre los dos caballeros de bronce bajan las cabezas repetidas veces en señal de disculpas

— Lo siento, lo siento y lo siento mucho por su amigo. Es que mi hermano a veces no distingue una pelea amistosa de una batalla a muerte

— No tienes por qué disculparte, al menos nadie murió — Dijo Shinji de forma tranquila

— Pero su amigo Tsukune por poco casi muere de forma brutal. Si nos van odiar por eso lo entenderos — Insinúa Roxas con mucho arrepentimiento

— Lo sabemos, pero estamos plenamente conscientes de que Tsukune tampoco fue muy consideramos que digamos. Por lo que en parte nuestro compañero, se puede decir que se lo busco — Asiente de forma comprensiva el caballero de Capricornio

Ante tal respuesta el propio Pegaso de forma curiosa insinúa — Entonces, no les molestaría que nos contengamos para que no terminen como su amigo

— No, no, no. Si vinieron a probar sus fuerzas con nosotros no tiene mucho sentido que hagan eso — Insiste Shinji alzando su mano derecha — Es más, si nos llegan a derrotar yo lo tomare de que tengo mucho por aprender y mejorar. Por lo que tanto ustedes como nosotros salimos ganando en partes iguales

— En serio? — Divago Roxas un tanto extrañado y reflexiona un poco ante tales palabras — Es como me decía el maestro Lion, de nunca estancarse y ver siempre una derrota como un motivo por seguir mejorando como guerrero

— ¿Escuche a alguien decir mi nombre? — Hablo desde la puerta un misterioso hombre, y que los propios caballeros de bronce al escucharlo se dan la vuelta sorprendido de reconocer de quien se trata

Al abrirse la puerta sale un sujeto rubio rizado cuyo flequillo esta direccionado a su izquierda, tiene ojos azules con una mirada relajada y una destacable altura de aproximadamente 2.45 metros. Viste una gabardina blanca con roja por los bordes y por dentro, más una camisa negra, guantes negros, pantalones grises y botas negras que en conjunto dan un aire refinado. Su nombre es Lion Belmondo y es el legítimo caballero de Leo de Terra 2, que camina hacia donde están los demás guerreros — Vi la lucha de Tatsumi y de Black, que con honestidad se dejan ver que tienen un gran talento para ser caballeros legendarios. Espero que ustedes dos muestren algo similar

— Bueno… Por un momento pensé en contenerme para no medio matar a nadie. Pero como que la cosa se resolvió por si sola — Dijo Pit rascándose un poco la nuca ligeramente nervioso

— Prometo no defraudarlo maestro Lion, usare lo que me enseño de su puño de la estrella norte — Afirma el caballero de León Menor con más seguridad en sí mismo — Pero lo mezclare con mi estilo, de eso tómalo por seguro

— Me alegra oír eso Roxas, tengo mucha fe en ti como mi futuro sucesor — Dijo Lion de Leo tocándole la cabeza del joven Roxas, y este reflexionando un poco pregunta

— Por cierto maestro, si usted está aquí ¿Eso significa que su esposa la maestra de virgo, junto con María, Lignear y Namine también están aquí?

— Solo Namine está dado que fue la que más insistió, mi esposa y mis otras hijas están rodando una nueva película, que piensan terminarla lo más pronto posible — Responde Lion de forma calmada, detallando un poco de la carrera de cineasta de su esposa que también es actriz y que el mismo caballero es también un actor de cine, que mentalmente reflexiona — _Al menos es una película para toda la familia, y no otra película porno_

— Ya veo ¿Y en donde esta Namine? — Pregunta Roxas con una calmada sonrisa

— Esta en los pasillos conversando con las hijas de Chrom y las demás doncellas — Tras responder a su sucesor, fija la mirada en el joven Pegaso — Y Pit, creo que debes ir a verlas porque parecen muy preocupadas por ti

— Entendido, enseguida voy — Asiente Pit con caminar hacia la puerta de salida

Y antes de que Roxas y el dorado de Terra 2, son interrumpidos por Shinji y Ichika que miran un poco serios al guerrero de Leo, que este les pregunta — ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué esas caras tan serias?

Ichika es el primero en hablar — Puede parecer una estupidez esta pregunta, pero… ¿Eres un caballero de casualidad?

— Si, soy caballero de Leo para ser más específicos. Y también trabajo como actor de películas y de comerciales… Hasta de producciones para adultos, pero no quiero hablar de esto último. Me llamo Lion Belmondo

— ¿Un caballero dorado? — Dijeron Ichika y Shinji al unísono con cierta sospecha

— ¿Algún problema con el maestro Lion? — Pregunta Roxas un poco extrañado

— Bueno si… Y es que con honestidad el Cosmos que siento de usted señor Lion, es superior al de cualquier otro individuo que conozco. Hasta creo que supera a la gran Atenea — Dijo Shinji con la mirada baja

— Bueno es obvio, soy caballero dorado después de todo. De la elite más poderosa — Asiente Lion esbozando una sonrisa

— No es a lo que nos referimos… Yo también soy caballero dorado y me atrevo a decir, que su poder en comparación al mío está usted a un nivel muy superior. Que tal vez ni usando todo mi potencial este cerca del suyo — Explica Ichika sudando al frio

— Mmm… Entonces si dicen eso, mejor que entrenen y sigan sobrepasando sus límites. Tal como hacen estos nobles caballeros de bronce, así tal vez puedan igualarme — Insinúa Lion de forma motivacional, mientras baja la mirada al ver al par de Pegaso y León Menor que estos sonríen al ser nombrados de buena fe

— Gracias por la sugerencia… Después de que estas luchas de Sparring terminen iniciare un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento — Asiente Shinji a gusto, pero luego se pone incomodo al notar que el guerrero de Leo lo mira fijamente — Eh ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

— No, solo que me recuerdas a mi primo Richter, que es caballero plateado de Cefeo. Más que nada por el color de cabello, el peinado y el aspecto facial — Responde Lion con gesto pensativo — Puede que sea una coincidencia

— _¿Puede que sea mi yo alterno de ese universo de donde provienen?_ — Pensó Shinji muy curioso al escuchar tal detalle

 **XXXXXXXX**

Entre los pasillos se ven el par de Pegaso y León Menor deambulando por los pasillos, viendo a la gente por los alrededores y a su vez llegan a llamar mucho la atención. Sea por las armaduras que llevan puestas o por simplemente ser los otros participantes que faltan por pelear, que mientras más avanza llegan unas chicas a interrogarlos

— Disculpa. Las peleas son en realidad actuadas, cierto?

Pit con cierto nerviosismo y de forma torpe con forzada sonrisa le responde — Si… Todo fue arreglado desde el inicio. Nadie está realmente herido ja, ja… No hay nada de qué preocuparse, lo juro

— Ah que bien, realmente me habría dado un ataque por ese chico que fue derrotado al recibir ese rayo hubiera muerto… Ese tal Pegaso Negro es tu hermano de casualidad?

— Si, si es mi hermano… Y digamos que se toma muy, muy en serio su papel de chico malo. Pero descuiden yo no soy tan bestia como el ja, ja — Asiente el joven Pegaso varias veces con los ojos cerrados y sudando un poco al frío para evitar cometer una estupidez

Por otro lado con el joven Roxas es rodeado por unas tres chicas que lo observan con miradas sonrientes, que enseguida le pregunta

— ¿De dónde eres?

— Yo pues… — El joven caballero de bronce empieza a recordar la restricción de no revelar su lugar de origen a personas ajenas al Santuario de Atenea, o a cualquier desconocido de este universo — Soy un simple extranjero

— Si eso se nota con esos rasgos que tienes. Pero quiero saber de dónde eres exactamente

— Debe de ser norteamericano o de algún país europeo

— ¿Tienes novia?

— Eh pues… Yo… — Sintiéndose incomodo ante las preguntas que no puede responder, inmediatamente nota a alguien acercarse entre la multitud

— A un lado que aquí voy — Sale una chica de corto cabello negro con mechones de tonos rojizos, de tez de piel blanca casi pálida y ojos de tonalidad plateada que viste un conjunto de negro con rojo empezando con su capa roja que lleva en la espalda, un vestido negro con una blusa roja al interior que tiene una falda negra con bordes rojos más pantimedias negras y un par de botas del mismo color con trenzas rojas. Cuya estatura es de aproximadamente unos 1.54 metros cuyas proporciones de busto son de copa C, que luego de empujar al trio de chicas mira con ojos brillantes al caballero de León Menor — Por fin te encontré Roxas, que acá llego la gran Ruby Rose de Piscis Negro a alegrar el día

— ¿¡Ruby!? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunta Roxas entre sorprendido y extrañado

— Vine con mi hermana al saber de qué Black iba a un universo alterno como este, junto contigo y Pit. Y vine a ver también las peleas contra los caballeros de este universo, que honestamente no entiendo como entre Tatsumi y Black hayan tenido problemas para derrotar a esos debiluchos — Contesto la doncella negra bastante animada

— Oye un poco de respeto por favor, que contra quienes nos estamos midiendo son grandes héroes que salvaron este universo de varias amenazas. Y probablemente el siguiente en luchar sea yo — Insinúa el guerrero de León Menor alzando un poco su mano derecha

— Pero es verdad, ignoro qué tan fuertes son los otros dos restantes. Pero si su nivel no es tan diferente, entonces tu ganaras con extrema facilidad — Insiste la doncella negra dando un pulgar arriba

— Si tú lo dices… Pero no creo que este bien confiarse. De lo contrario uno podría llevarse una desagradable sorpresa — Dijo Roxas con cierta preocupación

— Vamos no seas así. Si algo malo te llega a pasar en tu enfrentamiento, entonces yo misma me encargare de hacerlo sufrir con mi rosa hoz — Sugiere la guerrera oscura, mientras usa su Cosmos para materializar una rosa roja que la engrandece en un largo mango con varios pétalos rojos en ciertas partes, y a lado de la gran rosa roja sale una espina que se moldea en una cuchilla curvada. Siendo literalmente una rosa roja transformada en una hoz

— Creo que lo estás haciendo sonar peor de lo que parece — Protesta Roxas al ver con incomodidad el arma que la doncella negra creo

— Entonces ven conmigo para comer algo. Sé que eso te alegrara el día — Desintegra la hoz que hizo y luego toma el brazo de Roxas para irse a otra zona

Pit al ver como su hermano se va con la doncella negra, divaga en — Creo que tal vez deba comer algo antes que termine la media hora — Que al momento de dar un paso, enseguida alguien lo interrumpe con tocarle la espalda y se da la vuelta

Se trata de una joven largo cabello rubio que llega hasta los hombros y de ojos azules, que trae puesto un vestido blanco que cuyas proporciones de pecho son de copa C. Que le pregunta al caballero de Pegaso — Disculpa Pit ¿Sabes en donde esta Roxas?

— Hola Namine, él se acaba de irse con la doncella negra de Piscis Ruby Rose a ir a comer algo — Responde alegremente Pit mientras señala la dirección a donde se fue su hermano — Creo que fue a esa dirección

— ¡QUE! Esa maldita se me adelanto — Exclama muy molesta la doncella de Delfín y corre levantando los hombros con la mirada ensombrecida

 **XXXXXXX**

En otra parte con las estudiantes de la Academia Infinite Stratos, hacen una búsqueda por ver a donde se encuentra el caballero de Capricornio. Que en medio de todo fueron detenidas por la doncella de Escorpión Evangeline McDowell, alegando de que no aceptara la visita de personal no autorizado y mediante ejercer un poco su Cosmos las asusta de manera que deciden, resignarse en su afán por encontrarse con el único piloto masculino de Infinite Stratos. Que sin más se quedan en el restaurante a conversar mientras esperan por la comida

— Maldita sea… Nuestra única oportunidad de ver a Ichika y tenía que llegar una molestia a arruinarlo todo — Reclama Ling mirando hacia el techo muy frustrada

— Para colmo que somos prestigiosas pilotos de IS personalizadas, nos trataron como si fueranos unas fanáticas cualquiera. Que humillación — Dijo Cecilia recostándose en la mesa

— Bueno… Hasta cierto punto es comprensible, digo Ichika en estos momentos es básicamente una celebridad. Normal que eviten que cualquiera vaya a verlo sin el debido permiso — Insinúo Kanzaki de forma comprensible

— Pero si técnicamente ha sido como una celebridad desde que es el único hombre en pilotear en pilotear un IS. No entiendo porque tiene que ser diferente esta vez — Insinúo Ling con una expresión irritada

— Tal vez porque en primer lugar, Ichika ni siquiera es una persona ordinaria para empezar. Y que dentro de poco va a pelear contra uno de esos caballeros — Dijo la profesora Chifuyu con una mirada seria

— Si, y no solo Ichika sino también todos los demás chicos que han peleado. Que han demostrado habilidades extraordinarias por encima de las capacidades humanas… Y creo que también por encima de lo que puede hacer una Infinite Stratos — Comenta Houki con expresión pensativa

— Hablando de ello… ¿Qué le abra pasado a ese tipo llamado Tsukune que cayó derrotado? Espero que este vivo — Cuestiona Charlotte con una mirada preocupada

— Debe de estarlo, si con todo lo que recibió no murió. Menos lo ese laser que lo atravesó lo hará, se nota que es todo un guerrero determinado a luchar hasta el final — Asiente Laura con una pequeña sonrisa determinada

— Tengo curiosidad por saber quién será el que se enfrentara a Ichika — Dijo la presidenta Tatenashi con una sonrisa felina, poniendo su abanico cubriendo parte de su rostro

— Mmm… Supongo que quiero ese combo de helado con hamburguesa

— Oigan… Creo que acabo de escuchar a Ichika — Dijo Charlotte con mucha sospecha mientras voltea la mirada

Las demás pilotos desvían sus miradas a la dirección de la piloto francesa, que para su sorpresa ven al caballero de León Menor junto a la doncella negra de Piscis que le sujeta el brazo izquierdo. Que luego de pedir su orden, el junto con la doncella negra van a una mesa a sentarse con estarse ambos mirándose de frente

— Dime Roxas ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando te toque a ti pelear? — Pregunta Ruby con las manos sujetando su cabeza por debajo, esbozando una sonrisa alegre

— Mmm… En caso tal, hare lo que siempre hago de estudiar a mi oponente primero. Y luego ver cómo puedo atacar — Responde Roxas con ligera timidez mirando hacia un lado

— Pff… ¡Aburrido! Yo en tu lugar me lanzaría a romperle la nariz y hacer que llore pidiendo clemencia. Y ¡PAM! Seguir golpeando sin piedad y ¡CRACK! Romperle los huesos, para que siga gritando por ayuda. Y ¡SLASH! Mutilarle las piernas para que no se mueva ni huya, para luego cortarle las manos empezando con los dedos. Y cuando ya no le quede fuerzas ¡ZAS! Asestar el golpe de gracia y matarlo de una vez — Explica Ruby haciendo gestos exagerados con los brazos y con varios gritos simulando onomatopeyas

— ¿Eso no es un poco extremo? — Dijo Roxas con una gota de sudor en la frente y con los ojos entreabiertos

— Que va, eso sería una forma muy emocionante de terminar una pelea — Afirma la guerrera oscura bastante segura de sí misma

Por su parte las pilotos de IS miran curiosa a la extraña pareja en su conversación, pero tomando más atención ante el joven caballero de bronce

— Por un momento creí que era Ichika, pero resultó ser falsa alarma — Dijo Ling mientras bebe un poco de refresco

— Pero hay que admitir que ese chico tiene la voz idéntica a Ichika, hasta sonaba igual que él. Pero un poco más tranquilo — Dijo Tatenashi viendo fijamente, y nota algo particular — Viéndolo bien… ¿No es ese que va a participar en el evento?

— Si, creo que su nombre es Roxas y dice ser caballero de León Menor — Asiente Laura viendo al joven guerrero con sospecha

— A decir verdad es un chico bastante lindo — Comenta Cecilia mirando con una sonrisa a Roxas — Lastima que tenga una novia tan rara

Mientras el par de visitantes de Terra 2 están a la espera de su pedido, alguien especifica viene…

— ¡Oye tú! ¡Qué crees que haces! — Exclama Namine de Delfín con una expresión de irritación

— Estoy con Roxas que lo invite a comer para motivarlo, y estamos a la espera de nuestro pedido. Si vas a molestar, mejor que te largues — Responde Ruby con los ojos semi cerrados con una mirada apática

— Ni creas que dejare que te salgas con la tuya — Namine toma el brazo derecho de Roxas para levantarlo y caminar a otro lado — Vámonos Roxas, a un lugar lejos de la mala influencia

La Piscis Negra no se toma a bien tal acto, y enseguida toma el brazo izquierdo del caballero de bronce para jalarlo, y ponerlo en la silla donde estaba — Que forma tan grosera de tratar a la gente. ¿Acaso no estábamos en buenos términos?

— Tal vez con la mayoría de caballeros negros, pero tú no entras a esa lista. Y no permitiré que una sociópata como tú, influencie a Roxas al mal camino — Insiste la doncella de Delfín mientras mira a su camarada de bronce para aplicarle hipnosis y tenerlo bajo su merced

— Que palabras tan duras, viniendo de una manipuladora doble cara que hipnotiza a sus propios aliados — Argumenta Ruby con mirar al caballero de León Menor usando su telepatía para anular la hipnosis

Roxas por su parte se toca la frente estando de ojos cerrados, que al abrirlos un poco nota a alguien sentada de frente — Atago ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Como doncella de Delfín Negro, supuse que estarías en problemas. Por lo que vine al rescate — Hablo con un tono cortes y refinado una hermosa chica de largo cabello rubio hasta la cintura de ojos verde jade, de una altura de 1.68 metros y de proporciones de busto copa D que viste una especie de uniforme militar femenino azul con una corbata de lazo blanca de bordes rojos, y tiene un gorro de marinero del mismo color más un par de guantes negros, pantimedias oscuras y tacones azules. Su nombre es Atago doncella negra de Delfín que mira al joven Roxas con una ligera sonrisa que refleja un aire de persona adinerada respetuosa

— Pues gracias… Aunque no creo que este en un problema — Hablo Roxas mientras se toca la frente, y luego siendo que alguien le sujeta el brazo izquierdo. Que se voltea a ver de quien se trata — Hola Delthea, supongo que viniste a ver el evento

— Pues claro, no pienso perderme de tu batalla Roxas — Asiente alegremente una tierna chica de largo cabello castaño recogido en una coleta en un moño amarillo y que resalta el colmillo que tiene en la parte superior dándole un toque muy agradable aparte de tener un par de ojos del mismo color que su cabello, tiene una estatura baja de casi unos 1.45 metros y proporciones copa B. Viste un conjunto de ropa escolar de tonos amarillos oscuros casi beige en lo que sería la camisa de marinera con un pañuelo dorado en el cuello y falda verde oscuro más pantimedias marrones, y zapatos escolares negros. Su nombre es Delthea legitima doncella de Osa Menor

— Oye enana, no interrumpas la conversación de otros — Reclama Atago notoriamente irritada por la sorpresiva llegada de Osa Menor

— Disculpa, pero es normal que entre compañeros de armas intercambien palabras para ayudarse los unos a los otros. No como ciertos renegados que solo hacen las cosas a conveniencia — Dijo Delthea de forma arrogante mientras se pega al caballero de bronce

— ¿Acaso quieres peleas maldita enana? — Amenaza Delfín Negro levantándose de su silla

— No me importa darle una paliza a una renegada que pone en peligro la vida de mucho — Insinúo Delthea de forma desafiante mientras se pone en frente contra Delfín Negro intercambiando miradas y que se juraría verse chispas chocando entre ambas

Roxas mira con cierta pena de cómo sus compañeras doncellas intercambian insultos y amenazas con las doncellas negras, que sin darse cuenta alguien le agarra por detrás de la camisa y lo jala llevándose al propio caballero a rastras como si fuera un objeto. Que en enseguida las demás chicas se percatan y casi al mismo tiempo gritan

— ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a Roxas maldita?!

— Me llevo a mi prometido — Hablo de forma directa y con un tono totalmente estoico, una chica de corto cabello verde de fieros ojos amarillos de pupila rasgada que dan la impresión de ser de una serpiente, cuya altura es de unos 1.65 metros y de resaltantes bustos copa D. Que viste una pequeña blusa amarilla de rayas negras esparcidas de forma desordenada, y entre sus brazos carga unas cadenas metálicas en que la de su brazo izquierdo tiene una punta circular y la del brazo derecho una punta de forma triangular, usa pantalones azules de cintura abierta y unos zapatos marrones. Su nombre es Hikage Kazami legitima doncella de Andrómeda

— Aquí vamos de nuevo — Pensó Roxas bastante apenado viendo de cómo entre ambos bandos de doncellas se discuten entre sí, como si él fuese una especie de trofeo en que cada una lo reclama como suyo

— ¿Algún problema? Si piensan interferir, las despedazare con mi cadenas — Amenaza Hikage manteniendo su estoica expresión mientras hace mover sus cadenas como si fueren feroces víboras enseñando sus colmillos

Las pilotos de la academia IS por su parte miran toda la escena con grandes gotas en la nuca, y entre ellas la joven de lentes dice lo siguiente

— Es mi imaginación, pero parece como si nos estuviéramos viendo en un espejo — Detalla viendo el parecido de Namine con Charlotte, lo mismo de Atago de Delfín Negro con Cecilia, Delthea de Osa Menor con Ling con el peinado de Houki, y que Hikage parece una fusión de la profesora Orimura con Laura pero con cabello verde

— Oye Cecilia, esa de vestido azul no es pariente tuyo — Insinúa Ling viendo a Atago con detenimiento

— Lo mismo puedo decir de ti con esa niña de uniforme amarillo — Asiente Cecilia viendo a Delthea comparándola con Ling

Volviendo a la escena, Roxas aprovecha que Andrómeda lo soltó al momento de estar plantándole cara a las otras doncellas, para alejarse de ellas y evitar involucrarse en algo que tal vez no termine para nada bien. Que en su trayecto se topa con las pilotos de Infinite Stratos que lo miran fijamente, y de forma apenada les responde

— Disculpen la escena… Ellas son algo… Particulares por decirlo de otra forma… Y siempre se la pasan discutiendo

— Descuida lo entendemos — Asiente Chifuyu de manera cordial, mientras gira su mirada hacia sus estudiantes — Ellas me recuerdan a ciertas chicas que siempre veo

— Oye, yo no soy así con Ichika. Son ellas las que inician las peleas — Dijo Cecilia de forma acusadora señalando a sus compañeras

— Mira quién habla — Insinúa Houki con los ojos entreabiertos

— Por cierto, tu ¿Haces llamar Roxas y participas en el evento? ¿ Cierto? — Pregunta Charlotte viendo como el joven caballero de bronce asiente a responder — Ya veo ¿Sabes que le paso a ese chico que cayó derrotado de nombre Tsukune Aono?

— Si, fue enviado a la enfermería en donde fue puesto dentro de una capsula de recuperación para sanarle la herida que sufrió. Probablemente dentro de una hora vaya a estar curado — Responde el joven Roxas de forma calmada

— ¿Capsula de recuperación? ¿Qué es eso? — Pregunta Houki con intriga

— Hmm? ¿Acaso no sabe usted de una capsula de recuperación? De esas máquinas grandes, en que se ponen a una persona herida para recibir un baño especial para curarle todas las heridas — Dijo bastante extrañado el joven guerrero, de algo que a su forma de ver las cosas es de conocimiento común. Y ve las expresiones de las pilotos de cierta incredulidad sobre tal maquina

— Primera vez que escucho sobre tal maquinaria — Comenta Laura un poco sorprendida

— Creo haberlo visto en un anime de ciencia ficción. Pero no pensé que se harían realidad — Insinúa Kanzaki de forma pensativa al recordar Dragon Ball Z

— Por cierto, ese tal Pegaso Negro fue demasiado cruel en dejarle esa herida en el pecho ¿En que estaba pensando cuando le hizo eso? ¿Acaso pensaba matarlo? — Reclama Charlotte con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

— ¡Lo lamento mucho por lo que hizo mi hermano! ¡Le reclame por tal acto e hizo caso omiso! — Se disculpa el guerrero de León Menor bajando la cabeza muy apenado — ¡Les prometo que no seré así de bestia cuando llegue mi turno!

— ¿Hermano? ¿Ese chico de es tu hermano? Pues no se parecen mucho que digamos — Insinúa Ling un poco sorprendida de la declaración

— Es que somos hermanos por el mismo padre, pero somos de diferentes madres. Lo mismo con mis hermanos Pit y Tatsumi, más otros 200 hermanos — Aclara volteando la mirada hacia un lado con cierta duda

— ¡¿MAS DE 200 HERMANOS?! — Gritaron todas las estudiantes y la propia profesora muy estupefactas ante tal cosa

— ¡¿Pero qué clase de hombre era tu padre para hacer semejante cosa?! ¡Y para colmo con diferentes mujeres! — Exclama Ling bastante indignada

— Pensé que mi padre no me trataba bien, pero esto es simplemente repugnante — Dijo Charlotte con una expresión de repudio

— La primera vez que vi a mi padre en persona, fue hace medio año. Y lo poco que recuerdo, fue que me dirigió una mirada diciéndome que soy un guerrero prometedor, y la última vez que lo vi fue en el momento de su muerte — Siguió aclarando dejando aún más sorprendida las pilotos de IS

— Qué horror, ¿Qué piensa tu madre con respecto a ese hombre? — Pregunta Tatenashi con una mirada de tristeza

— Nunca supe quién era mi madre... Desde que tengo memoria me criaron para ser un caballero al servicio de la justicia y del bien común, junto varios de mis hermanos

— ¿Al servicio del bien común? Pero ese ataque que hizo tu hermano a ese Tsukune, no fue muy bueno que digamos — Dijo Chifuyu con una mirada pensativa

— Es porque Black a diferencia de yo, Pit y Tatsumi. Él fue de los tantos que fueron criados directamente por mi padre, para ser una máquina de guerra, bajo la filosofía del que el poder lo es todo y que los seres inferiores deben de ser exterminados. Tras la muerte de mi padre, mis otros hermanos junto al ejercito privado de mi padre ahora estamos en buenos términos como aliados, en vez de enemigos

Tras decir eso deja las pilotos con ciertas dudas e interrogantes, siendo Houki la primera en hablar

— ¿Ejercito privado y buenos términos? O sea que tú junto a tus hermanos se pelearon con tus otros hermanos ¿Cómo si estuvieran en una guerra?

Roxas asiente a la pregunta y responde — Así es… Inclusive llegue a matar con mis propias manos a algunos de mis hermanos, sin saber que lo eran y algunos lo hice en plena consciencia, pese que no quería arrebatarles sus vidas — Recuerda con cierta melancolía sus anteriores batallas contra los caballeros negros en donde funjo como verdugo — Es algo que prefiero no hablar

— Lamento mucho que hayamos tocado algo delicado— Dijo Charlotte con algo de pena

Mientras tanto llega Ruby de Piscis Negro a tocarle el hombro al caballero de bronce — ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo con esas estúpidas? Ven, tu pedido ya está listo

— Un poco de respeto Ruby — Dijo Roxas un poco molesto y luego mira por los lados — ¿Qué les paso a las demás?

— Empate con esa Andrómeda, acordando en que su turno será cuando yo termine. Las otras simplemente están en el piso totalmente inconscientes — Responde Ruby señalando a Hikage que está sentada en la mesa comiendo una hamburguesa, y en el piso se encuentran Namine, Atago y Delthea boca abajo inconscientes con notorios chichones en la cabeza

— Ya veo… Enseguida voy— Asiente el guerrero de León Menor mientras se voltea a despedirse de las estudiantes de Infinite Stratos — Fue un placer hablar con ustedes, prometo dar un buen desempeño cuando me toque pelear — Va caminando junto a Ruby a su mesa para comer su pedido, que en el transcurso se ve que una de las chicas tiradas en el piso intenta levantarse pero recibe otro golpe de Ruby para que no moleste. Por su parte las estudiantes dan sus conclusiones, empezando por la piloto de Reino Unido

— Pobre, debió de tener una vida muy dura

— Aunque su voz sea idéntica a la de Ichika, se puede decir que es muy diferente a el más allá de su físico — Dijo la piloto Houki con un gesto pensativo

— Si, empezando que es un chico muy tranquilo, humilde y modesto. O sea, se nota que es un chico bastante noble que no quiere lastimar a otros, hasta se puede sentir un poco de tristeza en su forma de hablar — Decreta Charlotte con una mirada de lastima

— Ser forzado a matar a tus propios hermanos de sangre, aunque no lo quiera deja en claro el tipo de situaciones que debió de afrontar — Comenta Laura con un tono triste

— Me da lástima ver que esta con esas chicas raras, que parecen ni lo tratan bien — Dijo Ling con lastima viendo de como Roxas disfruta de su comida, a su lado el par de doncellas se intercambian miradas de amargo. Como si en cualquier momento se dispusieran a pelear

— Sinceramente odiaría que ese chico se enfrentase a Ichika. No podría decidirme por quien apoyar — Insinúa Kanzaki con un tono de timidez

— Tengo curiosidad por saber el tipo de hombre que es el padre de ese chico — Dijo la profesora Chifuyu con los brazos cruzados

— Si, o sea ¿Qué clase de monstruo debe de ser su padre? El tener más de 200 hijos biológicos para educarlos como máquinas de guerra, es lo más horrible que puede hacer alguien que se diga llamarse padre — Hablo Cecilia con un tono de enojo e indignación — Que bien que ese hombre ya está muerto

— Lo más triste es que ese Roxas creció sin saber quiénes fueron sus padres… Pero también los otros llamados Pit y Tatsumi pasaron por lo mismo — Dijo Charlotte de forma reflexiva al recordar las palabras de León Menor

— Deberíamos preguntarle a Ichika, si es que sabe más al respecto — Sugiere Laura con una expresión seria

— Buena idea Laura. Aunque creo que eso será para después de que todo termine — Asiente Tatenashi con una mirada felina

— Yo tengo curiosidad de ver cuáles son las habilidades de Roxas. De seguro deben de ser geniales — Insinúa Ling un poco emocionada

 **XXXXXXXX**

Con Saori en los bastidores en frente de Capricornio y Lira, les da el siguiente aviso

— Muy pronto el descanso terminara ¿Están listos para sus próximas batallas?

— Claro que estoy listo gran Atenea — Asiente Shinji notoriamente motivado

— Yo también lo estoy… Aunque en lo personal tengo algo de miedo — Afirma Ichika de Capricornio con una sonrisa forzada

— ¿Para que tener miedo? Si fuimos escogidos para luchar de forma amistosa — Insinúa Shinji con una ligera sonrisa

— Es que tengo miedo de terminar peor que Tsukune, eso es todo — Dijo Capricornio bajando un poco la mirada apenado

— Puedo entender cómo te sientes Ichika. Pero ten fe que ganaras cuando te toque — Dijo la diosa griega con una sonrisa gentil — Te ordeno que no pierdas

— ¡A sus órdenes mi señora! ¡Le prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance! — Asiente Ichika cambiando radicalmente su actitud de inseguro e temeroso, a uno lleno de determinación y firmeza

— Guau que rápido cambias — Comenta Shinji sorprendido con los ojos muy abiertos, que luego de una forma más calmada le insinúa ante su diosa — Con honestidad Gran Atenea, no creo cumplir tal promesa. Pero tampoco significa que me vaya a dormir en los laureles

— Bien, creo que es hora de preparar el anuncio — Asiente Saori mirando a sus guerreros con mucha confianza

 **XXXXXXX**

Volviendo a la cafetería donde se encuentra el joven León Menor comiendo acompañado de varias doncellas guerreras, que en medio de todo se comienza la voz de la mismísima Saori Kido desde los altavoces y verse en todas las pantallas presentes, diciendo las siguientes palabras

— Atención queridos espectadores, dentro de aproximadamente unos siete minutos reanudaremos las batallas. Por lo que mejor preparen sus asientes lo más pronto posible, con todo lo necesario para disfrutar del gran evento

Tras terminar su anuncio, la gente se volvió loca con pegar carreras en medio de los pasillos. Inclusive algunos se comieron muy apurados sus comidos y otros corren cargando sus alimentos como palomitas, refrescos, helados y hasta menús completos en un solo plato sin importarles que se les puedan caer. Las filas de los baños se volvían kilométricas, en donde cada persona que salía empezaba a correr a todo pulmón como si no hubiera mañana, que por otro lado otras personas más calmadas preferirán quedarse en los pasillos y en los puestos de comida a esperar sus pedidos, conformándose con ver en transmisión directa las peleas. En total se podía apreciar una gran expectación por lo que está por venir

A casi poco de que se terminasen los siete minutos dentro del coliseo donde se llevaran a cabo las batallas restantes, se puede apreciar que las gradas estaban completamente llenas de gente muy emocionadas de que la acción empiece lo más pronto posible. Y entre los conocidos de los caballeros de Aries y Cáncer estaban en sus respectivos asientes, y lo mismo se puede decir con los visitantes de Terra 2 que también están de espectadores

En cambio con las invitadas de Capricornio hay ciertos cambios, empezando que están de lado a lado de las demás doncellas. Para ser más específicos la doncella negra de Piscis Ruby Rose está sentada en medio de entre Tatenashi y Kanzaki, Namine Belmondo de Delfín de lado de Charlotte Dunoirs mientras que Atago de Delfín Negro a la derecha de Cecilia, Delthea de Osa Menor a lado de Ling. Hikage de Andrómeda a la derecha de Laura, mientras que el mismo Lion Belmondo está a la izquierda de la profesora Orimura

Similar ocurre con los invitados del caballero de Lira que están a primera fila, compartiendo puestos con los visitantes de Terra 2. Siendo más claro estando Chrom de Sagitario a lado de Kaji, mientras que su hija Lucina de Flecha está a la izquierda de Misato y su otra hija Lilina de Quilla está a la derecha de la doctora Ritsuko, Kamui de Lagarto esta junta con Daedalus de la misma constelación de Lagarto y carga entre sus brazos a Jack Frost abrazándolo, Tiki de Dragón esta con Rei ambas con una expresión estoica y casi inexpresiva. Y por último la ex piloto Asuka esta con la doncella de Equulus que también tiene el mismo nombre de Asuka, que la primera mira un tanto extrañada a la doncella de Bronce que comparte su nombre al notar lo abismalmente diferentes que son

Con las pilotos de Infinite Stratos que conversan tranquilamente con las doncellas, discuten a quien de los caballeros van a apoyar

— Estoy segura que sea con quien Roxas se enfrente, lo hará mierda con total facilidad — Insinúa Ruby Rose muy segura de sí misma con los ojos cerrados

— No hay que tampoco excederse, puede que Ichika le gane y a ese otro que se hace llamar Pegaso — Dijo Kanzaki un poco seria — No se todas las habilidades de Ichika, pero creo que tiene un haz bajo la manga

— Que estupidez, dar por sentado algo sin siquiera conocer bien los detalles es cosa de gente mediocre — Afirma Atago de Delfín Negro con aires de superioridad

— Por favor no les hagan caso, viven en su mundo de raza superior — Insinúa Delthea de Osa Menor señalando a las doncellas negras

— A ver si entendí, ese chico Roxas va a ser tu sucesor? — Interroga Chifuyu que mira al caballero de Leo de Terra 2

— Así es, él tiene un enorme potencial y con el nivel que tiene. Doy por seguro que muy pronto me superara — Asiente Lion con una sonrisa mirando a la mayor Orimura

— Sabes, me sentiría muy incómoda que Ichika pelee contra Roxas. Es que no quiero que ninguno de los dos pierda — Dijo Charlotte que conversa con Namine de Delfín

— Entiendo ese sentimiento de ver a dos personas queridas pelearse entre sí. Yo también me sentiría en esa situación si dos de mis amigos se pelease en una dura batalla — Contesta Namine con una sonrisa gentil

Mientras tanto en la pantalla de resultados se muestra el siguiente anuncio

 **ROXAS DE LEÓN MENOR VS ICHIKA**

 **CONTINUARA?**

 **Notas de Autor: Hola queridos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado de este descanso tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Ciertamente aproveche el cómo termino la pelea anterior para tener una justificación o excusa, de hacer un ligero Break y que varios personajes interactúen de una forma más o menos calmada dentro de lo que cabe, y que ambos bandos se conozcan mejor hablando precisamente de los Harems de cada personaje.**

 **Y hablando de Harems, ya se demostró el que tiene Roxas de León Menor. Que para quienes no conozcan de donde provengan acá una pequeña guía:**

 **Ruby Rose (Piscis Negro) (RWBY)**

 **Namine (Delfín) (Kingdom Hearts)**

 **Atago (Delfín Negro) (Kantai Collection)**

 **Delthea (Osa Menor) (Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadow of the Valentia)**

 **Hikage (Andrómeda) (Senran Kagura)**

 **Con respecto al personaje de Lion Belmondo como Santo/Caballero de Leo, viene directamente de la saga de juegos de Castlevania principalmente de Lamment of Innocent que es mi primer Castlevania que jugué y que curiosamente, Lion Belmondo/Belmont (En Japón el apellido Belmont es en realidad Belmondo) Es el primer cazador de vampiros que daría inicio a todo el Clan Belmont/Belmondo de exterminar a Drácula cada vez que este resucite. Lo escogí como Leo dado a mi gran apego a Castlevania y a la vez homenajear mi primer acercamiento a la saga de manera nostálgica.**

 **Ahora sobre la participación que tuvo el personaje Roxas en este capítulo, así como la introducción de lo que sería su Harem más el acercamiento del cast de Infinite Stratos, dejaban más que obvio como sería el siguiente enfrentamiento. En lo personal que antes de escribir este capítulo más a fondo, me estaba debatiendo si es que poner a Roxas pelear contra Ichika o contra Shinji, lo mismo que con Pit. Esto principalmente por el tema de los paralelismos, para dar un sentimiento de semejanza.**

 **Para un mejor contexto de lo que me refiero. Hace ya unos capítulos atrás explique que tanto Ichika como Roxas comparten el mismo actor de voz en las versiones japonesas de donde provienen, hasta detalle que recalque alrededor del mismo capítulo. Pero también está el detalle que en personalidad ambos personajes en sus medios originales son muy diferentes en su forma de actuar, que hasta cierto punto el personaje de Pit de Kid Icarus se asemeja un poquito a Ichika en su forma un tanto despistada de actuar… Hay otro detalle con el tema de los paralelismos, pero será mostrado para la siguiente parte**

 **Con el paralelismo con Shinji en el caso de Roxas es más profundo. Y se puede resumir que para quienes conozcan a ambos personajes por donde vienen originalmente, se puede decir que analizando sus trasfondos y formas de actuar se puede notar un gran parecido entre Roxas y Shinji. Porque ambos son chicos que trabajan para una organización de dudosa índole (Roxas con la Organización XIII y Shinji con NERV) Y eran vistos como herramientas para sus líderes, ambos son introvertidos y socialmente torpes, solo se limitan a seguir ordenes casi sin dar ninguna protesta, y ambos son de carácter melancólico rozando al pesimismo, y hasta prefieren vivir una vida normal que pelear para cosas que ni si quieran comprenden del todo. Ante esto tal vez más de uno entiendan el debate interno que tuve que hacer a la hora de planificar las peleas. Al tuve que basarme en un detalle del mismo Saint Seiya, más específicamente de la saga de Hades para dar un contexto simbólico de la pelea de Pit VS Shinji… Quien logra responder a que detalle me refiero, le daré una galleta virtual de felicidad**

 **Como último detalle y esto pueden interpretarlo como un aviso u advertencia, sea que para la siguiente pelea lo tenga que dividir en dos capítulos como lo hice con Pegaso Negro y Cáncer, dependiendo de qué tan extensa me quede. Y lo mismo va para la última de Pit VS Shinji. Porque recalco, que me tomo MUY ENSERIO el escribir peleas en especial que estas se lleven lo mejor acabo para que cumplan su función y sean lo más presentables posibles. Y esta filosofía la voy a mantener a lo largo de mis obras, si es que sea algo que realmente valga la pena.**

 **Sin más nos vemos para el siguiente enfrentamiento.**


	6. Leon VS Capricornio

**Tercer Enfrentamiento:**

 **El Noble León de la Estrella Norte contra El Fiero Lobo de la Estrella Sur**

En medio del ring en forma de estrella se encuentra frente a frente Ichika de Capricornio ante Roxas de León Menor mirándose uno al otro, con total seriedad y determinación

— _No debo perder esta pelea, le he prometido a la gran Atenea ganar a toda costa_ — El décimo caballero dorado adopta una posición de batalla en que mantiene las manos abiertas, teniendo su mano derecha atrás de su cadera como si fuera una espada o lanza punzante mientras que el brazo izquierdo está posicionado de manera que se asemeja a un escudo

— _Mi oponente es Capricornio, puede que su estilo de combate no sea muy diferente al del maestro Sephiroth en usar las extremidades para cortar. Tal como consiste el Puño de la Estrella Sur… Entonces tendré que ser lo opuesto a ese estilo de arte marcial_ — El joven caballero del León Menor toma una postura de pelea similar al de su oponente, con pararse de lado levantando ligeramente su hombro izquierdo y usando el brazo en posición defensiva, mientras que del otro lado levanta el brazo derecho con poner la mano entreabierta cerca del rostro (1)

Capricornio lanza su ataque, alzando su mano derecha al frente generando una violenta corriente de aire en frente de su rival, tan fuerte que genera notorios cortes alrededor del ring y corta las lonas que detrás del León Menor

— Esto es mi señal de advertencia caballero de bronce. En mi honor como elite de oro no cometeré los mismos errores que hicieron mis camaradas Aries y Cáncer. No tendré piedad ante ti en lo absoluto

— Es triste escuchar eso. Porque pienso ganar esta pelea de la más pacifica posible — Insinúa Roxas con un tono apagado, casi triste

— ¡¿Te estas burlando de mí?! — Sintiéndose insultado, Capricornio empieza arremeter con atacar lanzando sus manos como fieras lanzas, mientras que el mismo León Menor las esquiva dejando imágenes residuales de el mismo, hasta que — ¡¿Pero cómo?!

Roxas detiene el ataque de su oponente con agarrar las muñecas de las manos, impidiendo que se mueva — Comparado con el maestro Sephiroth de Capricornio. Tu tan solo eres un aficionado — Levanta los brazos de Ichika y aprovecha para dar golpear con los dedos índices las venas de tales extremidades, para luego desplazarse estando a espaldas del caballero dorado

— Eres muy engreído que osa llamarme aficionado — Ichika se da la vuelta para dirigirse a su contrincante, pero de repente sus brazos bajan de golpe sin su consentimiento — ¡Mis brazos! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mis brazos?!

— Solo golpee los puntos de presión de tus brazos para que no puedan moverse durante el trascurso del día — Explica calmadamente el joven Roxas estando a espaldas de Capricornio

— Ya lo entiendo. Entonces eres un maestro del Puño de la Estrella Norte, pues lo lamento pero se cómo contrarrestar ese estilo — Ejerciendo su Cosmos al interior de sus brazos, logra que estos recuperen la movilidad y los vuelve a posicionar para el combate — No importa en donde me golpees, lo anulare sin ningún inconveniente

— Te sugiero encarecidamente que no te confíes en eso, de lo contrario las consecuencias serán atroces. Vi con mis propios ojos a guerreros que solo pudieron anularlo, pero a la larga los termino perjudicando de forma mortal — Insiste León Menor al recordar como sus anteriores oponentes terminaron muertos de la manera más brutal posible, pese a los intentos de anularles los efectos del Puño de la Estrella Norte con llegar a un punto que ya no se podía soportar

— Tus advertencias son inútiles, yo también me he enfrentado a enemigos formidables. Pero a la gran mayoría los extermine sin el menor miramiento, y tú en cambio no serás la excepción — Afirma Ichika recordando con orgullo su listado de víctimas, empezando con el arcángel Eligor de Virtud y su pelotón de fuerzas especiales demoniacas, y seguidamente a horrendas entidades cósmicas de aspecto abominable

— No me importa cuanta sangre hayas derramado, solo que no quiero dejarte en un terrible estado. Tal como mi hermano Black lo hizo ante tu amigo Tsukune, esa es mi decisión — Insiste Roxas con un tono melancólico, casi rogando de forma humilde que Capricornio se rinda

— Perdona, pero yo tengo órdenes estrictas por parte de mi diosa de ganar a toda costa — Capricornio hace un gran salto de altura y levanta su brazo derecho, con alzarlo como si fuera una espada dirigiéndose a donde se encuentra parado el caballero de bronce — ¡Si es necesario! ¡Le llevare tu cabeza como trofeo!

Aun estando de espaldas de su oponente, al momento que Capricornio intenta interceptar su ataque de inmediato lo detiene con agarrarle la muñeca de la mano sin ningún esfuerzo — Puedo notar que el poder de tu Cosmos es capaz de destruir millones de galaxias. Pero comparado al mío que a la mínima porción sobrepasa por mucho el Big Bang que dio origen al universo como lo conocemos, no es nada — De la misma facilidad que detuvo a su oponente, lo lanza hacia arriba y ataca lanzando una onda invisible de Cosmos del dedo índice directo al abdomen del caballero dorado. Haciendo que este vomite un poco de su sangre y caiga al suelo boca arriba

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Las pilotos de Infinite Stratos ven con mucha incomodidad y preocupación cómo se lleva a cabo la pelea, y en parte lo mismo se puede decir de las invitadas de Terra 2, a excepción de las doncellas negras que apoyan a toda voz al joven León Menor

— Dios santo, apenas inicio la pelea e Ichika la está teniendo muy difícil ante ese chico — Comenta Houki entre impresionada y preocupada al ver a Ichika tirado en el piso

— Normal. Ese debilucho no es nada ante Roxas que le puede partirle el culo sin esfuerzo — Afirma muy despreocupada Ruby Rose con una sonrisa triunfante

— Pero Ichika es fuerte, sé que él tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga — Insinúa Charlotte con una sonrisa nerviosa — Bueno… Eso quiero creer

Ante eso Namine de Delfín responde con una mirada preocupada ante la piloto francesa — Lamento contradecirte, pero se lo fuerte que es Roxas. Y me atrevo a decir que él se está conteniéndose demasiado, ni si quiera está usando el 5% de su poder para empezar

— ¡¿QUEEEE?! — Gritaron casi todas las pilotos al mismo tiempo sorprendidas con los ojos abiertos como platos

— Eso quiere decir que ese tal Ichika las tiene de perder desde el inicio — Dijo Atago de Delfín Negro sin muchos rodeos y con los ojos entrecerrados — Tendría que ocurrir un milagro para que iguale a mi Roxas

— ¡Pues claro que lo abra! ¡Yo también conozco a Ichika muy bien! ¡Y es de esos chicos que son capaces de hacer milagros! — Exclama Cecilia con una sonrisa nerviosa casi forzada, mientras suda un poco sintiéndose bastante preocupada por el bienestar del joven Capricornio

Por su lado el gran Lion mira con una sonrisa seria de cómo se está llevando a cabo la pelea — _Conque el Puño de la Estrella Norte y el Puño de la Estrella Sur están volviendo a tener una dura pelea, siendo dos caras de una misma moneda desde tiempos inmemoriales… Solo que esta vez es la Estrella Norte quien lleva la ventaja_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

En el ring el caballero de Capricornio se levanta mirando con mucho enojo a su oponente que aún se mantiene a espaldas — Miserable, te crees la gran cosa porque bloqueaste mi ataque — Concentra parte de su energía en su brazo derecho haciendo que este emita un brillo dorado — Ahora prueba mi ¡Excalibur! — Lanza una ráfaga dorada de Cosmos en línea recta que desgarra el ring

Ante tal técnica León Menor se queda parado sin hacer nada, que al momento de recibir la ráfaga la misma lo pasa de largo resultando en una imagen residual que desaparece de la vista de todos

— ¡¿En dónde está?! ¡¿A dónde se fue?! — Ichika muy impresionado mira a los alrededores del ring, pero luego siente que es rodeado por una sombra que aparece de repente y enseguida mira hacia arriba

En medio de los aires se encuentra suspendido Roxas a casi unos 20 metros de distancia mirando abajo a su rival, que empieza su ofensiva mediante mover sus brazos a una gran velocidad dejando imágenes residuales de los mismos, que una vez terminado junta sus manos formando un prisma apuntando a Capricornio. Que en medio de tal prisma se hace un zoom de acercamiento más claro del caballero dorado — ¡Ataque Ardiente! — Y dispara una gigantesca esfera blanca de energía, en que Ichika al verla instintivamente pega un gran salto para esquivarla y dicho ataque deja un profundo cráter de unos tres metros de profundidad. Tras eso Roxas aterriza suavemente estando frente a frente de su oponente

— Realmente me sorprendiste, si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo de seguro ese Ataque Ardiente tuyo me hubiera calcinado — Insinúo Capricornio de forma humorística con una media sonrisa en el rostro mientras vuelve a su postura de combate — En este caso te respondo con mi ¡Excalibur Boomerang! — Moviendo su brazo de forma horizontal haciendo un golpe de gancho, lanza una serie de ráfagas de luz en forma de luna creciente

Roxas inmediatamente esquiva tal ataque con un gran salto mirando hacia abajo, pero sin percatarse en frente suyo aparece Capricornio, que de forma violenta clava su mano izquierda de forma punzante al abdomen con atravesarlo de lleno — ¡Buuaahhgg! — Que enseguida vomita sangre de su boca al acto y sus cabellos son agarrados para recibir unos tres rodillazos de Ichika, para luego recibir una patada en la nuca que lo envía al suelo boca abajo. Y el mismo Capricornio se lanza como un meteorito preparando ambos pies para clavarlos de nuevo en el abdomen, haciendo otro mortal agujero y vuelve a rematar con pisotearle la nuca sin piedad en unas tres repeticiones, que en la cuarta da una fuerte patada que lo lanza chocando en uno de los postes que sujeta las lonas

— ¡Ja! Sabía que ibas a esquivar mis Excaliburs Boomerangs, por lo que fue fácil predecir tus movimientos y contrarrestar tu jugada. Y da gracia que presumías de tener un poder mayor al del Big Bang, porque parece que eso son puras patrañas tuyas — Comento el guerrero de la décima constelación del zodiaco dirigiendo una sonrisa maliciosa llena de cinismo ante su mal trecho oponente

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Parte del público estaba impresionado no solo por la demostración de poder de ambos guerreros, sino más en especial por la actitud que tomo el caballero dorado al momento de atacar, en especial cuando León Menor esquivo su ataque pero lo contrarresta mediante una serie de crueles golpes y rematando de una manera muy violenta. Tanto así que inclusive algunas personas empezaron a abuchear al propio Capricornio, hasta las propias pilotos de IS estaban sorprendidas de tal actitud

— Pobre Roxas, su exceso de compasión le está pasando factura otra vez — Comenta Ruby de Piscis negro con una mirada triste

— Bueno es una pelea después de todo, es normal que este tipo de cosas ocurran — Insinúa Ling con una sonrisa nerviosa, casi estando indecisa si de apoyar a su amigo o reprocharlo

— Si, pero la forma de como su amigo ataco a Roxas fue bastante bárbara. Hasta por poco parecía un caballero negro con ese nivel de salvajismo y de violencia — Dijo Delthea con una mirada preocupada

— ¿Así de violento es ese Ichika que tanto apoyan? — Interroga Hikage con una mirada estoica

— ¡No, no, no, no! Por lo general Ichika es alguien amable y compasivo la mayor parte del tiempo, bueno también es algo reservado y que no parece socializar mucho. Pero es alguien bueno que hace las cosas por otros — Explica Charlotte notoriamente nerviosa con una sonrisa forzada, para luego mirar a Ichika de forma seria — Pero esto es extraño, ahora mismo Ichika parece actuar muy diferente. Como si se hubiera vuelto otra persona

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Volviendo a la pelea el ya mortalmente herido Roxas se levanta sin muchos problemas, y usa su técnica de curación para cerrar las heridas que recibió. Luego mira con mucha seriedad a su oponente — Una pregunta que quiero hacerte caballero, y quiero que me respondas con honestidad

— ¿Y cuál es tu duda?

— Respóndeme esto… ¿Tan obsesionado estas de ganar? ¿O tienes un motivo de peso para emanar un Cosmos tan agresivo así de repente?

Cerrando los ojos con una media sonrisa en su rostro, Ichika empieza a responder — Nada del otro mundo, hago lo que todo buen caballero debe de hacer. Y eso es obedecer las órdenes de la gran diosa Atenea a toda costa, y debo de ser fiel a mi palabra como caballero de oro

— ¿Una orden? Y dime ¿Hasta qué extremos eres capaz de cumplir cualquier orden de esa diosa?

Indignado ante esa nueva pregunta, le señala con el dedo de forma acusadora — ¡¿Eres idiota?! Las órdenes de Atenea son absolutas, y eso lo debes de saber muy bien teniendo a esa líder al que llaman Palutena, que es básicamente lo mismo que mi diosa Atenea. Inclusive si es por cumplir su voluntad, me volvería en el mismo demonio de ser necesario

Cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa gentil llena de determinación insinúa — Si ese es tu motivo, pues… Siento mucha lastima por ti. Yo por mi parte soy un guerrero que vela por el bien común, que inclusive si la misma Palutena me ordenara cometer barbaries, yo sin pensarlo la desobederia y hasta no temo en rebelarme aunque eso signifique que todo el mundo se ponga en mi contra. Para mi es más importante velar por el bienestar y felicidad de las personas, que seguir las ordenes de alguien

— ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! — Exclama muy sorprendido Ichika para luego dirigir una mirada de total repudio y odio — No puedo creer que seas capaz de cometer tales insensateces. ¡¿Qué es eso de desobedecer las órdenes de tus superiores!? Solo para cumplir tus deseos egoístas ¡Eres una vergüenza como caballero!

Manteniéndose calmado y con un tono amable le vuelve a responder — ¿Si crees que hacer un acto noble y altruista para el bien de muchos es un acto egoísta? Entonces creo que he tomado la decisión correcta

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

En el puesto en donde se encuentra la misma Saori observando junta con las otras entes, no hace más que regocijarse ante las nobles declaraciones del caballero de bronce. Que enseguida mira a la gran jefa de Terra 2 en decirle

— Es admirable que tengas guerreros, cuya prioridad es hacer el bien por encima de todo. Hasta diría que tengo algo de celos de tan solo ver a alguien así de noble y bondadoso

— Gracias — Asiente la dama de largo cabello verde con una pequeña sonrisa — Pero es verdad. Realmente me hace feliz ver el fuerte sentido de la justicia que tienen mis guerreros, y ciertamente mi única orden absoluta es que todos mis caballeros y doncellas sean personas de bien. Y un gran ejemplo de bondad y confianza, que se pueda entender a todo lo largo del universo. Para que toda forma de vida pueda vivir en paz y con felicidad garantizada

La bizarra dama de ojos amarillos de nombre Majora, con una pequeña sonrisa llena de humor le insinúa a Saori — Por otro lado, veo que uno de tus niños tiene una visión bastante limitada y cuadrada de las cosas. Que hasta me compadezco de ese Roxas al decir que le tiene lastima

— Discúlpame, la verdad es que Ichika y gran parte de mis guerreros se toman muy en serio lo de seguir ordenes al pie de la letra. Hasta algunos amenazaron con suicidarse al sentir que no podían hacer ciertos mandatos — Declara Saori con una gota de sudor en la frente estando de ojos cerrados, al recordar la actitud casi radical de algunos de sus caballeros y doncellas de varios rangos

Más abajo los caballeros y doncellas de oro presentes en su mayoría reprocharon las palabras del joven León Menor, tachándolas de ser una total ofensa ante los principios principales de un caballero de no pelear por motivaciones personales, hasta tacharlo de rebelde y posible traidor que no dudaría en matar a sus camaradas. Aunque las doncellas de Géminis y Piscis en realidad estaban conmovidas ante la total pureza y honestidad de las intenciones del caballero de bronce, que hasta Erza Scarlet de Libra casi derrama lagrimas a ver que existen guerreros que son nobles por verdadero deseo de hacer el bien. Hasta el mismo Shinji de Lira que yace sentado en el centro, dirige una mirada de admiración ante Roxas casi reflejándose a el mismo en más de un sentido

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

— ¡Suficiente! Ya escuche demasiadas estupideces de alguien que se hace llamar caballero — Muy molesto ante las palabras de su oponente, empieza a elevar su Cosmos al máximo dirigiendo una mirada de odio — En nombre de la gran Atenea. Yo Ichika Orimura caballero dorado de la constelación de Capricornio, te enseñare lo que le pasa a las escorias rebeldes que osan desafiar las ordenes de la diosa Atenea

— Di lo que quieras. Para mí una marioneta sin criterio propio que esta cegado por unas simples ordenes, jamás me ganara — Con una mirada seria y más determinado que nunca, eleva su Cosmos volviendo a su postura de combate — Siguiendo mis ideales de caballero, yo Roxas de la constelación del León Menor. Te enseñare lo importante de ser un buen hombre

Capricornio da su ataque lanzando de sus brazos varias ráfagas cortantes de Cosmos, mientras que León Menor las esquiva desplazándose frontalmente dejando imágenes residuales, en que cada ráfaga desaparece al hacer contacto con cada imagen residual del caballero de bronce

— ¿Esta anulando mis ataques? ¿Pero cómo? — Pensó Ichika mirando con mucha cautela la forma de cómo se mueve su oponente y de cómo las ráfagas cortantes que lanza se disuelven, cuando en teoría no debería de ser así. Por lo que en un cambio de estrategias decide dar un paso hacia atrás, y levanta la mano para llamar la atención — Oye ¿Debieras de prestar atención a esto? Se trata de algo muy genial

Ante eso el propio Roxas se detiene con un signo de interrogación por encima de la cabeza, mirando con ingenuidad y confusión a su oponente — Mm… ¿De qué se trata?

— ¿De casualidad conoces mí?... — Extiende sus brazos por detrás concentrando parte de su poder en un brillo dorado — ¡Sonic Boom! (2) — Lanza sus brazos en frente haciendo un cruce y disparando un haz de luz dorada en forma de doble luna creciente girando, que a toda velocidad derriba a un desprevenido Roxas mandándolo a volar por los aires. Que aprovechando ese momento el propio Capricornio corre hacia su oponente — ¿Y también conoces mí?... — Estando a unos tres metros de distancia, hace un pequeño salto para aterrizar con el pie izquierdo y manteniendo el otro por detrás — ¡Flash Kick! (2) — Haciendo otro salto con el pie izquierdo, extiende con rapidez el pie derecho en un movimiento completo de curva lanzando una gran ráfaga cortante dorada en forma de media luna. Que ataca de forma masiva a Roxas dejando un gran corte en todo el pecho, que hasta parte por la mitad el protector de pecho de la armadura artificial. Y nuevamente el joven caballero de bronce vomita sangre por la boca, y cae fuera del ring boca arriba con la mirada perdida

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Desde las gradas, principalmente por el grupo entre pilotos de IS y doncellas de ambos bandos, estas últimas ven de forma deplorable la táctica que el propio caballero de Capricornio, para atacar de forma efectiva al caballero de bronce que tanto apoyan

— Ese Ichika es un sucio. Tuve el descaro de aprovecharse de la inocencia de Roxas, para lanzarle esos ataques traicioneros — Insinúa Atago mirando con el ceño fruncido

— Yo lo llamaría estrategia, lo que hizo Ichika fue una básica estrategia de engañar al enemigo en pleno combate. Además al que deberían de culpar es a ese Roxas por descuidarse — Hablo la piloto británica con los ojos cerrados, levantando un poco la cabeza en defensa del guerrero de la décima constelación del zodiaco

— Si así es, estrategia fue lo que hizo — Asiente Ling apoyando a su amiga — Además en las otras peleas, vimos que los demás hicieron estrategias similares. Por lo que esto no es diferente

— Lo que los demás caballeros hicieron si fue estrategia, porque entre Tatsumi y Black analizaron las técnicas y ataques de sus oponentes. Que en el caso de Tatsumi aprovecho una brecha de la defensa de su oponente, mientras que Black uso en su contra la táctica de su oponente — Dijo con mucha seriedad y de forma analítica Hikage de Andrómeda — En cambio lo que hizo este Ichika que tanto animan, fue una vulgar truco de llamar la atención para lanzarle una técnica sin que Roxas pudiera reaccionar. Algo digno de verdaderos tramposos

— En eso tienes razón — Asiente Laura un poco indecisa, para luego argumentar — Pero en una guerra todo se vale. Al final lo que importa es ganar de manera efectiva, sin importar el método

— Típica excusa de perdedores y de seres inferiores — Comenta Ruby de Piscis Negro con mucha indignación ante la defensa de las pilotos de IS

Por otro lado Namine de Delfín mira con seriedad la pelea y al notar las técnicas que Capricornio, reflexiona con intriga lo siguiente — ¿Esas técnicas? Se me hacen familiares — Mira hacia en frente del otro lado de las gradas

Con la agrupación de invitados del joven ex piloto de Evangelion y con las doncellas en apoyo a Pegaso, una de ellas se queda bastante intrigada de lo visto en la pelea

— Hey papa, eso que hizo ese caballero de Capricornio ¿No eran la Sonic Boom y la Flash Kick que tú me enseñaste? — Pregunta Lucina de Flecha mirando a su padre

— En efecto hija mía — Asiente Chrom de Sagitario con una mirada seria — ¿Tal vez ese caballero sea nuestro tatarabuelo de hace 1000 años?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Con el joven León Menor fuera del ring y casi inconsciente, inmediatamente comienza a sonar el conteo

 **10**

 **9**

 **8**

 **7**

 **6**

 **5**

A casi llegar a tres recupera la compostura y hace en un salto para volver al ring en forma de estrella, frente de su oponente de Capricornio

— Para presumir de un gran poder, eres bastante ingenio a la hora de pelear — Comento Ichika de forma burlona y cinismo — Aunque tampoco puedo esperar mucho de un rebelde como tú, que se guía por ambiciones egoístas en vez de cumplir con sus deberes como caballero

— Lo lamento por descuidarme. Al no sentir nada de maldad en ti me deje llevar sin querer — Hablo Roxas con una pequeña sonrisa gentil, dejándose ver un hilo de sangre en la boca mientras vuelve a su postura de combate, mirando con mucha determinación a su oponente — Pero prometo que ya no volveré a caer — Empieza a mover sus brazos a una gran velocidad dejando imágenes residuales de los mismos, que una vez terminado junta sus manos formando un prisma apuntando a Capricornio

— _Es un completo idiota si cree que caeré en lo mismo dos veces_ — Pensó el caballero dorado con mucha desilusión al ver que Roxas vuelve hacer su Ataque Ardiente, que al momento de dispararla decide hacer su Excalibur para anularla. Cosa que logra exitosamente, pero…. — ¡¿Qué?! — Ve a su oponente en frente suyo con sus manos cargados de Cosmos energía ardiente

— ¡Ametralladora Explosiva! — León Menor al conectar un fuerte golpe en el pecho de Capricornio, que hace una explosión y seguidamente arremete con una sucesión rápidos y devastadores golpes que explotan al mero tacto. Que entre tantas explosiones se genera una gran nube de humo, que dentro de la misma Roxas termina su técnica en un poderoso uppercut explosivo que manda a volar a Ichika a varios metros en el aire. Y no conforme con eso — ¡Tornado de Fuego! — Hace un gran salto giratorio, que en el mismo se envuelve en llamas simulando ser un tornado. Y una vez estando a donde está su oponente, le pega un poderoso golpe ardiente que lo envuelve en llamas mientras es lanzado a las gradas. Pero choca contra la barrera protectora sufriendo una fuerte descarga eléctrica, y cae al suelo boca arriba con la mirada perdida y con fuertes quemaduras en todo el cuerpo

Pasando los segundos empieza el conteo

 **10**

 **9**

 **8**

 **7**

 **6**

 **5**

 **4**

Poco a poco Ichika recupera la consciencia y a duras penas se levanta, para luego desplazarse a una súper velocidad hacia el Ring, jadeando un poco mientras mira a su oponente que permanece tranquilo

— Lo admito, te he subestimado bastante León Menor. Por lo que tendré que ir en serio — Ichika cierra los ojos y baja la mirada por un momento. Para luego subirla y abre los ojos de golpe, en donde estos se muestran con fieras pupilas rojas y en su boca salen a relucir afilados colmillos de bestia dándole un aspecto atemorizante. Que con un tono fiero exclama — ¡Si crees que vas a ganar! ¡Es que aún no has visto nada!

— Si piensas que con esa mirada de intimidación me vas a asustar. Pues te advierto que tengo algo mejor que eso — Mediante su Cosmos, Roxas empieza a materializar su Figura de Intimidación que consiste en una especie de demonio en forma humana de piel negra y roja en varias partes. Que se asemeja a un hombre musculoso cubierto en llamas por gran parte del cuerpo, de notorios colmillos que lo asemeja a un vampiro más unos brillantes ojos amarillos sin pupilas, y empuña sus manos para ejercer fuerza en sus músculos a la vez que las llamas se intensifican de forma amenazante — ¡Te invoco! ¡Majin Pyro!

— _¿Esa es su Figura de Intimidación? ¡Maldición es muy poderoso! Casi siento que mi cuerpo tiembla de tan solo verlo_ — Pensó Ichika sorprendido e irónicamente intimidado ante lo que su oponente invoco. Que haciendo un esfuerzo para no quedar asustado y salir corriendo, le insinúa con una media sonrisa de confianza — Bah, aunque tu ilusión pueda asustar. Mi estilo del Lobo Feroz es mucho más atemorizante

— ¿Estilo del Lobo Feroz? — Dijo Roxas confundido y con un poco de intriga

Ichika empieza a adoptar una peculiar postura de combate, que consiste en tener el pie derecho adelante con la rodilla firme mientras que el otro pie yace parado de lado y el brazo derecho es ligeramente extendido hacia delante mientras que el izquierdo es al contrario, más que ambas manos yacen relajadas simulando las patas de un animal — ¡Ahora prepárate a que veas en acción el! ¡Rouga Fuu-Fuu Ken!

El caballero de bronce ve como su oponente se desplaza a una gran velocidad desapareciendo a la vista de toda la gente normal. Pero para el que está totalmente concentrado en la pelea, lo ve con total claridad se prepara para poner en frente las palmas de sus manos, bloqueando con total precisión todos los puños que Ichika lanza sin muchos problemas. Tanto así que al momento que Capricornio finaliza su técnica con el último golpe, Roxas lo bloquea con ambas manos al frente, que ante eso Ichika da un salto hacia atrás bastante sorprendido

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Bloqueaste mi Rouga Fuu-Fuu Ken!

— Vi todos tus movimientos, y fue muy fácil bloquearlos en el momento justo. Ahora es mi turno — Cubriéndose de violentas llamas de fuego, Roxas se prepara para — ¡Tacleada Ardiente! — Lanzarse en una tacleada que tira a Ichika por las lonas cubierto de fuego en algunas partes. Que luego la intimidación conocida como Majin Pyro agarra al caballero dorado con una sola mano y lo lanza por los aires, del cual Roxas volviéndose a cubrir en llamas aprovecha para — ¡Tormenta Explosiva! — Su intimidación de Cosmos pone su gran mano debajo de su invocador, lo lanza por los aires en que el mismo demonio de Cosmos golpea fuertemente a Ichika hacia abajo y luego Roxas remata con un doble golpe, lanzándolo hacia las gradas para volver a chocar contra la barrera protectora y sufrir otras fuertes descargas eléctricas para caer hacia el suelo totalmente calcinado

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Desde el momento de que León Menor invoco su Figura de Intimidación, a ojos del público no se hicieron esperar las reacciones pero dado que la misma ilusión de Cosmos está totalmente concentrado para que intimidara directamente al caballero dorado. La gente no se ponía tan asustada ante su sola presencia, inclusive hubo varios que se quedaron maravillados ante el aspecto que poseía, aunque por otro lado también estaban aquellos impresionados y preocupados del estado de Ichika dado a la gran paliza que recibió. En especial por su grupo de amigas que lo apoyan

— ¡ICHIKA! — Gritaron las pilotos de Infinite Stratos incluyendo la mayor Orimura preocupadas

— No se preocupen, su amigo aún sigue vivo y plenamente consciente — Informa Lion con una sonrisa calmada

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Aun después de todo lo que recibió?! — Exclama Houki muy exasperada

— A mí también me impresiona que aun siga consciente. Porque en teoría debería haber perdido la consciencia — Dijo Namine siguiendo la calma de su padre — Ese Ichika realmente es alguien de admirar

— ¡¿De verdad?! Aahh… Qué alivio — Comenta Charlotte dando un suspiro

— Por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Roxas? Hablo de ese demonio en llamas que salió por encima de el — Pregunta Cecilia señalando el Majin Pyro

— No solo eso ¿Alguien noto que Ichika de repente se vio diferente? Pareció que sus ojos se volvieron rojos y le salieron unos colmillos — Insinúa Tatenashi con una expresión seria — A decir verdad, se veía atemorizante. Casi que parecía un demonio

— Lo que ambos hicieron se les conoce como Intimidación — Responde Hikage con un tono estoico

— ¿Intimidación? — Dijeron las pilotos de IS al mismo tiempo

Ante tal duda sale Delthea de Osa Menor a explicar — Lo que quiso decir ella fue que tanto Roxas como Ichika usaron una habilidad para intimidar al enemigo, de ahí su nombre. Que normalmente es usada para espantar a seres débiles, o dejar aterrado a un único objetivo y existe varias formas de ejecutarla

Sigue Atago continuando con la explicación — La que uso su amigo se le llama Mirada de Monstruo, que consiste en alterar ligeramente partes algunas partes del cuerpo. Mayormente el rostro para que tenga el aspecto adecuado… Como así — En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus pupilas se vuelven rojas con mirada penetrante, más que se le ven unos afilados colmillos. Viéndose similar a Capricornio — A decir verdad es una forma básica de Intimidación. En especial para quienes tenemos la capacidad de Cambiar Forma — En un instante sus ojos como dentadura vuelven a la normalidad

Luego Namine finaliza con — Y lo que Roxas uso es una Figura de Intimidación, que a diferencia de la anterior esta se trata de una ilusión materializada. Y puede tener la forma que su usuario quiera, que por lo general son de monstruos de gran tamaño para que sobresalten a la vista y den una impresión de poder. Otro punto a destacar que este tipo de Intimidación es más avanzado, porque requiere de un gran dominio del Cosmos y más si se quiere usarlo como medio de ataque a distancia. Lo cual es bastante útil si se quiere dar la impresión que sea la Figura quien ataque, y no su usuario quien lo usa

— Increíble, parece una técnica muy versátil — Dijo Laura bastante impresionada — Pero lo de esa Figura de Intimidación quiere decir ¿Qué Roxas está usando todo su poder?

Interviene Ruby a responder — Absolutamente no. Roxas ni si quiera está usando sus ataques más fuertes tan siquiera, lo que mostro fue casi la mitad de su poder. Como un 32% más o menos

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

— _Ya veo… También la Figura de Intimidación, y tiene la capacidad de usarlo de forma defensiva. Esto tal vez se está poniendo más interesante_ — Pensó Ichika mientras aún permanece tendido en el suelo, que dado al tiempo sale a escucharse el conteo del cual decide aprovechar para dar un ligero descanso reponiendo parte de su Cosmos. Que casi llegando a dos empieza a dar un gran salto para estar al ring, en frente de su oponente mirándolo con total seriedad

Con una relajada mirada gentil de pequeña sonrisa, León Menor le cuestiona a su oponente — Ahora ¿Qué pretendes hacer? Después de la gran paliza que te di

Sin muchos preámbulos Capricornio responde — Fácil caballero de bronce, seguiré peleando hasta que gane. Tengo que cumplir órdenes, aunque eso involucre tener que exterminarte — Alza de forma diagonal su brazo derecho con su Cosmos al máximo — ¡Excalibur Boomerang! — Lanza múltiples ráfagas de luz y mira como Roxas salta para esquivarlos — ¡Es inútil! ¡Mis Excaliburs Boomerangs vuelven a donde fueron lanzados!

Prestando mucha atención a ese detalle, Roxas inmediatamente aterriza en frente de su oponente y aprovechando que el mismo Capricornio se sorprende. Inmediatamente le da un golpe en la frente con los dedos índices, que luego de eso da un salto hacia atrás y con notoria seriedad le avisa — Por favor… Hagas lo que hagas, no vuelvas a usar tus Excaliburs Boomerangs. O lo lamentaras de verdad

Sintiéndose muy ofendido ante tal cosa, con enojo le responde — ¡¿Te estas burlándote de mi otras vez insensato?! ¡Tú no estás a derecho a darme ordenes mal nacido! — Vuelve a alzar su brazo con elevar aún más su Cosmos más allá de sus límites — ¡Prepárate a que sufras en su esplendor mis Excaliburs Boomerangs! — Lanzas más ráfagas de luz, mucho más poderosas que las anteriores… Pero — ¡¿Qué mierda?! — Se queda perplejo al ver que Roxas estando parado, hizo ligeros movimientos para esquivar todas las ráfagas sin ningún inconveniente y respondiendo con una mirada de tristeza dice en voz baja

— Te lo advertí, y no hiciste caso

Las ráfagas de luz que fallaron en atacar a León Menor al volver… — ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! — Atacan ferozmente al propio Ichika con terribles cortes en varias partes del cuerpo, abriendo varias heridas donde sale grandes cantidades de sangre a montón y destrozando gran parte de la armadura puesta. Pero la peor parte sin duda es el propio rostro, en donde sufrió el corte de tres sus ráfagas siendo la primera le corta los ojos, la segunda le corta la nariz y la tercera le corta parte de la mandíbula más las mejillas dejando la boca grotescamente abierta brotando sangre. Tanto es el daño que sufrió el ya desfigurado rostro del caballero de Capricornio, que se lo cubre con ambas manos y muy furioso le grita a León Menor — ¡HIJO DE LA GRANDISIMA PUTA! ¡QUE ME HAS HECHO MAL PARIDO!

— Toque tu punto de presión que maneja el sentido de la perspectiva, y por eso te advertí que no volvieras a usar esa técnica. De lo contrario te quedarías como estas actualmente… Ahora eres tu quien sufre a raíz de tu terquedad — Señala de forma acusadora el caballero de bronce con un tono firme y maduro, estando de ojos cerrados. Que al abrirlos dirige una mirada autoritaria — Por última vez, te ordeno a que te rindas ahora mismo. Esta pelea ya la gane yo, entiéndelo de una vez

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

La gente casi en su totalidad no podía más que mirar con total horror del terrible estado que se encuentra el caballero dorado de la décima constelación del zodiaco, y no eran pocos que se les helaron la sangre de imaginarse el terrible dolor que debe de estar sufriendo tras las mortales heridas que acababa de sufrir. Tanto era el horror y conmoción que mucha gente empezó a taparse los ojos y taparle de otros, vea se padres de familia cubriendo a sus hijos, novios a sus novias y conocidos que le cubrían a todo aquel que era de estómago frágil. Inclusive la propia Saori que aún mantenía su postura calmada, hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano de no dejarse llevar por la conmoción, que a lado suyo la gran jefa de Terra 2 le comenta

— ¿Parece que esta pelea se está saliendo de las manos?

La diosa de cabello lila asiente notándose cierto sentimiento de preocupación en su mirada — Exactamente, a este paso creo que no me quedara más remedio que intervenir

— Saben, da algo de risa y a la vez pena que un guerrero del calibre de Ichika se haya herido gravemente con su propia técnica. En otro momento me hubiera partido de la risa… Pero creo que ahora mismo no es el momento adecuado para eso— Hablo la maga Majora con una pequeña sonrisa, pese que en el fondo está igualmente preocupada por el joven Capricornio

La líder de Terra 2 voltea un poco la mirada para preguntarle a las demás — ¿Creen que ese joven caballero dorado se rinda? Ante como está ahora

— Por su bien, espero que si — Dijo Saori rezando mentalmente a que se cumpla tal cosa

— Lo dudo demasiado, ahora mismo noto que en el corazón de Ichika esta cegado fuertemente por la furia y la humillación. Probablemente vaya a usar eso y termine por volverse en un completo Asura (3) Dispuesto a pelear a costa de su propia cordura, lo cual sería muy decepcionante si eso llegase a pasar — Decreta Majora con cierto cinismo y seriedad en su tono

Con las pilotos de IS, estaban hechas un completo Caos casi la mayoría iban a estallar en llanto que inclusive la propia Chifuyu empieza a derramar lágrimas en base al terrible estado que se encuentra su hermano menor. Algunas de las estudiantes como Cecilia y Ling estaban casi sin habla con la mirada perdida, Charlotte se tapa la boca a casi punto de llorar a mares

— ¡ICHIKA NOOOOO! — Grita Houki totalmente exasperada agarrándose de los cabellos

— ¡Santo dios esto es horrible! ¡Esta pelea debe de terminar ya! — Exclama Kanzaki muy horrorizada

— No… No lo entiendo… — Dijo Laura muy perpleja — Si Roxas le dio un ligero golpe en la frente, y de repente la técnica de Ichika se puso en su contra ¿Cómo fue que paso eso?

— Eso es porque Roxas toco el punto de presión de Ichika que maneja la perspectiva, al tenerla anulada ya no puede controlar del todo la precisión de sus ataques. De ahí es cuando esa técnica de Excalibur Boomerang le jugo en contra — Explica Hikage de Andrómeda con total indiferencia ante toda la conmoción

— ¿Puntos de presión? ¿Acaso él sabe de artes marciales? — Pregunta Tatenashi muy intrigada como preocupada

Entre las doncellas y el propio Leo de Terra 2 asienten a la pregunta, siendo este último en responder con — Así es. Para que entiendan la gravedad de esto, tanto Roxas como su amigo Ichika usan artes marciales diseñadas para matar al oponente de forma brutal y efectiva

— ¿¡Artes marciales para matar brutalmente!? — Exclama Chifuyu muy sorprendida de la aclaratoria

De ahí sigue Namine de delfín con la explicación — El arte marcial que usa Roxas se le conoce como El Puño de la Estrella Norte y está diseñado para atacar los puntos de presión del cuerpo para matarlo por dentro. Pero no solo eso, sino que tiene una gran versatilidad en su uso, que también sirve para sanar heridas, calmar los nervios, paralizar partes del cuerpo, adormecer y hasta borrarle la memoria a una persona. En este caso, Roxas durante toda la pelea la ha usado únicamente para paralizar a su oponente sin la necesidad de matarlo

— Entonces si así es como Roxas procura usar ese arte marcial ¿Cómo es exactamente el que Ichika usa? — Pregunta Laura con mucha intriga y seriedad, que ve a la joven Delthea mirándola

— El que usa su amigo tiene por nombre El Puño de la Estrella Sur y es la contraparte del Puño de la Estrella Norte. Siendo la primera especializada en matar al oponente desde afuera, mediante usar las extremidades del cuerpo como filosas espadas que todo lo cortan. Además de ser más directo a la hora de matar, tiene muchas variaciones y estilos pero todos tienen el mismo fin de matar mediante rebanar a la víctima en varios pedazos

— ¿¡Eso quiere decir que tanto Ichika como Roxas son asesinos!? — Insinúa Houki muy histérica al pensar que su amado compañero pudiera ser un asesino despiadado, que por su parte la doncella negra de Piscis le responde sin muchos preámbulos

— Obvio que lo son, al fin de cuentas ellos son más como soldados de guerra dispuestos defender a sus seres queridos y líderes de toda amenaza, y eso claramente involucra matar cualquier objetivo que se considere peligroso. Y eso también es lo que somos todas nosotras en retrospectiva

Al escuchar las respuestas de las doncellas guerreras, la mayor Orimura de forma reflexiva comenta en voz alta ante sus estudiantes — Si lo dicen de esa manera, entonces no es tan diferente de nuestra labor como pilotos de Infinite Stratos. Sería muy hipócrita de nuestra parte juzgarlos duramente

— Pero me preocupa este detalle — Dijo Lion con una mirada seria — Según varias leyendas el Puño de la Estrella Norte y la Estrella Sur están destinadas a pelear, en donde solo uno tiene que ser vencedor, y como van las cosas la Estrella Norte es quien más está brillando

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Volviendo a la pelea, con el ya mal trecho Ichika Orimura que con todas las heridas más estando de ojos cerrados. Le dirige una furiosa mirada llena de odio a su contrincante, apretando los dientes con mucho disgusto y levantándose ante todo pronóstico le grita en voz alta — ¡VETE AL CARAJO REBELDE DE MIERDA! ¡NO ACEPTARE LAS ORDENES DE UNA ESCORIA DE TU CALAÑA! ¡ESTAS HERIDAS SOLO HAN HECHO ENFURECER MI COSMOS!

— Entonces… Eso quiere decir que no tiene caso razonar contigo — Roxas vuelve a su postura de combate sintiéndose muy decepcionado ante su oponente — Tendré que tranquilizarte a la fuerza de ser necesario

Elevando aún más su poder estando cegado por la ira, Ichika se lanza al ataque con total obstinación mediante usar las uñas de sus manos con atacar en filosas corrientes de luz en cuatro líneas destellantes, como si fuesen las garras de un furioso lobo salvaje y que en varias de esas corrientes de luz son mayormente lanzadas como proyectiles que el mismo León Menor las esquiva, pese que las mismas destruyen parte del ring de batalla dejándola como si una manada de tigres o leones la destrozaran con sus garras

— ¡¿Qué pasa León Menor?! ¡¿Acaso le tienes miedo a mis Garras Cortantes del Lobo Furioso?! — Insinúa Capricornio de forma burlona mientras sigue arremetiendo con sus corrientes cortantes de luz

Roxas se mantiene serio esquivando los ataques, llega a un punto que logra agarrar los brazos de su oponente, impidiendo que este ataque — Se acabó Ichika, ya no tienes por qué seguir atacando

— Eso está por verse hijo de puta — Ichika con su pie derecho lo levanta en un movimiento diagonal lanzando una ráfaga cortante, que hiere a su oponente gravemente por el abdomen en un notorio corte y este cierra los ojos con una mueca de dolor. Que el propio Capricornio aprovecha ese momento de descuido para extender en frente su cabeza y morder fuertemente el cuello de su oponente como si fuera un zombi o un vampiro sediento de sangre, y da otra fuerte mordida

— ¡Uuaagghh! — A causa del dolor, Roxas suelta a su oponente y se toca la herida que no para de sangrar a montones estando de ojos cerrados

— Ahora prepárate para mi ¡Rouga Fu-Fu Ken! — Volviendo a usar tal técnica, esta vez lo logra conectar con total éxito a raíz que Roxas esta vez no se defendió debido a la herida que sufrió, que recibe de lleno toda la oleada de golpes cortantes con dejarle graves heridas de cortes en todo el cuerpo y — ¡Haaaiiiyaaaa! — Al recibir el último golpe es lanzado fuera del ring boca arriba, estando de ojos cerrados vomitando sangre por la boca — ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡En tu puta cara maldito León Menor! ¡En tu puta cara!

Poco después de que León Menor estuviera tendido en el suelo mirando hacia el techo, comienza a sonar el conteo. Pero el mismo caballero de bronce empieza a meditar en un plan en concreto mientras pasa el conteo, que casi llegando a dos — _¡Lo tengo!_ — Da un gran salto para volver al ring estando frente de su oponente mostrando una mirada determinada

— ¿Aun piensas seguir peleando León Menor? ¿Por qué yo todavía no he mostrado todo mi arsenal? — Insinúa Ichika bastante confiando posicionándose en su postura de lobo — Que consta, que estas heridas que tengo no son nada comparado a mi ambición por ganar

— No importa, lo único que quiero es que te calmes. Aunque sé que eso no será fácil en primer lugar — Hablo el caballero de bronce con mucha serenidad, para luego fruncir ligeramente el ceño en señal de seriedad meditando en su plan — _En el momento que se lance al ataque, aprovechare para tocar los puntos de presión de sus brazos para paralizarlos. Y luego adormecerlo tocando los puntos específicos_

— Eso está por verse — Capricornio se medió agacha y se desplaza frontalmente con un salto, preparando sus brazos en frente con los dedos extendidos para cortar

Roxas hace lo mismo de desplazarse de forma frontal, pero baja sus brazos con las manos extendiendo los dedos índices para preparar los golpes suaves cargando parte de su Cosmos. Que una vez en que ambos guerreros están ya a punto de cruzar sus ataques, el guerrero de bronce es el primero en lanzar sus golpes suaves hacia la parte baja de los brazos de su oponente, pero este a último momento cambia la posición de sus brazos para pasar de un ataque cortante de dedos. A un doble puñetazo con ambas manos empuñadas y los brazos volteados haciendo presión. Que Roxas al ver eso y que sus golpes suaves pegaron en donde no era, entonces su expresión cambia a una de total preocupación luego de estar a espaldas de su oponente

— _¡Oh no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto es grave! ¡Golpe los puntos de presión que no debió de tocar!_ — Pensó el guerrero del León Menor bastante preocupado viendo sus manos abiertas, mientras empieza a sudar al frio ante la equivocación que cometió

— ¿Qué pasa Roxas? ¿Acaso el poder de mis puños te atemorizo? — Insinúo Ichika de forma burlona ante la forma que como actúa su contrincante

Inmediatamente León Menor se da la vuelta extendiendo su mano derecha en señal de advertencia — ¡Ichika escucha esto con total atención! ¡Hagas lo que hagas no concentres tu Cosmos en tus brazos! ¡Ni hagas presión tampoco! ¡De lo contrario tus brazos explotaran! ¡Déjame atenderte antes que sea demasiado tarde!

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Al momento de que Roxas le advirtiera a Ichika del peligro en que esta, gran parte del público se quedó muy extrañado ante lo que dijo con respecto al tema de que los brazos le exploten

— ¿Explotar? ¿Cómo es eso que los brazos le puedan explotar? — Pregunta Charlotte bastante extrañada como también preocupada

— ¿Les dije que el arte marcial que Roxas usa está diseñado para matar por dentro? ¿Cierto? — Interroga Namine con una gota de sudor en la mejilla, mientras mira de como las pilotos de IS asienten — Pues bien la forma de como El Puño de la Estrella Norte mata a una persona es tocando los punto de presión para que explote por dentro, como tuviera una bomba dentro del cuerpo… Y hay un detalle muy importante a tomar en consideración

— ¿Cuál es ese detalle? — Pregunta Chifuyu muy seria, a lo que el propio Lion responde

— Se trata que hay que ser muy preciso en los puntos de presión que se quieran tocar, de lo contrario se podría tener efectos no deseados… Para que entiendan bien, al momento que Roxas iba a golpear a Ichika se notaba que iba con la intención de paralizarlo, pero este último al cambiar la posición de sus brazos sin que Roxas se percatase a tiempo. En consecuencia toco puntos de presión no correspondientes y eran los puntos para destruirle los brazos de forma permanente

— ¿¡Destruirle los brazos permanentemente!? — Gritaron todas las pilotos muy asustadas de tal detalle, que enseguida finaliza Ruby Rose en decir lo siguiente

— Una cosa más, los que mueren bajo la Estrella Norte tienen por lejos una de las formas de morir más atroces y brutales que uno se pueda imaginar. Así que mejor que se tapen los ojos, ante lo que está por venir

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

— Que ¿Me tomas por pendejo? Te dije que puedo anular los efectos del Puño de la Estrella Norte, por lo que tus advertencias no sirven para nada — Haciendo caso omiso, Ichika empieza a concentrar su Cosmos en sus brazos a la que también ejerce presión en los mismos y… — ¿¡Que!? ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

 **¡GLOIIN! ¡BLARF! (4)**

 **Continuara?**

 **Notas:**

 **1- Para ser más específicos la postura que toma Roxas es la misma que usa el personaje Kenshiro de Hokuto no Ken, en algunas de sus peleas**

 **2- Las técnicas que Ichika uso de nombre Sonic Boom y Flash Kick son los ataques insignia del personaje Guile de la saga de juegos de Street Fighter. También dejo en claro que será usada en el fic de Terra 2 por varios personajes, principalmente por Chrom de Sagitario y sus hijas Lucina de Flecha, Lilina de Quilla y demás**

 **3- Bien, en el primer capítulo ya especifique lo que es un Kishin, y puede que más de uno tenga completa noción de lo que es un Asura. Pero tal vez para los que no sepan y aun están con la duda, aquí les va una pequeña lección de demología y mitología asiática:**

 **Los Asura o Ashura son entidades demoniacas o divinas de acuerdo a la mitología Budista e Hindú (Ojo cuando se habla de Hindú es para referirse a la religión conocida como Hinduismo que es proveniente de La India, que erróneamente es usada para referirse a todo nativo de dicho país o la propia cultura India, cuando el termino correcto es Indio)Son seres de gran tamaño y de piel roja, aparte de tener más de tres caras de una en frente y las demás en los otros lados de la cabeza, aparte de tener una fisionomía de más de unos cuatro o hasta seis brazos. Que se les caracteriza por ser entes de naturaleza agresiva y entregados a la guerra, con fuertes deseos de seguir luchando hasta la muerte y de mostrar su poderío mediante luchar con seres igual o más fuertes. Dado a su instinto de querer luchar por encima de todo, por no decir que de acuerdo a algunas creencias sé también que tienen una marcada filosofía del hacerse fuertes por encima de todo. Dejando a un lado todo sentimiento humano de compasión, empatía y amor, para ser completas máquinas de matar en todo sentido**

 **Con esta descripción en mente, tal vez uno puede darse cuenta de la gran influencia y legado que tiene los Asura en los medios japoneses como Anime, manga, videojuegos y obras de todo tipo. Principalmente en aquellas relacionadas a las peleas como Hokuto no Ken, Dragon Ball, Devilman, Naruto, Street Fighter e inclusive el propio Saint Seiya**

 **Por citar algunos ejemplos, tenemos en Street Fighter al personaje de Akuma/Gouki y todo lo relacionado al Satsui no Hadou (Mostrado también en la pelea de Pegaso Negro VS Cáncer) Que en esencia bebe en todo lo referente a la filosofía de los Asura. En Dragon Ball tenemos a la raza entera de los Saiyayines en su instintos de querer hacerse fuertes y medir sus fuerzas con seres igual o más fuertes que un Saiyayin, siendo personajes como Vegeta, Broly y hasta cierto punto el mismo Goku la máxima representación de lo que sería una raza de completos Asura filosóficamente hablando, mas tomando en cuenta que la transformación del Súper Saiyayine tiene como particularidad que el usuario adquiere un comportamiento agresivo y violento a la primera vez que lo usa, tal como le paso a Goku cuando peleo contra Freezer en Namek. En cambio Gohan y Trunks del Futuro toman mas de la filosofía de los Kishin al ser guerreros de naturaleza noble y bondadosa, pero al momento de enfrentarse a seres malvados se vuelven guerreros de carácter agresivo y violento (Gohan al momento de enfadarse y Trunks cuando tiene que enfrentarse contra los Androides) Inclusive en obras occidentales como Mortal Kombat se puede apreciar influencia de los Asura en personajes como Goro, Sheeva, Shao Khan y toda la raza de los Shokan**

 **Como dato curioso del mismo Saint Seiya, Masami Kurumada se inspiró en los Asura para la realización de Saga de Géminis y Shura de Capricornio, en donde este último se pensaba nombrarse Ashura de Capricornio y el mismo Saga se pensaba también nombrar Shura de Géminis haciendo total alusión a los Asura, y que de hecho esto se puede apreciar también en el diseño de la Cloth de Géminis principalmente en su casco con dos cara en los laterales siendo la tercera la del usuario, inclusive en su forma ensamblada da la impresión de tener más de cuatro brazos y siendo tal vez los brazos del usuario que formarían los seis completos. Hasta en la propia visión que tiene Saga por justicia de que debe de reinar los más fuertes, va muy acorde a la filosofía Asura de poderío. Con Shura de Capricornio ya es más notorio con el solo nombre y lo agresivo que se muestra en su pelea contra Shiryu de Dragón, que cabe decir que en el manga de Episodio G se muestra a un Shura más agresivo volviéndose en un completo Berserker tras sufrir el Satán Imperial de Saga, haciendo aún más obvia la alusión mitológica a los Asura**

 **Por decirlo de esta forma, los Asura se han vuelto en piezas claves para la cultura popular en más de un sentido, ya sea de forma directa (Vea se el juego de Asura Wrath de Capcom, la saga de Shin Megami Tensei y varios otros RPGs en donde aparecen como enemigos o jefes) O de una manera más filosófica con todo lo anteriormente mencionado**

 **Para que se den una idea, es el efecto de sonido del anime de Hokuto no Ken, que les pasa a todos los personajes cuando Kenshiro les aplica el Omae wa mou shindeiru (Ya están muertos) Y quienes conozcan la serie, sabrán a lo que me refiero**

 **Notas de Técnicas**

 **Ichika de Capricornio**

 **Excalibur: Ataque insignia de todos los guerreros de Capricornio, que consiste en lanzar una poderosa ráfagas de luz cortante que es capaz de destruir todo lo que toca, partiéndolo en dos**

 **Excalibur Boomerang: Variación del Excalibur que consiste en lanzar varias ráfagas de luz cortante en forma de luna creciente, que tienen la particularidad de volver a hacia donde fueron lanzados como si fueran Boomerangs**

 **Arte marcial del Puño del Lobo Feroz de la Estrella Sur: Una variación del estilo de la Estrella Sur que consiste en que el usuario adopte una postura asemejándose a un lobo salvaje, y que usa los dedos de las manos o inclusive los pies para lanzar ráfagas cortantes simulando las garras de un lobo. Este estilo se le puede abreviar como Lobo Feroz**

 **Rouga Fu-Fu Ken: Traducido como El Puño del Colmillo del Lobo, consiste en una súbita combinación del golpes del Lobo Feroz para dañar severamente al oponente con diversos cortes. Y que al final de la combinación el usuario conecta ambas manos en un único golpe que simula la mordida de un lobo**

 **Roxas de León Menor**

 **Arte marcial del Puño de la Estrella Norte: Antiguo arte marcial secreto que anteriormente era pasado a unos pocos elegidos. Pero que en las actuales fuerzas de caballeros y doncellas de Terra 2 se volvió un arte marcial más abierto ante los que tienen grandes actitudes para dominarla, tal es el caso de Roxas de León Menor. En términos generales consiste en usar los puños o dedos para golpear los puntos de presión de la víctima y darle una brutal muerte con hacerlo explotar por dentro. Cabe decir que también se puede usar para paralizar ciertas partes, adormecer, borrar la memoria o control mental. Hasta como medio de curación de heridas y hasta algunos traumas. Siendo un arte marcial versátil que puede ser usado tanto para matar como para curar**

 **Ataque Ardiente: Consiste en que el usuario mueva rápidamente los brazos en diversas posiciones, que una vez finalizada junta las manos formando un prisma apuntando a su objetivo. Y con ello dispara una gran esfera de energía bastante destructiva… Esta técnica es de Dragon Ball, más precisamente de Trunks del Futuro cuando mata a Freezer y es también uno de sus ataques insignia en la mayoría de videojuegos en donde aparece**

 **Ametralladora Explosiva: Ataque en donde el usuario concentra su Cosmos en sus puños para arremeter en una serie de rápidos pero brutales golpes, que cada uno genera una explosión al mero tacto contra la víctima. Y cuya explosiva combinación termina en un poderoso Uppercut para mandar al objetivo lejos… Esta técnica es extraída directamente del videojuego de Inazuma Eleven, siendo una técnica de uso común por varios porteros**

 **Tacleada Ardiente: Ataque en donde el usuario concentra su Cosmos alrededor de su cuerpo creando una especie de barrera esférica de fuego, y luego corre hacia su objetivo para propinarle una poderosa y muy ardiente tacleada. Al igual que la anterior técnica, esta también pertenece a Inazuma Eleven principalmente del personaje de Shuuya Goenji/Axel Blaze (Alias el Vegeta del Futbol) cuyo nombre original es Heat Tacklet**

 **Tornado de Fuego: Consiste en que el usuario hace un gran salto mientras gira formando un remolino de fuego a su alrededor, que luego se transforma en un tornado. Que en ese lapso concentra su Cosmos en su puño para conectar un fuerte golpe, que una vez que la víctima lo reciba enseguida es engullido por el fuego formado por el tornado para rematar. Nuevamente esta técnica es de Inazuma Eleven y a la vez una de más icónicas del personaje de Shuuya Goenji del mismo nombrado de Tornado de Fuego**

 **Tormenta Explosiva: Ataque en que es necesario tener activado la Figura de Intimidación de nombre Majin Pyro para que funcione. Consiste en que la Intimidación lanza a su invocador por los aires, mientras que el mismo demonio ataca al objetivo con un gran golpe cargado de Cosmos energía ardiente. Para que luego el invocador remate con un doble golpe cargado de Cosmos energía ardiente para así calcinar al objetivo. Otra técnica de Inazuma Eleven y también otra técnica icónica de Shuuya Goenji, cuyo nombre original es Bakumetsu Storm**

 **Figura de Intimidación Majin Pyro: Roxas mediante su Cosmos personifica a un imponente demonio de piel negra y ojos amarillos, cuyo pelaje es rojo como el fuego. Y que tiene la particularidad que los ataques que lanzan incineran o engullen al objetivo en ardientes llamas, además de ser usado para hacer ciertas técnicas específicas como la Tormenta Explosiva, entre otras. La apariencia como de la Figura de Intimidación en si es extraída directamente del Espíritu Guerrero de Inazuma Eleven GO**


	7. Musou Tensei MOTHERFUCKER

**Continuación del Tercer enfrentamiento:**

 **El Musou Tensei**

Inmediatamente León Menor se da la vuelta extendiendo su mano derecha en señal de advertencia — ¡Ichika escucha esto con total atención! ¡Hagas lo que hagas no concentres tu Cosmos en tus brazos! ¡Ni hagas presión tampoco! ¡De lo contrario tus brazos explotaran! ¡Déjame atenderte antes que sea demasiado tarde!

— Que ¿Me tomas por pendejo? Te dije que puedo anular los efectos del Puño de la Estrella Norte, por lo que tus advertencias no sirven para nada — Haciendo caso omiso, Ichika empieza a concentrar su Cosmos en sus brazos a la que también ejerce presión en los mismos y… — ¿¡Que!? ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

 **¡GLOIIN!**

De forma grotesca los brazos del caballero de Capricornio empiezan a hincharse de manera anormal, tanto que hasta tales extremidades empiezan a latir con mucha rapidez como si fueran un par de corazones

 **¡BLARF!**

Y entonces los brazos explotaron como si fueran un par de globos, estallando en un gran mar de sangre y vísceras encharcando parte del ring en donde Ichika se encuentra parado. Que este horrorizado al ver como terminaron sus brazos, solo pudo — ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! — Dar un desgarrador grito mientras se retuerce en el suelo de dolor, y desde sus hombros sigue derramando sangre a montones

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Desde las gradas se estaba formándose todo un gran escándalo ante la repentina perdida de los brazos de Capricornio, en donde la mayoría de la gente no paraba de gritar entre sorprendida y aterrada, y no eran pocos que empezaron a vomitar lo que comieron o simplemente se desmayaron del susto. Hasta se veían a varias personas levantarse de sus asientos para no aguantar más la turbia violencia en que se ha tornado el enfrentamiento

Inclusive entre los caballeros y doncellas de ambos bandos estaban igual de sorprendidos de como termino todo, hasta Shinji de Lira al mirar cómo se encuentra actualmente su camarada, le comienza a recordar ese horrible momento en donde termino mutilado cruelmente de los brazos y las piernas hasta los ojos

— ¡Oh no! ¡Ichika! — Grito Naruko de Géminis muy aterrada de ver a Capricornio gritar de dolor

— ¡Hay la puta madre! ¡Ichika está muy jodido! — Exclama Franky de Tauro con los ojos muy abiertos

— Definitivamente esto es lo que pasa cuando el Puño de la Estrella Norte y la Estrella Sur chocan — Insinúa Grimmjow de Leo sudando al frío con una mirada preocupada, que ante eso Allen de Sagitario asiente con seriedad

— Exactamente, si uno de los lados de la misma se sobrepone por encima de la otra. El perdedor corre el riesgo de sufrir una muerte atroz. Sea rebanado en varios pedazos por la Estrella Sur, o explotar por dentro por la Estrella Norte… Aunque personalmente esta última es mucho más peligrosa e impredecible

Entre Saori y Palutena miran muy preocupadas el terrible estado de Capricornio, a excepción de Majora que se muestra muy tranquila al respecto

— Definitivamente esto se está saliéndose de la manos — Dijo la líder de Terra con la mirada ensombrecida de horror

— Mejor hay que detener la pelea cuanto antes — Asiente Saori sudando al frio

— Si fuera ustedes yo no me preocuparía en lo absoluto — Insinúa Majora con una ligera sonrisa

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso en un momento como este?! — Exclama Saori notoriamente molesta

— Muy fácil, si Ichika usa esa transformación su cuerpo se reconstruirá en un instante y todas sus heridas se sanaran — Explico la bizarra maga levantando el dedo, para luego fijar su mirada en el mal herido Capricornio

Con las estudiantes de Infinite Stratos y demás doncellas, en donde hay un gran contraste en sus reacciones siendo obviamente las pilotos de IS totalmente horrorizadas, hasta tres de ellas se desmayaron siendo Houki, Cecilia y Kanzaki. Con Charlotte no pudo más y empezó a vomitar en su asiento tomando con antelación una bolsa, Ling no paraba de gritar y derramar lágrimas, similar con Tatenashi, Laura e incluso la propia Chifuyu. Por el contrario las doncellas no se mostraron muy sorprendidas en especial Ruby, Hikage y Atago que ven con relativa indiferencia que a Capricornio le explotasen los brazos, aunque entre Namine y Delthea se mostraban preocupadas y horrorizadas, lo mismo se puede decir del caballero de Leo de Terra 2

— Por dios, esto es realmente horrible — Comenta Chifuyu casi tapando la mirada

— Típico de seres inferiores. Se sorprenden ante este tipo de cosas mundanas — Dijo Atago viendo con cinismo el escándalo que hace gran parte del público

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡¿No vez que a una persona se le explotaron los brazos?! — Exclama Ling totalmente exaltada en llanto

— Por favor… No es la primera vez que Roxas mata a alguien haciéndolo explotar, es más lo que hizo es lo más básico del Puño de la Estrella Norte. Y créeme… Que he visto a gente que terminaron peor que su amigo — Insinúa Ruby Rose con una mirada desinteresada llena de cinismo, que ante tal descarada actitud Namine de Delfín le reprime

— ¡Compréndelas Ruby! ¡Acaban de ver sufrir al chico que más quieren! ¡Si en lugar de ese caballero fuese Roxas que le explotasen los brazos! ¡Yo, tú y tu compañera al igual que Delthea y Hikage estaríamos igual de preocupadas!

— Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Tal vez me excedí — Contesta la doncella negra de Piscis con una gota de sudor en la frente tocándose la mejilla con el dedo, para luego responder — Pero si vamos por partes, Roxas sin querer se equivocó y le advirtió a ese caballero antes de tiempo, pero ese Ichika no le hizo caso y ahora es que está sufriendo las consecuencias de su terquedad

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

El mismo Roxas al ver como su oponente termino mutilado, se quedó paralizado del horror de como su aparente equivocación llevo a que el propio Ichika sufriera de un terrible estado a casi unos pasos de morir. Que tanto es el sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento, que enseguida se agarra de los cabellos y se pone en cuclillas pensando en — _¡Lo arruine! ¡Lo arruine! ¡Lo arruine! ¡Lo arruine!_ — Muy arrepentido de su error, se levanta para alzar hacia arriba su mano derecha y con la mirada baja a ojos cerrados avisa — Yo Roxas… Solicito mi renun…

— ¡Espera Roxas! ¡Esto todavía no ha terminado! ¡Aun quiero seguir peleando! — Ante todo pronóstico Ichika se levanta con una expresión llena de determinación, pese que su piel poco a poco se empieza a volverse blanca

Totalmente incrédulo de lo que escucho le grita a su oponente — ¡Te has vuelto completamente loco! ¡Mírate como estas! ¡¿Acaso crees que estas en condiciones de pelear?! ¡Necesitas atención médica de inmediato! ¡O de lo contrario morirás!

— Créeme… Esto no es nada… Es más tengo un truco que solucionara esto — Con una media sonrisa y sintiéndose muy confiado. Ichika empieza a elevar su Cosmos a gran potencia mientras expresa un gran grito de guerra — ¡HAAAAHH! — De forma instantánea su cuerpo empieza a estallar en una gran luz blanca que ilumina todo el coliseo

Hasta el propio León Menor se cubrió los ojos ante la luz cegadora, que a unos segundos después de que se apagara el joven caballero de bronce quita la mano sobre los ojos y se queda impactado ante lo que ve en frente — No puede ser…

Era el mismo Capricornio ya transformado en su forma de Kishin, con los obvios detalles como cabello blanco al igual que los ojos, marcas rojas en las mejillas y una azul en la frente, incremento descomunal de altura (2.47 Metros) y vestimenta adaptada al tipo de cuerpo. Pero… Había un detalle de lo más llamativo que resaltaba, y era que los brazos que hace unos momentos explotaron de la forma más brutal posible. Ahora mismo se regeneraron en su totalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado que hasta el caballero dorado se mira tales extremidades reconstruidas con una mirada satisfactoria — Genial… Mis brazos están como nuevos. Ahora entiendo mejor a Shinji

— ¡Tus!... ¡Tus brazos!... ¡Se regeneraron!... ¡¿Cómo pudiste lograr eso?! No siquiera, mi técnica de curación llega a esos extremos — Interroga Roxas todavía sorprendido de lo que está viendo

— ¿Es que acaso no lo notaste? Mejor te lo explico de esta manera. Esta transformación que acabo de usar denominada como Kishin, tiene el detalle que aparte de engrandecer mi cuerpo al igual que mi Cosmos, también la bendición de reconstruir el cuerpo y hasta curar todas las heridas recibas. Tanto que ahora mismo todas las heridas que me hiciste fueron curadas al momento que me transforme — Termino de explicar Capricornio mientras extiende sus brazos con las manos abiertas, y luego señala a su oponente con el dedo — Ahora prepárate, que la verdadera pelea está a punto de comenzar

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Al igual que con el propio caballero de bronce, gran parte de la audiencia hasta casi decir todos estaban igual de sorprendido, más que Ichika esté usando la misma transformación que mostraron sus amigos en sus respectivas batallas. Sino que era el hecho que los brazos se regenerasen como si fuera por arte de magia, lo cual muchos lo tomaron como parte del espectáculo a raíz de creer que todo lo ocurrido fueron puros efectos especiales de película, algunos simplemente dieron un suspiro de alivio creyendo que solo fue puro teatro. Y muchos simplemente se quedaron en sus asientes sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo

— Ese tipo… Le crecieron los brazos, tras transformarse — Comenta la ex mayor Katsuragi señalando con el dedo y con los ojos muy abiertos en muestra de incredulidad

— Aparentemente. Al parecer esa transformación que usa tiene efectos curativos — Insinúa la doncella guerrera, Lucina de Flecha con mirando con mucha normalidad al propio Capricornio

— Puedo aceptar que lancen poderes de las manos o de donde sea. Pero ya regenerar extremidades perdidas en un instante ya es demasiado ridículo para ser verdad — Dijo la ex piloto Asuka con una gota en la frente y con los ojos entreabiertos — ¿Tan siquiera ese tipo es humano para empezar?

— Claro que lo es… Solo que tal vez sea un humano modificado genéticamente para tener una fisionomía capaz de reconstruirse con el solo uso de su Cosmos — Responde Asuka de Equulus con mucha tranquilidad, que luego de eso recibe miradas de los invitados del joven guerrero de Lira. Que ante eso les responde — ¿Qué?... Yo y al igual que varias doncellas que están aquí tenemos la capacidad de regenerar extremidades perdidas al instante. Es una habilidad bastante común — En ese momento las doncellas de Terra 2, más precisamente Lagarto, Dragón, Flecha y hasta Quilla asiente dejando en claro que están pueden hacer lo mismo

El muñeco de las nieves Jack Frost al notar las miradas del ex personal de NERV, les empieza a decirles — Oigan, lo que hace ese chico al transformarse no es nada nuevo. Lo he visto también en Shinji cuando uso esa transformación la primera vez, en que se volvió más grande y las partes cibernéticas se volvieron como parte de una armadura. Y al volver a la normalidad su cuerpo se volvió así de alto como está ahora, y todo lo que eran partes cibernéticas se quedaron como piezas de armadura

Al escuchar esa explicación entre Misato, Asuka, Mari, Rei y todo el ex personal dijeron al unísono — Ahora todo tiene sentido

Por otro lado, Kamui de Lagarto que mira al pequeño Jack estando en los brazos de Daedalus. A esta le pregunta de forma inocente con un ligero rubor en las mejillas — ¿Puedo cargarlo? — Sin más la propia Daedalus le entrega sin muchos problemas el muñeco de nieve, y la propia Kamui lo empieza abrazarlo con mucho cariño como si fuera un peluche y cierra los ojos con una larga sonrisa

En donde se encuentra las tres poderosas entidades, la líder de Terra 2 mira con mucha sospecha a Ichika — Con que sus brazos se regeneraron al instante — Voltea su mirada hacia la bizarra mujer morada — Ahora entiendo a lo que te referías

Seguidamente Saori con una mirada seria interroga a la maga — Parece que sabes bastante de la transformación a Kishin que usan los chicos ¿Qué nos puedes decir al respecto?

— ¿Qué si lo sé? Si fui yo quien le abrir las puertas a Rito, Tsukune e Ichika para que usan el poder de el — Afirma la maga Majora abriendo su gabardina para mostrar una peculiar mascara de lo que parece ser un hombre de nariz puntiaguda y con los mismos rasgos que los caballeros en su transformación de Kishin, véase cabello blanco y marcas rojas en las mejillas y una azul en la frente. Pero con la pequeña diferencia de que sus ojos son negros en su totalidad — Cuando me encontré con ellos, vi en el fondo de sus corazones que rogaban tener más poder. Por lo que simplemente les di un pequeño empujón

— ¿Un pequeño empujón? — Dijeron Saori y Palutena a la vez

— Lo que tu llamas transformación de Kishin no es más que el sello de esta deidad que está en mis manos — Enseña a más detalle la máscara que carga en su mano derecha — Pero no se preocupen si se preguntan, lo que pasaría si cae en manos equivocadas. Porque él tiene voluntad propia y solo sella a quienes verdaderamente dignos de su poder. Principalmente a quienes tienen un fuerte sentido de la justicia y tengan una bondad innata

— Interesante explicación, aunque es un poco contradictorio lo de bondad considerando la actitud iracunda del caballero de Capricornio — Insinúa Palutena mirando con sospecha el ring de batalla

Ante esa lógica la extraña Majora esboza una ligera sonrisa a responder — Bueno… Digamos que esta transformación tiene un efecto secundario. En que el usuario puede padecer de un comportamiento agresivo y muy violento si es que está influenciado por emociones como la ira, el odio, la desesperación y hasta la locura como le está pasando a Ichika ahora mismo. Y en consecuencia se volverá en un completo Asura adicto al combate y a la violencia

— Entonces Majora ¿Cómo se tiene que hacer para revertir ese efecto? — Pregunta la diosa griega con un tono serio

— Para esto la solución más básica sea que Ichika destruya al objetivo que tanto anhela derrotar, o la influencia maligna que lo impulsa a ser agresivo… O también, que alguien superior a él lo derrote tal como le paso a los otros dos caballeros dorados

La líder de Terra 2 da su conclusión con — O sea ¿Qué Roxas tiene solo dos opciones? Ganar o perder el encuentro. No hay espacio para rendirse o de empatar

— Si lo dices de esa forma, estas en lo correcto. Aunque viendo lo fuerte que demostró ser, no creo que sea tanto problema para ese chico León Menor

— _Tal vez no se haya vuelto más fuerte que Roxas… Pero me preocupa si es que el mismo Roxas de verdad quiera seguir luchando_ — Pensó muy reflexiva la propia Palutena al ver la expresión de preocupación de su caballero de bronce

Las pilotos de IS igualmente estaban atónitas de como su amado piloto Ichika se reconstruyo así casi por arte de magia, mediante esa transformación que ya en su 3era aparición no lograba impresionar a estas alturas

— Je, je… Parece que Ichika le creció los brazos je, je… ¿O puede que este soñando? — Comento la piloto de China entre ligeras risas y casi con la mirada perdida ante el sentimiento de inverosimilitud de la situación

— No amiga, no estas soñando yo también veo a Ichika en perfecto estado y con los brazos reconstruidos — Responde Laura igualmente incrédula del repentino cambio

— ¿Esa transformación? — Divago la mayor Orimura con un temblante serio y mira al caballero de Terra 2 a su lado — ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

Lion Belmondo niega con la cabeza — Lo siento pero desconozco de esa transformación que su hermano usa. La mera verdad la puedo asimilar aquellas razas o guerreros con tal capacidad, como los Namekuseis que pueden hacerse más grandes para simular poder, y lo más cercano a algo humano son humanos modificados genéticamente para ser guerreros de elite

La doncella Namine le sigue le sugiere tanto a su padre como a la hermana mayor de Capricornio — Tal vez él sea un humano modificado, y por eso es que él puede regenerar extremidades perdidas. Eso es bastante normal por dónde venimos

— ¿Sugieres que Ichika fue expuesto a experimentos de laboratorio? — Dijo Charlotte muy alarmada, para luego bajar la mirada con preocupación — Cuando todo termine, iré a preguntarle directamente

— ¿Qué importa eso? Lo importante ahora mismo que ese debilucho de Capricornio quiere seguir peleando en buen estado. Pese que con ese aumento no le ganara a Roxas — Contesta Ruby Rose con indiferencia ante las reacciones de las pilotos. Por otro lado nota la expresión de duda y preocupación del joven León — _¿Me pregunto si Roxas quiere seguir peleando?_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

En el ring, Roxas sigue viendo con notable duda a su oponente sin tan siquiera ponerse en postura de combate — ¿De verdad está bien? ¿Debería seguir luchando? — Antes de hacer alguna acción, ve como Ichika desaparece de su vista y luego reaparece en frente suyo

— Te tardaste demasiado — Capricornio con su mano izquierda le agarra el cuello a su oponente y empieza a estrangularlo, para enseguida azotarle con potentes golpes en el abdomen. Que después de conectar el 5to golpe lo avienta al piso sin y mira una de las barras metálicas de soporte de la lona esbozando una media sonrisa. Para agarrar a su oponente por los pies y aventarlo directamente hacia la barra múltiples veces, en que en todas le pega la cabeza al joven León sin que este ponga resistencia. Que por cada golpe en la cabeza saca varias manchas de sangre más romperle la nariz, y hasta termina con el rostro desfigurado con hinchazones de golpes y ambos ojos morados — Ya me aburrí — Tras aventarlo contra la barra en la última, le aprieta los pies para luego girarlo y lanzarlo fuera del ring como si fuera una piedra. En que el mismo caballero de bronce a casi llegar a las gradas choca contra la barrera invisible y sufre una violenta descarga eléctrica, para al final caer al suelo sentado

Pese a toda la paliza recibida y graves daños físicos, el joven Roxas aún está en perfectas condiciones y totalmente consciente. Por lo que se levanta y mira a su contrincante de forma reflexiva — _Ahora estamos a mano_ — Y de repente esquiva una ráfaga de luz cortante del mismo Capricornio, que luego mira como tal ataque deja una grieta en la barrera de Cosmos

— Vaya, ahora por fin reaccionas — Dijo Ichika de forma maliciosa con el brazo derecho levantando para lanzar otro ataque

— ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Acaso piensas matarme?! — Exclamo León Menor bastante sorprendido

— Que importa. Al fin y al cabo los que dicen ser caballeros que son capaces de desobedecer a su diosa, no son más que viles traidores que merecen morir — Respondió cínicamente Capricornio para luego lanzar otra ráfaga cortante, de la cual su oponente esquiva. Por lo que empieza a lanzar varias ráfagas cortantes

Roxas eleva su cosmos para desplazarse a gran velocidad mucho mayor a la luz para esquivar a duras penas la oleada de ráfagas, que tras lograrlo exitosamente llega hasta al ring frente hacia su oponente y adopta su postura de combate

— Lastima, hubiese sido mejor si te dejaras rebanar — Insinúo el caballero dorado en tono burlesco mientras adopta su postura del Lobo Feroz — Pero ya no importa, porque te hare pedazos ahora mismo

— _Definitivamente perdió la razón. Necesito calmarlo antes que algo malo pase_ — Pensó muy serio el guerrero del león menor, por lo que concentra su Cosmos alrededor de su cuerpo. Pero más en los dedos de sus manos mientras hace varios movimientos con sus manos, dejando ilusorias imágenes residuales a la vista de todos (1)

— ¡Aquí voy! ¡Shinku Rouga Fu-Fu Ken! — El Fiero Capricornio se lanza al ataque alzando sus manos, en que le comienzan a crecerle unas filosas garras casi de aspecto demoniaco. Y al estar al frente de su oponente empieza a dar fuertes zarpazos, de los cuales León Menor los bloquea con los dedos índices de ambas manos — _Maldito seas pequeño_ — Enseguida fortalece las garras de sus manos haciendo que se hagan más afiladas. Pero sin siquiera sobrepasar la defensa del caballero de bronce — ¡Haaaaiiiiyaaaa! — Al momento de hacer un doble zarpazo, Roxas con solo una mano bloquea el ataque al momento en que iba a rasgarlo

— Ya entiendo tu estilo de pelea. No podrás ganarme de buenas a primeras — Afirma el joven de bronce con una mirada seria, mientras sujeta los brazos de su oponente

— Entonces… Usare esto otra vez — Esbozando una sonrisa de malicia, Ichika abre su boca en que su dentadura de repente se vuelve puntiaguda como la de un tiburón y se dispone a morder a su oponente en el cuello salvajemente. Y lo mantiene sujetado para levantarlo semejante cuando un depredador caza a su presa, hasta gira rápidamente hasta que tira al caballero de bronce al suelo agonizando de la herida. De la cual aprovecha para saltarse encima y darle unos violentos golpes directos al rostro, en que las mismas manos empuñadas se les ve la sangre salpicada y que cada vez se vuelven más rojas por cada golpe que conecta — ¡Muere miserable!

Antes de que conectase el golpe definitivo. Roxas instintivamente reacciona al ver el puño cargado de cosmos de Ichika, a una súper velocidad millones de veces mayor a la luz desaparece de la vista de todos y reaparece de espaldas de su oponente, estando en casi en cuclillas con los brazos alzados a sus extremos y con los dedos índices levantados

— Perdóname Ichika… Te ataque a matar por instinto — Dijo el caballero de bronce con un tono de tristeza al momento que se levanta con la mirada baja en señal de arrepentimiento

— ¿Qué mierda acabas de decir?... ¡¿Qué?! — Al momento que se da la vuelta

 **¡GLOIIN!**

Sus grandes brazos, así como su abdomen empiezan a inflarse y a bombearse de forma abrupta, hasta que

 **¡BLARF!**

Explotan en todo un espectáculo gore, en que parte del ring está cubierto por un gran charco de sangre y vísceras del nuevamente mutilado Ichika, que no solo pierde de nuevo los brazos sino que ahora tiene un gran agujero en el torso. Que instintivamente el caballero dorado expresa un grito desgarrador en todo el coliseo, que le helo la sangre a más de la mayoría de espectadores, en que una parte se taparon los ojos y de sus hijos o acompañantes, más otros que gritaron de terror para inmediatamente correr de sus asientos a protestar

— ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIIIEEERRRDAAAA! — El adolorido Ichika a duras penas se levanta, y en desespero eleva su cosmos al máximo. Provocando que el recién agujero en su abdomen se cerrarse de golpe y los brazos le vuelvan a crecer a los pocos segundos. Que ya recuperado se mira los brazos con relativa calma acompañada con una sonrisa de satisfacción — Mmm… Falsa alarma. Parece que volví a estar como nuevo

Roxas miro detenidamente del como su adversario se regenero de la mutilación que le hizo. Que al analizar su capacidad regenerativa, empieza a recordar sus anteriores batallas contra oponentes similares como raza de seres humanoides verdes llamados Namekuseis, y las aberraciones cósmicas conocidas como Zergs, mas varios de sus hermanos caballeros y casi la gran mayoría de doncellas de ambos bandos. Y al meditarlo llega a la conclusión, de que tal vez no tiene caso el seguir conteniéndose por mas pseudo amistoso que sea esta pelea, que enseguida comienza a concentrar su Cosmos en mínimas proporciones mediante mover sus brazos en imágenes residuales a la vista de todo el mundo. Para dar la ilusión de preparar un gran ataque

— Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya ¡Xyston! — De forma desesperada levanta su brazo derecho y lo lanza de golpe, para disparar un palo de luz dorada del tamaño aproximado de unos 4,25 metros de largo. Pero que al intentar atravesar al caballero de bronce, este desaparece de la vista de todos para al mismo instante reaparecer en frente. Que con total incredulidad le contesta — ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te moviste a velocidad de la expansión del universo a gran escala?!

Roxas golpea con las palmas de sus manos el abdomen de Capricornio. Para luego conectar unos golpes de dedos índices en los hombros y rematar con un poderoso puñetazo en los pectorales. Haciendo que Ichika sea empujando a unos 10 metros de distancia por detrás. Que a simple vista parece que el caballero dorado no sufrió daños aparentes, pero al segundo siguiente vomita sangre y sus hombros como el torso se cae, estando de rodillas

— _Maldición, aunque solo concentro un poco de su poder. Le fue suficiente para dejarme en este estado_ — Mientras pensaba del daño sufrido en todo su cuerpo, en que sus nervios y venas empiezan a abombarse con el riesgo de explotar internamente. Inmediatamente usa las capacidades curativas de su transformación, para levantarse y dar la ilusión de que nada paso — Realmente eres sorprendente Roxas. Para ser un blasfemo rebelde, tienes un poder que se puede compararse al de un dios

León Menor esboza una ligera risa para comentarle en tono irónico — Je, je… Es gracioso porque mi padre antes de fallecer, insistía que yo y mis hermanos tenemos el potencial de ser superior a cualquier dios habido y por haber. Parece que estaba en lo cierto

— Mmm… Debiste tener un padre muy arrogante para que diga tales arbitrariedades. Por lo que tendré que enseñarte lo que pasa a los insensatos que se creen superiores a un dios — Mostrándose muy serio, Ichika ejerce un aura de Cosmos oscura de tonalidad siniestra — Me pregunto si se puede hacer esto — Abre su brazos lo más que pueda y — Aaaahhhh — Debajo de las axilas se empiezan a formarse unos bultos que se hacen más grandes, al grado de estar al mismo tamaño que ambos brazos. Que enseguida tales bultos de carne se moldean para ser un par de brazos adicionales, y que en dichas extremidades recién formadas resaltan unas filosas garras de reptil de casi 12 centímetros de largo con una muy afilada punta. Que dichas garras también se comienzan a formar en las manos originales, que más allá de eso los hombros crecen un poco con resaltar una mayor masa muscular. Pero no solo se crean un par de brazos, sino de que también el rostro de Ichika sufre unos ligeros cambios, siendo el más notorio los resaltantes colmillos aunado a la filosa dentadura puntiaguda, y que las marcas rojas en las mejillas son más pronunciadas en un gran brillo al igual que los ojos blancos que brillan con más intensidad. Las orejas se alargan como si fueran las de una gárgola, que en conjunto el caballero de la décima constelación del zodiaco se ve a líneas general más amenazante. Pareciendo más a un demonio oni, que un humano en sí. Tanto así que ante su cambio comenta con una voz casi de ultratumba — Increíble, no me imaginaba que se pudiera lograr esto. Esta transformación es realmente increíble

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

La gente se quedó boquiabierta ante el nuevo cambio de Ichika, que más de uno aparte de impresionados eran más la mayoría que estaban aterrados ante el demoniaco aspecto del caballero dorado. Donde se empezaba a dudar si realmente se estaban usando efectos especiales ante el gran realismo de la escena. inclusive sus camaradas de oro estaban igualmente sin hablar de lo que ven sus ojos

— Ese sujeto… ¿Realmente es Ichika? — Cuestiona Grimmjow de Leo mirando con preocupación a su camarada de Capricornio

— Técnicamente lo es, pero… Se siente diferente, no solo en su apariencia. Sino que su Cosmos se siente distinto — Continua Allen de Sagitario sudando al frío

— Aumento su poder, pero siento como si su Cosmos emitiera una insana agresividad. Como si en cualquier momento pudiera lanzarse a destruirlo todo sin distinción alguna — Insinuó Franky de Tauro reflexivo ante la situación

Con las tres entidades que observan con bastante seriedad la situación. En la propia Atenea es la primera en hablar — ¿Esto es parte de ser un kishin?

— Así como lo vez, pues es un si en ese sentido. Aunque viendo la actitud que está tomando, probablemente se esté volviendo en un Asura — La extraña maga luego de dar su respuesta, su expresión empieza a tornarse más seria — Esto ya es preocupante

— Asumo que se trata de algo muy peligroso lo que le pasa a ese joven caballero dorado — Hablo Palutena con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras diagnostica el Cosmos del guerrero — Su Cosmos cada vez se torna más errático y agresivo. Como si se hubiera vuelto un ser de carácter totalmente siniestro

En repuesta Majora le contesta a la líder de Terra — Es que se está volviéndose en un Asura. Si no entiendes a lo que me refiero, para resumirlo de manera sencilla. Se tratan de entidades extremadamente agresivas, que viven para la guerra y el combate. Arrasan todo lo que les molestas o buscan cualquier excusa para destruir y masacrar a quien sea, sin distinción alguna de aliado o enemigo… Espero que con ello entiendas mi preocupación

Siguiendo con el tema, Saori comenta — Tiene sentido si consideramos que los Kishin son muy similares a los Asura en cuanto a temperamento y forma de actuar ante lo que más desprecian — Mira preocupada a Ichika — Y conociendo lo devoto que es Ichika. La visión tan opuesta de Roxas de ser un caballero, lo debió de tomar como una ofensa ante sus ideales de cómo debe de ser un buen caballero. Al grado que ese sentimiento de odio es le está provocando que su Cosmos cambie

Por ultimo las pilotos de Infinite Stratos estaban más que horrorizadas ante el agresivo aspecto de su apreciado Ichika. Que inclusive un par de ellas empiezan a llorar del terror

— Esto no puede estar pasando. Esto debe de ser una pesadilla — Dijo Charlotte agarrándose de la cabeza con ambas manos y bajando la mirada cerrando los ojos

— Si je, je, je es verdad je, je, je. Es solo un sueño je, je, je. Cuando despierte todo volverá a la normalidad — La piloto china hablaba para sí misma, teniendo la mirada perdida con risas extrañas. Queriendo evadir la dura realidad que ve en frente

Namine de Delfín al ver las reacciones de las pilotos de Infinite Stratos, decide usar sus habilidades hipnóticas para sumirlas en un profundo sueño. Incluyendo a la mayor Orimura, hasta les borra la memoria de todo el encuentro

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso a esas tontas ignorantes? — Pregunta la delfín negra cínicamente

— Ponte en su lugar… ¿De casualidad te gustaría ver que Roxas se transforme en una especie de monstruo horrible? — Insinúo Namine mientras se levanta de su asiento para atender a las adormecidas pilotos

Por su parte la oscura guerrera de Piscis hace lo mismo que su rival doncella con acomodar a la piloto alemana, seguido de la piloto británica — Es perfectamente comprensible. Yo también estaría a punto de sufrir un trauma ante algo similar — Luego de atender a la piloto francesa, decide usar sus habilidades oníricas para que cada una de ellas tenga un placentero sueño pornográfico. Que al poco rato los rostros de cada una de las chicas adormecida empezaba a mostrar una expresión lujuriosa, que hasta una de ellas empezaban a babear del placer

— Si vas hacer eso, mejor llevarlas a un lugar más adecuado — Hablo el Leo de Terra 2 cargando a la mayor Orimura estilo nupcial, para enseguida retirarse de las gradas e ignorando las miradas de la gente. Y poco después las demás doncellas hacen lo mismo cargando las pilotos de IS, aunque dos en especial siendo la Osa Menor y Andrómeda usan su telekinesia para cargar a más de una

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

León Menor igualmente estaba impresionando del aparente cambio de su oponente, al grado de sentir cierto horror ante su intimidante aspecto demoniaco. Que luego el mismo Capricornio aprovechando la conmoción se teletransporta estando a espaldas de Roxas y agarrarlo con todas las extremidades

— Ahora ya no tienes oportunidad contra mi Roxas. Tu única opción es agonizar ante mi gran poder — Afirma Capricornio muy confiando mientras aprieta los huesos de los brazos y piernas del caballero de bronce, con cada uno de sus cuatro manos

— Una pregunta Ichika… ¿Realmente te importa volverte fuerte a toda costa sin importar las consecuencias? — Interroga Roxas que no se deja superar por el dolor que está sufriendo

— ¿Qué tonterías estas insinuando miserable? — Sin darle importancia a lo que su oponente dijo, mira como este hace brillar su Cosmos que en ese entonces hace una gran expulsión de poder, de la cual provoca que lo suelte y es empujado a unos cinco metros — ¿¡Que mierda!?

Señalando con el dedo insiste — Contéstame a mi pregunta Ichika… ¿En serio está bien volverse fuerte a cualquier medio, aunque eso involucraría perderlo todo?

— Pero que pregunta tan estúpida es esa… Claro que es válido ser fuerte a cualquier medio, de lo contrario correría el riesgo de palidecer ante seres más fuertes. No importa de donde venga, el poder es poder sin importar los medios

— ¿Inclusive si ese mismo poder te domina y te vuelves esclavo del mismo?

— ¿Qué ridiculez insinúas? Es simplemente absurdo el que uno se deje dominar por el poder ¿O es que acaso me tienes envidia, por este magnífico poder que poseo? Y que probablemente tu nunca vas a tener — Sugirió Ichika viendo con mucho orgullo sus recién brazos

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Entre Mayora y Saori se ponen la mano por el rostro muy avergonzadas de la actitud retrograda del caballero dorado. A la vez que la misma Palutena mira con mucha decepción

— _Creo que he cometido una gran equivocación en ponerle la máscara de la Fiera Deidad. De saber que este pendejo es así de prepotente con un poder que ni es suyo, lo hubiera dejado morir_ —

— _Cuando esto termine, hare todo lo posible para reeducar a Ichika. Antes que cometa alguna tontería_ —

— _No me imaginaba que los ideales de ese hombre transciendan universos alternos. Aunque pensándolo bien, siendo el padre de los caballeros negros siempre estuvo en contra de regalarle poder a sus propios hijos y seguidores. Y siempre apoyaba quienes despertaban el Cosmos por méritos propios_ — Pensó Palutena muy reflexiva al recordar cómo era el llamado Dios entre Hombres, antes y aun después de un trágico evento que tal sujeto provoco a gran escala

Por su parte la doncella oscura de Piscis, Ruby Rose se quedó en su asiento, a la vez que reflexiona de la respuesta del oponente de su amado León Menor — _Discrepo poco ante ese pensamiento. Inclusive debe de haber honor en los medios en que se pueda obtener más poder. De lo contrario es solo poder sin ningún tipo de valor ético_ — Recuerda a las adversarias que tuvo en el pasado que tras derrotarlas absorbió sus cuerpos y almas para adquirir más habilidades, bajo la premisa que el ganador lo obtiene todo del perdedor, a excepción si se trata de un hombre que en caso tal, el solo tenerlo como mero trofeo tras derrotarlo en batalla o en otros medios ya es motivo de orgullo

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

El caballero de bronce al escuchar la respuesta de su oponente, baja la mirada en señal de decepción. Y respira un poco como muestra que acepta el punto de vista del caballero dorado — Entiendo… Si esa es tu respuesta, la acepto aunque no la comparto en lo absoluto. Por lo que parece que tendré que usar el Musou Tensei

— ¿El Musou Tensei? Ni idea que tipo de técnica es, pero no creo que haga mucha diferencia — Miro con confusión ante la declaración de Roxas. Que sin darle mucha importancia se lanza al ataque que a su espalda se muestra su Figura de Intimidación de un gigantesco lobo de largos dientes de sable — ¡Ahora palidecerás ante mí! ¡Shinku! ¡Rouga! ¡Fu-Fu! ¡Ken!

Roxas se prepara para bloquear los zarpazos, pero al momento de entrar en contacto. Ichika usa baja mano izquierda para clavar las garras al abdomen del caballero de bronce, provocando que este pierda el equilibrio y con ello queda a merced de la arremetida de zarpazos, en que todo su torso y parte del rostro tiene incontable heridas de garras. Y al final — ¡Haaaiiiiyaaaa! — es rematado con un zarpazo cuádruple que lo lanza fuera del escenario a varios metros de distancia, en que al caer todas las heridas que acaba de sufrir empiezan a derramar sangre a montón

Una vez fuera del escenario, Roxas empieza a escuchar el conteo y que pese a las heridas que tiene más la pérdida de sangre. Logra levantarse a duras penas y hace un gran salto para volver al ring, mostrándose muy calmado pese a todo

Aun confiado de sí mismo le exclama a León Menor — ¡Ha! Eres bastante valiente en querer seguir pese a que sufriste mi Rouga Fu-Fu Ken en su máxima expresión. A no ser quieres sufrir el terror de mi poder

Con una tranquila sonrisa— Lo lamento, pero si crees que el poder lo es todo. Entonces te daré una lección de lo que es verdadero poder… Uno que obtuve tras muchas penurias y perder a gente preciada que confió en mi hasta el final — Cerrando los ojos choca ambas manos, y adopta una postura de rezo acompañada de una expresión de seriedad — _En honor a todos ustedes que murieron noblemente en batalla. Honrare sus memorias_ — Enseguida empuña ambas manos con ejercer presión en su músculos, mientras su aura cósmica empieza a emitir un brillo gris que refleja una sensación mística pero pacifica contrario al agresivo Cosmos de Capricornio — Ooooohhhhh! ¡HAAAAAAAHHHH! — Los músculos se engrandecen ligeramente, pero lo suficiente como para destrozar lo que quedaba de la camisa junto a las protecciones del pecho, dejando todo el torso al descubierto, seguidamente que las otras protecciones de las piernas y botas se desprenden con dejar únicamente los pantalones e zapatos de vestir. Mostrando músculos tonificados dando un aire de poder y haciendo ver al propio León Menor todo un macho alfa de respetar. Más que al abrir los ojos muestra un brillo blanco que enseguida se disipa acompañada con una expresión de seriedad absoluta — Estoy listo

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Desde las gradas la agrupación de doncellas apoyando al caballero de bronce miran muy emocionadas, a la expectativa de lo que está por venir. Donde la propia Piscis negra ruborizada y con una larga sonrisa dice muy emocionada a casi punto de gritar

— ¡Oh por YHVH! ¡Roxas se rompió la camisa!

Le sigue Namine de Delfín, que con una notoria mirada lujuriosa continua — ¡Eso quiere decir! ¡Que nadie podrá detenerlo!

Inclusive la casi inexpresiva Hikage de Andrómeda se deja seducir con un notorio sonrojo. Que sin muchos rodeos dice — Cuando Roxas termine de ganar. Enseguida iré a reclamarlo y exprimirlo

— Primero seré yo en hablar con Roxas. Me asegurare de llevarlo a un lugar adecuado, digno de alguien de su liga — Alza la mano Osa Menor muy decidida

La doncella negra de Delfín Atago mira con recelo a su competencia — Ni lo sueñes enanita. Yo seré en acompañar a Roxas, que de seguro necesitara de una noble guerrera que lo haga sentir bien

— ¡A callar todas ustedes! — Exclama Ruby Rose de forma déspota y con el ceño fruncido — Como la guerrera de elite que soy. Estoy a derecho de reclamar a Roxas como mi amado y futuro esposo

Hikage de Andrómeda impone su Cosmos de tonalidad purpura parándose en frente de la Piscis negra — Si a esa vamos. Yo también soy guerrera de elite, estando calificada para ser la nueva doncella dorada de Virgo — Ve como su rival Ruby ejerce su Cosmos de tonalidad roja oscura. Que entre ambas guerreras de cruzan en peligrosos rayos

Y no solo eran ellas las únicas emocionadas al respecto. Sino que inclusive que gran parte del público femenino presente estaban igual de embobadas ante el propio Roxas. De forma similar de como el caballero de Aries se le revelo el rostro en pleno combate, o inclusive más en donde no eran pocas las entusiasmadas en tan siquiera poder tocarlo. Aunque eso incluyera correr directamente hacia donde está, e ignorando todo lo demás

Con los caballeros dorados, se quedan bastante confundidos. Mientras miran a León Menor, donde el alemán Grimmjow de Leo dice lo siguiente — Llámenme loco, pero de repente ya no logro sentir el Cosmos de ese caballero de bronce

— No eres el único — Dijo Franky de Tauro con una expresión seria — Tampoco logro sentir su nivel de Cosmos. Pese a que a simple vista se nota que aumento su poder — Hecha un vistazo a sus compañeros de armas a preguntar — ¿Alguno de ustedes sienten el Cosmos de ese León Menor? — Ve como todos los demás caballeros y doncellas de oro niegan con la cabeza — Esto es realmente extraño

La líder de Terra 2 le dirige una pequeña sonrisa a la propia Atenea, con insinuarle — Lo lamento amiga, pero tu caballero de Capricornio morderá el polvo enseguida

— ¿Cómo así? A simple vista se entiende que su poder aumento. Aunque al menos no se transformó en un monstruo grotesco como Ichika — Dijo Saori un poco extrañada, mientras analiza la situación y medio cierra los ojos con cierta sospecha — Pero hay algo extraño en ese chico… Se siente como si no estuviera presente, pero a la vez a la vez parece estar a todas partes. Hasta su Cosmos aunque puro de corazón, se siente confuso en cierto modo

— Lo que ella se refiere, es que ese chico ha transcendido a un plano existencial superior — Concluye la maga Majora notoriamente impresionada del poder del caballero de bronce — Lo que esté usando ese chico ahora mismo, hace que su Cosmos sea difícil de percibir al 100% ante todo ser terrenal, atado totalmente a las leyes de este mundo. Y su Cosmos en general aumento a un nivel monstruoso, tanto que ese Ichika aun con esa transformación. No es más que una hormiga ante su oponente

En la parte donde se encuentra los compañeros del caballero de Lira más la agrupación en apoyo de Pegaso. Los primeros se quedan entre sorprendidos y extrañados del acto de León Menor, donde Daedalus de Lagarto da sus palabras

— Hay algo extraño en ese chico. Su Cosmos se siente con cierta dificultad… Es como si de repente hubiera dejado de existir en parte

— ¿Dejado de existir? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Si lo estamos viendo ahora mismo — Cuestiona Misato sin entender del todo

— Bueno ella tiene razón en parte — Responde Chrom de Sagitario mientras levanta el dedo índice de su mano derecha dando una señal específica — Lo que pasa es que Roxas ahora mismo está usando técnica que le permite transcender de planos existenciales. Más específicamente se vuelve en una especie de existencia superior a la terrenal e espiritual. Volviéndose uno con la nada misma

— ¿La nada misma? ¿Cómo es eso posible? — Interroga la doctora Ritsuko con intriga

Al ver las expresiones de curiosidad del ex personal de Nerv, una de la par de hijas presentes del Sagitario de Terra 2. Lucina de Flecha comienza a dar detalles específicos

— A lo que mi padre se refiere. Es que Roxas está usando el Musou Tensei, la técnica definitiva del arte marcial del Puño de la Estrella Norte. Que consiste en que el usuario entra en un estado de existencia superior, donde para efectos prácticos su estado le permite estar por encima de los conceptos de tiempo y espacio, haciéndolo totalmente intangible ante lo ajeno. Aparte que el Cosmos o energía que emana se vuelve muy difícil de percibir ante seres débiles, o quienes no dominan el 8vo sentido. Pudiendo atacar sin que nadie pueda tocarlo o sentirlo… A no ser que sea alguien igual o más fuerte en todo sentido que el quien emplea el Musou Tensei, en especial quienes puedan atacar en cualquier plano existencial superior al de la nada misma

— Parece algo complicado, pero bastante útil el poder atacar siendo intangible — Dijo Asuka de forma pensativa — Y asumo, que es algo que cualquiera puede aprender que practican ese arte marcial ¿O me equivoco?

Con un poco de duda, Lucina le responde — Bueno… Si y no a la vez, porque aprender el Musou Tensei y el poder dominarlo requiere unas condiciones muy específicas. Siendo una de ellas haber experimentado una gran tristeza, producto de una gran pérdida o hasta varias de ser posible y hasta ver presenciado grandes tragedias

La ex major Katsuragi al prestar atención a ese detalle exclama con notoria preocupación — ¡¿Eso quiere decir?!

En respuesta a las preocupadas expresiones del ex personal de la extinta Nerv, el propio Chrom de Sagitario asiente — Así es, Roxas al igual que Pit, Tatsumi y Black pasaron por muchos momentos difíciles siendo caballeros de bronce. No en balde estuvieron teniendo peleas encarnizadas contra sus propios hermanos, en especial por Roxas y Pit que no gustan de matar a sus oponentes. Pero que dado a las circunstancias fueron forzados a tener que segar las vidas de su propia sangre por mucho que no les gustara la idea, inclusive ver como nobles guerreros de otras razas se sacrificaron para un bien mayor. No sin antes dejar como último mensaje el seguir adelante ante toda adversidad, y siempre abra una luz de esperanza por muy oscuro que parezca el camino

En análisis de tal respuesta. El espía Ryuuji Kaji comenta de forma reflexiva — Mmm… Ya veo. Para ser muy jóvenes, han tenido que vivir en carne propia los horrores de luchar en una guerra que no quisieron. Y esa experiencia los ha hecho madurar antes de tiempo, y darles una firme visión de la vida misma — Ve como Sagitario asiente — Debo decir que es increíble e admirable, que gente como ustedes se hagan más fuertes por ese tipo de cosas. Cuando una persona normal estaría traumada de por vida, queriendo evitar vivir ese tipo de experiencias… Realmente ustedes caballeros son poderosos en más de un sentido

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

De vuelta a la pelea, el caballero de Capricornio que manteniendo una postura ofensiva hacia su oponente. Por dentro se siente bastante nervioso — _¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Porque mi cuerpo tiembla de miedo ante!? ¡Ni siquiera puedo sentir su Cosmos! ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?!_

Roxas parado con mucha firmeza, camina paso a paso hacia su oponente. Mientras que Capricornio de manera instintiva reacciona con

— ¡Excalibur! — Dispara su has de dorada luz cortante en línea recta pero… — ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi Excalibur paso de el sin siquiera hacerle nada?! — Con desespero repite su Excalibur varias veces seguidas. En donde en todas traspasa de largo del propio León Menor, como si este se hubiera una especie de espectro que traspasa paredes mientras sigue caminando firmemente — ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! Ni siquiera se está defendiéndose o esquivando mis ataques

— Mi turno — Roxas estando en frente de Ichika sin que este se diera cuenta en ningún momento, conecta un fuerte uppercut directo al abdomen del violento Asura. Mandándolo a volar los aires, y a casi unos cinco metros de tocar el techo aparece Roxas levitando para conectar un pisotón en los pectorales de Capricornio, lanzándolo cuesta abajo a mayor velocidad. Que a casi punto de tocar tierra firma, de la nada aparece el mismo León Menor levantando la palma de su mano derecha para detener el impacto de su oponente tocándolo a espaldas, y luego lo tira al piso — ¿Suficiente?

— ¿Qué… Que fue eso? ¿Cuándo fue de la nada apareciste en darme ese golpe? — Interroga el sorprendido Capricornio estando boca arriba, con los ojos muy abiertos de la incredulidad

— Solo estoy usando mi técnica definitiva. Que no importa lo que hagas, o a donde vayas. Tus ataques no me van a tocar y no podrás huir de mí. Ni siquiera podrás defenderte de mis golpes — Afirma Roxas con cierta tranquilidad, aun manteniendo su postura seria

De golpe Ichika se levanta y se lanza al ataque — ¡No seas presumido! ¡Qué voy a destrozarte con mis cortes! — Con sus cuatro manos hace varios zarpados en dejar imágenes residuales de los cortes, mientras que el propio guerrero de bronce se queda parado recibiendo los cortes. Pero que todos los no logran hacerle nada, traspasando el cuerpo en si como un fantasma. A lo que Ichika furioso da un pequeño salto hacia atrás, mirando a sus alrededores — ¡Crees que podrás engañarme con una ilusión, maldito cobarde! ¡Muéstrate de donde te escondes!

— Si aquí estoy — Desde donde está parado Roxas, se lanza con un fuerte golpe de gancho directo a la nariz del caballero dorado, que lo manda a volar a casi unos 20 metros de distancia. Y en ese momento Roxas se desplaza volando como un mísil a conectar un codazo directo al abdomen de su oponente, lanzándolo unos 10 metros lejos. Para enseguida el mismo guerrero de bronce se desplaza volando cual superhéroe y saiyayin, con conectar toda una serie de puñetazos alrededor del torso del agresivo Kishin y finaliza con una patada a la entrepierna, haciéndolo ascender unos metros más. Que luego Roxas vuela más rápido para rematar con un golpe martillo (2) directo a la frente del guerrero dorado para que vaya disparado hacia el suelo boca abajo. Creando un ligero cráter consigo, pero en mismo instante León Menor concentra su Cosmos en sus manos para disparar toda una serie de Blast de energía (3) con fuertes explosiones que destruyen por completo el ring de batalla, y dejando un cráter mucho más denso y profundo

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

El público en su mayoría incluyendo los propios caballeros y doncellas doradas de casa estaban boquiabiertos, con las mandíbulas tocando el piso y los ojos tan abiertos que de manera caricaturesca salen de las cabezas. Con una total incredulidad de lo que está pasando

— Oigan ¿Ese chico de verdad está volando? — Señala un joven con una gorra roja casi temblando de la incredulidad

— Pues con este ya van tres que han volado. Pero viste como ese monstruo grandulón lo ataco y todo lo que hacía era traspasado así no más, y ese chico rubio de unos pocos golpes lo humilla — Hablo un chico algo pasado de peso con notorio entusiasmo de lo ocurrido— Y luego le lanza esos rayos mientras esta en el aire, y hacen ¡BOOM!

— ¿Eso quiere decir? — Insinúa el chico de la gorra roja con una larga sonrisa, con su amigo gordo con la misma expresión

— ¡QUE LOS SUPERHEROES SON REALES!

Inmediatamente montones de fanáticos apasionados de medios como anime, comics, mangas, películas y videojuegos estaban estallando de alegría e gritando de la emoción. De cómo lo que a priori era tomado como una simple fantasía ficticia, ahora mismo estaba cobrando una total realidad. Siendo la capacidad de vuelo mostrada por el noble León Menor prueba de ello, siendo básicamente la 3era vez en las que un caballero muestra tal habilidad. Siendo esta vez alguien de aspecto mucho más humano y convencional contrario a lo visto por Aries y Cáncer bajo su transformación de Kishin, y que al ser una 3era demostración de habilidad ya no era posible cualquier duda sobre supuesta casualidad o coincidencia. En donde ya se volvió menor la cantidad de personas presentes en debatir si todo lo mostrado era real, o producto de muy elaborados efectos especiales con los mejores valores de producción

Pero la aparente intangibilidad mostrada por el propio León Menor no dejo indiferente a nadie. Siendo junto al vuelo la que mayor gente dejo sin habla, de cómo alguien que hace unos momentos se le vio sufrir golpes y daños graves bastante notorios. Con casi tan solo romperse la camisa enseñando sus músculos a simple vista, de un momento a otro ya nada de lo que su oponente lanzaba le hacía nada. Pero que un solo o pocos golpes del propio Roxas eran suficientes, como volver al imponente caballero dorado nada más en un saco de boxeo que no para de besar el suelo. Aunque eso poco importaba a las féminas presentes, que aún se mantenían embobadas ante el susodicho aspecto varonil del joven León Menor. Y que todo lo que acababa de mostrar en acción solo afianzaba su estatus de codiciado macho alfa

El propio Franky de Tauro sin lograr entender lo que está ocurriendo en la pelea, le vuelve a preguntar a sus camaradas — ¡Oigan! ¡¿Logran sentir el Cosmos del caballero de bronce?! — Ve las cabezas girando en señal de negación — Pues tampoco yo

— Esto es absurdo, aun con todo lo que mostro ese chico y con esas ráfagas explosivas. De debería de percibir tan siquiera un mínimo rastro de su Cosmos — Dijo Evangeline de Escorpión bastante confundida, mientras echa un vistazo al mal trecho Capricornio — Y el Cosmos de Ichika, aunque debilitado en menor medida todavía se siente su Cosmos a una gran escala

Entre los guerreros dorados, el alemán Grimmjow mira hacia arriba en donde se encuentra su diosa Atenea — Tal vez, esos de Terra 2 tienen conocimiento de habilidades que nosotros no sabemos. Lo mejor será preguntar cuando todo esto termine

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Volviendo en lo que queda del campo de batalla, se muestra al León Menor descender despacio hasta aterrizar a casi unos 12 metros en frente del cráter donde se encuentra su oponente. En que Ichika de Capricornio da un gran salto para aterrizar frente a frente, pero luego se arrodilla del dolor abrazándose el abdomen y enseguida se para con la frente en alto

— Lo admito caballero de bronce, te he subestimado bastante. No sé qué truco estas usando para ocultar tu Cosmos, pero no creas que eso te garantizara la victoria

— Al contrario Ichika, al momento que active mi Musou Tensei ya la pelea se abalanzo a favor mío. En donde no importa lo que hagas, no puedes tocarme, huir de mí, ni defenderte de lo que te pueda hacerte — Roxas empieza a señalar con el dedo índice dando su ultimátum — Por última vez, o te rindes ahora. O sufrirás la más humillante de las derrotas

— Bah, si así lo quieres. Pues yo también tengo una técnica definitiva, que solo la uso ante emergencias. Pero viendo que me estoy enfrentando a un rebelde de causa perdida, no me dejas alternativa — Afirma Capricornio muy confiado en sí mismo, estando de brazos cruzados

Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, Roxas le insinúa de forma calmada — Si así lo vez. Entonces prefiero ser un rebelde sin causa, que ser un loco sectario — Empieza a caminar hacia su oponente con relativa lentitud, mientras mueve sus brazos dibujando la constelación de León Menor. Dejando imágenes residuales en el proceso

Ichika al ver como su oponente avanza hacia él, poco a poco ante sus ojos empieza a ver la imagen de un imponente león dorado de más de casi cuatro metros de alto, de gran melena rubia y unos afilados dientes de sable. Y lo mismo se puede apreciar de las puntiagudas garras de las patas, más de los diminutos brillos rojos de los ojos negros en una profunda sombra. Más de estar adornado de una gran aura roja oscura, enfatizando el sentimiento de terror que emana. Al grado que instintivamente el propio caballero dorado cierra los ojos y al volverlos abrir vuelve a ver al propio Roxas avanzando con tranquilidad estando a casi unos tres metros cerca, y en ese entonces el caballero de bronce empieza a lanzar un puñetazo. Enseguida Ichika empieza a visualizar a aquel imponente león terrorífico abriendo su boca, enseñando sus afilados dientes y una larga lengua listo para cazar a su presa. Que Capricornio sintiendo el terror recorrer todo su cuerpo, empieza a desplazarse a una súper velocidad al otro extremo del campo de batalla

— _Eso estuvo cerca_ — Pensó Ichika bastante atemorizado con una notoria expresión de miedo dibujada en su rostro, y que dominado por el nerviosismo empieza a mirar por los lados. En donde no logra ubicar su contrincante

— Aquí estoy — Dijo Roxas con claro relajo, estando a espaldas de Capricornio sin que este y nadie del público se percató de cuando se movió, o si tan siquiera uso una habilidad de teletransportación con aparecer de la nada misma. Que al notificarse León Menor, su oponente dio un gran susto con desplazarse al otro extremo de la zona

— ¿Cuándo fue qué? — Antes que el guerrero dorado terminara su oración alguien le avisa por detrás

— Aquí otra vez — No siendo otro que el joven León estando de brazos cruzados, viendo como su oponente hace lo mismo de asustarse e irse lo más lejos posible. Esta vez dando un gran salto de altura para estar suspendido en el aire a casi punto de estar en el techo

Entre enojo y frustración, Capricornio insinúa — Miserable. ¿Te crees muy listo con asustarme con tus trucos? Una vez que comprenda tu técnica, voy a…

— ¿Qué piensas hacerme? — Pregunta el guerrero de bronce estando recostado en una de las barras metálicas, viendo con a Ichika con una relajada sonrisa y luego ve como este lanza sus ataques cortantes. Que nuevamente son traspasadas, únicamente impactando con el metal protegido por el Cosmos de Saori en conjunto con el Palutena haciendo que las barras no sufran daños significativos

— ¡Maldito seas León Menor! ¡¿Acaso te crees más rápido que yo?! — Señalo el iracundo Capricornio

— De hecho lo soy. Mientras esté usando el Musou Tensei estoy en un estado en que transciendo el tiempo y espacio. Por ende estoy por encima de conceptos como la velocidad y distancia, y por eso reitero que no tienes por donde huir — Tras finalizar su explicación, aparece en frente de su oponente para propinarle un golpe que lo lanza directamente hacia el suelo. Que tras impactar, empieza a descender volando para aterrizar tranquilamente en frente del cráter donde Ichika cayo — Y bueno mi estimado Ichika ¿Ya te rendiste?

Capricornio inmediatamente hace un gran salto para estar mirando al frente de su contrincante, a unos 10 metros aproximados — ¡De ninguna manera! Sería una total deshonra como caballero dorado que soy. En rendirme ante las palabras de un rebelde prepotente — Baja un poco la mirada para reflexionar un poco, y luego levanta la cabeza con una media sonrisa — Es más. Todavía no mostré mi más poderosa técnica, donde nadie es capaz de sobrevivir

— Ok, si quieres. Dejare que des el primer golpe con esa técnica que presumes — Sugirió el noble león con una pequeña sonrisa

— ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡Eres un completo estúpido al querer dejarte cortar! — Ichika empieza a concentrar todo su Cosmos al máximo mientras extiende sus cuatro brazos a ambos extremos — ¡Haaaaaaaahhh! — En cada uno de las manos se empieza a vislumbrar una especie de flama verdosa, que enseguida se intensifica en grandes llamas — ¡Ahora! ¡MASAMUNE! — Hace un cuádruple zarpazo en el aire lanzando un haz de luz esmeralda en forma de X — ¡Es tu fin Roxas de León Menor! ¡Es el precio de tu rebeldía!

Pero fuera de todo pronóstico del décimo guerrero dorado, se queda totalmente estupefacto. Al ver como Roxas detuvo su ataque con solo la punta del dedo índice, sin si quiera sudar y más con el mismo dedo deshace la Masamune de Capricornio en un vistoso esfume de fuego artificial. Y que de manera optimista Roxas le comenta a su oponente — Excelente ataque, es similar a la Zantetsuken del maestro Sephiroth, si no fuera por mi Musou Tensei tal vez me hubiera dejado en un mal estado

Temblando de la incredulidad y con notorio terror, le divaga al visitante de Terra 2 — No… Mi poderoso Masamune ha sido detenido… Eres un maldito monstruo

Con una sonrisa irónica le responde — Mejor mírate en un espejo — Adopta su postura de combate con apretar su puño derecho — En fin, creo que esto ya duro demasiado — Se desvanece a la vista de todos como un fantasma

— ¿Qué? A dónde fue ¡Ugh!... — Sin darse cuenta recibe un golpe en el abdomen de su oponente que lo atraviesa, y a causa de ello empieza a brillar en una luz intensa en que vuelve a la normalidad y sin el par de brazos adicionales. Que una vez que Roxas saca su puño del torso sin si quiera dejarle una herida grave o un agujero visible, el mismo Ichika empieza a caer totalmente inconsciente

Ante eso el caballero de bronce pone su pie izquierdo pisando el torso del inconsciente Capricornio, y adopta una postura de victoria con levantar el puño derecho. E inmediatamente se pasa el conteo de los 10 segundos, dando como resultado

 **GANADOR ROXAS DE LEÓN MENOR**

 **Fin del Enfrentamiento**

 **Notas**

 **(1) Para los que conocen Hokuto no Ken, piensen en algo similar cuando personajes como Kenshiro, Toki, Raoh y otros personajes hacen varios movimientos y posturas dejando imágenes residuales de sus brazos y manos. O para que solo conocen Saint Seiya, imaginen algo similar cuando Seiya dibuja la constelación de Pegaso con sus manos antes de hacer su Pegasus Ryuusei Ken/Meteoros de Pegaso**

 **(2) Un golpe de martillo es básicamente unir ambas manos y alzarlas hacia arriba, para dar un único golpe semejante a un martillo. Para una referencia más reciente, es el ataque emplea el enemigo de Bio Hazard 2/Resident Evil 2 conocido como Mr. X o Tyrant T-103 tanto del juego original como de su actual remake para sistemas modernos. Donde une ambas manos en un solo golpe que quita mucha vida de no tenerle cuidado**

 **(3) Son básicamente los Ki Blast que casi todos los personajes de Dragón Ball emplean de forma aleatoria. Por si a alguien les hacía familiar**

 **Técnicas Mostradas**

 **Ichika de Capricornio**

 **Xyston: Se traduce como Lanza o Jabalina en griego. Que consiste en hacer una especie de lanza a base de Cosmos, con el afán de penetrar al oponente u objetivos específicos. Hasta con la finalidad de destruir barreras de energía y todo tipo de defensa que el enemigo emplea**

 **Roxas de León Menor**

 **Musou Tensei: Traducido literalmente como La Encarnación de la Nada. Es la técnica definitiva del arte marcial del Puño de la Estrella Norte y solo puede ser usada por quienes lograron dominar el 8vo sentido y hayan conocido la verdadera tristeza**

 **Tiene como principal característica que el usuario al ejecutar esta técnica, logra transcender en un plano existencial superior a la terrenal, estar por encima del espacio-tiempo, volviéndose uno con la nada misma. Otorgando intangibilidad, moverse a una velocidad inconmensurable y desplazarse a cualquier lugar incluyendo capacidad de vuelo, atacar a cualquier lado sin importar la distancia, y cuyo Cosmos se vuelve indetectable por aquellos que no dominan el 8vo sentido**

 **Pese a estas características, el Musou Tensei no es una técnica infalible. Pudiendo ser sobrepasada ante seres más poderosos que el usuario que la ejecuta, principalmente si estos dominan el 8vo sentido pudiendo anular tal técnica. O en caso de no dominar el 8vo sentido, tengan un Cosmos abismalmente poderoso haciendo que todo ataque usado con el Musou Tensei sea inservible.**

 **Ráfagas Explosivas de Cosmos: Ataque de uso común en donde el usuario concentra su Cosmos en sus manos para disparar unas ráfagas de energía pura, que explotan al impactar con lo primero que hagan contacto. Dado a su simpleza y fácil ejecución, muchos guerreros tienden a usarlas como efectiva técnica ofensiva, inclusive los más inexpertos**

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR: Bien, ya la 3era pelea termino y al final el sentido de la nobleza y el altruismo de Roxas logro sobreponerse ante la visión de fanático religioso de Ichika, aún bajo su transformación de Kishin y su capacidad regenerativa mostrada**

 **Por otro lado, me disculpo con todos con quienes se quedaron inconformes con la actitud antagónica de Ichika, pareciendo un loco sectario segado bajo ideales absolutistas. Pero en mi defensa, este elemento es para darle más personalidad en el sentido que es un caballero/santo que se toma MUY EN SERIO con serle fiel a su diosa. Mas si nos basamos en el tema que Shura de Capricornio en el anime de Saint Seiya se proclamaba el más fiel a Atenea (Contrario al manga original claro está) Aparte tomemos consciencia de lo RADICALES y sectarios que son la gente del Santuario con respecto a sus leyes y reglas. Que básicamente no son muy diferentes a los fanáticos religiosos durante la época de inquisición, los talibanes y musulmanes con su ALLAHU AKBAR y en especial todos esos extremistas que son incapaces de aceptar puntos de vistas contrarios al suyo**

 **Para la siguiente pelea, tengo como principal meta que sea más larga que las tres anteriores. Al grado que se tendría que dividirse en tres capítulos enteros, porque estará dividida en varias secciones muy especiales. Casi que sería como varias peleas unidas en una sola, en cuanto a temática y ejecución**

 **Pueden seguirme en mi Twitter (Roy4G7) para estar al tanto de algunos detalles y novedades.**

 **Pegaso Negro Fuera.**


End file.
